Choices from a Dark Past
by pirate88
Summary: Jedi Exile Madylyn Conway knows all too well that the Jedi Order is not as pristine as they make themselves out to be. Join her on her journey and through the trek you will discover Mady's dark past and watch her try to make her way in the galaxy...
1. New Beginning, Old Scars

**Hey Everybody,**

**Pirate here. So I tried to post this guy as a stand-alone story and it really didn't get much in the way of feedback. So, since this is just for fun anyway, I've decided to take this in a new direction. Welcome to one of, if not**_** the**_** only ****Non-Linear**** stories on FanFicNet! Here's how this will work...I have not thought past this chapter of this story. At the end of each chapter I will give you all a choice as to what Mady should do next. Sound off in the review section and give me your opinion! Based on that, I will write new chapters. So Fictionites, there it is. Mady's fate it in your hands! Don't blow it!**

* * *

Mady sat in the Biology lecture hall, just as she did every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 11 to 11:50 until May eleventh when she would be free to focus on things that really mattered. To look at Mady, she was an average nineteen year old girl. She was of muscular build. She was closer to skinny but to call her a bean-pole would have been incorrect. Her hair was streaky and somewhere between blonde and brown. Light bangs covered her forehead and, today, she had the rest up in a ponytail. She sat as any Sophomore longing for the end of the semester yet dreading it as well, for with the end came finals. She propped her head up on the butt of her hand and rested her elbow on the desk. She twirled her pencil around her thumb as she had taught herself through years of boredom. Yes, "average" described her perfectly. This was the look she strived for…this was the look she had been ordered to strive for.

She often daydreamed during this class. The creatures of this planet were so much more boring than the creatures of her homeworld. All the creatures of this land were painfully predictable. If it looked like it could fly, odds were it could fly. There were flying beasts of Corellia that would make these people stand in awe like little children. So she slowly drifted away. She thought back to this morning and the e-mail she had received with the "D" on it that she had come to know all too well. "Denied" was what it meant, and she had received said response so often lately that they no longer even bothered to write out the whole word. She had had a strange feeling for the past few days. She would wake in the night from nightmares that were so horrible they left her ready to vomit yet, minutes later, she'd not remember them. She'd be striken by massive headaches from nowhere that were gone as quickly as they had come. Feelings like this were ones that she had not felt in a long time. Not since…well, best not to think of that here. A public place was no place to get as angry as she occasionally did.

She glanced down at the front row and there he was. His hair was short and brown; his jaw line was chiseled and tan. That was about all she saw of him as he scribbled furiously in his notebook. That was all she needed. His name was Johnny Madison and he was her reason for waking each day. The first time she had ever gotten up enough courage to say something to him was to ask him to borrow a pencil which he instantly obliged. The dance proceeded slowly. He sat next to her one day. They began to talk. The next step was naturally coffee. Before either of them knew it, they were dating. They loved each other so much that one day he decided that it was best for both their GPAs if they did not sit together.

It was strange how her opinion of them had changed. When she had first been sent here, she thought the dwellers of this planet to be unevolved, unintelligent cavemen. Now, finally, she had grown to love them, befriend them, care about them. Now that Johnny was in her life, for the first time, she could fathom spending the rest of her life here.

Suddenly, the door of the lecture hall flew open and standing there was the thing she hoped she would never see again. The man was gargantuan and the two men with him were only slightly smaller. Every one of the hundred and twenty students in the class gaped at them. Their clothes were strange. Something crossed between and ninja costume and a bathrobe. The professor immediately began shouting at the strangely dressed monsters. The largest one only extended a hand in the professor's direction sending him flailing to the opposite wall. Everyone's jaw dropped. Mady was frozen. She didn't know what to do.

"Dearest children." The beast began. "We are looking for the one among you that follows the ways of the Jedi."

Mady was horrified. She knew exactly who they were and she also knew that their business with her was not friendly. She was even more horrified the next instant when she heard a sound that was so twisted and strange that she felt nearly as if she could vomit. Her classmates were laughing. She knew that to them, the Jedi were things of fantasy and lore. They could never have imagined that there was indeed an ancient Order that began a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Everything about the Jedi went against their "modern" science. They could have never comprehended Jedi…nor would they have liked to hear that their planet was where they sent the "bad" ones.

Mady then desperately tried to blend in managing a horribly fake sounding laugh, but with all the commotion around her, no one noticed. The cacophony instantly stopped as they all saw the bright red glowing blade shoot from the metal hilt. The man walked over to a red-headed boy sitting in the front row and extended his lightsaber to his throat.

"I know you're here, Jedi and you've got three seconds." He said. "One."

Mady's mind was going a thousand ways at once. Was it worth it?

"Two."

She had to stay hiding. She had to keep a low profile. She couldn't let her emotions control her.

"Thr—" the man was cut off.

"Hold it!" Mady shouted as the leapt up onto the bench style desk that sat in front of her.

"What do _you_ want, girl?!" the man asked gruffly.

"I want you to back the hell out of this room and go back to whatever scumbag planet you came from!" She said. With that she pulled back the puffy white vest and drew from her hip an item that she had kept hidden but handy every day for three years. The sound made those around her jump as the blue blade shot from its hilt. She twirled the saber a few times hoping to scare the beasts away with just that skill. Unsurprisingly, they did not seem phased at all. The biggest one smirked.

"Well, I must say, you don't look much like a Jedi. For a moment there I thought you just some brave fool." He said gesturing at her clothes. It was true. She looked nothing like a Jedi anymore. She wore a brown long-sleeved shirt under a white puffy vest. An ordinary pair of jeans and tennis shoes was all that hid her lower body. She rolled up her sleeves and began to walk down the desks like steps occasionally and casually twirling her lightsaber as she did. She had always been slightly cocky. That was why the Masters and she had always butted heads.

"The clothes I wear make me no less of a brave fool, let me assure you." She said. She hopped from the front row desk to the floor and extended her lightsaber towards him.

"My request remains, however. Retrace your steps and stay there!" she ordered.

"If only you'd accompany me, I'd be happy to leave this Force forsaken planet and never come back." He said, cordially. She took up a fighting stance.

"I don't think so." She said. "This is the last time I'll say this. Take off or you'll go back in more than one piece."

The creature laughed patronizingly. This infuriated Mady who lunged forward. After three quick minutes of clashing of blades the two again parted. Mady was now in a less civilized fighting stance, hunched over as if lifting something from the ground. She was tired. It had been a long time. The great monster had not worn at all. He smiled.

"My duty here is not to do kill you child." He said, calmly. Mady rose up straight in a prideful fury.

"Fine. Let's do things the way I like 'em then!" she said. With that she disengaged her lightsaber and tossed it off to her side. She then took up a bare-fist fighting stance.

"My girl, you are outmatched." He said, disengaging his own lightsaber.

"If you won't leave on your own, I'll make it so you can't!" she said. She would not go down without a fight and she would not hide and let these men hurt her classmates. She knew that she was outgunned. Though she never would have admitted it she was afraid. But she had to do something. Surely, the Masters could sense this struggle. Surely they would send someone now. Surely.

She charged. The first few of her blows he blocked expertly. She threw a kick into the stomach of the monster. It connected. The outcome, however, was not what she expected. The great statuesque gut did not give at all. It was as if she had just kicked a brick wall. She stared up at the creature showing him her horror for the first time. He quickly smiled before grabbing her foot. He twisted it causing her spin up into the air and land squarely on her back. The class cringed. She rose in an adrenaline fueled rampage. She threw blows now at the man's face he dodged three of them before grabbing her fist on the fourth. He twisted the thing behind her back and she cried out. Bones and ligaments crackled. He lifted forcing her to stand tip-toed now on the floor. He smiled and leaned down, his mouth only inches from her ear.

"Why do you fight this? Your order has abandoned you." She tried to wrench free slightly only to be met with a new blinding pain in her shoulder as he reminded her that he was in control. She cried out again and tears welled in her eyes.

"Surely you don't fight for _them_." He said, condescendingly gesturing at the class. It was true. She had not come forward because of the Order just now. She had come forward to protect her new people; her new home. She never thought that she would be proud to say she lived with and loved these people, but it was true. She had come to love them with all her heart.

"I fight _only_ for them." She groaned through clenched teeth.

"You weak, pathetic fool!" he hissed as he shoved her away from him. She caught herself on the front row desk. She looked up for a moment. She was looking instantly into the eyes of the man she loved. He was speechless. She didn't know what to say to him. No words could make up for this lie that she had told him. No words could express the pain that holding this in brought her. She managed but two words.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Suddenly she stood up straight.

"Weak, pathetic fool?" she said louder as if announcing it. She began to circle him. He mimicked.

"That's what I said, Jedi." He said, gravely.

"Oh, dear. That really cuts me to the core. Classmates! Am I really a weak, pathetic fool?!" she said, announcing again.

"No!" came one voice from the front. It was Johnny. Her Johnny. She smiled. "No"s came up then like slowly popping popcorn.

"But guys!" she said halting the noise. "He is older than us! He has experience! I am sure that he knows a weak, pathetic fool when he sees one! So, yes. I guess I _am_ a weak, pathetic fool."

She turned to the beast with a grin now on her face. She still spoke loudly so all would hear…but she faced him. She did know exactly who he was. She knew where he had come from and why he had come for her. She knew what she had done to him. She knew that if it hadn't been for that fateful day; That one adolescent choice; That one idealism driven, innocent, naïve, childish, instinctual and ever-damning choice, she would have never been sent here.

"Would you care to tell the class, then, how such a weak, pathetic fool managed to hunt down and kill your sick, twisted brother like the cowering nerf that he was?!" she said. The beast then lunged at her. She blocked only one blow, before one caught her in the middle. She was knocked off the ground for a moment before meeting it as he slammed his fists onto her hunched back. He kicked her in the side causing her to fall flatter to the ground. He kicked her again as she lay there. She rolled over quickly only to be met with his grabbing her shoulders.

"Here's what happens to your hero!" he yelled. He tossed her like a rag doll into the arms of his apprentices. They held her shoulders as she wrenched to get free. He walked over to her and leaned down. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"This is for my brother." He said, darkly.

The next few minutes to Mady were a blur. She only felt the first five punches or so. That's when one caught her in the face that assured she would feel no more. Her world went black and anything that happened after that would be forever a mystery.

* * *

She came to about two hours later. The room around her was dark. She awoke slowly, unsure if she was even alive or dead. It was the smell that ultimately aroused her. She sat up and felt a scream get caught in her throat. Before her were the bloody corpses of each and every one of her classmates. Some were in the aisle as they had tried to run. Some were under the desks as they had hid. The closest body to her was his. His eyes were wide open and his jaw was agape. She crawled over to his body a touched it gently. It was so cold. She gathered him into her arms and pulled him up against her. She screamed now to an Order that had deserted her, a cult that hunted her…and a Force that had surely forgotten her. She sobbed into his soft brown hair. Just then, the door opened. She didn't even turn around. She hoped that it was that giant man. She hoped that each new second was the one that he would drive that merciful red blade through her chest. She should have been so lucky.

"Madylyn." Said the emotionless voice. Mady glanced over her shoulder. It was Master Vinli. The black haired woman stood slightly taller than Mady and was several years older. When Mady was young, Vinli had been her Master. That was before the dark. Vinli stood there hands poised behind her back, staring down at the huddled, quivering shape of her former apprentice.

"Get out of here, Vinli." She spat, turning back around.

"What happened to addressing Masters by their proper title?" she asked.

"I have no Master!" Mady spat, still not facing her.

"Come with me, Madylyn. The council has sent for you." Vinli said, lacking even the slightest tone of compassion. This was what Mady had always hated about Vinli. Vinli followed the code nearly to a fault. Mady had been told that Vinli was just like her once. Spunky, energetic, hopeful. Becoming a Master had turned her into a code spouting droid. Mady hated the idea of becoming that way. She thought that perhaps that was why Vinli seemed to resent her so.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Mady said, softly yet firmly.

"I wasn't asking." Vinli said.

"I wasn't answering. I am not going anywhere with you and I don't give two shits about the damn council." Mady said.

"How dare you defy a direct order?!" Vinli asked sternly. There it was. Disrespecting the council was the only thing that could ever get Vinli to show any passion. Mady had seen this more than anyone. Mady sprang to her feet and turned around.

"HOW DARE I?!" she shouted. "LOOK AROUND YOU, ICY BITCH!!"

"This was unfortunate, Madylyn, but—" she was cut off.

"UNFORTUNATE?! All my friends are dead and it's your fault!!" Mady screamed now.

"Madylyn, you know the Council would have prevented this if they had the slightest idea—" she was cut off again.

"I told you something was going to happen!! I contacted you just like you told me to!! I called for reinforcements eleven times!! ALL I GOT BACK WAS A SINGLE LETTER!!" Mady argued.

"Given your previous record, Madylyn, we can't send in the troops based on one of _your_ "feelings". You _feel_ too strongly." Vinli stated.

"Damn it, when are you cowards going to let that go!? I was sixteen years old!! I killed a man who had killed hundreds for sport!!" Mady was enraged and the storm showed no sign of letting up.

"You did so against the Council's wishes." Vinli said, simply.

"It was against the Council's wishes because you were paranoid!" Mady struck.

"It was against our wishes because we looked more than one step ahead! Yes, you defeated and evil man…you also got Lon killed and you nearly joined him!" Vinli said. Never had those actual words been said. "You got him killed". It had always been, "Was indirectly responsible for…" or "Contributed to the accidental death of…". She had tried for so long to move past that horrible day. It seemed that just when she had been at her closest to achieving this, Vinli had yanked her back.

"And if you record was better, we may have been able to prevent this mishap from happening as well." Vinli said. Mady heart was pounding. She had been responsible for Lon's death, but not those today…not Johnny's. She had done all she could. This was the Council's fault for their cowardice and conservatism! This was Vinli's fault for holding a petty grudge against a child that had long since become a woman! This time, Mady was not to blame!

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Mady shouted as she began to walk towards Vinli.

"Don't do this, Madylyn." Vinli warned. Without another word, Mady lunged at Vinli who was ready. Her orders had never stopped Mady before. Vinli knocked away four of Mady's punches before delivering just one of her own that hit its mark. The backhand hit Mady in the cheek and before she knew it she was being slammed to a wall by Vinli who now had a firm grip on Mady's shirt.

"Madylyn, come to you senses!" Vinli shouted, shaking Mady. Mady only glared at Vinli for a moment before knocking both hands that held her downward. Vinli was weaker than she. She then threw a punch that landed on the side of Vinli's face. The hit sent her to the ground. Mady looked over to where she had thrown her lightsaber and found it still there. She pulled it towards herself, ignited it and turned back to Vinli. Vinli was on her knees looking up at Mady. Mady drew her lightsaber back. She looked in Vinli's eyes and saw fear. Real, genuine fear. She hesitated. She wanted to kill her. She wanted so badly to make her pay for her negligence. But, everything about this felt wrong. To become living proof that violence begets more violence. To show that she was no longer above revenge. She hated Vinli for what she had done, but something held her back. No! She had to show Vinli that what she had done would not be acceptable! She had to show her that Jedi can not just be hidden away like a dirty secret and expected remain loyal! She was not so naive that she would be trampled on like a doormat! But, this was wrong. All she had ever been taught held her arm in the air almost as if someone was hanging on to it.

Mady stood there, frozen, as she wrestled inside. Vinli sat there, frozen, wondering which Mady would win...

* * *

**So that's Chapter 1, Fictionites. What should Mady do next? Should she make Vinli pay? Should she allow Vinli to live and see what the council has in store for her? Should she do something else that I haven't even thought of? Let me know and I'll make it happen. This story is in you hands now, fictionites! Good Luck!**

**pirate88**


	2. The Council I Know

**Okay guys! Here is chapter two! I didn't get any reveiws so I just had to go with the one that I thought would best advance the story. Hope you all enjoy!**

Mady glared once more at the kneeling woman before her. She lifted the lightsaber away for the woman's throat. She deactivated it. Vinli only looked surprised for a moment then wiped the look away and rose to her feet. She brushed herself off and once again put on the façade of superiority. Mady only watched with an expression that could only be described as icy and remorseless. The two women only glared at each other for a few moments before Vinli finally spoke.

"My ship is right through those doors." She said. Mady finally broke the eye contact and began to walk past Vinli. Vinli grabbed Mady's arm, afraid that she would run the instant they were clear of the building. Mady swatted Vinli's hand away and whirled around to face her.

"Don't touch me!" Mady growled. "I'm not leaving here under anyone's power but my own, understand?!"

Vinli looked at her former apprentice and felt for the first time in ages, pity. The anger in her face was one that had never been there before. Mady had been unfortunate. She had always learned her lessons in the hardest possible way…with the harshest possible consequences. For years and years she had fought to prove that everyone was wrong about her. Her entire life had only been proving people wrong. After all that, Vinli now looked upon an outcast, and exile who was all but broken. Vinli did care about Mady, but to show affection would be weak…at least in her book.

"I understand." Vinli said, fighting the urge to just strap binders on the wild and angry girl before her. They walked outside to Vinli's ship. It was in a secluded courtyard so as not to further infect the student body with this all too real world of their fiction. Vinli took off and set her hyperspace routes to Coruscant where the Grand Council was waiting. While they were in hyperspace Vinli went into the back to check on Mady. She walked nearly past the bathroom where she spotted Mady out of the corner of her eye. She was bent over the sink washing her face.

"Madylyn." Vinli said, more gently than she had spoken to anyone in a long time. Mady's head shot up, startled. Her eyes were red and her cheeks matched. Her brow furrowed. Vinli knew she had been crying, but pretended not to notice.

"Well?" Mady asked, leaning on the sink.

"I…well, I _am _truly sorry about what happened, Madylyn. Just…well, I don't know what else to say." Vinli said, making her best effort…which really wasn't that impressive. Mady scoffed at her pitiful attempt. She then shook her head.

"Vinli, do you know what it's like to have no one on your side?" Mady asked. Vinli put her hand on her hips and looked at the floor.

"I didn't think so." Mady said. "You have always had someone there for you. I haven't. Even while I was a grade 'A' certified Jedi, no one was happy about it. I was the symbol of the decline of the Order to you and you never tried very hard to hide it. And now everyone I have ever cared about hates me or is dead. Do you know what that's like? Do you know what its like have everything you know ripped away from you…twice? When you can say 'yes', that's when I'll accept that half-assed apology of yours. Till' then stay the hell away from me. You're not my friend and you're not my Master…you're just my ride."

Mady walked past Vinli out of the room. Vinli shook her head as Mady disappeared from her vision. Everything she had just said was true and that was why her words had stung so. Mady had been a talented, nay…truly gifted Jedi, but her background made her…tainted somehow. Some of the older Masters would refuse to speak to her. Some of them would taunt her, never giving her permission to rise from a bow, seeing to it that her training took an extremely long time so that she would get only the leftover cantina food and other things of that ilk. Still she made friends and a few more gracious Masters even grew to like her as well. In any case, was all better than the life she was supposed to have led.

"We're here." Vinli said. Mady awoke and sat up groggily. She swung her feet around the edge of the bunk and hopped onto the floor. She put her shoes on and followed Vinli out of the bunkroom.

The corridors and high ceilings of the High Council's enclave didn't have the effect that Mady thought they would. She expected some kind of emotion to overtake her or at least to feel something. She felt nothing. She walked through the grand halls just as she had hundreds of times before, although this time she did so in a fog of numbness. She didn't notice the strange looks she got from other Jedi she had once known. She didn't hear the quite audible whispers. She just walked.

They walked past the statues of great Jedi past. Yoda was first. His statue always went right in front of any important enclave. Then Windu, Gin, and finally both Skywalkers. Not much worth mentioning had happened since that, now ancient age of revolution and war. The Jedi had been reduced in many sectors to nothing more than police which, Mady was sure, rested bitterly on the tongues of many on the High Council. The doors of the great chambers opened.

The council sat as they always did in that semi-circle that Mady was all too frequently in the center of. Now, years later, here she was again. Vinli took the empty seat in the circle. The Masters stared at Mady as she stood there almost as if they were waiting for something.

"Haven't you forgotten something, Madylyn?" asked Master Yurick, the High Master.

"I don't think so." Mady replied, knowing full well what she had "forgotten".

"**Bow before the High Council you insolent…**" began Master Luskex. The Master next to him placed a calm hand on his shoulder to stop him. Mady nearly smiled. She hated most of the council for all they had done to her. She didn't think she could ever kill any of them, but this was the next best thing.

"I only bow to people I respect." She said. The council knew how to choose their battles. This was one not to be chosen.

"Under the circumstances, I should think you'd be thanking us." Said Master Yurick. Yurick had been one of the Masters who had rather liked Mady in her days of being Padawan. However, he had turned and stony shoulder to her on that awful day of her exile. She knew that he was only doing his duty, but that wouldn't stop her from hating him for it. Mady scoffed.

"**Thank you? Thank…**_**you?**_**" **Mady fumed.

"Yes. Had we not sent Master Vinli to rescue you, you would surely already be dead or in the hands of the Sith." Yurick said calmly.

"**That bastard could have snapped me in half if he had wanted to and if he wanted to capture me I wouldn't be here!! Vinli had nothing to do with it! And none of the things that happened yesterday would have happened if you had done your duty!!" **Mady argued.

"Madylyn, calm down." Yurick said.

"**CALM DOWN?!" **Mady shouted, as she took a step towards him. Suddenly, from all around her, eight lightsabers ignited and eight Jedi Masters took up defensive stances. Mady was unarmed. Yurick remained seated and looked at her. It finally hit her. All the pain she had pushed away from years of being treated as less. Years of being knocked down and held back just because of where she was born. Her heart hurt and she felt sick. She would not cry, though. Never would they know that they had hurt her so. Never would they know that they had won. Never.

"What do you want from me, Yurick? Haven't you already taken enough?" she asked, trying to hide her cracking voice.

"Mady, we want only to protect you." Yurick said, voice suddenly sympathetic.

"Why would you want to protect me? I'm not a Jedi anymore, remember? I am "unfit to bear any mark or signification of the Order" if I remember right." Mady pointed out.

"We protect those in danger, Mady. We always have." Yurick said.

"Tell that to the hundred or so, students in my biology class." Mady said. Yurick didn't respond.

"You protect people who could come back and bite you in the ass. Isn't that right?" Mady asked. Yurick only sat there for a moment then he nodded.

"Maybe you're right, Mady. You are a very gifted Jedi and we want to make sure you don't fall to the Dark side. If that is a crime, then lock us up." Yurick said. Mady said nothing. This was the first time since her exile that he had called her a Jedi. She wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Mady, we want you to stay here for a while. Just until we think it's safe for you out there again." Yurick said. Mady thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure ol' Luskex over there won't want me for one second longer than absolutely necessary." She said. The Master fought the urge to give a good thrashing just as he had in her younger days.

"Yes, that'll keep my stay short, I should think. So I'll stay." Mady said. She did not feel like fighting this point. Besides everyone in the room knew that she would be an idiot not to stay. Who knows what the monster had wanted with her yesterday, but as long as she was here, her odds were better.

"We would like you to accept one condition, Madylyn." Yurick said.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked aloud.

"We would like you to be escorted at all times by one of our Knights." Yurick said. Just then a young man walked into the chambers. He was about six feet two inches tall and he was slightly muscular. His hair was brown and was just long enough to look messy. His skin was tan and his walk was tall and proud. He must have been born on a "good" planet. He smiled at her slightly to which she managed a polite return. As he walked by Master Luskex, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled in close. Mady could hear most of what was said. She had always had good hearing. She cursed that fact every day. Mady's eyes lowered as the Master whispered.

"You keep a good eye on her, but keep a closer eye on yourself! Don't turn you back for an instant, boy! Not and instant! She'll turn on you so quick you won't know what hit you! It's her nature…" the whispers got quieter and Mady could no longer hear. She could only watch the young man's face now and guess what was being said. His eyes widened suddenly and he looked back at her. Mady nearly couldn't stop the welling tears from falling.

"Madylyn, this is Ben. He will be your handler while you're here." Yurick said.

"Great." Mady said sarcastically. "Do I need to be fitted with a leash?"

"He will accompany you most places, Mady, but it won't be excessive." Yurick said.

"Gee, thanks." Mady said. She turned and walked towards the door. Ben took a few quick steps to catch up and then matched her pace. He followed her for a few seconds before calling after her.

"Could you either jog or walk slower? Force, my quads aren't used to the speed-walk." Ben said. Mady started to walk a little slower.

"Thanks." Ben said.

"No problem." Mady said with slightly less sarcasm.

"So, do I call you Madylyn or Mady?" he asked.

"Whatever." She replied.

"I like 'Mady'. Less syllables." He said. Mady laughed slightly without even thinking. What was happening? This morning she swore she'd never be happy again.

"So Master Luskex doesn't really care for you much does he?" Ben asked. The laughter was ripped from her throat. Mady sighed and began walking slightly faster again.

"No, he doesn't." Mady said.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm not sure he cares for his own grandmother." Ben said. Mady didn't laugh this time. Her mind was on what had just happened. Just as she saw the slightest glimmer of a fresh start, Luskex had snuffed it out. It would never end.

"Mady…" Ben started. She stopped walking and turned around.

"I-Is everything he said true?" Ben asked. Mady started walking again, not as quickly.

"Probably." She replied.

"That you defied a direct order from the council?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"That you're a loose cannon?" Ben asked.

"I wasn't until I came here." She said.

"That you're a Mandelorian?" he asked. Mady stopped dead in her tracks.

"He told you that?" Mady asked.

"So it's true?" Ben asked, loudly.

"SHH! Not so loud. I don't need that getting around any more than it already has!" Mady said. She realized that she had grabbed him by the shoulders. She led him to a secluded corner behind a giant pillar and whispers.

"Yes, it's true. And, no, that doesn't mean that I am a blood-thirsty war dog. But, that would come as news to some of the Masters." She said. They began to walk again.

"Is that why some of them hate you so much?" he asked.

"I would guess so. I became a Jedi because of the gut feeling of one Master. After he was killed, nobody thought a Mandelorian was fit to be a Jedi anymore. The Jedi ways forced them to keep me around and that was about all they did. Then I got exiled and here we are." She said. They reached a small door.

"Oh, this one's yours." Ben said.

"Thanks." She said, as she opened the door. A set of three stairs led to the floor of the room. The room was small and nothing adorned the walls. The room contained only a bed and a desk.

"Oh, man…" Ben said as he looked at the room.

"I wouldn't call it spacious." She said, tossing her bag onto the bed.

"Force, are you being punished?" He asked, stepping into the room. He nearly had to duck to fit under the ceiling.

"Just like old times." She said as she took her shoes and her vest off.

"There must be a mistake." Ben reasoned.

"Oh, there's no mistake. This _is_ my assigned room. Always was." She said.

"This was your room when you were a student?" he asked.

"Even when I made Knight." She replied.

"There are no other Jedi roomed around here. Why would the Council do that?" he though out loud. Mady turned.

"Ben, the Council you know is a lot more…_glittery_ than the one I know. Let's just leave it at that." Mady said, tossing her opened bag into a corner. Ben stared at her confused. All his life, he had thought the Council to be the most noble and pristine men and women in the galaxy. But, to do this to a person who was, at the time, a child left a bad taste in his mouth. Was the Council truly capable of such a thing?

"Do you have to watch me sleep, too?" Mady asked, as she stood there in her cami and jeans. Ben snapped back.

"Oh…sorry. No, I don't. Um…showers and latrines' down the hall and if you need anything I am over in 208." He said.

"Alright." Mady said.

"Well, um, good night, Mady." He said, as he turned to leave.

"Good night, Ben." She said. He closed the door behind him and she was alone. She wept now that no one could see. She slammed her fists into the thin pillow as she cursed the Council, the Jedi, the Sith, her heritage, and all the rest of it. She hated everything…well, maybe not everything. Though Luskex had done his best to warn Ben of her "danger", he had come across as open and indiscriminate. Maybe there was hope for this place after all. She looked around at the room though and hate filled her again. She couldn't stay here. She didn't care about who or what was hunting her on the outside. Anything was better than this…humiliation. But that who or what, still haunted even frightened her. Could she leave? Her bag was still packed for the most part. She could hotwire a starship in her sleep. She sat there on the edge of her bed and tried to decide which was worse.

* * *

**So what should she do? Should she suck it up and live with the Masters who scorned her? Or should she escape and fight whatever is hunting her head on? And what of Ben? Leave your reveiw and let me know what should happen next in "Choices from a Dark Past"!**

* * *


	3. Stand

**Alright fictionites! Here's chapter three! I got a recomendation and I used it so here it is! Last time, Mady had just met her handler Ben who seemed very friendly towards her. However, she was still torn about whether or not to stay at the enclave or strike out on her own. Keep leaving reveiws and maybe your path will be chosen next time! So on to chapter three!**

Mady stood from the bed and sprang for the bag on the floor. She began to pull the sweater she had been wearing this morning back on. This was the right thing to do. No longer would she be the Council's punching bag. For years of her childhood she groveled at the feet of men and women who were no better than cowardly bullies. Never again would she be subject to such degradation. She would not spend one more instant in this hole in the wall they called a room. She was a child no longer. She would not hide here like a cowering mouse. She would stand.

She crept out into the hallway. Empty. Perfect. She stuck to the shadowy areas and before long she had reached the hangar. She entered the great doors and found her way to a modest looking ship. The console was easy enough to slice and the hangar doors were already open. The boarding ramp unfolded with a sound that made Mady cringe. Why was everything always louder when it absolutely had to be quiet? She entered the ship and sprinted for the cockpit. She leap-frogged the back of the pilot's seat and fired up the engines. The ship lifted off the hangar floor. She raised the loading ramp and blasted full speed out of the hangar. Not a security checkpoint in sight. Why would they need one? This was one of the most stable systems in the sector. She barrel-rolled past a few buildings and then she was clear. She pulled the ship skyward and blasted for the atmosphere. The instant she was in blackspace she began to set hyperspace coordinates for Tatooine. That would probably be a good place to get some information about whoever was trying to track her down. The flashing lights indicated that she was clear. She blasted away from the core world and headed for something more her speed. She set the auto pilot to automatically pull out of hyperspace when they were in range of Tatooine. It would be an hour or so by her estimation. So, for now, she leaned back and rested her hands behind her head. She began to think about something the council had said. Why had the giant not killed her the other day? If his plan was to capture her, why hadn't he? Mady was too exhausted to think about it now. For the time being, she would have to chalk this one up to the blindness of a Sith bent on revenge.

Her eyelids were slowly starting to droop when suddenly they shot wide as Mady was surprised by a loud clang coming from back somewhere in the ship. She quickly fished her lightsaber out of her bag and ignited it. Slowly she proceeded down the halls.

"Who's there?" she asked sternly. She paused at the edge of a doorway before whirling into the room quickly. Nothing. She proceeded.

"I'll tell you something, nerf-herder! You picked the wrong ship to stowaway on!" she nearly shouted at no one. She halted at the edge of another doorway. She threw herself again into the room. Nothing.

"If you make one move at me, you son of a bitch, you're dead! You hear me?!" she threatened. Suddenly, she felt strange. Nearly as a wind would rustle from her rear. She felt him.

She whirled around with a mighty slash that sliced no more than the wall of the corridor as he ducked. He stood back up and blocked her downward slash at him. Mady's eyes widened.

"Mady, stop! It's me!" Ben said in a panic. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ben? What—" she began. She shook her head slightly and deactivated her lightsaber. He did the same.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

"I asked you first." She fired back through clenched teeth. She was furious. This could ruin everything.

"I was ordered to protect you, Mady." He said.

"I don't need your protection!" She returned, disgusted. Ben sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Alright, that's not all of it. I-" he stopped, almost as if he couldn't say it.

"What?" she asked, curiosity partially taking the place of anger.

"I want to help you. That is…I want to find those guys that jumped you the other day." He said.

"Why? What do I matter to you?" she asked.

"No, it's not that. I just…well, I feel like something big is happening. Way bigger than any of us have ever seen. I feel like those people are part of it." He explained.

"You're using the word 'feel' too much, Ben. What does the Council think about this theory?" she asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head patronizingly to one side.

"Whenever I try to tell them, they say that I have nothing to worry about…that all is well." He said.

"Surprise, surprise." Mady replied, as she headed back for the cockpit.

"I have a feeling they might know more than they are telling me…than they are telling any of us." Ben said, as he followed.

"So why are you doing something about it now?" she asked.

"Because, now I have an excuse." He replied gesturing at her.

"You were just doing your duty…" Mady insinuated.

"Exactly. And now that I am out here I am going to track those men down and stop this thing before it starts." He said, determined.

"Look, that's really noble and all, but I am hunting these guys down to make them pay for what they did to my friends and so I don't have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life. If you join me in that, the Jedi wouldn't have you back. Revenge is 'frowned upon' you know." She said, sitting in the pilot's seat.

"_I'm_ not in this for revenge." He said. "I'm here to fight the Dark Side. Just as any Jedi should. Let me join you. We're fighting the same enemy."

"I don't work with partners anymore. Besides, how do I know you won't just contact the Council the second I leave you alone?" She asked.

"It's best the Council doesn't know about this at all. How they find out that I ended up on a stolen ship with an escaped exile Jedi will be irrelevant. Playing the duty card will only get me so far. Don't you think?" He questioned.

"I suppose so." She replied.

"So it's a deal?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied. What harm could this do? She didn't sense any deception from him and two is better than one in nearly any scrap.

"So where're we headed?" he asked.

"Tatooine." She replied.

"Why Tatooine?" he asked.

"Because it's a good place to start when you're trying to track down scum." She replied.

"Well first thing we gotta do when we get there is get you some new clothes. You'll stick out like a purple nerf in those." He said. She looked down at her clothes. It was strange for her to imagine. Those were the very clothes that she was wearing in class that morning. The very clothes that she had been bored stiff in. The same outfit that had seen the death of her love. No. No thought of that now.

"Yeah, I guess I do need something to blend in more." She said.

"That's right. We'll hook you up when we set down." He said.

"Great. Uh…thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said.

"Um…hey, Ben." Mady asked.

"Yeah, Mady." He said as he tinkered with a few switches on the panel.

"I…well…It's just that you don't seem too bothered with…well, what the Luskex and the Council have told you about me. I—um…" she stuttered.

"Yeah. So?" he said dismissively. Mady rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"So, you know…are you? Bothered?" she asked. He suddenly looked at her very seriously.

"Mady, the truth is I'm not sure I trust the Council like I used to. Lately, they've seemed a lot less omnipotent. More and more flaws seem to come out all the time and, well, after I heard what they did to you…you know, _why_ you got exiled, I didn't know how to feel anymore. I think that you are a good person, and frankly I don't give a shit what the Council says about you." He said. Mady couldn't believe what she had just heard. When she first saw him, he had struck her as so clean-cut…so squeaky clean. Had _she_ done this to him?

"If you think that I'm a good person, Ben, then I think you give me too much credit." She said, shamefully.

"I don't think you give yourself enough." He said. She shook her head.

"Look, Ben. I am only gonna say this once. If you are really in this to halt the root of some evil force, then that's fine. But if I get one whiff that you are doing this in anger or spite of the Council, I will drop you at the nearest fuel depot, understand? I _don't_ want you to be like me! I won't lose—I won't let you be like me! I won't!" she said, anger seeping back into her voice.

"What did you say?" Ben asked.

"Are you deaf?" Mady shot back.

"No, you said 'I won't lose'…something. What is it?" Ben asked.

"Ben, I can't talk about that with you." Mady said, almost regretfully.

"Why not?" Ben asked, sympathetically.

"I just can't, alright. Not…not yet." She said.

"Okay, Mady. It's alright." He said.

"Thanks." She said. She stared blankly for a few seconds before Ben snapped her back again.

"Hey, you look like you could use some sleep. Why don't you go get some and I'll put us down on Tatooine." Ben suggested.

"Can you fly this thing?" she asked. Ben slapped a hand to his chest and staggered backwards slightly feigning a deep hit.

"Can—can I fly _this_ thing? Can I—oh, Mady. Oh, _I_ can fly _any_thing." He said, in a prideful tone. Mady smiled.

"Alright, alright there, Solo. Just land the ship." She said, jokingly as she walked back towards the bunks. She was more than happy to collapse on one of the cots the instant she spotted it. No more than twenty seconds later, she was asleep.

* * *

"You have directly disobeyed Orders of the High Council and were indirectly responsible for the death of your partner Lon Pofrin. Have you anything to say on your behalf?" Master Yurick asked. Mady stood there, tears not yet dry from her eyes.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" Yurick repeated.

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen, Master. It…it all just went wrong. I'm very sorry." She said, voice shuttering uncontrollably.

"I'm sure you are. I'm sure you also know that your actions cannot go without punishment." Yurick said. Mady only stared at her feet.

"We find you unfit to bear and mark or signification of the Order. Therefore, we, the Masters of the High Council of the Jedi Order sentence you Madylyn Conway to exile to planet in a distant galaxy to be determined. Probationary examinations will be conducted every fifteen years to determine whether or not you are fit to return." Yurick explained. Mady's jaw dropped.

"Exile? Master, the Jedi have not exiled anyone since the Mandelorian Wars." She said.

"Your crimes fit the punishment." Luskex spoke up.

"This was an accident! Sweet Force, _I _didn't kill him!" She said, getting more and more persistent.

"But he is dead." Spoke another Master.

"AND NO ONE IS MORE AWARE OF THAT THAN ME!" Mady shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Watch your tone, Mandelorian!" Luskex said, standing up. Mady's eyes widened in recognition. She had pushed the thought of such a thing away for so long. The High Council…were they really capable of this bigotry?

"Oh, I get it now." Mady said.

"There is nothing to get, Madylyn." Yurick said.

"No! No more! You all have hated me from the second Master Pytnol brought me here! Don't think I am too naïve to notice!" she accused.

"That's not true, Madylyn!" Yurick said.

"I just regret we can't strip you of your Force affinity like we did in the old days." Luskex said sitting back down.

"If you tried that, you'd_ all _regret it." Mady said darkly.

"Your sentence is life-exile, Madylyn Conway! Nothing will change that!" Yurick said, standing up. Rarely did she see such emotion from him.

"Guards! Remove her from the enclave!" he ordered. Guards moved in from Mady's left and right and grabbed her arms. Something in her snapped.

"NO! Get the hell off me!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" she screamed at Yurick and the rest of them.

"Get her out of here!" Yurick ordered again. The Guards pulled her towards the door.

"I won't forget this!! YOU HEAR ME?! Get off me!! NO!!" she screamed. She sat straight up in bed. Her breathing was quick and she was drenched with sweat. Her head and eyes darted around trying to remember where she was. She sighed then as her heart-rate began to return to normal. She pulled her knees up and rested her elbows on them. She put her head in her hands and sighed again.

"Oh…damn it." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, Ben burst into the room.

"Mady, are you alright?" he asked frantically. Mady's eyes shot up and she put her pazaak face on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she said, nonchalantly.

"I thought I heard you scream. You have a nightmare or something?" he asked, still catching his breath.

"I don't have nightmares." She said.

"Oh, well, I guess I was wrong then." He said. Mady rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About five hours. It gave me some time to get you some clothes." He said as he reached for a hanger her had hung outside her door. He revealed the clothes and Mady cringed.

"Ben." She said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Those are men's clothes." She said. Ben apparently hadn't noticed the straight cut of tunic or the slightly baggy fit of the pants. He rolled his eyes.

"Mady, we're on Tatooine. I don't think it matters. I got you the smaller ones. Make it work." He said tossing them to her.

"Thanks." She said, as sincerely as she could. He smiled.

"No problem." He said. Mady quickly changed her clothes and met Ben near the boarding ramp.

"Hey. That doesn't look too bad!" he said. She smirked.

"Well, you don't look awful yourself." She said gesturing at his disguise.

"Thanks. I do look good in the ruggedly handsome apparel." He joked, as he struck a heroic pose. She laughed. What was happening to her? She hadn't laughed so much in a long time. Given the tragedy she had witnessed, it felt weird somehow. Was it too soon to be feeling this way? Was this normal?

"Well, let's get moving. I figure the cantina would be a good place to start." Ben suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go." She replied. They sauntered into the cantina as if they had done so thousands of times before. They were blind for a few seconds as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. As soon as they could, they walked over to the bar and ordered two "Courulog Grog". Ben had never drank before, but this had been one of Mady's favorites before she was sent away. The ales of her world of exile were watery, tasteless, and bitter. CG was sweeter and more filling. As they sat there drinking their drinks, Mady called the bartender over.

"Need something?" he asked. She motioned him to lean in closer.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you had heard any whispers of Sith activity around here." She asked.

"Sith?!" he said, shocked. The bar went quiet. Mady looked around quickly and then managed a laugh.

"Yeah, the one about the two stupid Sith who walked into a bar, and the third one who _didn't _duck! That's great!" she said. No one else laughed, but they did return to their own business which was good enough for Mady. He look then shot back to the bartender.

"Nice work." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that. It's just that, I have heard about some Sith stuff lately, but I didn't think that it would make it this far out." He said, nervously.

"We don't think it has yet." Ben jumped in.

"Well, that's good." The tender sighed.

"What worlds have you heard stuff's going down on?" Mady asked.

"Oh, I don't know specific worlds. You'll have to go to Boska or Yozzi for that." He said.

"Where are they?" Ben asked.

"Boska is the Hutt who owns the swoop track and Yozzi owns the hunting lodge." He answered.

"Well, thanks." Ben said.

"One thing though. Folks around here are pretty choosy about who they give information to. If you was anything from either of them, well, you'll want to be a hunter or a swooper." The bartender explained.

"Thanks for the tip." Mady said as she finished her drink. Ben painfully gulped the last bit of his down as well and the two walked out into the street. Mady put her hands on her hips and looked up and down the street. To the left was Boska's and to the right was Yozzi's. Ben stood behind her.

"Well, Mady…what's it gonna be?" he asked.

* * *

**So readers, what's it gonna be? Will Mady try her hand at swooping or hunting? You decide and keep watching for more chapters of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	4. Who We Are

**Here we go Star Wars freaks! Chapter 4! I'm taking all my ideas from herc so far so if you want a new turn in this tale then drop me a reveiw! Thanks btw herc! Great to have you! Anyway without futher adeu...chapter 4!**

* * *

She looked once more up and down the street. Both professions would be new to her. The only question left was which would be most foreign. She decided that she had been away for a long time and while she could navigate a trade route with the best of them, that head on combat would be more suited to her and everything that she was. She turned right and had made her choice.

"Hunting, Mady? Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"I'm walking this way, aren't I?" she replied.

"It's just that, when there's nothing worth hunting on Tatooine that's smaller than a dewbeck." He explained.

"My money's on sandpeople." Mady said.

"S-Sandpeople?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, _Sand_-People, people of the sand, desert giants, whatever. They are always a problem around here." Mady said.

"Mady, going out into the desert to fight sand people is like running headlong into a cave of mynocks. There'll just be too many. Plus, it's their home-turf." Ben said, hoping to reason with the unreasonable exile. Mady suddenly halted and turned, causing Ben to nearly run into her.

"Ben." She said.

"Yeah?" he returned.

"You worry too much." She said. She then shot him a quick smile and then proceeded into the hunting lodge. Yozzi was a very tall Twi'lek man who looked more like a seasoned hunter than any archetype Mady or Ben could have imagined. Mady did her best to pretend that he could not have her killed at a whim.

"Yozzi?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" he asked in Twi'leki soaked in desert gravel. Mady looked confused. She had no idea what the man had just said. Foreign languages had never been her forte in all her years at the academy.

"Uh…I—" she began, unsure of her next step. Suddenly, Ben stepped forward.

"Just a couple hunters looking for licenses." Ben said in fluent twi'leki. Mady cracked a small impressed smile. Ben and the giant Twi'lek went on that way for several more minutes. Mady just watched in amazement as Ben talked to the man as if it were his own language. They appeared to be arguing for a short while, but Mady was unsure. The Twi'leki language was far different than basic, inflections and all. A polite conversation to them could sound like a heated brawl to the untrained ear. At the end, Yozzi reached into his back pocket and pulled put two hunting licenses. He handed them to Ben. Mady still just stood there dumbly for a moment. Ben leaned down to her ear.

"We should really go." He said in a whisper. She followed him quickly out of the lodge.

"How'd ya like the foreign relations job there? Worth keepin' me around for a while?" Ben asked.

"Definitely. What'd he say?" Mady asked.

"Oh yeah. He said that the sandpeople have been robbing cargo freighters lately, even killing farmers and freightmen. He said that if we clear out their camp to the west then he'll give us some info on a certain couple of Sith who passed through here not too long ago." Ben said, very prideful.

"What?!" Mady said, after she had recovered her dropped jaw.

"Pretty simple, huh?" he said, smile still plastered on.

"Wha—NO! Are you out of your damn mind?!" she said.

"I thought you said that you could deal with sandpeople." He tried.

"I said that they'd probably have a problem with sandpeople not that we should be the ones to solve it! Oh…no!" she groaned as she put her hands on her head and walked in circles.

"Oh, Mady. I-I'm so sorry." He said.

"Oh geez, damn, spast…no." she said to herself as she plopped down on a vaporator and placed her head in her hands.

"Did you hear me, Mad?" he asked, regretfully.

"Yeah, I heard you, Ben. Shit…it's alright. You didn't know." She said.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked sitting beside her.

"Don't ask me that too many more times. I might change my mind." She said.

"S-So, what now?" Ben asked.

"We need a plan, that's all. A really, really good plan." She said.

* * *

"What do you mean 'missing'?" Yurick asked.

"I mean he didn't show up to training this morning, afternoon or evening, Master. When I went to check on the Mandelorian, she was missing as well." Reported the Head Knight of the enclave. Yurick shook his head. He, Luskex and Turil, the Saber-Master were the only ones in the room.

"Thank you, Knight. You are dismissed." Yurick said. The young man left the room. The instant the door was shut behind him, Yurick pounded a fist onto the back on one of the seats.

"There must be an explanation for this." Yurick said.

"She is Mandelorian, Master. Patience is not her nature." Luskex said.

"But what of the Knight, Ben?" Turil asked.

"She kidnapped him to keep us off her back. It's obvious!" Luskex said.

"I'm not so sure." Yurick said.

"What do you mean, Master?" Turil asked.

"Oh, surely you have seen it. He is a mirror image of her. He questions authority like her. He feels just as strongly as she. He is just more tactful about showing it." Yurick said.

"No. You don't think he joined her." Luskex said.

"That's exactly what I think." Yurick said.

"Master Yurick, on a larger scale, d-do you think either of them knows about…" asked Turil with a suggestive look.

"No, of course not. They would never suspect that." Yurick said.

"How can you be certain, Master? If they know and this gets out, it could mean the end for all of us." Luskex argued.

"What do you propose, Luskex?" Yurick asked.

"Simplicity is best, Master. We 'contain' this leak before it spreads. All I need is your order." Luskex said, greedily. Yurick sighed. He knew that Luskex could be right. He was not willing to take the risk.

"Bring the boy back alive if possible." Yurick said.

"And the Mandelorian? What of her?" he asked. Yurick paused. He nearly choked on his next words.

"Deal with her as you see fit." Yurick said, knowing full well what Luskex would see fit.

"You've made the right decision, Master." Luskex said. With that he walked out of the council chambers. Yurick stared down at his hands. They shook uncontrollably. Turil looked on. Yurick looked up at him sorrowfully.

"What have we done?" he said, tears welling in his once blue eyes.

* * *

"Mady, you can't do this. This is crazy." Ben said as he watched Mady check the sight on a blaster rifle. It was early morning and the first sun was just peeking over the horizon.

"Ben, this is the only logical way to go about this. You have to see it." Mady said, strapping the rifle to her back.

"Well sorry if I don't see the merit of taking on an entire clan of sandpeople by yourself when you have someone willing to come with you." Ben said.

"If something were to happen to us out there, there would be no one left to help us." Mady said, as she checked the ammo gauge on two blaster pistols. Full. She shoved the things onto holsters at her hips.

"We have the Jedi. Surely the Council would send someone…" Ben reasoned. Mady stopped what she was doing and sighed. She turned to face him and kneeled before him as he sat there.

"Ben, I hate to say it like this, but you have to face facts. The Council has left me high and dry already. They hate my guts and now you have my stink on you." Mady explained.

"I don't understand." Ben said, brow furrowing.

"Whatever the Council calls it, I was at the enclave as a prisoner. Now, I'm a fugitive…and you've helped me…joined me." Mady explained.

"I—no." Ben said, thinking aloud. Mady saw the heartbreak in his eyes and for a brief moment, saw herself. That fateful day years ago. That day she was a Jedi no longer. He felt the ache now, and it hurt Mady more to watch.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but the only friends you have left are on your clip and sitting in front of you." She said. She stood up.

"I'm really sorry." She said turning her back. Ben just sat there in silence for a moment. He glanced up at her.

"Did you feel alone when you were exiled?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes I did." She said, trying to avoid thinking about it too much.

"I-I don't. Mady, why don't I feel alone?" he asked.

"It's because your not. I don't want you to have to go through what I did. That…deep, awful loneliness. You won't ever be alone…not as long as I'm around." She said.

"That really means a lot, Mady. Thank you." He said.

"Hey, hey. Just 'cause I don't want to see you get bullied by the same nerf-herders who bullied me, doesn't mean you owe me a damn thing. Just forget it, alright?" she requested.

"If you say so." He said. He smiled to himself. She didn't notice. She ignited

her lightsaber and looked it up and down. She blade shot back into its hilt which was quickly clipped to her belt.

"Alright, I'm all set." She said. They walked out of the small alley they had been sitting in and towards the gates. When they reached them they were stopped and checked for licenses. The gate operator opened the great metal barrier and waited.

"Okay, if I'm not back by nightfall wait until morning then come looking, alright? But not by yourself." She said.

"Got it." Ben said. Mady nodded at him and turned to walk west.

"Mady?" Ben called. She turned her head. Ben knew what he wanted to say. He had the words in his head, but they wouldn't reach his mouth. He was afraid for her and cared about her safety very much. He knew what he wanted to say, but it didn't come out the way he had wanted it to.

"Don't die, okay?" he said. Mady smirked slightly and nodded again.

"I'll do my best." She said. The great gates slammed shut behind her. No turning back now.

She trekked that day deep into sandpeople territory. She traveled long past the warning signs both of written and skeletal nature. Finally, by nearly midday she reached the top of a dune and saw it. The sandpeople's great fortress. She pulled out her rifle and examined the thing through the scope. It was heavily guarded, but not by turrets. That would have been a problem, but as things were, Mady found this task relatively easy. She took the safety off of the rifle and took aim at the centermost guard. That would send the rest into the most frenzy. She centered right on him. An easy shot. She inhaled deeply and held it in. Slowly her finger began to tighten on the trigger.

BANG!

The rifle flew from her hands in two separate pieces and both her hands flew up in the air in surprise. She looked off to her left and found herself being charged by five of the long-ranged guards. She had forgotten all about them. She glanced to her right and saw the other five likewise charging and screaming their strange war cries. She pulled the two blasters out of their holsters and began to shoot at the quickly approaching warriors. One flew backwards as if running into a low beam, then another. Still eight left and they were too close now. She holstered the pistols and drew her lightsaber. She stood at the peak of the dune and all the warriors ran and her there. They threw strong blows with their gaffis which she promptly sliced in half. She seemed to destroy them with little effort. The only worry she had was that the other's in the fortress had surely now spotted her. She did enjoy a challenge however. She sliced and slashed her way through guard after guards until finally she had finished them all. She no longer faced the fortress. Suddenly, she felt unbelievably small. She slowly turned back to the fortress and to her horror a contingent of at least seventy sandpeople now blanketed the landscape before her. She did enjoy a challenge. She held her lightsaber in the air and shouted with all her might.

"COME AND GET ME!!" she screamed. The sandpeople charged and so did she. As she hit them it was nearly as a well-aimed arrow striking and huge beast. Limbs and parts even larger flew everywhere as she charged full-boar into the army. She blocked and dodged and slashed until she had reached the center of them. They all backed up slightly and formed a wide circle around her. She guarded herself as she slowly turned in a circle. At least fifty left and now they had position. Suddenly and without warning about twenty of them came at her from random places. The surprise was her disadvantage. She continued dealing with them the way she had the rest. Then, one warrior who lay there on the ground reached for a handful of his homeland and threw the stuff up into her face. She coughed as she inhaled the grainy dust and instantly began to try to rub it out of her eyes. She slashed blindly, trying to buy herself just a little more time, but it was no use. She suddenly felt as if someone had punched her hard in the back and the front of her right side at the same time. It wasn't until looked down that she realized the truth was far graver. She saw the sharp end of the gaffi stick protruding from her ribs and blood beginning to drip from the end of it and soak her shirt. She tried to take a breath and found that she could barely do it. It was strange, though, how little pain she felt. No pain and all really…only pressure. The warrior jerked the gaffi out of her and she found the pain that had briefly been absent. As Mady dropped to her knees and only flirted with consciousness. She heard a cheer go up from the horde surrounding her. The warrior who had caught her walked around to her front. She looked up at him as she clutched her side. He only looked at her quizzically for a moment, then another cheer. She realized then that they thought she was bowing to him. Never. Never would she let it end like this. She stretched out a hand and sent him flailing twenty feet in the air and at least forty feet in the other direction. The warriors all just stood there for a moment in shock before one ran up from Mady's right and knocked her unconscious.

Ben sat down for a drink in the cantina. It was past midday now and his countdown had begun. He ordered what some guy across from him was having since he didn't know the name of anything and he couldn't remember what he had yesterday. He just sat there as he drank and tried not think about anything. He stared blankly ahead. The bartender came over when he noticed that Ben glass was empty.

"Hey, can I get you another one there?" he asked.

"Sure." Ben said. The tender quickly refilled the glass and slid it back to him.

"Hey kid, I have a question. I, uh…couldn't help but notice that you are, uh carrying a lightsaber there." He said. Ben looked down in horror and realized he hadn't hid it. He quickly covered it up.

"What about it?" he asked.

"So are you a Jedi then?" the bartender asked. Ben looked at the bartender suggestively.

"It depends on who's asking." He said.

"Oh, don't worry, kid. Most of this area is neutral on Jedi. Besides, there just aren't a lot of you around here anymore. All I know of is that one guy who lives out on the dunes." The man said, as he cleaned a glass.

"There's a Jedi who lives out there?" Ben questioned.

"We assume he lived, being a Jedi and all. One day he just came here, sold his ship, walked out the gates and never came back. Some hunters have said that he protected them from certain death, but those are just stories." He said. Ben nodded and the tale. He took a sip of his drink as he thought once more about Mady. He glanced out the window and saw the second sun was resting on the horizon. He could only hope that she had some guardian Jedi watching her.

She awoke slowly to find that night had fallen. From what she could see she was in some kind of crude cell. She tried to sit up but fell instantly back to the ground as her side exploded with pain. She screamed in agony as the thing continued to throb and pulse as her heart desperately tried to keep her alive. She looked down and saw that the sandpeople had shoved a dirty rag into the wound to stop the bleeding. It still hurt to breathe, but as long as she _could _breathe she thought herself lucky. She knew why they had not just killed her. For all the warriors she had killed they must surely make her execution public and the time leading up to it would be no picnic. She realized this the second she had thought of it as three sandpeople rushed into the cell. All she could do was curl up and cover her head as they kicked her and hit her with the blunt end of their gaffis. She just waited for the storm to end. Finally, of course, it did leaving once more on the brink of passing out. Her wound, which had healed somewhat, had split open again, and the cool blood began to wet her hands and arms. She drifted in and out of consciousness for a while until another sandperson rushed the cell. He jimmied the makeshift lock. He was all alone.

"Get the hell away from me!" she tried. Her words came out in barely a whisper. She hadn't realized that she had lost so much blood as to be that weak, but it was true. What she heard next shocked her to the core.

"Shh! Do you want them to hear you?" he whispered as he leaned down. His clothes were of their kind and his appearance was theirs. Yet, he spoke like a human.

"Wha-wh-?" she started.

"Be quiet! I'm here to help you!" he whispered as he ripped away his mask. It was too dark to make out his features, but his face was human.

"Try not to scream." He whispered. He slung her arm over his shoulder and hoisted her onto his back. Her wound screamed and she fought not to imitate. She fought too hard for her body to handle. She passed out once more.

"Kid, wake up." She heard. She opened her eyes. It was still night, but now the area around her was lit by fire. He sat above her looking down.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." She stammered.

"Try to sit up." he ordered.

"Wait, who th'hell'r you?" she said, still groggy.

"I'm the guy who got you out of that hell hole and lit you a fire, now try to sit up." He ordered. Too tired to argue, she did try to sit up only to be met with much the same reception as before. She fought the scream still unaware of where they were.

"Okay, alright hold still." He said. He placed his hand on her wound and she thought she saw him close his eyes. She suddenly felt cold and hot all at once and then she felt nothing. His hand shot back. She looked down and her blood-stained shirt and couldn't tell what he had done.

"Try to sit up." He said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"What? No. I've already made that mistake." She said, now more lucid.

"Just do it, kid." He commanded. She did and found that there was no pain at all. It was nearly as if she had never been wounded. She looked over at him. He smiled.

"How-How did you…?" she started.

"I think you know." He said.

"You're a Jedi." She stated rather than asked.

"I am a Jedi." He said. The two just stared at each other for a moment before he spoke again.

"So, kid. Who the hell are you?" he asked.

* * *

**There it is. Sorry for the length! I really got into this one. Anyway, what should she do? Should she spill her life story this guys who saved her life? On the other hand, he is a Jedi, which doesn't give a great first impression, at least to her. Maybe she should lie or just keep her mouth shut. Anyway, it's up to you fictionites! Good luck and thanks again for reading!**


	5. Corruption

****

Hey Fictionites! Sorry for the dead space, there. Work sucks! Anyway, herc, thanks again for your input! As for the rest of you, if you all want to see you ideas used all you have to do is leave a quick review. Hell, half the time it only has to be like three words! But, if you are just along for the ride, I'm still happy to have you! Anyway, here it is...finally...Chapter 5.

* * *

"Did you hear me, Jedi? I asked you who you are." The man repeated.

"I'm not a Jedi." She said, becoming groggy again.

"I saw you fight with a lightsaber, kid. Don't treat me like an idiot." He said.

"Well, who I am is on a need to know basis these days and you don't need to know." She said.

"Alright then. I'll just pretend we never met." He said. With that, he placed a hand over the torn part of her shirt. She instantly felt as if she had been impaled all over again. Blood began to spill over his fingers and he pulled away. He wiped the blood neatly on his pants leg as her hands shot to the wound. She writhed about on the ground as she groaned. No merciful blow to the head would come this time. She looked up to realize he was walking away.

"You bastard! You nerf-herding, juma gargling, son of a bitch!" she shouted after him. He showed no acknowledgement of her and just continued to walk. Blood was now soaking her arms, shirt and the blanket that lay beneath her. She began to feel dizzy. If she passed out now, she knew that it would mean the end. She couldn't let go yet. Not yet. There was still more to be done.

"Mady Conway!!" she screamed, nearing the end of her energy. The man stopped walking. He turned his head.

"My name…is Mady Conway." She said exhaustedly as he approached her once more. She repeated her name again and again more and more softly each time as she neared unconsciousness. He laid his hand on her wound again and did as he had done before and as he did, he spoke.

"Alright, I got it…Mady Conway." He said, as the healing force spread through her body. She could only barely nod.

"And you're a Jedi, too, aren't you, Mady Conway." He said rather than asked. Mady's eyes flickered as she tried to remain lucid. With her last drop of energy, she shook her head "no". Her head drooped off to the left as she finally passed out.

* * *

"Mady. I think she's waking up. Mady, can you hear me?" Ben asked softly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. At first all she could see was a blurry blob that seemed to be in front of a light. As the blob slowly came into focus, she could tell it was him.

"B…Ben…" she began, realizing who was above her.

"Yeah, yeah, Mady. It's me. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. Wh-Where are we?" she asked, beginning to glance around.

"We're in the basement of the cantina. That bartender set up a room for us." Ben said. She continued to look around and could indeed tell that this was a basement of a cantina. Drums of ale and dust were the only garnish to the room. Suddenly, in one corner of the room she spotted him. The room was poorly lit but she could tell that it was him. Her hand shot to Ben's hip as she snatched his lightsaber and ignited it in the next motion.

"WOAH, woah, Mady wha…what are you doing?!" Ben asked, standing up. The man in the corner didn't move.

"This asshole nearly killed me!" she said angrily. The man finally stood up and walked nonchalantly over to the makeshift bed.

"But I didn't…did I, kid?" he pointed out. Mady said nothing but only continued to look at him critically.

"How do you think you got here, Mad?" Ben asked. She glanced over at Ben and then back at the man. She now knew how she had likely gotten there. She disengaged her lightsaber.

"Well, don't expect a hug. You brought me within an inch of my life just to find out who I was. Forgive me if I hold a grudge." She said. She thought she could see him smirk slightly.

"Fair enough." He said. She could see him more clearly now. His hair was salt and pepper colored and his skin was darkly tanned. On his chin grew a grisly five o'clock shadow of a beard. His clothes, she could tell, had once been Jedi robes, but now only a reflection of such grandeur remained. She laid back on the bed and tried to look relaxed.

"So I think I deserve to know who you are now." She said. He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat down.

"I suppose you do." He said.

"So…who are you?" she asked again.

"My name is Axol Jento. A long time ago I was a Jedi, but I noticed that being a Jedi these days just doesn't mean what it used to." He said.

"How do you mean?" Mady asked.

"Well, a long time ago when Skywalker was in charge they called those that followed him the New Jedi Order. They believed that love and hate and other things like that weren't evil…only human. The Jedi these days are slipping back into what the Old Order used to be. With all that 'There is no emotion…' blah blah blah. However, the council themselves feel that they are above such restrictions. That's why I left." He said.

"You just left…and they let you?" Mady questioned.

"Well, keep in mind, kid, that when I bolted, I wasn't much older than you. I figured that what they didn't know wasn't going to hurt them so, yeah, I _just left._" He said.

"Have you ever thought about going back?" Ben asked.

"No, not really. I don't think the galaxy is ready for a Jedi like me." He said.

"So you still consider yourself a Jedi?" Mady asked.

"Of course I do. I honor the code as I learned it. I value peace, justice, and compassion. I serve the Force. Don't you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah…I guess." Mady said.

"But you don't consider yourself a Jedi." He said.

"No, I don't." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I didn't run away from the Order. I was cast out. They didn't want any part of me and years ago I decided that I didn't want any part of them. I did a horrible thing and I don't deserve…I don't want to be called a Jedi anymore." She said. Axol's eyes suddenly became sad. This was the first emotion she had seen from him.

"Ben, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Axol asked. Ben looked at Mady.

"Is that alright?" he asked.

"It's fine, Ben. Thanks." She said. Ben nodded and left the room. Axol looked back at Mady.

"You don't consider yourself a Jedi because they told you that you don't deserve it, didn't they?" he asked. Mady fought back tears as she nodded.

"But you get the feeling that it wasn't for the reason that they told you…" he stated, not asked. Mady looked up at his awe struck.

"H-how did you…?" she began.

"You're carrying a lot of weight around on you, kid. I felt it the second I got close to you. You're Mandelorian." He said.

"Who says I'm Mandelorian?" she asked.

"The way you fight, the way you talk…hell, the way you walk gives it away, Mady. The council didn't care for you, did they?" he asked. A flood of painful memories washed over Mady and finally tears streaked her cheeks.

"How do you know all this?" she asked. He reached down and pulled back his sleeve revealing the ever damning mark that Mady was only too familiar with…a Mandelorian brand.

"Because I lived it." He said. Mady pulled back her own sleeve and pulled down the cloth wrapping she always wore to cover it. They were identical.

"I didn't think there would ever be another Mandelore-Jedi." He said.

"I never knew there was another." She said. They both just sat there for a moment and stared at their arms. Finally he spoke.

"Mady, I have to be honest with you. I wasn't completely honest about why I left the Order." He said.

"Why did you?" she asked.

"It's true what I said about the Council's arrogance and all that, but I think it went deeper than anyone knew." He said.

"How much?" she said.

"Far. I was friends with the Head Knight at the time and once in a while we'd snoop through messages to the Council, just to see what was happening. One night, we found one that we both wish we had never found." He said.

"What was it?" Mady asked.

"It was a message from the leader of the New Sith Order on Korriban. It was confirmation that the Jedi sent there to join them had made it there 'undamaged'." He said.

"They were handing over Jedi?" she asked.

"It sure looked that way." he said. Mady stared down at nothing.

"Do you think they are still working together?" she asked.

"Not all of them, I would guess. But, I would bet that a few are." He said. Mady was frozen. She couldn't believe this. She had, for years, hated the Council and thought them to be cruel and wrong in her own mind, but something of this magnitude seemed impossible.

"Well, I am trying to track down those Sith for my own reasons. Do you suppose the Council would be forthcoming…given the right leverage?" she asked. Axol cracked a smirk.

"It would be a shame if word of such a scandal got out." He said.

"A cryin' shame." Mady added.

"To pull something like that off you'll need a guy who actually found the disparaging information." He said. Mady smiled.

"I suppose I would." She said.

"One more thing, kid. What about your friend out there?" Axol asked.

"Don't say a word to him other than your coming with us. I'll think of something to tell him." She said.

"Alright, I won't say a word." He said.

"Good." Mady said sitting up.

"Oh, by the way, you dropped this." Axol said. From a pouch that sat over by the chair, he pulled her lightsaber and tossed it to her.

"Why didn't you give it to me before now?" she asked. He slung the pouch over his shoulder. Mady hopped down off the bed and began to pull on her boots.

"I wanted to be sure you wouldn't kill me first." He said, with a grin. Mady smiled as she decided that his decision had probably been wise. They walked out of the room and up the stairs to find Ben at the bar having a CG. Mady leaned slightly over to Axol.

"I think I corrupted him." She whispered.

"If that's corruption than I'm going to hell." He replied.

"Our ship's in docking bay 94. Will you go prep it? We'll meet you there soon." She said.

"Got it." He said. He walked out of the bar. Mady walked over to Ben and sat on the stool next to him.

"Hey, Mad. Feeling better?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Much. Thanks." She said, as she ordered a grog.

"So where did your buddy get to?" he asked.

"He's prepping the ship so as soon as we finish these we should get going." She said.

"You gave him access to our ship? What if he steals it?" Ben asked.

"He won't." she said, taking the first sip.

"How do you know?" Ben asked.

"I just know." Mady replied. Ben shrugged. He wasn't sure he trusted their new shipmate, but he knew he trusted her. He had the feeling their ship wouldn't be stolen.

"So what did you two talk abut after I left?" Ben asked, as he finished a sip. Mady gulped hard. What could she tell him? He was so pure to her. So infallible. She didn't want him to have any part in this. Still, she felt for some reason that she owed him the truth. Her mind raced as she tried to decide what was best…

* * *

**So FicFreaks, what's best? She tell him the truth and risk him getting hurt, or should she lie to keep him safe? Just leave a reveiw to let me know and keep watching for more chapters of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	6. Truth

****

Hey FicFlakes! Hope you are all still liking the story! Zach, glad to have you and glad to have your suggestion! Hope you like what I did with it. Don't forget, if you all want your ideas heard, leave a review! Anyway, all systems are go for Chapter 6!

* * *

"Well?" Ben repeated.

"He just explained that he was a Jedi like me once." Mady said, trying to look casual taking another sip of her drink.

"Why was that such a big secret?" Ben asked. Mady put her glass on the bar again.

"The big secret was that he's Mandelorian…just like me." Mady said. Surely this would quench Ben's thirst.

"He is?" Ben asked.

"The Jedi never told me that there had been another one…" Mady started actually realizing this for the first time herself.

"Did they know?" Ben asked.

"The man has a totally uncovered Mandelore Brand on his arm. How could they miss that?" Mady questioned.

"I guess you're right." Ben said.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." Mady said more to herself than to Ben.

"It's alright, Mad. We'll set all this right." Ben said.

"Yeah…yeah, we will." Mady said.

"So where are we off to next?" Ben asked.

"We are going back to Coruscant. Axol thinks the Council might have a lead as to where we can find those Sith." Mady said.

"Going back? I thought we were running from them." Ben asked.

"That was before they had something useful to us." Mady said, simply.

"Aren't you afraid?" Ben asked.

"What's the worse they could do?" Mady asked, finishing her drink.

"They could lock you up so tight you'd never get out till the mood struck them." Ben answered. Mady looked at him patronizingly.

"Ben…come on." She said. Ben knew the point she was making. Even if the Council did manage to lock her up, she would find a way out. She was so resourceful and confident. Ben had always been taught not to feel…not to hate…not to possess…never to love. Love drove the legendary Anakin Skywalker to the Dark side and his path was not to be repeated. Ben had always followed this to the letter. But what was it now? What was it that he felt for her? Was it love? He felt as though they had always known each other though they had met only a few days prior. He followed her without question knowing full well the path she was on. Listening to her speak was like music to him though to passersby her voice carried years of sadness and an exile's accent no one had heard before. Her movements were not graceful, yet to him they were a dance. Her manner not demure, yet she was a perfect lady. Her past was not without storms, yet beyond them, Ben could see the sun. He was willing to follow her to hell and back if she was to ask it and he would do so without a second thought. So was this love? If it was love…what was so bad about it? Ben could already feel himself drawing on her strength and he felt more capable than he ever had before. For once, he felt as though he was doing something. He had never felt so alive…and yet, he had never been so at peace. If love had done this to him, then he was happy to be in love.

"Ben!" said Mady for a third time. Ben snapped out of a trance that he was unaware he had fallen under.

"Yeah. What?" he asked.

"I said 'finish your drink'. We gotta go." Mady said. Ben gulped down the last of his drink and followed Mady out of the cantina. An overwhelming guilt filled Mady. She had not lied to Ben…but the whole truth had not been told either. She had a plan now. Where Axol and she were going after they had spoken to the Council was a dark and treacherous place. Sadly, that was a place Mady could not bear to have Ben follow her. She cared for him deeply for in his eyes she saw a mirror image of herself. A younger Madylyn was what she could see in him. He was untainted…untouched by the dark. He was not yet blistered by the fires of revenge and anger. His body had barely known battle; his mind had not known true frustration; his soul had not known hate. Mady could have said none of it about herself. She had told Ben once that she did not want him to be like her. She knew, however, that the longer they traveled together, the more impossible this task would become. She wanted the world for him. She wanted him to have the glory-filled life that he was born to live...and that meant she couldn't be in it. After the Council had given the information they needed, they would leave the enclave without him. It crushed Mady inside to do such a thing, but this was her burden to bear. She would not drag Ben into the depths with her.

* * *

"Where were they headed?" Luskex asked the young man in his grasp.

"Look, man, I'm just a bartender. My ears are only so big, you know." The man said.

"Maybe that night they were a little extra big." Luskex threatened drawing his lightsaber and shoving the man to the ground.

"Th-they said something about Coruscant. Yeah, that was it. Coruscant!" the man blurted. Luskex's brow furrowed, why would they be going back to Coruscant…unless…

"Did they have anyone else with them?" Luskex asked.

"I did see her talking to this guy…big guy…sort of looked like Jedi robes he had on, but not quite." He stammered.

"What did he look like?" Luskex asked.

"Little younger than you…I-I don't know." He tried.

"Did he have a scar? Right here?" Luskex said as he gestured at his left cheek.

"Come to think of it, yeah…yeah, I think he did." The man said. Luskex thought for a moment. It couldn't be, could it? It had been so many years…he had thought he was dead. Luskex began to walk away. The man in the alley stood and began to brush himself off.

"Hey, you got some nerve, old man! If I had a blaster on me you'd be dead right now!" the man shouted at Luskex's back. Luskex turned and walked back up to the man who seemed less timid than before.

"What are you gonna do? I ain't never heard of a Jedi Master killing an innocent civilian before." The man said in a tone bordering cocky. With that, Luskex ignited his lightsaber and jabbed it through the man's stomach. The man's eyes shot wide.

"Now no one else will either." Luskex said, darkly. The man fell and Luskex slipped silently out of the alley.

* * *

They walked through the front doors of the enclave and suddenly felt very gritty. Ben was the only one among them who had changed. The other two only wore what they had worn on Tatooine. They reached the Council chambers and Mady turned to Ben.

"Ben, go make sure no one else take's our ship alright. I'm sure we'll be right out." Mady said. Ben nodded and Mady turned to walk into the chambers.

"Hey Mady." Ben asked. She turned back. He wanted so badly just to tell her, but suddenly this seemed like the wrong time _and _the wrong place.

"May the Force be with You." Ben said. Mady smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks Ben." Mady said. With that Ben began his walk back to the ship and Mady and Axol approached the great chamber doors. They opened slowly. Only five of the Masters were there which was odd. In times of stability, rarely were Jedi Masters needed abroad. The two walked into the chambers and stood before the men and women they had once called "Master".

"There are many questions I could ask you, Madylyn." Yurick said.

"Likewise, but there's only one that really matters and we happen to be a slight hurry so here goes. Where are the Sith that killed all my friends?" Mady asked, all business.

"What makes you think we know?" Master Turil asked.

"Because you have been dealing with them for years and we know you still are." Axol piped up.

"Who are you?" Yurick asked.

"Has it been that long, Yurick? Don't you recognize the original Mandelore-Jedi?" Axol asked.

"Axol. We thought you were dead." Yurick said.

"Not yet." Axol said.

"Look, before we roll out the 'welcome back' party, we do still need to know where those Sith are. They were of Korriban all those years ago. Are they still there?" Mady asked.

"Why would we tell you where they are? They do serve a great purpose to us." Master Wolliff chimed in.

"Because if you don't tell us, then there is no guarantee that my lips won't get all loose on me. They've been known to do that when I don't get what I want." Mady said, with a smirk.

"I am afraid your lips won't get the chance to do much of anything, Mandelorian." Came a voice from behind them. Both of their heads whipped around to see Luskex creeping from the shadows and now standing between them and the door along with two apprentices.

"You see, Madylyn, we have created peace and stability by allying ourselves with a long since defeated enemy. You must see the merit…" Yurick began to explain.

"You have allied with the Sith. You have signed away countless Jedi's lives, for the sake of _stability_? I see no merit in trading one evil for another!" Mady said, shooting right to fury.

"It doesn't matter what you see, Madylyn. What the galaxy sees is what matters and right now they see a flourishing economy and a safe, secure planetary government." Turil explained.

"But you're destroying the Jedi! The government you've built will fall without us! All we believe will die!" Mady pleaded. Suddenly, her entire body felt as if it was on fire. Every muscle seemed to clench and as she fell to her knees it stopped. She glanced over and found that Axol had gotten the same treatment.

"US?! WE?! You are not a Jedi, Mandelorian!! You are not strong enough to be a Jedi! And you, boy! You were not even man enough to remain here! I thought Mandelorians were supposed to be tough!" Luskex said. With that, he ignited his lightsaber and pulled Mady up by the shoulder of her shirt. She was still regaining feeling in her legs so she was just barely able to keep her feet as he jerked her violently towards him.

"Luskex, what are you doing?!" Yurick said.

"I am dealing with her as I see fit, Yurick!" Luskex said.

"Do it, Luskex." Wolliff said and the other three Masters agreed. Luskex looked back at Mady and saw nothing more than the child he had thought broken so long ago. Now he would make it a sure thing.

"Majority rules." He said as he drew back his lightsaber.

VOOM!

Luskex's arm, lightsaber still in hand, went flailing in the other direction. He screamed in pain as his robe embered and his blood sizzled. Axol drew his saber back into a defensive stance and Mady joined him igniting her own lightsaber. The three Masters and the two apprentices behind them lit theirs as well.

"Everyone, stop this! This is madness!" Yurick said, no saber drawn.

"Maybe." Luskex said, rising shakily to his feet. "But this madness will bring ultimate stability."

"You're not in this for stability, Luskex! Not anymore!" Yurick said.

"Perhaps you're right. There is one other thing I have had my heart just set on." Luskex said.

"What's that?" Mady asked.

"What else? Power. But seeing you run through is right up there on my list. Kill the Mandelorians and any who stand with them!" Luskex called. Yurick drew his lightsaber and began battle those he had called comrades. Axol suddenly froze as he was held in stasis. Mady quickly dispatched the two apprentices at the door and only briefly battled Turil before defeating him. Mady and Luskex who had regained his lightsaber now circled each other.

"Can you hear it, Mandelorian? All you know burns around you." Luskex said.

"The only thing that is going to burn today is you!" she said as she lunged at him. Even with one arm, Luskex was very skilled with a lightsaber. The two parted after several quick parries and faced again. Mady noticed that Yurick had defeated all but one Master.

"You see! The truth is what will ultimately triumph! Your lies will cripple you!" Mady said. The final Master fell and Mady saw Yurick charge up behind Luskex.

"Is that so?" Luskex said calmly. Luskex suddenly reversed his lightsaber grip and ran in backward right through Yurick's torso.

"NO!" Mady shouted as she charged Luskex again. He was not as skilled with the reverse grip. He blocked only three of her blows before leaving himself exposed to an upward slash across his torso. She shoved him back to the wall with all the power of the Force and he lay there moaning in pain. She ran to Yurick.

"Madylyn. I…I'm so sorry." Yurick said.

"No. Don't talk. Axol, can you heal him?" Mady said.

"His wound is too big, Mady. It's also in too vulnerable a place. I can't." Axol replied sadly.

"Madylyn. I never wanted to hurt you." Yurick said.

"It doesn't matter, Master. Not anymore." She said as she gripped his hand tightly.

"'Master'? I like the sound of that." He said before a sputtering cough cut his words.

"I'm sorry for all I did, Master. I-I never meant for anyone to get hurt." Mady said, as if she had been holding it in for a thousand years.

"I never blamed you, Madylyn." he said, before the coughing cut him off again.

"Madylyn, you need to know that the Sith are no longer on Korriban." He said.

"Where are they now?" she asked.

"They…They're on Jabiim. They are trying to rebuild. Y-You must stop them." He sputtered.

"I will…I will." She said.

"Madylyn, there will be many of them, but many says nothing of skill. Old allies and families must b…be reforged. Madylyn…I—I am sor..sor…" his last word trailed off as he went limp in her arms. Suddenly, from another door in rush six of the other Masters and their apprentices.

"Kill them!! They just killed the High Master!" Luskex screamed. Axol and Mady sprinted for the main entrance. They pushed their way through a small crown that did not yet know the gravity of the situation. They split up at one branch of corridors to throw their pursuers off. They regrouped at the doors to the hangar and ducked inside. They could hear the Jedi hunting them as the hid in the shadows of a large packing crate. Mady gave Axol the signal to make a break for the ship which he did. They were far enough away yet that they did not see him. Suddenly a hand clapped over Mady's mouth. She screamed and tried to wrench free for a moment before hearing the whisper in her ear.

"SHH! MADY! SHH! It's me!" Ben whispered. She went silent again. She turned and threw her arms around him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back."Mady, what the hell happened?! The Masters are screaming that you killed some of the Masters! Even Yurick! That's not true is it?" Ben asked. Mady gazed into his eyes. The truth was far too grim for his ears. But, could she let him live in ignorance? He had the Jedi and while he had been doubtful, they still held a large part of his heart. He had his champion…could she take that away? There was also her plan to consider. He couldn't come with her where she was going. Was this the perfect out? She gazed into those grey eyes of his and desperately tried to think of what to tell him.

* * *

**Alright, guys! I am leaving this one a little more open-ended. What should she tell him? Truth? Lies? Some crazy Frankenstein of truth and lies that I couldn't even think of myself! Thanks again for reading everyone and keep watching for new chapters of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	7. Dark Past

**Here it is guys! Chapter 7! Sorry it took a while, I had a little writers block. I know that's hard to believe as infallible as I am, but it happened. Anyway I think what came out of it is pretty good stuff. So, you decide...**

* * *

As she stared into his eyes, she knew what had to be done. She hated to have to take away all that he had known. She knew that doing this to him would hurt him greatly now, but in the long run it was for the best. She couldn't bear to let him stay here with them. She knew that Luskex and some of the other Masters would not be above using him as a weapon against her. He was not a puppet and, damn it, she would not let that change.

"Ben, th-they're dead. Most of them are dead…" she said, still slightly out of breath.

"What do you mean, 'dead'?!" asked Ben in shock.

"I mean the only thing 'dead' _can_ mean, Ben! They're dead. Yurick, Turil, a few others…" she explained.

"Did…Did you…?" Ben started.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Mady tried.

"Tell it quick." Ben said sternly. Suddenly, Mady saw another Ben. She saw a Ben that was as she first knew him…loyal to the Jedi…and no one else.

"Ben, this is not the time or the place!" Mady whispered as the searching Masters continued to grow closer. Ben suddenly glared at her. His eyes seemed to pierce her very flesh. So cold and yet so scalding hot at the same time. His lightsaber ignited making Mady jump slightly.

"Tell me what happened now." Ben said, now sounding very calm. Mady looked down at the lightsaber in horror. It was no more than a few inches from her face.

"Ben…wh-what are you doing?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Now!" Ben hissed. The Masters were still too far to hear, but just barely. They had to hurry. Ben was so afraid that nothing but instinct drove him now. He glared at her without emotion. He couldn't show fear to her…she had seen in too many times. Like a dog, he knew she would be able to sniff it out. He didn't know who to believe now. She had befriended him, taken him in when it would have been much easier to just let him rot on Tatooine. But the Jedi were his life. Without them, who was he? Unbeknownst to him, she was just as frightened as he was. The eyes she looked into now were not eyes she had seen before. They were the eyes of indecision. She could tell them a mile away. Fear among humans, she knew was a volatile element. He had reverted to basic survivalist impulses and anything could happen in that state of desperation. She was so afraid.

"Some of those Masters were Jedi and some weren't. I'll explain the rest later, but we have to leave now!" Mady whispered urgently. Ben didn't really seem to agree or disagree, but in the next motion, he deactivated his lightsaber. For the time being, this was good enough for Mady who then bolted for the ship, promptly followed by Ben.

"Axol, get us out of here!" she yelled the instant she and Ben were aboard. Axol blasted out of the enclave and into blackspace. The set the lightspeed coordinates for Nar Shaddaa and soon were on their way to the best hiding place for misfits in the galaxy. They figured that they would be in hyperspace for a good two hours so each went about their business. Mady walked wearily back to her bunk and began to try and sort all this out. How was she going to explain herself to Ben? She sat down on her bed and rested her head in her hands. Little did she know that she had far less time to think than she thought. She sensed a presence in the room. She glanced over at the door to find that she was right. Ben stood now in the doorway, blaster trained right on her.

"If you scream, I'll kill you and him." Ben said, emotionless. She nodded as she stood up.

"Time for a long story. I just hope it's good." Ben said coldly.

"Ben, put that away." She said as she took a step towards him. He stepped away and pointed the blaster at her face.

"One more step and I put a hole in your head." He said. Suddenly, Ben seemed a lot less wet behind the ears. Mady would have liked to think that he was too green to ever actually shoot her, but with the events that had happened today and Ben's obvious and understandable uncertainty, she wasn't sure what he was capable of.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Ben." She said cautiously.

"Prove it." Ben said, in the same icy tone as before. Mady sighed.

"Ben, Luskex and some of the Council Masters have been in dealings with the Sith." Mady said.

"I don't believe you. Why would the High Masters turn to the Dark side? How could we not have known?" Ben reasoned.

"They don't believe that what they are doing is wrong. There is no guilt for them…well…most of them. That's why no one sensed it." Mady explained. Ben's brow furrowed as he tried to take this in.

"No…no I don't believe it. They couldn't…" he tried. Mady began to walk towards him.

"You could feel it though, Ben…" Mady said.

"No…You're wrong…" Ben said. Mady got closer still.

"You could feel that something was off…you have such a power that you could sense it where others couldn't." Mady continued.

"N-No…" Ben said. Mady was only about a foot away now.

"You just knew…trust your feelings, Ben." Mady said. She placed a hand on top of the blaster and gently pushed it downward. Ben resisted.

"Trust _me_, Ben." She said, softly. She pushed down on the blaster again and this time Ben did not fight. He did trust her. It was the stubborn side of his brain that had been telling him that the Masters couldn't in a billion years be working with the Sith. He knew this now. Mady smoothly took the blaster from his hand and held it by the barrel. She saw tears forming in Ben's eyes and knew what a fight he was putting up not to let them fall. She put her arms around him and held him tight. They pulled back and Mady looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Mady." He said, somberly.

"Don't be sorry. You made a decision and you stuck to your guns. I'm proud of you. You kind of remind me…well…I just…I'm really proud of you." Mady said.

"Who do I remind you of, Mad?" he asked.

"No one, Ben. Don't worry about it." She said, as she began to walk away.

"Mady." He said. She stopped short of the door and turned back to him.

"I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone, Mady Conway. I have followed you into danger that I had never even dreamed of until I met you. I trust you…I think it's time that you trust me…" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Ben did remind her of someone. The story of that someone had been locked up inside her for so long that she barely even remembered how to let it out. She looked up into his eyes. How warm they were. She felt enveloped by them and with that envelopment she felt comforted and safe. She found the tale she had locked away.

"You remind me a lot of my old partner, before I got exiled." She said as they both sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What was his name?" Ben asked.

"Lon Pofrin. He was so much like you. He'd be about three years younger than us, but I loved nothing more than watching him grow up. He wanted so much to be just like me, but the thing was that he already was…more than he knew. He was so skilled…bested me more than once with a lightsaber. I loved him." She said, staring into her lap.

"What happened then?" Ben asked. Mady sighed.

"We found out one day that this slime ball, this monster…murderer was hiding somewhere on Coruscant. I thought it would make the Masters so proud if I found out where, so I did. When I told them what I had found, they didn't even blink. They forbade me to leave the enclave and threatened to throw me in the brig if they sensed that I was even thinking about him." Mady said.

"But you went anyway." Ben insinuated.

"I didn't understand. I was capable and this guy had been behind one of the largest mass executions of Republic soldiers in the last war. Who was to say he wouldn't do it again? So I went…and I told Lon not to follow me." She said.

"Did he follow you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, he did. When we got to the place, it was more heavily guarded than we thought, but I kept fighting because I knew that if we left then, the guy would run and we'd lose him forever. Things didn't go the way I planned." She said. She had to stop for a moment she choked back tears. She began again.

"There were more guards, and when we managed to kill him even more showed up. We ran then. We had done our job and enough people had died. They shot at us while we were running. That's when they got me…square in the back of the knee with a cold bolt. There was so much blood…and I was so scared. I just laid there for a second and then I felt him try to grab me. I yelled at him to just get out, but he wouldn't. I saw him...then his chest just…God…it just…exploded. I screamed and I just started yelling every cuss word I could think of at those bastards. He was just a kid…hell, so was I. I tried to crawl away, but my knee was chewed meat and I wasn't fast enough. Just when they were about to shoot me, one of the Masters jumped in front of me. He saved my life. You know what the hell of it is…I wish he hadn't. He carried me out on his back. I just kept yelling 'we can't leave him!', 'we can't leave him!' but I wasn't thinking logically at the time, you know? I just stared at his body in all that blood and all I kept thinking was that if it wasn't for me, none of it would have happened. Everything moved so fast after that. I spent a few days in the brig, then I had my hearing, then I got exiled." Mady said. They both just sat there for a moment.

"So that's why you don't work with partners anymore." Ben said.

"You said yourself that you have followed me into unimaginable danger. You trust me…and nothing scares me more than that. I don't even trust myself." She said, looking back into her lap. Ben reached over and gently grabbed Mady's chin. He turned her head so she faced him.

"Mady, you don't trust yourself because all your life you have been told you can't be trusted. It's all you know. Why wouldn't you believe it? You have lived a lie because of the pettiness of bullies that called themselves your superiors. I have lived a lie because of the same people. If we can't trust each other, I don't know who we can trust. Lon didn't follow you because you're cursed and neither do I. I follow you because you're worth it. I believe the things you say and what you stand for. I follow you…I follow you because I…well I—" he began. She gazed up at him for one of the first time without walls. She gazed at him defenses completely let down. She wanted him to say what she thought he was about to and he wanted nothing more than to say it.

"Hey, Mady I was just—" Axol said as he walked into the room. Ben's hand sprang away from Mady's face and Mady's walls flew up again.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Axol asked.

"No…No you're fine. What did you want?" Mady asked standing up.

"Well, we are clear of any Jedi vessels so they shouldn't be finding us for a while. I was just wondering what course we should set?" Axol asked. Mady put her hands on her hips as she paced the room.

"Yurick said that old families and allies must be reforged." Mady said.

"Did he mean _your_ family and allies?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure." Mady said.

"Well guys, I never told you that when I left the Order I found out I wasn't the only one. There is a group of five other Jedi who left the Order earlier than I did, but for the same reasons. Maybe they are the allies Yurick meant. Last I knew they were all hiding out on Degobah." Axol said.

"That could be." Mady said, as she continued to think. Ben suddenly sat up straighter and his eyes went wide.

"Mady, if he meant _your _family and allies, d-do you think he meant your clan?" Ben asked. Mady's eyes lit up in recognition. She had not seen her Mandelorian family since she was but ten years old. She didn't know the receptions she would get were she to return. At least the Jedi Axol spoke of would likely accept her. But then there was that "many" that Yurick spoke of to think about. Could five Jedi even with their power stand against an army? There was no army stronger than Mendelorians. Mady looked back and forth between Axol and Ben and tried to plot the next course.

* * *

**So FicFans, plot the course. Should Mady return to her Mandelorian Comrades and ask for their help, or should she follow Axol in search of the Five Refugee Jedi. Let me know and you will mold the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	8. Showing Face

**Here it is guys! Say hello to Chapter 8! I figured I owed you guys a short wait time after the last one so there it is. I think you guys will like it. So I realized that this entire time I have been mispelling MandAlorian. I am working on it, but I might screw it up a couple times since I am used to the wrong way now. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mady took a deep breath. She truly had on foot in each camp here and she didn't know what she was going to do. The two men just watched her for some type of signal. Finally, she nodded more to herself than anyone else as she seemed to make up her mind.

"Okay guys, here's the deal. You guys drop me off on Mandalore and I will try to get them to join us. Meanwhile, you guys should jet over to Degobah and see if those five will be in our corner." Mady said. Ben sighed.

"Mady, don't you remember what happened the last time you took off by yourself." Ben asked.

"Ben, that was a fluke…a one time thing." She said.

"I gotta go with the kid on this one, Mady. This sounds a little far-fetched." Axol said.

"What's so far-fetched about it? Without the Mandalorians, we just won't have enough men. Without the Jedi, we just won't have enough strategy. Alone, both factions are nothing, but together, we might just stand a chance." Mady said.

"Even if you're right, what makes you think that Mandalorians will fight alongside Jedi?" Ben asked.

"Or the other way around." Axol added.

"Haven't you guys ever heard that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? They are fighting the same guys. The Jedi fight the Sith because they always have and the Mandalorians fight the Sith because they are worthy adversaries. And _that's_ how we have to pitch it to both sides. We're not asking anyone to change their ideals here…just to coexist for a while." Mady said. Ben looked up at Axol. Axol looked over at Mady.

"If you get into trouble with that clan of yours I am not even going to think about saving your ass." Axol promised.

"It's a deal." Mady said.

"Looks like we're doing this then." Ben said standing up.

"I'll go set the course for Mandelore." Axol said, as he left the room. Ben went to follow him, but Mady grabbed his arm.

"Ben." She said. He turned as she let go.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Earlier, you were about to tell me why you followed me…" Mady reminded. Ben chuckled slightly as he squeezed Mady's shoulder playfully.

"It's because I love to see how these laser-brained schemes of your work out." He said. Mady managed a small laugh.

"Not always pretty, are they?" she said.

"They get the job done, though. I don't know what it is, Mad, but you seem to have something special." Ben said.

"I wish I knew what it was." Mady said.

"Me too. The world could use more of it." Ben said. The two just stood there for a moment and didn't speak.

"Well, I'd…uh better go help Axol with the hyperspace routes." Ben said.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you." She said. She watched him go and the instant he was gone from sight, her thoughts turned to her clan. What was she going to say to them? She was slightly afraid simply because it was unknown. She could see things going either way when she entered those great gates again. She didn't sleep very well that night.

Early the next morning the small stolen ship settled down in a forest clearing of the Mandalorian planet that was very near to the camp. Mady took a deep breath as she stood at the top of the boarding ramp. She slowly took the wrapping off her arm and put it in her pack. She slowly walked down the ramp as Ben and Axol looked on.

"Mady." Ben called. She turned as he ran up to her.

"A-are you sure about this?" he asked. She smiled. She stood up on her tip-toes and quickly kissed his cheek. He seemed stunned as she looked up at him.

"Not in the slightest." She answered. And with that, she walked away from the ship and onto the jungle path that led to the encampment. Axol walked up behind Ben who continued to stand there seeming to stare at the opening of the path. Axol slapped his hand onto the younger man's shoulder.

"Can't stand here and wait for her to come back, kid." Axol said. Ben snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I-I was just making sure she got the forest alright, see and…" Ben said. Axol smiled.

"I'm sure she can deal with the dead leaves." Axol said. Ben didn't have anything else to say.

"Let's go, kid." Axol said. Ben followed him onto the ship and they took off for Degobah. Meanwhile, Mady was just now approaching the Mandalorian complex. She saw the helmeted faces peek over from the top and slowly the gates opened. She walked up to the gate guards' booth.

"Who are you?" the unmasked man asked.

"Don't you recognize me, Dox?" Mady asked. Suddenly the man pulled a blaster.

"If I did, I wouldn't be askin' now, would I? I am in no mood for games." The man said. It was at this point much of Mady's uncertainty was cleared up. She had very few positive memories about life with the clan. Mandalorian children were little more than trainees in their eyes and every reminiscence Mady had about life on Mandalore was training. Learning to fight, learning to hunt, learning to kill. Being left alone in the wilderness for days to fend for herself and find her own way back to the complex. Girls were not normally trained as warriors, but she was different. She was the daughter of the Chief of the Rixon clan, Bax. He, of course like all Mandalorian fathers, had wanted a boy, but just because Mady wasn't born as such that wouldn't keep him from treating her in said fashion. She learned quickly how to fend for herself. She knew not whether to curse or praise that fact. For now she just let it be. She glared at the man in the booth and jerked her sleeve up revealing her brand. He glanced down at it and lowered his blaster. He took a closer look at her.

"Mady. Mady?" he asked.

"Last time I checked." She said, coldly.

"You…you're all grown up." He observed.

"Again, something I already knew." She said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I am here to see my father. Does he live?" she asked, without emotion.

"Y-yes. He does." Dox said. There was a dead space.

"Can you take me to him?" Mady asked.

"Y-yes…of course." Dox said. Dox said something into the communicator and then stepped out of the booth.

"This way." He said as he led on. They walked briskly through the streets of the complex. Mady pretended not to hear the whispers or see the worried mothers pull their children off the streets. She was used to welcomes of this nature. She found that it barely bothered her anymore. They walked into the chambers of Bax. The ceilings were tall and trophies of all kinds hung on the walls. They stood in the middle of the room. Bax spun around in his chair as he turned from looking out the window at the forest.

"Leave us." He said to Dox. Dox bowed and left the room. Bax stood up and walked down the small flight of steps to the level of Mady.

"Father." Mady acknowledged. Bax walked around behind Mady as she stood there. She stared straight ahead. He came around in front again.

"We thought you dead." Bax said.

"You seem to have thought wrong." Mady said. Suddenly, the entire left side of Mady's face seemed to be on fire. Her vision spun slightly as she fell to the ground.

"Did I?!" Bax screamed at her as she lay there. She just stood up and stared ahead again.

"You have disgraced our clan! You have shunned all that we have taught you! Now you dare show yourself in my presence!" he screamed. Her face lit up again as his anger poured over her. She didn't fall to the ground this time, but she did slightly stumble. She recovered.

"I was only ten years old." she said.

"Old enough to choose those who bore you! Old enough to choose those you fed you and clothed you and taught you! Old enough not to be taken in by the lies of an outsider!" he yelled.

"He was trying to help me!" she said.

"And did he?! By taking you from your family and your home! Did he help you?!" he asked. Suddenly, Mady's eyes welled with tears. She realized now that Master Pytnol had meant well all those years ago, but truly, he had not helped her. Sure, Mady would have grown up Mandalorian. She would have known and even loved battle, but at least she would have never known that there was something better. Now she had nothing. She was not a Mandalorian. She was not a Jedi. She was nothing.

"That's what I thought." Bax said.

"The years have not softened me, Father." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yet, here you are. A kath hound with your tail between your legs." He said.

"Yes, here I am! I am a disgrace to the clan and I have had the guts to show my face in the presence of the Chief!" she yelled now. He stepped back slightly. She did have a point. Damn her, she had always had a knack for that.

"What do you want here?" he asked, rather than shouted now. Suddenly, Mady forgot all about the Sith and the Jedi. She forgot all about the catastrophe she had witnessed. She forgot all about the outside.

"Dad, for years I have had to drag around all that I have done. I have dragged around the hurt that I caused you, the hurt that I caused the Jedi, hell anyone who is near me seems to get hurt and I have to live with that. If I were a true Mandalorian, I wouldn't be dragging all that around." Mady said, she suddenly looked down at the floor.

"You have yet to answer my question." Bax reminded.

"It's just that, well…maybe I'm not a true Mandelorian. Maybe I'm not. But, Dad…I tried." Mady said as tears flowed freely.

"I tried, Dad, but I was never good enough. So I tried something else and I failed at that, too. You asked me what I want. I just want to make you proud, Dad. I want to bring honor to the clan and to you. For all the shit I took as a kid, there was nothing I wanted more than that. I just wanted you to love me…like I loved you." She said, breaking the eye contact. The dogged man in front of her fought the surge of emotions that he suddenly felt. Since the day that she had chosen the Jedi over them, he felt somehow betrayed. He did his best to treat this betrayal as he would any other betrayal, but something inside him held back. There was a voice, a tiny whisper in the back of his head that cried out to him that this was still his daughter. He chose his next words carefully.

"How could you not know I loved you? You were my flesh and blood. I planned to stand beside you in battle one day and there is no greater love than that." He said, hiding expertly the quiver in his voice.

"I didn't understand that then, Dad. I-I was just a kid." Mady said. The old man sighed and stepped towards her. She took a half-step back fearing another backhand.

"I suppose I didn't understand either, Madylyn." The Veteran admitted.

"I'll understand if you can't…well…if you don't want to actually _say_ it. But it would help me to know that you do care about me…even if it's just a little." She said. Suddenly, Mady felt herself being wrapped in the most unexpected embrace of her life. He didn't say a word and neither did she. She returned the hug and the two Mandalorians just stood there like that for a good two minutes. Finally, he pulled her back by the shoulders. His eyes were red, but they matched hers so she pretended not to notice. He nodded.

"I have missed you, daughter." He said.

"Same here, Dad." She said. He smiled down at her and suddenly she felt a strange twinge that she had not felt in a long time. She felt belonging. She had not felt this way in many, many years and, oh, how sweet was this taste on her tongue.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, kid?" Axol asked, as he rested his feet up on the control panel.

"What the hell we are gonna say to those Jedi." Ben said.

"Banthashit. What are you really thinking about." Axol said sitting up. Ben looked over at him and didn't say a worn.

"Ahh. I see." Said Axol with a grin. "You can't get her out of you head, can you? That little peck she gave you has you running in circles, don't it?" he asked.

"I don't understand why. I mean, I feel like I loved her when she barely even acknowledged me. Now she was the one to make the first move. I—I just don't get it." Ben said.

"Love is hard to _get_, kid. Even when it catches up with you. My advice, don't even try. Just let whatever is going to happen, happen. I have a feeling it'll all work out." Axol said. Ben nodded at this and glanced down at the control panel.

"Well, we're here. Help me put her down, Axol." Ben said.

"You got it, kid." Axol replied. They landed in a small swampy clearing and made their way into the marshes. They had gotten barely two-hundred yards from the ship when they seemed to be instantly surrounded by the snap-hiss of igniting lightsabers. They stood back to back as the circled slowly trying to assess the situation.

"What is your business here, Jedi?" asked the rugged, slightly dirty man in front of Axol.

"Gandon? Gandon is that you?" Axol asked. The man's eyes seemed to lose some of their severity.

"Do you come on behalf of the council, Jedi?" the man asked.

"No, no we come on our own behalf. Gandon don't you recognize me?" Axol asked.

"What is your name, Jedi?" he asked, eyes glinting at curiosity now.

"It's me, old friend. Axol Jento." Axol said.

"Axol. Can it really be?" Gandon asked.

"It is Gandon!" he replied. The man suddenly smiled and shook Axol's hand heartily.

"You old dust dog! Have you been on Tatooine this entire time?" he asked.

"Most of it." Axol answered.

"Who's your friend here?" Gandon asked.

"Oh sorry. Gandon this is Ben. Ben, Gandon." Axol introduced.

"Ben, good to know you! Gandon Sartrill at your service!" the man said.

"Good to meet you, sir." Ben said, shaking his hand.

"So what brings you two way out here, huh?" Gandon asked.

"We need your help with something, Gandon. It's…well it's…hey, why don't you invite me inside and we'll discuss it over a glass of Juma?" Axol said.

"Sounds like a fine idea to me!" the man chuckled. With that he led Ben and Axol through the swampy wilderness to a small cottage built for five.

* * *

"You need an army?" Bax asked, nearly spitting the bite of dinner out of his mouth.

"Yes, Dad. I need _your _army." She added.

"Why in the world do you need an army?" he asked.

"Dad, after I got exiled, the Jedi sent me away…far away. I…well…long story short, I made friends…and they got killed because of me. I'm hunting the ones who did it." She explained.

"That's very honorable that you want to avenge your friends, Madylyn, but I am afraid I can't justify sending and entire army to—" he began.

"It's the Sith, Dad." She said. Bax stopped in mid-bite. He reached for his napkin and wiped his mouth. He stood from the table and faced the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure, Dad, and they may be allied with the militant forces of Jabiim." Mady added.

"Are they stationed there?" Bax asked.

"I believe so." She answered. Bax didn't say anything for several agonizing seconds.

"Alright, Madylyn. If you think that this is what we must do then we should do it." He said.

"Thank you, Father." Mady sighed.

"One last thing. You mentioned earlier that your companions are retrieving the Runaway Jedi." She said.

"Yes." Mady said, knowing what was coming next.

"Are they going to fight alongside us?" he asked.

"I believe they will, Father." She said. The old man sighed and sat down.

"Madylyn…" he said.

"Father, listen. These Jedi are not like the one's we've know before. They are runaways. They believe exactly what you and I believe. If nothing else, Dad, they are cunning warriors. You _must_ respect that, don't you?" she said.

"Yes, of course I do. The only thing is…well…Madylyn, when this is all over…which side will _you_ choose?" he asked. Mady looked into her Father's eyes and saw fear in them for the first time. Losing her once had nearly killed him, from what she had gathered. Did she have it in her to do it again? Her thoughts then turned to Ben…the man she loved. Staying would mean leaving him. Could she do that? She gazed into the roaring fire as she tried to think of what to say.

* * *

**So everyone, what should she tell dear ol' Dad? Should she appease him by telling a lie or should she tell him she'll stay and mean it? Should she tell him straight out that she will be leaving with, Ben? What will she say? What will she do? Leave a reveiw and help me write the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"! **


	9. Into the Fire

**Here you go guys! Chapter 9! I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story as much as I am. Thank you all for your input and support! Enjoy!**

* * *

She stared into the wild and whipping flames and was reminded of herself and her journey. Since she had been in exile, anger, hatred, and revenge had clouded her every thought. She cared not about logic. She cared not about her vows as a Jedi. Without even noticing it, she was beginning to be eaten away by it. Unable to see beyond the darkness, her connection with the Force had slowly faded. She was slowly being consumed by the flames. When all appeared lost, and it seemed that she would be forever lost in the inferno of rage, a hand reached forth to save her. She rejected it at first, insisting that she was immune to the blaze and not caring whether that fact was true. She was consumed by fear that she might pull the hand too hard forcing its owner into the flames with her. But that seemed like a long time ago now. He had at least partly succeeded in rescuing her from the dark demise that awaited the walkers of her path. He had been the hand that guided her away…and for that, she loved him.

"Father, I can't lie to you." She admitted, lowering her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Madylyn." He replied. She hated to say what she was about to. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her father…she had hurt him enough already. She could not lie to him, however. She never could.

"Dad, I—well, I'm not exactly a pup anymore…" she began.

"I can see that, daughter." He said, trying to make himself believe that he was not about to hear what he expected.

"Well, I—I've met someone, Dad…he cares about me. I've never felt anything like he makes me feel." She tried to explain.

"Is he a Jedi?" Bax asked.

"No more of a Jedi than I am." Mady answered simply.

"Do you love him?" Bax asked. The bluntness of the question seemed to hit Mady like a punch in the stomach. Did she love him? Rarely in her life had she known true love. She had nearly forgotten what it was like.

"I-I think…I think I do, Dad. Does that mean I am a bad Mandalorian?" she asked.

"Hell no! Passion gives you heart, child! It is the only thing that makes life worth while! Without love, a Mandalorian would have nothing to fight for. I love my clan, I love my home…and Mady, I love you. That's why I'm not heartbroken. If you have found a soul that you love and that loves you in return…well…I have taken you as far as I can. You must battle at _his_ side. Gods know you'll probably have to save his ass more than once." Bax said. Mady laughed.

"So when do I meet him?" Bax asked after a beat.

"Assuming he's not Dego-bait by now, soon." She said. Her father spread his arms wide and she moved towards him. He held her and realized that he had done his work as a father. She didn't need him anymore. She could fend for herself…and to him, that was what he had set out to do.

"I _am_ proud of you, Madylyn. So proud." He said. Mady felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She held him tighter.

"Thanks, Dad." She said as she dried her tears on his massive shoulder.

* * *

"So you want us to drag our asses out to Jabiim and fight alongside Mandalorians?" Gandon asked.

"That's about the long and the short of it." Axol said, taing another sip of his drink.

"That's pushing it even for us, Axol." Gandon said suddenly very seriously.

"I understand completely Gandon, I…I really do, but…well…I wish you could just meet her…hell being in the same room with her would be enough to convince you." Axol said, swirling his drink in its glass.

"Convince me of what?" Gandon asked, more intrigued.

"I think she could be the One, Gandon." Axol said, glancing up. Gandon only laughed.

"Axol, we are past the age of prophecies. There is no revolution anymore. Even if there was a prophecy, why would the Force choose now for them to emerge?" Gandon asked.

"Gandon, forget the circumstances for one second and look at what we do know. The prophecy tells of a great warrior who came too close to the darkness. A warrior who despite any attempt, is unable to forget the blackness that hunts them everywhere…until they finds a cause worthy of their own forgiveness. That's _our _cause, Gandon…and she _is_ that warrior. I have never felt so strongly about something in my life." Axol said.

"Buy why now? What cause do we have that is so important?" Gandon asked.

"The Council is corrupt." Axol said.

"The Council has been corrupt for years. Why now?" Gandon said.

"They have tried to kill fellow Jedi for the sake of their own skins. It has to stop here or we _are_ going to see another Dark age." Axol said fervently.

"Now how can you be sure of that?" Gandon said sitting down.

"I can't. But you tell me what you think will happen when the High Council themselves finally fall completely to the Dark Side. I think they will slowly hunt us down like dogs. They'll kill us all. We're not that important…but then they'll find her." Axol said. He gazed into the small fire lit in the fireplace. Gandon watched him.

"They'll try everything to get her to turn. They'll keep her alive for months, maybe even years as they try every trick in the book. They'll beat her down until she is not even a shell of a person anymore, but she won't give in…never…not to them…" Axol continued. Gandon looked on as Axol's eyes seemed to glimmer slightly more against the fire. Maybe he was just seeing things.

"Then, when it all over…when she has only the will left in her to spit in their faces…they'll kill her. They'll kill her and everyone will know that greatest Jedi of their era didn't die a hero, didn't die saving anything, didn't accomplish anything…she just stood against a wall and got shot." Axol finished. There was a long and uncomfortable pause as the two men stared at each other.

"You tell me what'll happen then." Axol said. Gandon looked at him more closely now. The last time he had seen Axol, he was but a boy. Only around sixteen years old. Gandon ran away because he could see the way the Council treated the young boy. He didn't want any part of what the Jedi Order had become. He left Axol behind in the hopes that the adversity would make him strong and that he would find out for himself what the Council truly was. His plan had panned out. And now, here he was…a grown man, asking for help. How could he say no?

"Okay Jento. You have yourself a pitiful band of old cowards. Happy?" he asked.

"Very." Axol said raising his glass over to Gandon. Gandon clinked the edge of his own glass onto Axol's and the men drank to what they prayed was the correct choice.

* * *

Ben awoke suddenly for no reason in particular. No nightmare had aroused him, nor strange sound. He walked to the window and looked up at the moon. He though about all he was doing and all he had done. He was long past the point of no return. He no longer knew what was right or wrong. He figure that was the kind of thing that happened when everything you knew is jerked out from underneath you. Suddenly his communicator buzzed. He pulled it out of his bag.

"Mady?" he asked.

"Ben. Are you up?" she asked.

"No. I am actually sleeping right now. Pretty articulate sleeptalker, huh?" he said. He heard her laugh on the other end.

"So how did things go with the Runaways?" she asked.

"Well, I was asleep for most of that so I don't really know. How did things go with your Clan?" he asked.

"Thing went fine. I got us an army." Mady said.

"That's great." He said.

"Yeah. So, my father has a transport that we are going to take to one of the moons of Jabiim. We'll wait for you there." She said.

"Which moon?" Ben asked.

"I'll let you know when you are on your way. Contact me again and we'll talk when you're awake." She said. He chuckled to himself.

"Will do. Hey Mady." He said.

"Yeah, Ben?" she replied.

"Be careful. I do want you in tact when I see you next." He said.

"Will do. Out." She said.

"Out." Ben replied.

The next morning, Ben found out that things had indeed gone well with Axol and Gandon. He awoke to find all five Runaways packing their things. He crawled out of bed and walked over to Axol.

"So, did we win?" he asked.

"Yes, we did." Axol replied. "Was that Mady on the communicator last night?"

"Yeah, it was. She and the Mandalorians are on one of the moons of Jabiim." He said.

"Which one?" Axol asked.

"Well I still have to…" Be stopped short and felt suddenly that he couldn't breathe. His hands shot to his stomach as he fell to his knees. His eyes were wide open yet suddenly the green marshes of Degobah were not what he could see. Suddenly all around him was fog laden and the smell of smoke and explosives filled his nostrils. He could see men running all around him and yet none seemed to notice him. He watched as men fell dead after being shot. Through the mist, he could see a lightsaber twirl deflecting a few bolts and then grow closer. As the figure grew near he could see it was her. She whirlled around and blocked another few bolts from the giant mechanized beast that stalked her. Then Ben saw what he thought nearly impossible. Her shoulder very near the base of her neck seemed to explode as one of the bolts hit its mark. She fell backwards howling in pain and writhing about in the brush. The two were nearly alone now save the approaching beast. Ben found the strength to move and crawled over to Mady. She was just barely conscious.

"Ben?" she said, confused. He didn't answer, but gripped the front of her armor and dragged her off to the side of the path where the brush was thick and there was a tree to hide by. He sat her up and saw that she was even closer to slipping into unconsciousness.

"Mady…Mady, wake up." He said, slapping her cheek lightly. She awakened slightly and looked at him.

"Mady where are we?" he asked.

"Nedo 5." She answered groggily.

"What's happening?" Ben asked. She didn't answer and her head slumped forward. He lifted it and began tapping her check again.

"Mady…MADY…no, come on! Wake up!" he said. Suddenly, one of his taps didn't not seem to strike anything. His fingers went right through her.

"Don't leave me." She said with as mush strength as she was able.

"I'll find you Mady." He said, tears forming in his eyes. Her head slumped again and Ben heard a voice.

"WAKE UP, KID!" Axol shouted. Ben awoke and sat up quickly.

"Nedo 5!" he said. "We've got to get to Nedo 5!"

"Wha-wait. Why?" Axol asked. Ben looked around and could see they were on the ship.

"Mady's there and she's hurt! We have to find her before they do!" Ben said frantically.

"How do you know?" Axol asked.

"I just know Axol! Please we have to hurry! Nedo 5 is already a day's flight from here and that's barely enough time!" Ben said.

"Okay, okay, kid. We'll go. On the way though, you gotta tell me what's going on." Axol said, leaving the room

"Deal. Just get us in the air." He said. Axol didn't respond as he was already rushing for the cockpit. As promised, Ben did tell Axol what had happened as best as he understood it. Honestly, that wasn't very well. He had no idea what had happened. It was sort of like a dream and yet at the same time, he knew how real it was. He knew that that was really Mady and what he had seen had really happened to her. They had to hurry and hurry they did. Before the day was out they were on Nedo 5 searching the forest for Mady.

They dared not call her name for fear that someone else was looking for them. Suddenly, Gandon's small sensor began to beep slowly.

"Okay, I have a very weak life signature coming from the northwest." He said, point in that direction. As they walked, the surroundings seemed very familiar to Ben until he finally recognized them completely. He sprinted over to the base of the tree and threw back the giant leaf that hid her. There in the brush lay the barely alive Jedi in Mandalorian armor. Tears streaked his cheeks as he reached forward and touched her cheek. She stirred slightly.

"B-ben?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here Mady." He said softly, taking one of her hands.

"Weren't you here once already?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"I don't know, Mady." He said, laughing slightly through the tears. Suddenly, Gandon came up behind him.

"Dear Force. We have got to get her back to the ship, lad." He said.

"Oh…alright." He said moving aside. Gandon grabbed Mady's nearest arm and slung her over his back. She groaned loudly. They walked a few steps before Gandon realized that the girl on his back and he had never been properly introduced.

"Good evening, lass. I'm Gandon." He said politely.

"Nice to meet you." Mady barely managed through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, love. We'll have you patched up by tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Ben spent a restless night sitting beside the medical cot as the Jedi healed Mady as best they could. After a few hours they announced that they were finished and that Ben should keep an eye on her until morning. He never even came close to falling asleep. He just sat there all night and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. The sound of the heart monitor was somehow soothing as each beep was as predictable as the one before. Each new beep was one closer to morning. Each rise and fall, one closer to her waking up and telling him what had happened. Finally the moment came, and slightly earlier than morning. Here eyelids flickered.

"Ben." She said.

"Mady." He said, relief flooding over his voice.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're on the ship." Ben said as he took her hand. He rubbed it with his thumb as he just sat there and breathed in pure relief. He looked at her.

"They knew we were coming, Ben. They were ready." She said, staring at the ceiling.

"How?" he asked.

"I wish I knew. Th-they killed so many of us. We had no position, no cover, our weapons weren't even prepped yet. We ran. We all ran like cowards." She said.

"You had no choice from what I could see." Ben said.

"What did _you_ see?" Mady asked.

"Mady, I…I don't know how to explain it, but I…I was there. I pulled you into the bushes." He said. Mady nodded as if remembering.

"But how?" she asked.

"I wish I knew." He said. The two just sat there for a moment.

"Mady, I'm so glad you're alright. When I…well, when I though you might have gotten captured…I…I just…" he started.

"Ben, come here." She gestured as if she had something to tell him. He leaned close to her. He felt a hand on his cheek turn his face towards her and their lips met. His eyes went wide for a moment then slowly closed. She ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his hands on her pillow. He pulled back slightly.

"I couldn't let you defeat the Sith on your own now, could I?" she said with a smile.

"Definitely not." He said as he leaned down and their lips met again. Both of them knew that what they were doing was against all they had been taught, but they didn't care. It felt so right and so good that could find no way in which this could be dark or evil. They let it happen…and they loved it.

* * *

"So what are our options?" Mady asked as they sat around the hologram projector.

"Well, it looks as though they have set up a POW camp of sorts to the southeast. Their makeshift command center is to the west." Pylar, one of Gandon's gang said.

"So we split up." Ben suggested.

"I am afraid that would be too risky. Considering the firepower we think they have, any fraction of us would simply not be enough. Plus, once we pick one and attack it, they other will likely know about it and we would probably lose it forever." Pylar explained.

"So we sacrifice either the Mandalorians or possibly Vital battle plans of the Jabiim army." Axol summed up.

"Basically." Pylar said sitting down and rubbing his forehead. Axol turned to Mady.

"Well, you have stakes at the base of both tents, kid. What's your call?" he asked.

Mady leaned back against a wall and her thoughts turned to her father. She had not seen him dies and so she assumed that he was in the POW camp. He would also be a great asset to have in the coming battle. However, she tried to think objectively. If they got to the command center, who knows what important information they would find. This decision was hers…and no one was more torn than she…

* * *

**Okay FicFans, make the battleplan! Do they hit the Command Center and try to gain the upperhand on the Jabiim army or do they attack the POW camp and try to save Mady's father? It's all up to you guys...hope you make the right choice! Just leave a review and let me know how to the write the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	10. What Cowards Do

**Here it is FicFolks! Chapter 10. Sorry this one took so long. I figured I'd make it up to you all with a supercharged chapter. That's why this one is kinda long! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks to those who have been leaving reveiws and to those of you who haven't hope you keep enjoying!**

* * *

He hugged her goodbye for what seemed like the thousandth time. Pylar had said that splitting up was not a good idea, but to Mady there seemed to be no choice and if there had to be a life at least near the line, she wanted it to be hers. She would wait until the others had commenced the assault on the command center and use the obvious distraction and confusion to sneak into the POW camp and spring her father. Of her past few plans of action, this one actually seemed to be the best thought out. Nothing left, but to make it happen. They went their separate ways into the jungle and began the operation. Mady hunched in the brush outside the camp and waited. She stared at the gigantic makeshift building and tried not to think about the legion of Sith troops that were surely inside. She thought instead about Ben. She had told her father that there was someone in her life that cared for her. She hoped with all her heart that her instinct on this matter was true. When she was with him, she felt somehow warm and safe…a feeling she had never known. He had told her that she was worth it…until she had known him, she had been worthless. He believed the things that she said. Most Mandalorians would view such devoted trust as a weakness and exploit it, but Mady felt not even the slightest urge to do so. To her, being trusted in such a way no longer felt like a responsibility but rather a gift. Her feelings told her that she should be worried, but somehow she was not. She felt safe…for once, and he was the one who did it for her.

"Are you in position?" came the crackling voice over the comlink.

"Affirmative. Are you in position?" She replied.

"Yes, we are. Good luck, kid." Axol said.

"Thanks, Axol. Commence assault in 3…2…1…now!" she ordered. There were a few moments of silence when all of a sudden the alarms in the encampment in front of her began to sound. The great gates opened and out rushed soldiers and vehicles to go aid the surely already seized command center. Just as the gates were beginning to close, Mady rushed through them unseen due to the commotion. A dark alley became Mady's shelter as she sat and waited like a trap ready to spring. No more than three minutes after she had begun to wait, a female officer came bolting around the corner and running full speed down the hall. Perfect. She approached the darkened alley and…WHAM! She had no idea what had hit her. Mady stood there clutching her fist into her stomach. That woman had been running faster that she had thought. Under her breath she uttered a few four-lettered words then snapped back to reality and dragged the unconscious form into the darkness. A few minutes later, an officer emerged from the alley…and no one would notice the lightsaber strapped under her jacket.

* * *

"3…2…1…now!" came the order over the comlink. Two of Gandon's men rushed the patrolling guards and with mighty war-cries decapitated the both of them. The guard watching the security cameras saw this entire grisly scene play out and sent the best guards in the compound to deal with these two rogue Jedi…all according to plan. As the guards rushed out into the small clearing they were jumped by Gandon's men as Ben and Axol snuck into the compound behind them. The alarms had sounded as the two ran through the halls slicing through the occasional guard. They finally came to a room with a gigantic "Authorized Personnel Only" sign on it. This, of course, meant that this was the room they had to enter. Axol neatly cut a hole in the door where the locking mechanism was. The instant the circle was complete the two forced the door open. They were met with an empty and glittering room of control panels and computer screens that nearly looked like a laser show. They deactivated their lightsabers and ran into the room.

"Alright, kid. You get in and start looking for battle plans and I'll start looking for troop statistics." Axol ordered.

"Got it." Ben said as he turned to sit at a panel.

"Not so fast!" said an officer standing up from behind a panel. The next instant the men were surrounded by an entire squad of Sith troops that had popped up as if it were a surprise party. Ben and Axol stood back to back and stared at the troops.

"You Jedi aren't the only one's who can set a trap." The officer said, with a devilish grin.

"Any bright ideas?" Ben asked.

"I was just about to ask you." Axol whispered back.

* * *

She walked down the halls trying to pretend that she owned the place and actually did a very convincing job. Salutes were given and returned in the proper fashion as she made her way slowly to the detainment section of the camp. She walked through the gigantic metal doorway with the "Detention" sign above it and proceeded through to be met with the officer at the desk. He instantly saluted as he noticed the exceedingly decorated officer before him.

"Good day, ma'am. Glory to the Sith." He said robotically.

"Glory to the Sith." Mady replied as she returned the salute.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" he asked.

"I was sent by the Captain to see that Mandalorian who was brought in earlier." She said.

"Which Captain, ma'am?" he asked. Mady nearly had to pat herself on the back for what she said next. She surprised herself by how quickly her answer came.

"That new guy…oh…ah, boy…what's his name?" she asked the man.

"Ahh, Captain Sorillio." The man piped up. Mady slapped her palm on the desk in recognition.

"That's it! Sorillio!" she said, excitedly.

"And what is _your_ name, ma'am?" he asked, ready to enter it into his logs. Mady glanced down at her identification badge on her belt.

"Nomi Gurtoff." She replied. The man stopped typing for a moment, then began again.

"And Nomi, who did you need to see one more time?" he asked.

"That Mandalorian that was brought in." she answered. Suddenly, she heard the door to the detention center slammed shut behind her and the locking mechanisms whirred. She snapped her head over to look at it and the instant she snapped back the officer had a blaster drawn on her.

"You stupid spies think you've got it all figured out. You forget that some of us actually know each other by name. Sergeant Gurtoff is a very close friend." He said. Mady only glared at the man.

"Also, only level five clearance officers know about that Mandalorian and the decorations on that uniform only indicate level three. An officer of that rank is not yet worthy of such information." He explained.

"Well, I'll be sure to get that right next time." She said.

"And a smartass, to boot! Oh yeah, you're funny. We'll see how funny you are after a few days in a torture cage." He said. She glared again.

"Hands on your head. Turn around and face the wall." He ordered. She obeyed and slowly turned around.

* * *

Ben and Axol desperately tried to come up with an escape route. As their eyes darted left and right they were only met by the working end of blaster rifles and helmeted guardsmen.

"Both of you put your hands on your head." The officer said. Suddenly, the opposite wall was blown to bits by an explosion that sent debris in all directions. The two men activated their lightsabers and began fighting their way through the horde of guards. Axol bumped into someone whirling around and crossing blades with Gandon.

"I thought it would take you longer to get here." Axol said.

"Likewise." Gandon replied. They cleared the room of guards and Ben and Axol began their work. They downloaded to holocrons all the statistics, plans and information they could find. They both stood as they finished and all the runaways made a B-line for the entrance. They turned the corner and could see the light of day when suddenly the door crashed down in front of them. Ben pounded the door with his fists as he swore at their luck. Ben noticed that Axol was not hitting the door with him. Ben thought that in Axol's usual state of mind that he would be, but there was suddenly a strange heaviness in the air. Ben turned to find the five runaway Jedi in defensive stances lightsabers still activated, but now turned on them.

"I tried to warn you that we were cowards, Jento. The one thing about cowards is, you can always trust a coward to pick the winning side." He said. Ben's jaw dropped. Then his teeth clenched.

"You nerf-herding son of a bitch!" Ben growled.

"Hey, hey now. Let's not forget who put you here. Without a certain someone you'd still be a squeaky clean Jedi miles from harm. But now…well…I suppose we won't have to worry about that variable for much longer." Gandon said.

"Where is she?" Ben asked, concern leaking into his words.

"Oh she's right where you think she is. The only thing is that right now, little miss Conway is walking right into a trap. Like father, like daughter I suppose." Gandon said nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axol asked.

"How do you think the Sith knew that the Mandalorians would be waiting here? I'll just tell you. It's because your little friend back there doesn't pay attention to who is awake when he is making plans on over his communicator. Yeah, that's right. I heard everything and then I went and contacted the higher-ups of the Sith army who then paid me, handsomely mind you, to make sure that at least a few of you came here and whoever was left went to the POW camp. As it just so happens, the right people seemed to go to the proper place." Gandon said.

"You snake! I swear by the Force if you lay a finger on her…" Axol began.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. My work here is done. I am just the delivery boy here and the package has been dropped off. It's all up to them now." Gandon said.

"Who's _them_?" Ben asked.

"Give you two guesses." Gandon said. Ben could indeed come up with two guesses and either one of them spelled out doom for Mady.

* * *

"Get up against the wall and put your hands on it." The officer said. Mady obeyed. He began to search her starting at her boots and working his way up. His hands slowed as they reached her buttocks. He seemed to be searching that area very thoroughly. She dared not move as the blaster that was jammed into her back reminded her that for the time being this man was in control.

"I gotta say, you do fill out a uniform better that Nomi." He said lecherously. Mady closed her eyes for a moment. The pressure from the blaster lessened slightly. Now was not the time yet for rage…just a minute…just wait.

"Is that door locked?" Mady asked through clenched teeth.

"You bet. Thought you and I might need some privacy." He said, inches from her ear.

"Good thinking." She said. She reared her head back hitting the man squarely in the cheek. He staggered backwards a few steps and was stopped by the desk. He pointed the blaster back at her only to find that she had already ignited her lightsaber and before her could even think about pulling the trigger, the barrel and working parts of the plaster were sliced away leaving him with a useless handle. She extended her lightsaber at the man.

"Open the cell block." She ordered. He hesitated.

"Would it scare you more if I told you I was a Jedi or a Mandalorian?" she asked. The man said nothing.

"Tell you what. You think about it and when I come back you can let me know. Right now, though, open the cell block." She ordered again. This time he obeyed. She walked around to the other side of the desk and looked the man in the eye. In the next heartbeat, he was on his back faster than Nomi was with a black eye already beginning to form.

"That's for grabbing my ass." She said to herself as she walked into the cell block. She proceeded down the hallway and reached an activated cell. She peeked in through the power grid and saw a man in what looked like Mandalorian armor. She deactivated the cell and could see that she had been correct. Her legs could not move fast enough as she rushed to his side. She rolled him over onto his back and set his head in her lap.

"Dad. Dad, wake up." She said, urgently. He awoke slightly.

"Madylyn?" he said.

"I'm here, Dad." She replied taking his hand.

"Get out of the cell…it's a trap." He whispered. Then time slowed down. Without fully understanding she obeyed her father springing backwards and rolling out of the path of the power grid just as they reactivated. She leapt to her feet as she activated her lightsaber and prepared to defend herself at whoever had set the trap. The other lightsaber activated followed quickly by two others. The first was green…the second two were red. The light from the weapons illuminated the faces perfectly. Vinli. She reached over and deactivated the force field again.

"Just step back into the cell, Madylyn. No one needs to be harmed." She said calmly.

"That's where you're wrong." Hissed Mady.

"You are outmatched, child. Come to your senses. I don't wish to hurt you." She said.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said the same." Mady said.

"Such is the path to the Dark side, Madylyn." Vinli pointed out.

"And no one would know better than you." Mady shot back. Vinli hesitated for a moment the piped back up.

"This is your last chance, Mandalorian. Get in that cell!" Vinli ordered.

"Not a chance." Mady said, relatively calmly.

"So be it." Vinli said. From behind her, the two Dark Jedi sprang into action directly at Mady. She deflected several slashes until her back was to Vinli and she was still furiously fighting. Suddenly, her entire body began to burn and feel as though it was vibrating. She dropped to one knee and realized the Dark Jedi had stopped attacking. The burn stopped and she could smell the smoke exuding from her clothes. She stood slowly and turned to Vinli. Another bolt sent her back to her hands and knees as she fought not to scream. The bolt ended again as Vinli's fingers smoldered.

"Stay down, Madylyn." Vinli said. Mady took a deep breath and even more slowly rose to her feet again. Vinli stretched both hands toward Mady this time and Mady flew against the wall. She slid down the thing until she lay on her side. The burn stopped.

"Stop fighting the inevitable, Girl!" Vinli screamed at the gasping form of her old apprentice. Mady squeezed her eyes shut tight. She did consider just letting this happen. At least this way she would likely die at her father's side, just as every Mandalorian should wish. Her thoughts turned though, to the other man in her life. Her thoughts turned to Ben. She could not quit yet. It was not yet her time. Not today. She placed a hand on the floor and began forcing herself yet again to her feet. The Dark Jedi only watched in amazement as did their Master. Mady reached her feet and stood about ten feet in front of Vinli. Both lightsabers were in their hands yet neither was activated.

"You have a Mandalorian's stubbornness, Child." Vinli said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mady managed.

"I didn't want it to end this way." Vinli said, as she flicked her sleeve back on her arms. A tear rolled down Mady's cheek.

"Yes you did." She said simply. With that Vinli began the shock that would surely kill this stubborn child. However, to everyone's surprise Mady did not fall. She was taking the entire brunt of the voltage and keeping her feet. Then, in an even more trumping feet, she took a step towards Vinli, then another, and another! Vinli used all her power to strengthen the shock but the girl kept moving towards her. Suddenly, the blue blade of her lightsaber shot from its hilt. Vinli looked and could see Mady's eyes just before the strike. Vinli's right arm went flipping back behind her into the hall and the shock stopped as she clutched the stump. The Dark Jedi snapped out of their trance and attacked again. Mady seemed to be ten steps ahead of them and each turn until finally the blue blade emerged from on of the Dark Jedi's chest and in the next motion had run the other through as well. She heard a lightsaber ignite from behind her and whirled around. Vinli stood in the cell, lightsaber at Bax's throat glaring at Mady.

"Mandalorian's aren't the only stubborn ones, Madylyn." Vinli said. Mady's eyes widened but she tried not to show fear.

"Let him go, Vinli." Mady said.

"Step into the cell, Madylyn." Vinli replied not budging.

"Don't do it, Daughter! You must escape!" Bax said.

"Silence!" Vinli said.

"Vinli, stop this! Don't you see what you've become?" Mady reasoned.

"I see that I have become more powerful than I ever could have been without the Dark side! What do you see?" She asked.

"I see a monster. I see someone who has fallen." Mady shook her head. "But most of all…I see a coward. Just like you always have been."

Vinli nodded mostly in shock of what the girl had just said to her given her position. This would not stand.

"Is that so? Well then, let's just see if we can't find another coward. Old man! It seems as though your darling baby girl has forsaken you. Choice is yours now, Bax. Your life…or hers." She said. Mady shook her head competitively.

"Give her to me, Dad! I can take her!" Mady said, unable to stand still.

"I love you, Madylyn." He said. Mady's eyes widened again.

"Dad, Dad…don't…" Mady said. Bax's eyes focused directly on Mady with his next words.

"Vinli, is it? Mandalorians never forsake their own. Never. Mandalorians are never cowards like you." He said. Without another word Vinli stabbed downward into Bax's chest.

"NO!!" Mady cried as she sprinted at Vinli. Mady screamed in fury as she overwhelmed Vinli. Heat rushed through every part of her body and it was all directed now at her old Master. With one final blow, Mady sliced the hilt of Vinli's lightsaber in half and shoved Vinli into the corner of the cell where she cowered. Mady seethed as she stared at Vinli. Suddenly, Vinli grinned. Mady was confused.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Vinli said gesturing at something on Mady's face. Mady looked down at her feet and saw her reflection in a puddle that had gathered from a dripping pipe. She looked in horror at the thing she thought she would never see. From the heat of the battle, her eyes glowed orange. Mady's hands shot to them as she staggered backwards.

"No. NO!" she screamed to herself. Her back hit the opposite corner. She looked back at Vinli who had stood upright.

"The path has begun, child." Vinli said softly.

"No, you're wrong!" Mady said, trying to convince herself just as fiercely as Vinli.

"Join us, Madylyn. Help us bring ultimate order." She tried.

"I…I…no, I won't!" Mady said. Vinli put her hand on Mady's shoulder.

"You belong with us, Madylyn." She said. Mady's glowing eyes shifted now to Vinli's hand then back up at her face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" she screamed as she sent Vinli flying back to her corner with nothing more than a stare. She ignited her lightsaber again and walked quickly over to Vinli hovering over her again.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, kid? Kill me? You don't have it in you. You're no Mandalorian like the Chief over there! I guess you're not so much alike, after all." Vinli said. Mady screamed and sliced Vinli right at the belt. Vinli's face showed shock as she fell into two pieces. Mady turned to where her father lay and fell to her knees. He was gone. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Suddenly, a voice came over the comlink.

"Mady, come in. It's Gandon!" he said, urgently.

"Gandon, what's wrong?" Mady replied.

"Mady, you have to get back to the ship!" he said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mady asked.

"There's no time to explain ju…et…ck here!" Gandon finished through cutouts.

"I'll be right there!" Mady said. Mady placed one hand on her father's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Vistar, guide this warrior into the land of heroes. Take him under your command and forever keep him as a Mandalorian in your armada. Praise Mandalore." She finished. This would be the way any Mandalorian went to their grave and she would not deny her father this because of the surroundings.

"I love you, Dad." She said as she stood up.

* * *

Before she knew it, she found herself sprinting back through the forest toward the ship. She burst into the small clearing and bent forward hands on her knees. Gandon was standing near the boarding ramp. She hustled over to him.

"Gandon, what's the matter?" she said. As she got closer to him, his expression told her that nothing was the matter. In the next breath, she was on the ground underneath three men who were struggling to get her hands behind her back. The lone female runaway had her hand outstretched towards her seeming to suppress Mady's use of the Force. Mady struggled with all her might, but the three quickly had binders snapped onto her wrists and one held a foot on the back of her neck to keep her under control.

"You womp-rat kissing traitor! You were with on their side this entire time!" Mady growled.

"That's the problem with you Jedi. You see things so much in black and white. I don't see sides, I just see money." Gandon said. He signaled two of his men who ran onto the ship.

"You really think they'll pay you?" she asked.

"Even if they don't I got myself a new ship." He said. Mady glanced up as best she could to see Axol and Ben getting dragged out of the ship also in binders. They were thrown to the ground right where Mady could see them.

"However, you do have an excellent point. So here's the deal, you have a choice. I need the head hancho Jedi, what's his name…Lucky…Luster…?" he tried.

"Luskex?" Mady tried. Gandon snapped his fingers.

"That's the guy! I need him taken out. I also need someone to hand the Sith when they get here. I am afraid the other will have escaped." He said with a smirk.

"Screw you! I'm not…" Mady was cut off, by a little shock to the side of her face.

"Don't interrupt. Anyway, you got a choice to make. Do you want to be the one to take out O Supreme Jedi Master…or do you want the gentlemen to be the one's to do the dirty deed." He asked.

Mady inhaled the dust from the ground beneath her and fought off a cough as she tried to decide. If she went to take care of Luskex, she would get the revenge she craved, but it would also mean that Ben and Axol would be getting the Jedi treatment in some Sith prison. If she sent them to fight Luskex, she would get the same treatment, plus there was no guarantee they would even be able to beat him. She looked across the cloud of dust and saw Ben looking back at her. She could tell by his expression that her eyes were still looking…unnatural. She suddenly felt a lot less trusted. Ben was scared. Very scared. She could tell that this was the most frightened he had been since they had met and it was likely that the runaway Jedi were not the only source. He didn't know which decision she would make, and the scariest part was…neither did she…

* * *

**Alright FicFans, make the choice. Should Mady send her friends away to the Sith and take on Luskex herself? Or should she endure whatever the Sith have in store and send Ben and Axol to deal with Luskex? Are they capable of such a thing? Is Mady capable by herself? Let me know what your choice is and help me write the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	11. To Only Forget

**Here you go guys! Chapter 11! Wow, eleven chapters. I never thought I would get so into a story in which I don't make all the decisions, but I am loving this! That's why this chapter's a little but of a Golliath. Sorry, but I really got rollin'. When we last left Mady, she had to choose Luskex or Sith Prison and Ben and Axol would get whichever she didn't choose. Thank you guys for writing your reveiws. I went with the majority vote on this one because I thought it would advance the story best (Sorry Brooklyn! Still great to have you! Don't abandon us!). Anyway, thanks again readers and with a hearty "May the Force be with You" here's chapter eleven...**

* * *

"I'm sorry." she mouthed the words to Ben unsure whether or not he even noticed her mouth past the more attention-grabbing part of her face. New tears wet the dirt beneath her face as she spoke.

"I'll take care of Luskex." She said, sadly.

"Thata Girl! I knew you'd be the one to want to deal with that old windbag! Help her up for Forces sake! Get those uncomfortable things off of her!" Gandon ordered. The two men lifted Mady to her feet and unhooked the binders. They maintained a strong grip on her arms. Gandon walked right up to her so he stood mere inches from her face.

"If you follow us, I'll kill them. If you don't kill Luskex, I'll kill them. If you kill yourself, I'll kill them. If you run, I'll kill them. Clear?" Gandon asked, with the utmost bluntness. Mady glared.

"Just out of curiosity how will you know if I do any of that?" Mady asked angrily. Gandon tapped his temple.

"Jedi." He said, simply. With that the two men shoved Mady back into the clearing so hard that she fell into the dust. She rolled over onto her back and stared at them as they boarded the ship. Ben and Axol were nowhere in sight and obviously already aboard. Gandon was the last one not on board. He walked over to Mady who was still on the ground.

"I'd hate to send you in there without this." He said as he extended her lightsaber to her. She stood quickly and snatched it from him, anger flooding from every pore. She would have liked to run him through right here, but she knew what that would mean for Ben and Axol. He seemed to enjoy the invisible wall he had created. He stood there for a few seconds more just staring at her and grinning before he turned and made his way to the ship. He stepped onto the boarding ramp and turned back.

"By the way, I love what you've done with your eyes. Suits you." He said. She said nothing back but only glared. The ship slowly lifted off and blasted out of sight. Mady screamed then at the empty sky. She felt so small and so alone. She had no ship, no ideas…and no help. The forest around her seemed no longer to envelop her in comforting warmth, but rather surround her in an ever-tightening vise. The world around her seemed to be falling in on her head. After several minutes of sitting there in the barren clearing, she finally came to a conclusion. She had three choices. It was true that the world as she had known it up until now was crumbling and it could very well fall. The only question now was would she let it fall on her, run and get out of the way, or would she try to stop it. The Jedi's sense of duty in her told her she could not let it fall on her and the Mandalorian in her would die sooner than run. This left only one option. She stood up and brushed off her knees. She looked around her and began walking into the jungle slightly off one of the beaten paths.

She had walked for a few hours now. Right about now she would have liked to have been walking and stumble upon a full-blown starship. This did not end up happening, of course, but what she did stumble upon was the next best thing. In the forest right in front of her was a landspeeder especially made for the forest landscape. She could see the Sith owner of the speeder from where she was now, but she walked forward without a second thought. She did not run, she did not sneak, she just walked and nonchalantly hopped onto the speeder. She began flipping switches and adjusting dials preparing for her ride. The Sith trooper suddenly noticed her and ran over. The only reason he hadn't simply shot her in the back had been the sight of the now quite ragged uniform.

"What are you doing?! You can't just take—" he was cut off as Mady ignited her lightsaber and held it to his throat. Mady glared at him without emotion as he stood there. One could only guess what his expression was behind the dark visor of his helmet, but odds were the guess would be correct.

"Run away now." Mady said, plainly. In the next heartbeat the man was sprinting off into the forest screaming like he had just seen a rancor. Mady calmly finished her fine-tuning of the speeders settings and was off like a rocket through the trees. She dodged and ducked in, around, and under trees as she sped off for the one place that she could now get a ship. One of the few legit and neutral ports on the forest moon…the Porgok space port.

* * *

Axol sat cross-legged in the brig of their own ship as he meditated waiting for the Force to offer them a way out of this mess. Ben paced back and forth in the cell occasionally shaking his head or letting out a quite boisterous sigh. Finally, Axol opened one eye and peeked at him.

"You're throwin' me off, kid." Axol said, annoyed. Ben's eyes snapped to Axol.

"Oh…sorry." Ben said distantly as he plopped down on the small metal bench. Axol wearily rose to his feet.

"That's alright. Not sure how much good it was doing anyway." Axol said, through a groan as he stood. He walked over to the bench and sat next to Ben.

"So what are you thinking about?" Axol asked, actually already having a decent guess.

"Did you see her, Axol?" Ben asked.

"I saw her put up one hell of a fight." Axol said, a small grin meeting his lips.

"No, I mean did you see her face? Did you…did you see her eyes?" Ben asked, still trying to make himself believe that he had been seeing things. Axol now sighed.

"Yeah, I saw." Axol admitted.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, I knew that a long time ago she had been angry and that she still was to a degree, but I never thought…" Ben said, sadly and not being able to bring himself to say the next words.

"Hey, I don't think we have any right to judge her at all. She's done more for the two of us than we can ever repay her for. Plus, she has been through more shit in her life than you or I could ever imagine and somehow she is still here." Axol said.

"But, I want her to stay here. I want her to be able to say that she has been through so much and prevailed not that she's been through so much and that's why." Ben said.

"You want her to stay with you." Axol said. Ben's head turned then he nodded.

"I guess I do." He said.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Axol asked.

"I can't. She's too close to the Dark Side already. I don't want love to drag her in." Ben said.

"You stop right there. Love _does not_turn Jedi to the Dark Side. Anger, revenge, hate…those are the things that do it. Never love! It's foolish to say such a thing. We are trained to live our lives entirely for others. We are trained to give our lives for others' without a second thought and we are expected not to love? It's unreasonable!" Axol said standing up and beginning to pace himself.

"Have you ever loved, Axol?" Ben asked. Axol's expression suddenly softened.

"Yes I have…a long time ago." Axol said.

"What was she like?" Ben asked. Axol smiled as he took his seat again.

"She was so beautiful. Not in the way you might think though. Well…her face made her pretty, the way she was made her beautiful. I loved everything about her." Axol said.

"What happened to her?" Ben asked.

"She got killed. We were both young. She was a Jedi, I was a Jedi. We both knew that something could happen." Axol said.

"How old were you?" Ben asked.

"We were both eighteen. Council sent her on her first mission and…well…she didn't come back." Axol said, dismissively.

"I'm sorry Axol." Ben said.

"Thanks, kid." He returned.

"Have you ever loved again?" Ben asked.

"Not like I did her, but sure, I guess I've loved again. I love Mady like she were my own daughter and I guess you're alright, too." Axol said, nudging Ben. Ben chuckled.

"But most of all, I love the idea that two people like you can find each other. I…well…it give me hope, you know? I think it could do the same for a lot of people." Axol said, with the utmost seriousness. Ben nodded to himself and didn't say a word. The two men sat there for a few minutes without saying anything.

"You know what else I'd love?" Axol asked.

"What's that?" Ben replied.

"Getting the hell outta this cell." Axol said.

"I hear that." Ben said. Axol stood then, and began pacing the cell, hands on his hips.

"What do you think Mady would do?" Axol asked.

"She say 'We just need a plan, that's all. A really good plan.'" Ben replied. Instantly the two began to think of that really good plan.

* * *

Mady pulled into Porgok only a few hours after she stole the speeder. She stepped off the thing and began walking the streets. As she walked, she smoothly snatched a black sensory amplifier from a mechanic's kiosk. She instantly donned the thing to hide her eyes. After a few odd stares she realized that she was also still wearing the Sith uniform. She decided that it was a bad idea to be exuding such a vibe here and she ducked into and alley and took the thing off. She untucked the black t-shirt underneath and dirtied herself up a bit with some of the dusty dirt at her feet. She hid the Sith ID badge in her pocket just in case. There. Now she should blend in a little better. She walked back out of the alley and strolled the streets once again as if she had been there thousands of times before. She noticed a building that appeared to have a larger section in the back. She assumed that this was a hangar and she walked in the front door.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist seeming slightly disgusted as Mady's appearance. Mady felt slightly like slapping the girl, but then remembered that this just meant she had done what she set out to do.

"Is this the docking bay?" Mady asked.

"Yes it is. Was there something you wanted? We _are_ very busy today." The girl said. Mady looked around. There was no one in the office but her.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Mady asked, becoming annoyed.

"I suppose I don't like vagrants coming into my office and trying to steal my ships." The woman said in an uppity tone. Mady scoffed slightly and looked down.

"Look, I've had a little bit of a rough morning. All I need is a ship and I'll be on my way." She said with as much poise as she could muster.

"One: all of our ships belong to people who dock here. Two: I don't really care what kind of a morning you've had." The woman said, crossing her arms. It was only then that Mady realized the magnitude of the understatement she had just made. She had had a bad morning. She had seen her father killed before her eyes, taken a step into shadows that she had never known, agreed to help a fallen Jedi after he had threatened to murder the only two friends she had in the world. She had had a bad morning. Now, this woman was treating her as her own personal punching bag…and Mady was letting her. She pulled the Sith ID out of her pocket.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to play this card with you, but you've left me no choice. My name is Nomi Gurtoff and I am an officer in the Sith army. I need to commandeer a vessel to get me to Corescant." Mady said, flashing the ID. The woman scoffed.

"This is a neutral port Miss Gurtoff. You have no authority here." The woman said. Mady sighed and slid the thing back into her pocket.

"Look, I really need a ship. Please…can I buy one from you?" Mady asked desperately.

"As I have mentioned all our ships belong to spacers who dock here. Secondly, what would you buy one with? I can see you have no money and I doubt someone would take the clothes off your back if _you_ paid_ them_. Now, get out of my office or I am calling the authorities." She said. Mady glared at the woman for a moment.

"Hey stupid. Do you speak basic? I said get out of my office!" she repeated. Mady saw no other option. She needed a ship and the only thing that stood between her and getting one was this woman who quite frankly _was_getting on her nerves. Mady ripped of the sensory amplifier and ignited her lightsaber. She extended it at the woman who backed away from the desk. Mady walked around behind the desk and cornered the woman. She stared at Mady in horror.

"Give me a ship's ignition codes right now!" Mady ordered. The woman stepped to the computer and pulled up a set of codes.

"Bay 28 is open. The ignition code is B78653." She said, meekly. Mady committed this quickly to memory. Mady glanced at the woman once more.

"If a single alarm goes off while I am in here, I will be back here quicker than you can imagine…and I **won't**be this nice." Mady growled. The woman seemed to manage a nod. Mady disengaged her lightsaber and proceeded to walk towards the hall. She turned back.

"By the way, your customer service could use some work." She said. She walked to docking bay 28 which was, as promised, open. The ship inside didn't look like much, but Mady had hope that she had it where it counted. She walked up the boarding ramp and into the cockpit. She entered the ignition codes and was off to do what she should have done long ago.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ben asked.

"Yup. You?" Axol asked.

"Yeah. Sorry in advance of any of these land." Ben said cracking his neck side to side.

"Same here." Axol said. From the cockpit, a ruckus could be heard from the aft of the ship. Two of Gandon's men rushed back to the brig.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for saying that!" Ben screamed as the two rolled wrestled around on the floor.

"You would if you could, junior!! Come back when you grow some chest hair!" Axol said. Gandon's men opened the cell and rushed in to break up the fight. They pulled Axol and Ben to their feet and tried to keep them apart, but the two seemed to be winning the fight to get back to the fight. Each of the men had freed up one arm and were grabbing for each other fiercely.

"I swear by the Force, old man, if you call me Junior one more time!!" Ben said.

"You'll what? Slap me?" Axol asked. Suddenly, both Axol and Ben made one great jerk at each other. Ben slammed his fist into the face of the man who held Axol and Axol did likewise. Both of the giant men fell to the floor out cold barely even knowing what had happened. Axol and Ben just stood there for a moment and admired their handy work. Ben looked up at Axol.

"I can't believe that worked." Ben said in shock.

"Neither can I." Axol said much the same. Suddenly, a woman's voice called down the corridor accompanied by footsteps.

"Pylar, Kajou? Everything alright back there?" she called as she got closer. Ben and Axol just looked at each other and nodded. They knew already what to do next. They had indeed made a really good plan.

"AH! My arm! Please, someone help!" Ben screamed. Axol stood in the corner on the same wall as the entrance slightly in the shadows. Ben sat on his knees and clutched his arm into his stomach. The woman turned the corner and saw the unconscious bodies of Pylar and Kajou. She rushed to Pylar and tried to arouse him. She was not facing Axol.

"H-he was trying to kill me and they tried to stop him…he's gone!" Ben explained. Axol then reached down and clapped a hand over the woman's mouth and wrapped his arm around her two. He backed up into the corner with her and Ben followed closely. She struggled only for a moment before Ben spoke.

"Hey, HEY!" he whispered. The woman stopped and looked at Ben, unsure of what he would say next.

"Look, if you know what's good for you, you'll call Gandon back here right now and you'd better be normal about it, understand?" Ben asked.

"First, I'm gonna let go you talk so you can tell us where our lightsabers are. Think real hard now. If you do scream, the two left aboard would come back here…but I doubt they'd be in time. Are you gonna be good?" Axol asked. The woman nodded against his grip. He released his hand.

"Your lightsabers are in the cockpit with Gandon." She said softly. Ben nodded. This was indeed what they had thought would be the case.

"Are you ready to call him now?" Ben asked. She nodded again.

"Go back into the ship where the hyperdrive is and call him for help with repairs. If all goes as planned, we have no intention to harm you." Axol said. The woman nodded again as Axol let her go. She walked away from the cell. A few seconds later they heard her voice.

"Gandon, Ondur! Can you guys come back here and help me with the hyperdrive? Something doesn't sound right." She called. Ben and Axol heard the footsteps walking towards the hyperdrive down the other corridor not passing the brig. Once they were far enough back in the ship Ben and Axol snuck to the cockpit and grabbed their lightsabers from under the pilot seat. Ben guarded the door as Axol began punching in hyperspace coordinates. A small beeper began to beep and the coordinates were set.

"Grab onto something, kid." Axol said. Ben sat backwards in a chair so he still faced the door of the cockpit.

"Go ahead." Ben said. Axol jammed the levers forward and hyperspace was achieved. When the jolt of the lightspeed jump had subsided and the ship was safely in autopilot, Ben and Axol began to walk to the back of the ship cautiously yet also fairly sure of what they would find. They reached the hyperdrive cabin and found that their plan had indeed gone off without a hitch. There, in a neat pile, were the unconscious bodies of the remaining three runaway Jedi, Gandon included. Axol looked over at Ben and smiled. Ben shot the smile right back. They dragged the three back to the brig and locked them in to have at each other in whatever way they may. The door reactivated and the two men shook hands.

"Not a bad bit of acting, Jento." Ben said.

"You're no hack either, Junior." Axol joked. For the briefest of moments everything in their world seemed to click. For the moment, they had won a small victory. The true Jedi had wound up on top. It had indeed been a really good plan.

"We better get to Corescant before Mady does something she'll regret." Axol said. Ben nodded.

"You're right. Let's go." He agreed. The two men walked quickly back to the cockpit. Axol switched away from auto pilot.

"What are you doing? Autopilot will get us there fastest." Ben said. Axol grinned.

"Not faster than me." He said as if accepting a challenge. They whizzed through space towards Corescant both men praying they'd not be too late.

* * *

Mady arrived on Corescant ready for the fight of her life just to get to Luskex. That was why she was surprised nearly to the point of speechlessness when two Jedi were calmly waiting for her in the docking bay. She walked towards them cautiously, waiting for the worst. Each new second, she grew more and more surprised that they were not attacking her. Finally, she spoke up.

"I suppose you gentlemen think you are going to stop me." She assumed.

"On the contrary, Miss Conway. We are here to escort you to our Master." The older looking one spoke up. Mady nodded. This was just the type of thing Luskex would try to pull.

"I assume you both know my intentions here today." Mady said calmly. This had to be a mistake.

"We also know what the outcome of them will be." Said the other Jedi. Mady felt slightly nervous by how quickly that answer came. It was so quick and sure. Luskex was surely confident that he could beat her.

"Come with us, Miss Conway. We will take you to our Master now." The first Jedi said. Mady nodded and began following them. She followed them through the meandering hallways right to the door of the High Council's chambers. The two Jedi stepped behind her now. The doors opened slowly revealing only Luskex in the grand room, and he appeared to be waiting. He donned a new mechanical arm and he stared at Mady with a strange look that portrayed greed, arrogance, hate, and excitement all at once.

"Leave us." Luskex said bluntly. Mady took a step into the room and the two Jedi shut the doors behind her. Mady's heart pumped loudly in her chest. She wasn't sure whether this was because of fear or anticipation or both, but she was nevertheless on the edge.

"That was a nicer welcome than I expected, Luskex. My thanks." She said, sarcasm saturating each word.

"But of course. I would do no less for my new apprentice." Luskex said, not trying to hide the last part of his sentence.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be very pleased with it too when he gets here." Mady shot back.

"Don't think I am blind to the things you have done, Mandalorian. I can feel your hunger for revenge. I can feel it from across the galaxy. It hangs on you like weights and makes you stronger with each passing day. Don't tell me you haven't noticed your eyes." Luskex said. Mady glared.

"I am here for one thing, Luskex. I need to get my friends back." Mady said.

"Don't even try that with me, Girl! I know you better than anyone! I know you better than Axol or Ben…I know you better than you know yourself. You are here to kill me because you thirst for my blood. You friends' safety just makes a convenient excuse." Luskex said. Mady glared at the shriveled man in front of her and hated his more than ever…because he was right. With every fiber of her being she wanted to make him pay for all he had done to her. This was not a Jedi instinct and she didn't care. He had said long ago that she wasn't to be a Jedi, and maybe he was right…and she didn't care anymore.

"But it doesn't have to be this way, Madylyn." Luskex said, voice teaming with the sound of found potential.

"What are you babbling about?" Mady asked, annoyed.

"Madylyn, you are one of the strongest Jedi I have ever seen and the past years have only made you stronger. Your hate has made you stronger. You must sense that you don't belong…that feeling of discomfort everywhere you go. I used to think it was because you were a Mandalorian in a Jedi world, but I was wrong, Madylyn! You are a Sith in a Jedi world! You haven't even tapped your true potential. You are not fit to be a Jedi because the Jedi cannot encompass you! You belong in the Sith world, child, where the possibilities are limitless!" Luskex said. There was a long pause. Mady stared at Luskex and realized that part of what he said had been true. She did feel a sense that she didn't belong, but did that make her a Sith? Her thoughts raced.

"Join me, Madylyn. Join me and we will be more powerful than any Sith or Jedi has ever dreamed of being. It will be our statues that people will be walking by in the enclaves of the future!" Luskex raved. There was another long pause. Mady looked Luskex in the eyes as she spoke.

"Pretty words, old man. But sometimes even withered old lunatics can make poetry." Mady said, beginning to slowly circle Luskex who stood dead center in the room. Luskex looked angry for a moment.

"You're right, Luskex. I hate you and I want to kill you because you have hurt me more than you will ever know. But, that doesn't make me a Sith. The truth is I'm not a Sith or a Jedi and I don't want to be! I don't hate you for being a Sith. I hate you for being a coward. You were always afraid. You were afraid when I became a Jedi, you were afraid when I went into exile, you were afraid when I came back. You know the hell of it? You had no reason to be…not until now." Mady said.

"Without the Sith or Jedi, the power will eat you away, Madylyn." Luskex warned. She had completed the circle around him and now whipped back around.

"Then let it eat me away! I don't care anymore! I just want to forget about all of this, but I can't!" Mady said, eyes glowing bright.

"Getting rid of me won't help you forget, Mandalorian." Luskex said.

"It's a start." Mady growled as she activated her lightsaber. Just then the doors opened and in rushed Axol and Ben.

"Mady, stop!" Ben cried. Mady whirled around.

"Ben?" she questioned, trying to figure out how he was here. Luskex saw his opportunity. He lunged at Mady bright yellow blade igniting. Axol's eyes widened.

"Look out, kid!" he yelled. Mady blocked the attack and launch two parries of her own. He blocked expertly and the two broke. Mady noticed Axol and Ben rushing at the lightsabers drawn. She extended her lightsaber towards them which seemed to freeze them solid.

"Stay out of this!" she hollered. Ben and Axol looked confused…almost as confused as Luskex.

"You could defeat me easily…without them, you will likely fail." Luskex pointed out.

"This fight is yours and mine. No one else's." Mady replied. Luskex lunged and Mady blocked. Mady slashed and swiped trying to best him, but he had not even broken a sweat. They broke again. Luskex spoke softly.

"You're holding back, child. Go ahead. Show them what you really are!" Luskex said. Mady screamed as she lunged at him again firing his way five attacks a second. The sabers locked.

"That's more like it!" Luskex taunted. Mady launched at him again with even more fire than before. Suddenly, he seemed to be weakening. She screamed as she fired blow after blow that came ever closer to hitting its ultimate mark. Finally, sabers locked, Mady twisted hers against the angle of his wrist and flicked his saber away from him. She then ducked to a crouch and swept his feet out from under him before he could even blink. She sprang quickly back to her feet and held her lightsaber at his throat. She stood there breathing heavily for a moment. This was it. This was really it.

"What are you waiting for? Do it! Kill me and show your friends the path you have truly chosen!" Luskex hissed. Mady glanced over her shoulder at Ben and Axol. They both stood wide-eyed. She focused on Ben. His look was less wide-eyed than it first appeared. It was nothing like when she saw him through the dust. His look was more confident, more sure. He knew what she would do even though she herself didn't know. She looked back at Luskex and her rage shot through her again. He was smiling.

"Oho. I see you found that special someone. How would it make you feel if I told you if you don't kill me, I won't be interested in you anymore. I'll get him. Even Yurick knew that you two are very much alike. Surely he'll break." Luskex said. Mady seethed. Her heart thumped painfully at the very thought of such a thing. Her mind was humming.

"Mady." Ben called. She looked at him.

"Don't do it. If you kill him then he wins." Ben urged. Luskex smiled again. He spoke in low tones.

"Then again, if you don't kill me…" he said grinning. Tears began to form in Mady's eyes.

"I hate you so much!" she said through clenched teeth. Luskex smiled.

"I know." He replied. She stood there above him, stone still yet moving at a thousand parseks an hour at the same time. She wanted so badly to kill him. She wanted him to suffer as horribly as she had. She wanted revenge…sweet, fiery, red revenge. Yet, she wanted Ben's love as well. Could he love her with all the hate she had inside? Could he love her if she did this? She also felt a small twinge of pain. The hatred she felt was not the way she was supposed to be. But, he had made her this way. This was not her fault! It was his! And he had threatened Ben. She could not let him live. Ben may not understand it, but she had to protect him. But that would also mean losing him. Her thoughts shot back and forth like a hydrobug, though she and everyone in the room remained still…

* * *

**So guys...what's it gonna be? Should she kill him and give into her anger while also protecting Ben, yet risking losing him in the process? Or should she walk away and assume that Ben will be as strong as she is? Let me know what your choice is and it might turn into Mady's choice in the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"! **


	12. A Look in the Mirror

****

Here's Chapter 12 FicFans! Glad to have my reviewers on board! I really had a tough time deciding which way to go this time, but I think you guys will be pleased. To all of you who don't leave reveiws just know that I would love to hear from you, but if you don't have time I am still just glad to have you! Anyway, when we last left Mady, she was at quite the crossroads. Kill Luskex and risk losing everything, or let him live and risk losing...well...everything. Enjoy!

* * *

She glared down at him and gripped her lightsaber so tight her knuckles were turning white. Luskex's expression as he looked up at her was one of childish glee. He begged her to kill him and yet enjoyed seeing her struggle with the choice. Suddenly, a hand touched Mady's shoulder causing her to jump slightly. She turned her head and found Ben standing next to her.

"Let's go, Mady." He said gently. She deactivated her lightsaber and gasped almost as his she had been holding her breath the entire time. He could see the heat leaving her face as Ben touched her. Ben was already completely turned around and trying to guide her away. Mady was still slightly turned, eyes on Luskex. Suddenly, Luskex flew to his feet. He pulled his lightsaber towards him and moved to strike at a defensless Ben. Mady pulled from Ben's loose grasp and juked in between the two. Their sabers ignited simultaneously sounding as one. She knocked Luskex's downward blow skyward and reversed the grip of her saber as she spun around facing Ben. She stabbed backwards finally hitting her mark. She stood there for a moment not being able to see anything, but then she saw him. Ben was looking at her in horror at what she had just done. She deactivated her lightsaber and stood straight up. It took her a moment to speak.

"Ben…I…I didn't…" she started, stepping towards him. He took a fearful step away. Mady could almost feel her heart breaking.

"H-He was trying to…" she started. She was cut off.

"No Mady! No more! You wanted to kill him and you did! Nothing more, nothing less!" Ben said angrily.

"But Ben, he was trying to kill you." Mady tried.

"I don't believe you! You're just trying to cover up your actions with something honorable! Well I am not going to fall for it anymore!" Ben said, stepping towards Mady. It was now Mady who stepped away.

"Ben, there…there's no telling what he would have done." She said, softly.

"You're right! So there was no reason to kill him now, was there?" Ben said.

"I'm sorry…but you don't understand." She said, tears welling.

"Oh, I understand perfectly! Like I said, you wanted to kill him and you did! My advice doesn't mean shit to you! So you know what? You don't mean shit to me! You've dragged me from one end of the galaxy to the other filling me up with your darkness. I just didn't see it until now!" he growled.

"Ben, you can't really think that." Mady said, voice cracking. He nodded quickly.

"Oh, I think that! And you are not going to infect me anymore!" he said storming out of the chambers by the side entrance. Mady stood there from a moment as Axol looked on. She didn't even see him. She screamed then at nothing and then turned her anger on the dead body of her former Master. She kicked the thing over and over and over as she swore and screamed.

"Damn you! Damn you! You can't even let me go when you're dead! AHH! Damn it!" she yelled. She slowly fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. Axol watched her shutter as she bawled harder than she had in years, not caring who saw. She had lost everything. Killing Luskex had not vindicated her and it did not make her feel safer in the least. It had driven Ben away just as she knew it would. But she couldn't even take solice in the fact that she had done the right thing for him because she wasn't planning on doing it. She was going to let that walking corpse live, until he tried to kill Ben. She found herself falling down a deep crevasse finding nothing to grab onto. She could find no comfort in anything. She had no safe place. Then a hand grazed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kid." Axol said. Mady shook her head.

"I've ruined everything. This is all my fault. I can argue all day long that I did it to save Ben, but in the end he was right. I wanted so badly to kill Luskex and it was for my own reasons." There was a pause. Mady turned and looked up at Axol, tears streaming down her face.

"But I wasn't going to, Axol. I…I wasn't going to." She said. Axol looked into her eyes and felt as though he could cry himself. He had said that he loved her like a daughter and seeing her in such pain tore him apart. Her eyes glowed orange yet behind them, Axol could see every part of her mind and heart wishing that everything had happened differently. She wasn't made to be this way. The galaxy she lived in had forced this upon her and she hated it. He fell to his knees then and held her tight.

"I know you weren't, kid." He said, sadly. He and she both knew why Axol could not simply tell Ben what had really happened. In his state now, it was unlikely Ben would believe him. Ben would just think that he was saying such a thing to protect Mady. After all, Ben had heard only one saber ignite and he had seen only Mady's kill. Axol pulled Mady back.

"Listen, I'm gonna go find another Master around here and see if I can persuade them to tell us where our Sith leaders are hiding. You lay low around here until I find the info and I'll come find you. We'll find a way to stow you away so you can come help us fight them." He said.

"Axol, if Ben finds me…" Mady started.

"We'll deal with that if it happens. I've stowed away on my fair share of ships, kid. I'm kind of an expert. But if you decide that there is another way to get to wherever we're going, more power to you. I'll still let you know what I find out." Axol said. Mady nodded. Axol stood and prepared to leave the room.

"Axol, can you tell him I'm sorry." Mady asked. Axol bowed his head.

"That's not my place, kid. This is between Ben and you, no one else." Axol said.

"Then why even help me?" Mady asked. Axol turned.

"Because I don't think your journey is supposed to end here." He said simply. And with that, he turned and walked out of the room. Mady sat there for a moment more. She thought about what Axol had just said. Maybe her journey wasn't over yet. Maybe she did have more to give. Maybe all the hate she had felt was not the automatic downfall of her. Maybe…just maybe, she had found something grab onto. She rose to her feet and bolted from the council chamber out a side entrance. She walked only a few feet before she suddenly heard footsteps. She ducked quickly into a side door which ended up leading to a closet. She hid as the footsteps past and let out a sigh. As the door opened again letting some light into the room, she realized what she was hiding in. The closet was full of Jedi robes. This would be a perfect way to blend in. She ditched what was left of the Sith uniform and changed into a brand new Jedi robe. She walked down the halls towards her old room, which again would be a perfect place to hide until the day was out. She made a mad dash down the last hall way and ducked quickly into her room. The door slid shut behind her and she turned around. She jumped in surprise as she found a droid standing there looking at her quizzically.

"What are you doing in here?!" she said, heart still racing.

"I have been ordered by Master Luskex to search this room for clues as to a certain Madylyn Conway's whereabouts. But by the readings I am receiving now, that task is null in void." The droid said, in the most human voice Mady had ever heard from a droid.

"Well, cancel any reports. Luskex isn't in charge anymore." Mady said wearily plopping down on the bed and rubbing her eyes. The droid cocked its head to one side.

"I am afraid I don't understand, ma'am." It said. Mady thought for a moment.

"He had a malfunction and needed to be decommissioned." Mady said, in the language she knew the droid would understand.

"Oh, I see. And were you the one who decommissioned him?" the droid asked.

"Yeah, I was." Mady said, scooching back on the bed and up against the wall.

"Well, then you must be my Master. Reconfiguring primary settings and functionality now." The droid said. Mady sprang up.

"WAIT! Woah, woah, woah! Don't reconfigure anything! I'm not taking y…" she was cut off by the droid's buzzing and whirring sounds. The droids eyes went dark momentarily and then lit back up as the droid appeared to stand up straighter.

"This is strange, ma'am." The droid said, after a beat.

"What is?" Mady asked.

"I seem to already have a default set of operations programmed personally by one Miss Madylyn Conway." The droid said. Mady stood back and took a look at the droid. It couldn't be.

"Search you databanks for journal entries." Mady said after a moment.

"I find several journal entries entered from approximately nine to six standard years ago." The droid reported. That'd be about right, but still…

"Show one of them." Mady ordered.

"Aye, ma'am." The droid said. No more than a second later, a projection shot from the droids belt and played on the adjacent wall. Mady clapped a hand over her mouth and sat back. It was her…at twelve years old.

"Stand still P4. Hi, it's me Mady. Master Vinli has me on barracks restriction again. I can't leave my room until tomorrow night and it's only lunchtime now. I don't really mind though. Gives me good time to work on P4 here, isn't that right, buddy?" the young Mady said with a smile as she looked off screen.

"That is correct, Miss Conway." the voice said offscreen. The young Mady smiled and giggled at her own handywork.

"Anyway, better get to it. Mady out." The young Mady said reaching off screen to deactivate the recorder. Mady sat there and stared at the blank wall for a few seconds longer. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched how innocent she was then. Her jaw hung open as she was now sure. She had indeed owned a droid for about three years. She had built him herself out of old junk that the enclave would have thrown away. When she was fifteen, the Masters took him away from her as punishment for one thing or another and she was sure he had been destroyed. Now here he was. Someone had completed him…given him nicer coverings than she could ever scrape up. She hadn't even recognized him. P4-R5, in all the glory she never got to see him in.

"Do you remember me at all, P4?" she asked as she stood up.

"I am afraid that a small piece of my basic memory was blocked internally approximately four years ago." P4 said, regretfully.

"Do you know who created you?" Mady asked.

"I am afraid that that is one part of the information that is blocked." P4 said.

"But you said that you have primary settings in your system from me?" Mady asked.

"I do, ma'am." The droid said.

"Wouldn't that lead you to believe that I created you?" Mady asked.

"I am afraid I was programmed with very little in the way of such connection making protocols, ma'am." The droid said. Mady sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"You did say that I am your Master _now_ though, right?" she asked.

"I am." The droid said.

"Do you know how to optimize a basic hyperdrive on a Jedi class or a Republic class ship?" Mady asked.

"I have been used as a garage droid in the past, ma'am. I believe I could fulfill such a need." The droid said. Mady smiled.

"That's great." She said, still smiling.

"Ma'am, I don't suppose you could take off the memory restriction plate in my core. No one else here has been willing to do so and it seems to be wearing through my coverings." The droid asked. Actually no one could wait more to take the thing off than Mady.

"I'd be happy to." She said, as she removed his chest covering. Sure enough, there it was clumsily placed by someone surely less skilled than she. She dug through the belt that was on her newly acquired Jedi robe and found a small metal tool which she began to use to try and pry the thing off.

"Thank you so very much, ma'am." The droid said.

"Don't mention it." Mady said as she strained with the plate. It seemed that it was less clumsily placed than she thought. With one final yank, the plate popped right off and Mady nearly fell down. She straightened herself up as did the droid and he looked over at her.

"Oh, Miss Conway, is that you?" he asked, seeming to recognize her as more than just his previous target.

"Yes it is, P4." She said, as if meeting him for the first time.

"The Maker! How long has it been, Miss Conway?" asked the droid excitedly.

"A long, long time, P4." She said simply as she smiled. She was glad to have her old "buddy" back.

* * *

Axol sat in the pilot's seat of their ship setting coordinates and getting readings for their next trip. Ben sat in the co-pilot's seat arms crossed.

"When will we be clear to leave?" Ben asked.

"A few hours yet." Axol answered. Ben groaned.

"Can't we leave sooner? I want to get as far from here…as far from here as possible." Ben said.

"Sure you don't just want to get as far from _her _as possible?" Axol asked. Ben stood up.

"Yeah, well what if I do?! It's not like I wouldn't be justified. She dangerous to have around and I don't want to deal with it anymore. Hell, she could turn on either of us before you know it." Ben said.

"Ah, that's banthashit, kid. You know that ain't true." Axol said.

"Do I? How much do we really know about her, huh? How much do _you_ know?" Ben asked.

"I know she'd never do that to anyone who didn't have it coming to 'em." Axol replied.

"Well, _I_ know that when you back a coward into a corner, there's no telling what they'll do and I think her back's been against the wall with us for too long." Ben said standing up and getting ready to leave the cockpit.

"Look who's talking." Axol said.

"What did you say?" Ben asked. Axol stood from the pilot seat and turned around.

"You heard me." Axol said, calmly.

"You calling me a coward?" Ben said.

"You catch on quick." Axol said sarcastically. Ben threw a punch at Axol that would have landed squarely on his face…hand it not been caught in the palm of his hand. An instant later, Ben found himself up against the wall arm twisted behind his back.

"Don't do that again." Axol said, still as calm as before. Ben nodded and was released. He turned and faced Axol.

"You call her a coward, kid, but you ain't looked in the mirror in a while, have you? You followed her on this adventure across the galaxy, you trusted someone you just met, you've seen more battles than you would have seen in a good ten years, but you are still scared out of your mind. I don't care what you say, but you love her…and you are too afraid to tell her. You are just scared to death…that you might love someone who's a little rougher around the edges you are." Axol said. Ben glared at him with an expression impossible to read. He turned and began walking out of the cockpit.

"I could never love that murderous Sith." Ben said as he walked. Axol sighed and sat back down. There was nothing more Axol could say to Ben when he was in this state. He was an unmovable boulder. In any case, it was time to go get the murderous Sith and see what their next move should be. Axol had a decent idea where Mady would be hiding. He hightailed it for his old room from when he was a Padawan…even when he made Knight.

* * *

He ducked into the room quickly and jumped slightly at the droid standing there, looking at him quizzically. Mady sat on the bed, but Axol had understandable noticed the droid first.

"Who's your friend?" Axol asked Mady still catching his breath.

"His name is P4-R5. I made him a long time ago." Mady said.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." The droid said extending a handshake. Axol took it hesitantly. He had never shaken a droid's hand before.

"Yeah…likewise." He said.

"How did you know where to find us?" Mady asked.

"Lucky guess." Axol said, looking the droid up and down.

"I wish I had half the luck that you do." Mady said.

"You got plenty of luck, kid. Not your fault it's all bad." Axol said. Mady smiled slightly, but still wasn't quite up to a laugh.

"Okay, kiddo. You got two options. You can stowaway on our ship which will probably be fastest. Or you can take off in whatever bucket of bolts you got here in. Now you might have some trouble getting off the planet in that seeing as how everyone around here knows what you did by now, but if you come with us, you may at some point have to deal with you know who." Axol explained. Mady looked over at P4. He could fix up the ship she had stolen from Nedo 5 but, it still wouldn't be able to outrun a fleet that knew exactly what she looked like. However, if she chose to be a stowaway, she could face the danger of running into Ben which, at this point, could be a fatal mistake. She now also had to figure out what was going to be done with P4. Axol leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he looked at her. She seemed to serene, yet little did he know that beneath the surface was an inferno of uncertainty…

* * *

**Okay FicFreaks! Should Mady stowaway with Axol and Ben or should she take the ship she stole from Nedo 5? If she does stowaway, will Ben find her? If she doesn't, will she even make it to their destination? What about P4? Let me know your choice and what should happen next and it will shape the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	13. Revelations

****

Here's chapter 13, FicFans! I hope you all enjoy! I may be out for the next few days so I'm sorry if there is a bit of a gap, but don't worry...I'll be back. Anyway, read on Ficsters, read on.

* * *

"Axol, I just think going with you is too big of a risk. I can't…I can't be near him yet." Mady said regretfully.

"A risk? And going off by yourself _again _isn't?" Axol asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Just trust me, Axol. I think this is for the best." Mady said. Axol rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, kid." He sighed.

"Thanks. So what did you find out?" Mady said.

"That Masters around this place are even more tight-lipped than I thought. But I managed to convince one of them to let me in on where they thought our Sith friends are." Axol said.

"And?" Mady inquired.

"They thought that they might be somewhere near Korriban." Axol replied. Of course, the Sith would go there if they were trying to rebuild their empire. That planet was rife with dark energy that could be used to their advantage.

"But, they weren't sure." Axol added. "In any case, it might be a good place to start looking."

"Your right." Mady said standing up. She appeared distant as she tinkered with P4.

"Are you alright, Mady?" Axol asked. She glanced up.

"It's just, well, this _is_ still a big risk, you know? They'll be sending ships to try and stop me and they know what I'm flying. So I just want to make sure…just…if something were to happen…" She started, but could not bring herself to say it.

"Nothing's going to—" Axol was cut off.

"I just want to make sure he knows." Mady said simply. There was a long pause. Axol hated to even think about such a scenario, but he owed her this, at least.

"I'll make sure." He said.

"Thank you, Axol." Mady said, leaning into his embrace. She wished so badly that Ben understood, but she knew that pushing him was the wrong way to go about it. He needed time. The two pulled back.

"Take this." Axol said, handing her a communicator.

"We won't be able to communicate." Mady said.

"Just in case." Axol said. Mady smiled slightly and stuffed the thing into her belt.

"We'd better get going." Mady said.

"Good idea. We'll lead out and then you follow us. That way Ben'll never know you left." Axol said.

"Got it." Mady said opening the door.

"What about me, Miss Conway?" P4 asked from behind them. Mady and Axol looked at each other. Mady gave a quick grin to Axol and he knew that there would be no arguing her on her next point.

"I want you to go with Axol here, P4. But once you board his ship, you are to make no mention of me, understand?" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand." P4 said.

"I also want you to work on his hyperdrive." Mady said.

"I will, Miss Conway." P4 said.

"Great." She said. She reached out and shook Axol hand.

"See you on the other side." She said. And with that she bolted from the room. She ducked down the hall to the hangar and snuck once more aboard her ship. She waited only a few minutes before Axol and P4 came walking into the hangar and onto their own ship. Slowly the ship lifted off and made its way out of the hangar and into the sky. Mady then started her engines and made her way to follow them. The ship reached blackspace and she could see them once again. They flew for several hours while not going to hyperspace to conserve fuel. Mady noticed that they were now passing Kashyyyk. She looked upon the forest planet and thought about how peaceful it looked with so much savagery underneath. It was not unlike herself. To passersby, she was just like any other person, yet underneath the surface brewed anarchy. She looked out the front window and gasped. Ben and Axol ship was being fired upon by Sith vessels. Mady sat up in her seat and locked the wings of her ship into attack position. Thank the Force the woman at the front desk that day had given her a fighter. She accelerated until she was upon them and could more clearly see. Five ships, all of Sith class. She maneuvered around behind one of them and blew him instantly to smithereens with a shot in the boosters. Two had then worked their way behind her, one of which was dealt with promptly. Axol was surely flying. She flew full speed away from the other who stayed in hot pursuit. Suddenly, she jammed on the decelerators and he flew right by her. She fired ten quick shots taking him out in much the same explosive finale. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Axol's ship take out on more of the fighters and then fly away from the fifth and final. She watched in horror as the Sith fighter managed to land two shots on the ship. One took out the starboard gun and the other took out the main accelerator. Ben and Axol's ship slowed as the Sith ship continued to catch up. Both ships were coming directly at Mady. She turned her own ship and tried to fire, but an alarm sounded. The guns were overheated. There was only one option.

Axol suddenly heard a sound from his pocket. His communicator beeped.

"Looks like you get to make good on you word, Axol." She said on the other end. Axol saw then Mady's ship flying towards them at full speed. He glanced in the rear camera screen and saw the Sith fighter flying up behind them at an equal rate.

"MADY! NO!" Axol screamed into the communicator, but it was too late. He watched helplessly as Mady's ship passed above his own and out of sight for only a moment. He stared at the monitors and watched the horrid scene seem to play out in slow motion. He watched Mady's right wing completely torn away as it sliced through the chassis of the Sith ship instantly combusting it. The wreckage of Mady's ship then became a spiraling fireball that Axol watched plummet towards the Kashyyyk surface until he could no longer see it.

"Mady! Mady, come in!" Axol begged the communicator. Silence.

"Mady, COME IN!! MADY!" he screamed. Nothing. Ben came rocketing into the cockpit from the noisy turret where he had heard nothing of what Axol had just been screaming.

"What's happening? That guy that saved us…I didn't see! What happened to him?" Ben asked frantically. Axol turned around in the pilot's seat tears streaming down his face.

"The ship was destroyed, kid." He said. Ben was confused as to why Axol was so upset. Of course, it was very honorable of who ever did save them, but Ben had never seen Axol like this about something.

"Was…was it someone you knew?" Ben asked, trying to solve the mystery. Axol didn't respond with anything more than a gaze…and the gaze told Ben not only that he knew them, but exactly who it was. He looked at Axol critically for a moment.

"No…no…you…are you sure?" Ben asked, nearly falling back against the doorway. Axol nodded slowly.

"We…we don't know that she's gone. Set down on the planet." Ben ordered.

"No one survives that, kid." Axol said. Ben looked all around the cockpit seemingly trying to figure out if this was real. He had sworn that he hated her for what she had done. He had berated her and scorned her just as those Jedi before him had done. He rejected her for being different than he was…and that was why they had been on separate ships. This was his fault. Deep down he did love her…and there was no time that he knew it better than right now. Ben slid down the door frame until he was seated on the floor, head in his hands. He just kept whispering the word "no" to himself as Axol started to punch the control panel and scream the same word. Blood began to wet the control panel and Axol stopped, short of breath. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ben seemingly frozen there in the doorway. He walked over to him and crouched down.

"Ben." Axol said. He didn't respond. He reached forward and slapped him lightly on the cheek snapping him out of it.

"Ben! We need to get out of here. Help me pilot." Axol ordered sternly. Ben only nodded as he stood and made his was to the co-pilot's seat. They non-verbally decided that now was a good time to go to lightspeed. Axol punched in the coordinates and a few moments later they were off. As they watched the stars change to lines and then nothing at all they both said nothing for many minutes. Finally, Ben broke the silence.

"I loved her, Axol…I-I loved her." Ben said as if making an admission. Axol's lip quivered slightly, but her tightened it refusing to let it show.

"And she loved you, kid…more than anything." Axol said. Ben head snapped to the left.

"She told me to tell you." Axol said. Ben shook his head and felt new tears forming in his eyes.

"I shoved her into the dirt, and she died saving me?" Ben said, seeming to question the logic.

"She understood, kid. She knew why." Axol said.

"And she really was stopping Luskex from killing me, wasn't she?" Ben asked. Axol nodded. Ben had known this. Perhaps not in his conscious mind, but somehow he had known. Yet, he had stuck to his guns and pushed her away. Stubbornness was a lesson she had taught him too well. Ben looked over at his comrade.

"What do we do now, Axol?" he asked. Axol nodded to himself.

"We move on and we finish what we started. Just like she'd want it." Axol said with conviction. Ben nodded at this. Very little was said between the two for a long time.

* * *

And so, Ben and Axol moved on. They hunted the Sith with all their energy and hearts for both of them knew what had to be done. The followed lead after lead, some prosperous…some not. They existed, they fought, they ran, they survived. The never forgot. The guilt of what had happened had never truly left Ben. He thought for a moment that he had done the right thing by leaving Mady high and dry. After all, she was a Sith. He had seen it in her word and deed. But now, he knew the truth. Mady was no Sith and she was no coward either. She was just a person trying to make her way. She tried to live a normal life, but had the misfortune needing to leave the Jedi behind to do it. She had loved him and surely had wanted to show it, but was worried about dragging him into the life she led. He had loved her, and he had ultimately killed her because he was too scared to let it out. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't think about her. He dreamt of her often and woke up unable to remember her face. He wasn't the person he used to be and knew why. When Mady's ship crashed onto that planet, it took a giant chunk of him with it.

Three years and a half long years had passed since that fateful day, and Ben and Axol woke as they did every morning…ready to continue the hunt. Whether the day found them the predator or the prey remained to be seen. The Sith had risen to nearly equal power as the Galactic Empire had once possessed and they had slowly began to place the choke-hold back on freedom and justice in the galaxy. It had all become just another day in the life. This day though was slightly different, for this day would take them back to that haunted place…this new lead had led them to Kashyyyk. Ben felt the air seemingly pulling away from his chest as they came in sight of the planet. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're not ready for this today, kid…" Axol began. Ben shook his head slightly and breathed normally.

"No. No, I'm fine." Ben said. They touched down in the shadowlands right where their lead had told them hid a Jedi of unknown origin. They knew that whether this be a Dark Jedi or a Jedi like them, they would likely be able to help. Both of the men stepped cautiously off the ship knowing the dangers of this area. They walked slowly into the darkness for several hours. The moisture had caused the life-form detector to malfunction, but they luckily still had the map. Suddenly, the two heard a rustling in the bushes above them on a ridge. Lightsabers ignited.

"Did you hear that?" Ben asked.

"What do you think?" Axol replied. From out of nowhere Axol was hit squarely in the back of the head by a rock, knocking him out cold. Ben only tried for a moment to arouse him before remembering that he still had himself to worry about. He heard more rustling from the brush ahead of him and then from behind him he felt a strong presence. He ducked and the gigantic Wookiee rushed past him just missing a thrown punch. Ben glanced back to see three more Wookiees jump from the bushes spears and bowcasters drawn. Ben knew that he was no match for them. He sprinted into the forest away from the great beasts who gave chase. He didn't want to leave Axol, but he knew that one of them free was better than both of them captured. Ben glanced over his shoulder and saw the Wookiees still gaining. Suddenly, his foot caught on something sending him flailing into the dirt in front of him. He saw a figure pull their spear back into their body and seemingly warp over to him and hold the razor sharp end of the spear dangerously close to his throat. The other Wookiees caught up and stood around them and it was only now that Ben realized that the dark figure that stood over him was not a Wookiee. In fact, it stood no taller than an average human. The Wookiees and the human were all cheering for a moment in their growl-like language when it gradually quieted. They then seemed to be discussing something.

"What do you want here, Outsider?" said a human voice. Somehow the voice was familiar, but Ben could not put a finger on how.

"I come seeking a Jedi." Ben said.

"For what purpose?" the voice replied.

"My partner and I seek help in finding the leaders of the rising Sith army." Ben said. There was a pause.

"Why?" the voice fired.

"We wish to end their galactic conquest and gain vengeance for a lost friend." Ben replied. The Wookiees and the human now were communicating as if the human was asking for something. One Wookiee handed the human a small object which they instantly activated revealing that it was a small flashlight. The thing then shined right in Ben's face as the figure spoke again.

"Ben?" it asked. Suddenly, Ben knew exactly whose voice it was that he heard above him, but he was sure this was impossible.

"Is that you?" Mady's voice came.

"Mady. Mady?" he said, nearly unable to speak. The spear was lifted away from him and he stood up. He felt he arms be constricted by a sharp hug.

"Ben! I—What are you doing here?" she asked letting him go. He still could barely see her, but she seemed to have little trouble seeing him.

"Just like I said. Axol and I were looking for a Jedi." Ben said.

"Well, I guess you found one. I…oh…oh my god…Axol? Was that Axol back there?" Mady asked.

"Yeah, it was." Ben said.

"We'd better go get him and make sure he'll be okay." She said. They walked through the woods back to where Axol had fallen only to find him vanished. They looked around for only a moment before Mady suddenly cried out. Axol had his arm wrapped around her and his lightsaber at her throat. The thing lit Mady's face up so Ben could see it perfectly.

"Haha! You Wookiees aren't the only good hunters! Now, we're looking for a Jedi!" Axol demanded, in a victorious voice.

"Axol! Axol! It's me!" Mady said.

"I don't know you! Don't try that on me!" Axol said.

"Axol, for Force's sake, would you just look at who you have there?!" Ben ordered rather than asked. Mady felt herself spun quickly around as she faced him. He held his lightsaber now to her face so he could see her. She looked up at him and saw his expression soften quickly. He deactivated his lightsaber and threw his arms around her, tears flowing freely.

"Mady…Mady." He repeated again and again as he held her. She sobbed into his chest as they both stood there. They finally pulled back and Axol put his hand to Mady's cheek.

"We thought you were dead." Axol said softly.

"You have no idea how close I was." She replied. He pulled her in again and they embraced for a few moments more. Ben was still in shock. He did not cry for he did not want to obstruct his vision of her. He was so sure that he would wake any instant and have this just have been another pleasant dream. It wasn't happening. Mady turned around and gave a native growl to her hunting party and then walked over to Ben.

"Come on. We'll take you guys back to the village and get you cleaned up." Mady said. About an hour later they all sat around a warm fire. Mady emerged from the kitchen of her home with a wooden trey atop which were three wooden cups of a steaming beverage. This was one of the first times Ben had really gotten a good look at her. He had gone with Axol of the infirmary nearly the instant the reached the village and not seen Mady since. Only scraps of the Jedi robe she had been wearing remained and even that which did remain was filled with rips and tears. Her sleeves had been all but torn away yet the hood on her back remained. Her pants were still pants only in the most literal sense. Meaning that you could still identify them as pants though much of Mady's legs showed through various holes. Her hands were wrapped with bits of cloth to prevent hurting them on her hunts and her belt contained a menagerie of wooden tools and weapons. The only thing that remained almost perfectly in tact, were her boots. Sure they had seen their better days, but they were better than nothing. Her face had changed very little other than one major difference. Ben noticed that her eyes were the grayish-blue they had been so long ago. She walked in and set the tray on the table inviting the men to drink the beverage as she took one for herself. She sat down in a small chair that she had done her best to make comfortable. Ben and Axol both took the drinks and took a sip.

"What's in this?" Axol asked seeming to enjoy the drink. Mady finished her own sip before answering.

"Sapling leaves mostly…some Pilkyyn bark." She said. There was a long silence then. Mady leaned forward.

"What are you two doing here?" Mady asked.

"We are still trying to hunt down the Sith leaders, Mady. We were told that there could be a Jedi here that could help us." Axol explained. Mady shook her head.

"There's no Jedi here." She said simply and sadly.

"What about you?" Axol asked. She bowed her head.

"That part of me died the day you thought I did." Mady said.

"How did you survive?" Ben asked, unable to control himself any longer. Mady looked over at him.

"Well…I went down just like Axol has probably told you. I hit a couple trees…really hard, but it seemed to slow me down just enough. I heard the excessive damage alarm and I knew that it wouldn't be only a few more seconds before the ship went. I tried to hit the eject button, but it…it didn't work. That's when I thought that it was over. I heard the explosion then start at the back of the ship and then a just heard a loud boom and I saw black. I thought I was dead, then and to this day, I have no idea why I'm not. I woke up a few weeks later in the infirmary and the Wookiees said that anyone who could survive that crash had earned their respect enough to live among them…so I stayed. Since then I've hunted with them, eaten with them, perfected my Wookieese. They…they're my family." Mady said.

"Why didn't you ever come back? Why didn't you send word you were alive?" Ben asked. Mady pressed her lips together for a moment and then turned to Axol.

"Axol, can you give us a minute?" Mady asked. Axol nodded and stood up.

"Sure. I'll be outside drinking this headache away." He said leaving the room. Mady smiled.

"Same old Axol, huh?" she said turning to Ben. He wasn't smiling.

"Why didn't you even send word?" Ben repeated.

"Where would I have sent it, Ben? You guys haven't called one place home since we saw each other last." Mady pointed out.

"You could have searched or had someone else search." Ben said. He was right. Mady sighed.

"Ben, the truth is both of you were better off without me. I got too close to the very thing I fought all those years ago and you would have eventually gone down with me. I didn't plan for any of this to happen, but once it did…once I was here, I knew that it was for the best that I stay. You two get to fight the Sith just like you wanted, and I get to disappear…just like I wanted." She said.

"But we didn't hear a word for three and half years. Didn't…well, didn't you miss us?" he asked. Mady answered quickly trying to prevent him from even thinking that.

"Ben, of course I did. I missed you everyday, but I knew that without me, you could do all you were meant to do…and you could be happy. That made me happy. The longer I stayed, the more I felt like I belonged here. Look at my eyes. This place…this life, it's brought me back." She said. Ben leaned forward and laid a hand on Mady's cheek.

"Mady, I have not been happier in years than I am right now. I have been wishing this entire time that I had just one more chance to tell you the way I really feel about you." Ben said with the utmost seriousness.

"Ben…" Mady started to protest. Ben's look cut her off right there.

"Mady, I love you more than anything in the world. I am so sorry for all I've done to you. I was so wrong." Ben said.

"Ben you…" Mady started. It wasn't Ben's look that cut Mady off this time. It was his lips pressed gently to hers. Her eyes closed and she ran her fingers through his hair. After several moments, they pulled back and looked at each other.

"I love you so much." Ben said simply. Mady smiled.

"I've always loved you." Mady said. They came close again and their lips met once more. Axol peeked in the window.

"Good for you, kid." He said to himself. Mady and Ben separated once more.

"You can't ever leave me again." Ben said.

"I don't ever want to." Mady said. They each sat back in their chairs and Axol came into the room.

"Hey, I got kicked out of the party." He said, faking drunkenness.

"Your timing is almost too perfect, Axol." Mady said grinning. She knew almost surely that he had been watching.

"As always." He replied. The three all sat there for a moment drinking their drinks and just staring into the fire. Finally, Ben abruptly broke the silence.

"You need to come with us, Mady. We need you. Since you left…we've hit a wall." Ben said. Mady looked down.

"I've been here for so long…what's left of my Jedihood is on the mantle." She said sadly. The men looked onto the mantle of the fireplace and saw her lightsaber sitting there.

"What help can I be?" Mady said.

"More than you know, Mady." Axol said.

"Who knows? I've heard tales of cunning Wookiee warriors, maybe some of them would even come." Ben suggested.

"The last family I led to war was nearly completely destroyed. I…I can't do that again." Mady said.

"That won't happen again, Mady. The galaxy thinks you're dead. The Sith aren't even aware that they have formidable opposition. They'll have no idea…" Ben reassured.

"Please, Mady. We need you." Axol said. Mady sat there staring into the fire and tried to make a choice. It had been and long time since her brush with the dark side, but she had never forgotten what it was like. She wasn't sure she was ready to face that again. Still, Ben and Axol really seemed to need her and if the Sith were still out there and growing, they could cause countless people the same pain that she had endured. They had to be stopped, but the question now was…was she the one that could stop them?

* * *

**There you go y'all. What should Mady do? Should she go with Axol and Ben or stay on Kashyyyk with her new family? Should she ask the Wookiees to join the fight? If she does go with them, will she gain her Jedi abilities back or lose them forever? Leave your review and help me write the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	14. Unbreakable

**Hey all! Sorry it took me so long! I have had a busy couple of days! Anyway, here is chapter 14. It's kind of a monster, but I think you all will enjoy it. When we last left Mady, she had a really tough choice to make. Should she leave her home and return to her old life with Axol and Ben, or should she stay on Kashyyyk with the family that has cared for her for the past three and a half years? Anyway, here goes...**

* * *

Mady shook her head. She couldn't believe herself what she was about to say, but she seemed to have little choice. The galaxy called to her. A missing piece of her heart ached to be returned. Her friends longed to have her back. The life she had led in the past years had helped her and even saved her, but there was little more it could do. It was time…

"Okay." She said softly. Axol, who actually was slightly drunk, clapped his hands and pumped his arms.

"YES! I knew you'd come back!" he said excitedly. Ben only sat back in his chair and looked at Mady with a strange little smile on his face. She didn't seem nearly as happy as Axol. Certainly she was excited for the change of scenery, but she still had reservations about returning to the life that had seen the demise of so many close to her. It had nearly seen her own on more than one occasion. She prepared now to return to the life that nearly dragged her without mercy into the darkest pit of horror imaginable. She certainly was excited for the change of scenery, but something still seemed to catch uncomfortably inside her. Axol didn't notice any of the expressions that graced the girl's face.

"This calls for a drink!" Axol announced as he walked quickly outside without even looking back. He closed the door behind him and Ben and Mady both could hear him whooping and cheering through the door. The two sat alone then and stared into the crackling fire. They sat there for several minutes without a word. The silence only grew awkward for Ben. Mady was lost somewhere in her own thoughts.

"I'm very glad you're joining us, Mady." Ben finally said. Mady glanced up quickly nearly having forgot he was there. She flashed a small and unconvincing smile.

"Oh, yeah. I'm glad, too." She said as she looked back into the fire. Ben sat forward in his chair.

"But something is holding you back…" Ben insinuated.

"No…I-I need to come and help save the galaxy…I need to. I have no problem with that." She said, again slightly unconvincingly. She stood from her chair and held her hands on her hips as she slowly paced a tiny path in the small room.

"Mady, I haven't forgotten what it looks like when you lie." Ben said. Mady walked over to the mantle and rested her arms on it. She rested her head then on her arms and sighed. Her eyes grew misty as she tried to hide them from Ben.

"It's okay to tell me, you know." Ben said, sitting back in his seat. Mady reached slowly over and took the lightsaber off the wooden mantle. Her trembling hands held it gently and her thumb ran slowly over the buttons and grooves of the hilt. She looked up at Ben, sadly.

"It's okay." He said. Mady pressed her lips together for a moment and shook her head. Her eyes then, once again met his. They glimmered against the fire.

"I'm so scared." She said simply staring back down at the lightsaber. Ben stood then and walked over to her.

"Oh, Mad." He said, wrapping his arms around her. She just stood then and let him hold her. Usually his very touch was enough to send her to fight a rancor with her bare hands, but not this time. Her fear stuck to her and held on tight.

"I don't know if there's anything I can say to make this better, Mady. I just know that there's not a day goes by that I'm not scared." He said. He pulled her back.

"But now that you're here…well, I don't think that will be the same." He finished. She looked up at him as he smiled. She smiled slightly then, too as she shook her head.

"You grew up in a hurry." She said softly.

"Years of fighting the Sith'll do that to you." He replied. He had grown considerably since they had last seen each other. The clothes he wore had grown either faded or darker from the constant wear and his boots had been long since replaced. His face had changed very little other than his chin and upper lip which now donned a light goatee. He was no longer a boy or a tag-along. He was a warrior in his own right and he had grown so because they had been apart. Mady had been right…it was for the best. Now _this _was for the best. The two separated and sat back down.

"Thank you, Ben." She said. Ben sat back and smiled.

"I think I will quote a great warrior when I say,'you don't owe me a damn thing.'" He said. Mady laughed at the impression of herself. The laughter slowly died and the two were back where they started. They stared into the fire and said nary a word. Once again, Ben broke the silence. It was strange how they were able to pick up right where they left off considering how much they had changed. Ben's life since Mady's crash had been loud. Constantly running, constantly fighting and then waking up the next day to do it all again. Mady's life since her crash had been much more peaceful. The life of the planet she lived on was enough to soothe the heart and soul of those with no Force affinity at all. While her life since then had surely contained its obstacles, she had had a place to sleep every night where she could be fairly certain she would see again in the morning. Ben had not had such a luxury. Mady was able to sit with Ben in silence until the end of time. Ben was not so easily gratified.

"One thing is still bothering me." He said.

"What's that?" Mady replied.

"Our source said there was a practicing Jedi on Kashyyyk and he seemed so sure." Ben said. Mady looked down and winced slightly as she realized what she had done out of pure reflex. She had to tell him the truth.

"Ben, I'm sorry. I was untruthful with you before." She said.

"Do you still feel the Force inside you?" he asked.

"No, no. Not about that. It's just…well…I've been protecting him for so long." She said.

"Him?" Ben asked with curiosity.

"Come with me." Mady said standing and making her way to the door. He followed her along a few of the paths that stood high in the trees. Finally, they came to another small door which Mady walked into. They walked carefully through the darkened dwelling and into a room near the back which was lit slightly with some glowing mushrooms. There in the small bed lay a nearly adult yet still youngish Wookiee. Mady leaned down and growled softly to him. Slowly, the Wookiee awoke and leapt out of bed grabbing Mady in a headlock in mock anger for waking him up. Ben was concerned for a moment as the two wrestled. He was relieved in the next moment to head Mady laugh slightly and growl playfully to the Wookiee that held her. She managed to push him away.

"Will you light a torch in here? I can't see a damn thing." Mady growled. The Wookiee did so and was slightly shocked as he did to see the other man in the room.

"Who's this guy?" he growled.

"His name is Ben. He's the one I am always telling you about." Mady replied in perfect Wookieese. The Wookiee looked slightly more accommodating now. Mady looked at Ben.

"Ben, this is Lakaar. He's my brother." She said as she smiled at the growing Wookiee next to her.

"Your brother?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. His family adopted me when I was in the infirmary. They said that they wanted to be the first ones to welcome the human that couldn't die." She said.

"And the rest is history." Ben guessed.

"Exactly. They took me in, fed me, healed me once I was well enough to leave the infirmary, made sure my clothes were always in decent repair. They even gave me a Wookiee name." She said.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"It's Pykiito." Mady said.

"What does it mean?" Ben asked.

"It means 'unbreakable'." Mady said.

"Well, that fits." Ben said.

"Aw, I don't know. All I cared about was that I had a family and a home. I was so happy…and then I met this oaf." Mady said jokingly in Lakaar's direction. He pushed her playfully in the shoulder. He then said something to Mady that made her laugh. Ben didn't understand. She looked at Ben and saw his uncertainty.

"He called me a name." Mady said.

"What?" Ben asked again with equal curiosity as before.

"He called me 'ye of little fur'." She said, still laughing slightly. Ben laughed then, too. The Wookiee smiled at Ben and extended his had to shake it. Ben did so and smiled back. Lakaar said something to Ben then who quickly turned to Mady for an explanation. Mady smiled.

"He says that he'll teach you Wookieese if you'd like. I'd take him up on that, too. He's a great teacher. Once he got a hold of me I had it down in two weeks." Mady said. Ben looked up at the giant who still shook his hand and nodded. Lakaar seemed to smile wider as he released Ben's hand.

"This is what I came to show you, Ben." Mady said. She said something to Lakaar who walked over to his bedside table and pulled out what looked like a crude lightsaber with some wooden components. Meanwhile Mady had gone to a cupboard and grabbed a seeker drone from it. She tossed the thing into the air where it hovered. The Wookiee then activated the green lightsaber and stood poised to block. The seeker shot fifteen rapid-fire bolts in Lakaar's direction, all of which he blocked expertly. He then stretched a great paw towards it and it went flying against the wall after which it crashed back to the floor with a thud. He deactivated his lightsaber and looked over at Ben. Mady looked in the same direction. Ben was open-mouthed.

"I think he's the Jedi you're looking for." Mady said. Ben gaped as the Wookiee walked over to him. He was so big. Ben had never heard of a Wookiee holding such powers. Lakaar stood over him only looking down at him for a moment, before he bowed to Ben and said one short Wookieese word. Ben looked at, Mady.

"What'd he say." Ben asked. Mady smiled.

"He called you 'Master'." She said. Ben looked down at the Wookiee who was cautiously holding the bow. Ben reached forth and placed a hand on the massive furry shoulder. Lakaar stood and Ben looked up once more. Ben spoke to him exaggerating his gestures in the hope that at least some of the communication barrier could be broken.

"Will you come with us? Fight Sith?" Ben asked. Strangely enough, Lakaar seemed to understand for as Mady began the translation he held his hand in the air to stop her. He dropped down then to one knee as he kneeled before Ben. Neither of them said any words, yet both of them knew what Lakaar's answer was. He would be a great ally. Mady smiled and pointed a thumb at the door.

"I'd better go let the chief know what's going on." She said. Ben agreed as Lakaar stood up.

"Lakaar. Teach Ben some of the Wookiee speak." Mady growled. Lakaar nodded and walked to get a piece of parchment and a char-pencil.

"Ben, learn some Wookieese. He'll teach you some common words first so you can communicate a little and before you know it you'll be roaring away." Mady said as she walked toward the door.

"Alright." Ben agreed as Lakaar sat down and began writing a few words in Galactic Basic and roaring them at Ben. Ben's first try sounded more like he was seriously injured, but he was a fast learner and he would soon be fluent. Meanwhile, Mady walked down the wooden path to the chief's dwelling and knocked on the door. His bodyguards escorted her into the room where she was greeted by a friendly growl as she kneeled.

"Pykiito, what can I do for you, my dear? The hour is late." He said.

"I understand, my chief. Pardon my intrusion." She said rising.

"Not at all, child. What do you desire this evening?" he asked.

"My chief, I have served you loyally for many harvest moons." She said.

"Indeed you have, my little friend." He agreed.

"After all you have done for me, I feel that I am in a great debt to you." She said.

"The debt you think you owe has been long since repaid, child. I assure you." He said.

"My chief, I am forever grateful to you and the tribe for all you have given me." She continued.

"For Bacca's sake, child. Spit it out." He said finally.

"Chief, I feel that I must take my leave of this place. I am needed elsewhere." She said, regretfully. The chief looked at her with saddened eyes.

"Why are you needed?" he asked, trying to appear strong.

"My chief, the galaxy is in peril. Long ago, before you knew me, a betrayal cursed my life and all who seemed to be in it. I had thought the betrayal long since avenged, but I have learned that this is not the case. I must set this right." She said with conviction. The chief only looked at her for a moment. It was hard for Mady to read his expression, but then he spoke.

"Your words fill my heart with pride, Pykiito. Your sense of honor is that worthy of a Wookiee. You have learned much here…" he started. Mady looked up at him, eyes beginning to shine. The Chief stood for him final words.

"And I pray that you take the knowledge and honor with you wherever your journey takes you." He said. Mady walked up to the throne and bowed again. The chief placed his hand on her shoulder and lifted her from the bow. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Mady returned the embrace. Eventually, the two parted and Mady smiled up at him as she stepped back.

"I will miss all of you." She said.

"And we you, dear. We should be lucky to have another foolish human like you crash into our village." He said. Mady laughed. She turned then and walked out of the hut. The Chief looked over at one of his bodyguards and smiled.

"How one so small can have a heart so big is unknown to me." He said. The bodyguard seemed to agree. Mady had been so big a part of their lives for so long now. She had been a trusted hunting partner and a cunning warrior. She had been a skilled farmer when the season came for it and she even had become a teacher of the young children, teaching them all she knew about hunting and such. Before even a month had gone by, hardly anyone even noticed anymore that she was not a Wookiee. She was a tribesman and that was all that mattered. She would take all she had learned with her…tribesman status included.

Mady walked back towards her hut as she decided that it would be a good idea to get some sleep. On the way back, she ran into Axol. He was leaning forward onto a railing and looking out at the forest. She joined him.

"Hey, kid." He said, without turning.

"Hey, Axol." She replied.

"I can see why you decided to stick around here. It's so alive and peaceful at the same time." He said. Mady nodded and wiped away a few tears on her sleeve.

"I know. I'm really gonna miss it." She said simply, voice cracking. Axol turned now, not having noticed that she was crying.

"Aw, kid." He said reaching over and pulling her into a hug. Mady finally broke down and cried into Axol's chest. Axol hugged her tighter. He didn't know how to feel anymore. So much had happened to her over her life. She was twenty two years old she had suffered the heartache of someone thrice her age. He was so happy to discover she was alive, but it killed him inside to see her this way. She had been so happy until they showed up. She had been a part of something. She had had a home and love and purpose. These were things she had rarely experienced in her life. Now, they had come and they were ripping it all away from her. His eyes became misty as well.

"I'm so sorry, kid. If I had known about all this, I swear by the Force I would have stayed clear of this planet for the rest of my life." He said.

"Bacca's teachings say that all things happen for a reason." She said, still holding tight to him.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to spend any more time here." She added. Axol lifted Mady's chin so their eyes met.

"I don't give a shit what was meant for you anymore, kid. I want you to be happy." He said pulling her in again.

"For the love of the Force, I was you to get a damn break." He said.

"Some people don't get breaks, Axol. It make us stronger." She said. Axol pulled her back again and smiled down at her.

"Since when did you get so grown up?" he asked.

"Since I realized that life shouldn't be spent thirsting for revenge. Life is too short to waste on anger and hate…" she said leaning back on the railing and staring out at the trees.

"But most of all, I have realized that life can't be spent running either. Bacca says 'he who doesn't face his problems will likely be shot in the back.'" She said. Axol smiled and shook his head.

"You can't ever leave us again, kid." He said.

"As long as you need me, I'll be there, Axol." She said.

"I'm glad." He said.

"Me too." She replied. She pushed herself off the rail and began her walk back to her hut to try to get that sleep. As she would later discover, trying was about all she would do that night.

* * *

The next morning, the entire village had gathered at the landing pad where the ship had been moved. Tearful goodbyes were wished to Mady and Lakaar as they prepared to board the ship that would take them far from their forest home. Mady bid adeu to the Chief, the children that she taught, and a few close friends. Finally, then, she came to her family. Her adoptive father, Kuunda stood with his arm around his wife, Kiishki who appeared to be getting teary eyed. She bowed to him.

"Kuunda, I thank you for all you have given me, from the bottom of my heart." She said. Kuunda bid her to rise. She obeyed.

"Pykiito…Madylyn…daughter. We have given you much, child, but you have never been a taker. Your presence and spirit is the only payment you have ever needed to pay. Wherever you may travel, little one, know that there are many…many who love you." He said. Mady struggled not to break down in front of everyone. She smiled.

"Now, I have something for you…" Kuunda started. He beckoned a small child out of the crowd who carried a black bowcaster that was nearly too heavy for him to manage. Kuunda took it from him.

"You have become part of my family and also a part of our tribe. We never send one of our own out into danger without means of protection. Your brother only wanted that lightsaber of his. I know you have one as well, but you choose not to use it. Therefore, I beg you to take this." He said, presenting it to her. She took it cautiously and held out to check the sight. This was the best-crafted bowcaster she had ever seen. She noticed on the stock was Kuunda's family seal. She looked up at him and he smile as he saw that she noticed it.

"Remember all you have learned, Pykiito. Never forget that a Wookiee is judged not by passersby and not by those who deem themselves superior because they have been around longer. A Wookiee is judged by their deeds and their honor. Honor our family, Pykiito." He said. She threw her arms around him.

"I will Kuunda, thank you." She said. She hugged Kiishki and wished her the same thanks. Then, with one great cheer from the Wookiee crowd, she boarded the ship and they blasted away.

"What course should we set, Axol?" Ben asked, from the co-pilot' seat.

"Dantooine. The Council there is aware of and opposed to the High Council's corruption and may be willing to help us. Plus, they know about—" Axol cut himself off.

"Know about what?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, just forget it." Axol said. Ben had come to know over the years that when Axol told him to forget about something that he had better just do it because he was not going to give up one ounce more information after that. Ben said not another word and set the course for Dantooine. Once they were away, Mady rose from her seat near the cockpit rear and ventured about the vessel.

She showed Lakaar where he could sleep and as he settled in she walked slowly through the ship and tried to remember where everything was herself. It was strange to her to see this place again. As she walked, she found that she remembered almost perfectly each doorway and corridor. It was nearly as if she had never left. She walked into one room to realize that Axol had turned into his own personal quarters. The order, or lack thereof, of the room told her it was Axol's. Beside the bed lay a datapad that was activated. Mady decided to shut it off for him lest the power be drained. She picked the thing up and found that the information on the screen was that of an ancient Jedi prophecy of the "Grey Warrior". As she quickly, skimmed through the ancient tome, it slowly dawned on her why Axol had been reading this. She looked on fear slowly setting in, as each new sentence seemed to more and more perfectly describe her.

"Mady." Came the voice from behind her. She jumped slightly and whirled around to face him. It was Axol. He noticed the look on her as well as what she had in her hand. He just looked at her for a moment with no particular expression on his face. Mady looked at him in disbelief. Neither of them spoke. They only stared. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Axol, what is this?" she asked, voice cracking. He tightened his lips slightly and didn't say anything. He knew that she knew perfectly well what it was. She knew what he was thinking, as well, but she didn't want to believe it.

"What is this?!" she asked more forcefully taking a small step towards him. Axol stood his ground.

"It's an old Jedi prophecy." He said, softly. Mady's eyes flashed anger.

"I haven't forgotten how to read, Axol. I know what it is! I meant why do you have it?" she asked.

"I think you know, kid." He said in a calm voice trying to bring Mady's frustration level back down. Mady's face showed incredible hurt.

"I think so, too, but I want so badly for you to tell me I'm wrong." She said.

"I think that that prophecy might be referring to you, Mady." Axol said as gently as he could. Mady nodded and shifted her weight about nervously crossing and uncrossing her arms, putting her hands onto and off of her hips uncontrollably.

"Is this the only reason you took me from Kashyyyk?" she asked.

"Mady, of course not. We need you with us. I'm no Master, I…I don't know what you are or aren't as far as this stuff goes. I know that without you we weren't the same and it was a difference for the worst. We love you, kid." He said. Mady looked at him slowly feeling her emotional walls begin to reconstruct themselves.

"Is this the reason we are going to Dantooine?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want to, Mady. You say the word and I will stop the ship in its tracks." He said.

"If you think that I am this prophecy, then why give me that choice?" she asked.

"Like I said, kiddo. Everyone on this ship cares about you a lot. We would never make you do something you didn't want to do." Axol said. Mady smiled as the rising walls halted. She could feel that they loved her and she felt at home. She trusted them and until just now she had forgotten just how much. It was good to feel this way again.

But now a new problem had arisen. She was unsure how she felt about this whole prophecy thing. For one thing, she hadn't practiced the Jedi ways in years. Another qualm she had was die to the fact that even if she had been a practicing Jedi, could she be so great as to be a prophecy? It was certainly a suitable time for a prophecy. The High Jedi council was corrupt and event the Jedi who knew couldn't breathe a word for fear of sullying the entire Order. The Sith were slowly rising to power and the Republic was growing more and more outgunned with each passing day. It would be an excellent time for a prophecy.

"It's up to you, kid. Where to?" Axol asked. Mady looked at him and was unsure. Should she go to the small Council of Dantooine and tell them what Axol believed or should she lay low? If the Council knew, they might be willing to help them, but if word of her not only living, but also of her possibly being this "Grey Warrior" were to ever get out, it could mean the end of all of them. Axol looked at her awaiting her decision and she looked at him awaiting an answer to come to her mind…

* * *

**So FicFreaks, where to? Should they go the small Council on Dantooine and risk her becoming known, or should she lay low and forsake the assistance that the Council would likely give? If she does go to Dantooine, what should she say to the Council? If she doesn't go to dantooine, where should she go? Leave your review and take your part in writing the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"! **


	15. Friends and Foes

**Here it is guys! Chapter 15! I have had enough down time in the past few days that I got a chance to churn out another chapter!! I really don't have a lot more to say! May the Force be With You! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Axol, what do you know about the Council on Dantooine?" Mady asked, as she considered. Axol crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorframe.

"I've heard that they might be sympathetic to the fight against the New Sith Order and very against the actions of the High Council." Axol asked.

"The High Council is still in tact?" Mady asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, they are and the new Masters are just as bad if not worse than the old ones." Axol said.

"By Bacca's sword." Mady said under her breath.

"Do you believe in the Force anymore, Mady?" Axol said.

"I've seen Jedi use the Force with my own eyes, Axol. Yes, I believe in it." Mady said.

"But, do you follow the ways of the Jedi? You have been talking a lot about Bacca lately." Axol pointed out. Mady sighed.

"I've just been around it for so long. The truth is, the teachings of the Jedi and the teachings of Bacca are very similar. They both teach honor and compassion and justice. The tale of Bacca is just slightly less smooth and glittery." She explained.

"I see." Axol said. "Do you think you could ever wield the Force again?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever is going to happen will happen and when it does I will act accordingly. Until then, I think its best to just wait and see." Mady said. Axol nodded.

"Well, I don't think much is going to happen if we don't have a course." Axol pointed out. Mady began to walk past Axol out of the room.

"We have a course." Mady said simply.

"That course will take us to Dantooine, kid." Axol said. Mady stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not running anymore, Axol." She said, seriously.

"But, what if—" Axol was cut off.

"If they want to help us, that's great. If they want to kill us…let em' try." She said, with a dark tone. Axol put his hand on Mady's shoulder before she took another step.

"Mady." He said, gently. She turned to face him fully now.

"Don't let anger cloud your judgment." He said, sounding like a Master for the first time since she had known him. Mady sighed. She realized that the instant the Jedi Council was mentioned she had shot instantly to the way she was before. She reached down to her belt and took her lightsaber from it.

"Axol, I want you to take this." She said. Axol put his hands in the air not wanting to accept it.

"I don't know, kid." He said.

"Just until I'm ready." She said, holding it closer to his chest.

"How will I know when that is?" he asked. Mady looked up at him.

"You know me better than anyone. I trust you. I have a feeling you'll know." She said. Axol grasped the lightsaber and clipped it to his own belt. Mady smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said, simply. With that, she left the room. Axol reached down and touched the lightsaber. He sure hoped that he knew when she was ready.

* * *

They blasted through space towards the planet of plains and Mady did he best to not to appear that she was scared out of her mind, which she was. When she had crashed and survived she had realized that she had been given new life. For years, she was content to leave behind all she had done and live of Kashyyyk which was, for her, a solace. Somehow, she now felt that she was needed. She felt that this time was indeed the right time to come back. This felt right…so perhaps it was.

Before long, they settled down on the gentle planet of Dantooine. They saw the grassy expanse that comforted them all. They landed in the small enclave docking bay and prepared to see the Council.

"You really think I should stay?" Mady asked.

"Don't you?" replied Ben. Mady nodded.

"I suppose so." She said. Ben took her by the shoulders.

"It's just for a while and it's just in case. The second we get the all-clear we'll come get you, okay?" he reasoned. Mady nodded.

"Okay." She said. She knew that this was for the best. If the Jedi Council was anything like the High Council she thought that they might be in for a rough day. She watched Axol and Ben leave the ship. Lakaar stayed behind and stood beside her. He put his arm around his little sister.

"Everything will be fine." He growled. She glanced up at him and then back at her friends who were just disappearing around a corner.

"I hope so." Mady said, touching Lakaar's great paw.

Ben and Axol entered the chambers of the Council and realized that these were the first council chambers they had been in since that fateful day that saw the death of Luskex. They felt small shivers running up their spine though neither truly felt that they had anything to fear. They walked to where the Council had gathered and bowed.

"Rise, Jedi." One of the Masters ordered. He was a short greenish-brown creature that spoke in a slightly gravelly voice. Those that stood around him included three humans, two men and one woman. There was also a Twi'lek man and a Rodian man. Axol and Ben followed the command.

"Why is it you have sought us out, Jedi?" The Rodian asked.

"Noble Masters, we believe that we have found something that could be very valuable to you." Ben said.

"What would that be, Knight?" The taller human asked.

"Master, forgive our suspicion. We have dealt directly with the corrupt High Council. Before we tell you what we have discovered, we must be certain that the information will remain held in the utmost secrecy." Axol said.

"I assure you, that we have all nearly been ashamed to call ourselves Jedi after the actions of the High Council and we mean you no harm. You both seem very attuned to the Force. Surely you sense that we only have the best intentions." The Twi'lek spoke. He was right. Ben and Axol looked at each other and realized this. Neither of them sensed any deception from this Council. They decided that it would be safe to tell them.

"Master, we know the whereabouts of a Jedi named Madylyn Conway." Ben said. The Council members looked at each other.

"Son, Madylyn Conway is dead. She was killed in a battle of Kashyyyk." The shortest Master said sadly.

"You've heard of her?" Axol asked.

"She dispatched over half of the High Council. How could we not have heard of her?" asked the woman. Axol's eyes flashed a hint of jealousy.

"Well…I was there, too." Axol said only slightly under his breath. Ben elbowed him in the side.

"Master, we have discovered that Madylyn Conway is not dead at all. She has been living with the Wookiees of Kashyyyk in secret for the past three years." Ben said.

"How can you be sure?" Asked one man.

"We were friends before she was in the crash and we thought her dead as well. But upon further investigation, we found her alive and well on Kashyyyk." Ben urged. Axol scoffed.

"Investigation my ass." He said in a whisper.

"Shut up, Axol!" Ben said.

"Noble Jedi, even if she was alive, why would you want so badly to tell us? I sense that this is more than just her obvious strength as an ally." The shortest Master said.

"Master, we believe that this young woman may be the Grey Warrior." Axol said. The Masters mumbled amongst themselves.

"What makes you believe this, Jedi?" asked the other man.

"Because it all lines up, Master. The way she exists from day to day, the way she thinks, her encounter with the dark side. Hell, the timing of it is even perfect." Axol said.

"If what you say is true, then we should like to meet with her." The Rodian said.

"We can have her here in a few minutes." Ben said, excitement slightly leaking into his voice.

"A few minutes? You mean she's with you?" the woman asked.

"She is." Axol replied.

"Very well. Retrieve her and bring her before us. We shall prepare ourselves." The short Master said.

* * *

"What could be taking them so long?" Mady asked as she paced what little floor there was in the ship's common room.

"Convincing a Jedi Council that you have a Prophecy aboard your ship probably takes some time, Kiito. Relax." Growled Lakaar. Mady had not been speaking to him in Wookieese, but even if he didn't understand basic fluently, which he did, her body language was enough to give her away. She was nervous.

"You're right." She said taking a seat on a bench and rubbing her eyes. There was a long pause.

"Do you think that the Jedi would ever accept me, Kiito?" Lakaar asked, abruptly.

"I don't see why not. Your as good with a lightsaber as anyone I've seen and your heart's certainly in the right place." She said.

"You don't think they'd just see a big stupid Wookiee? You don't think they'd treat me like they treated you?" he asked. Mady looked up at him.

"Lakaar, a long time ago I had to come to terms with the Jedi and what happened to me. I decided that the ones who hurt me weren't Jedi. A true Jedi is fair and just. A true Jedi thinks not of themselves and lives to protect freedom, peace and safety. All the rest is just smoke, mirrors and double-talk. True Jedi would accept one as skilled, brave, and selfless as you. The ones I called 'Master' would not. Do you understand?" she said.

"So you think that you just were in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Lakaar asked.

"More or less. However, if it hadn't been for all the shit, I never would have met Ben or Axol…or you. I'd hate that." She said, with a grin.

"You sure about that?" Lakaar asked.

"Absolutely." Mady said, in a slightly joking manner yet not really joking at all. The two just sat there and smiled at each other for a moment. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"Mady, where are you?" called Ben from the boarding ramp.

"We're in the common room." She called back.

"Well, come here!" he called. Mady shot an uncertain look over at Lakaar as she stood. She paused as she came to her bowcaster hanging on the wall. After a brief hesitation, she lifted the thing off the hook and strapped it to her back. She reached the boarding ramp and saw both Ben and Axol looking up at her. Both men were donning small smiles.

"They'd like to see you, kid." Axol said. Mady looked down at the ragged clothes that used to be her Jedi robe. She did indeed look like she had spent three years on a planet with nothing but trees and seven-foot fuzzballs. She didn't even bother asking why the Council wanted to see her. She knew. If they planned to give her some sort of test though, she was very uneasy. There was no way she'd pass any sort of test without any connection to the Force. Her nervousness gathered into a dense ball in her stomach where she could really feel it. They walked the modest hallways and corridors of the Dantooine enclave and academy. Mady walked on looking straight ahead, not really noticing anything. She stared at her feet and the floor one foot ahead. That was all. Finally, they reached the great doors, which seemed to open ever so slowly. They walked inside and over to the semi-circle of Masters that sat there. Mady found it oddly difficult to make eye contact with any of them. She wasn't afraid of them, but she was more afraid now of the impression she was giving. She stood there in her tattered robes with a bowcaster on her back. A direct look in the eye could be seen as s threat, or worse…a challenge. The Masters whispered and exchanged glances. She stood there, Ben and Axol behind and to her right and left. The shortest Master spoke up.

"What is your name, child?" he asked. She looked up slightly at him.

"Mady Conway, sir." She said.

"Are you the Jedi that usurped over half of the corrupt High Council?" the Twi'lek asked. Mady shrugged.

"Well, Axol was there, too." She said, shifting the credit to where she thought it was due. Axol smiled lightly to himself.

"Would it be alright if we administered some simple tests, child?" asked the woman. Mady nodded.

"Sure." She said softly. The Masters looked to each other and began.

"Mady, are there people that you would kill for?" asked the Rodian. Mady knew that her answer might be frowned upon, but she decided that lying would be frowned upon more.

"Yes." She admitted.

"When you experienced the Dark Side, what did it feel like? What was going through your head?" One man asked. Mady shook her head. She didn't want to bring up memories of such a time, but she realized that, again, they would know if she was lying.

"I didn't really feel much of anything. If anything, I felt great, awful…uncontrollable power. During that time I just did what needed to be done. I didn't think about the code or what's right and wrong…I just did it." She said. The Masters sat uneasily in their seats and exchanged several more all-knowing glances. The taller man stood up.

"That will be all for the psychological profile, child. I would ask you now to lift my chair utilizing the energy of the Force." He said, presenting his empty chair. Mady hesitated.

"Sir, I-I've not used the Force in several years." She said, nervously.

"Just try, dear." He said. She looked from him to the empty chair. She stretched a hand towards it and closed her eyes. She felt nothing. Where once there was color, there was only black. Light had turned to darkness. Life had become a barren desert. She felt nothing. Using the Force to her had always seemed to be something of a partnership. She would reach for the chair and feel it reach back. She did not feel this now…just abandoned blackness. She opened her eyes then and realized that the chair had not moved. Axol and Ben's faces showed concern though she had not noticed them. The Masters looked back and forth again and again. The shortest Master looked back to Mady.

"One last question, child. Why do you carry a weapon into these hallowed halls?" he asked. Mady looked at the floor. Her answer was truthful, but it wouldn't stop her from hating herself for it.

"Because I don't trust Jedi Masters anymore." She said, sadly. The Masters did not even need to exchange glances anymore. They knew what the answer would be…and so did Mady.

"Madylyn Conway. While you have shown great feats of bravery in the past, we cannot justify allowing you to remain here." The shortest one said. Axol stepped forward and he now stood right next to Mady.

"What do you mean? Can't you see that this girl has all the qualities of the Grey Warrior?" he piped up. Mady placed her hand gently on Axol's shoulder.

"Axol, it wasn't meant to be. We should just—" Suddenly, she was cut off as her hands shot to her stomach. Ben reached forward and put his hand on her shoulder as she doubled over. She groaned loudly and even yelled. Ben caught her and guided her to the floor as she squeezed her eyes shut tight and began to breathe quickly and unsteadily.

"Mady. MADY! What is it?!" he said without even realizing that he was shouting.

"Unghhhh…AH!" she groaned as she writhed around on the floor. Her eyes were shut tight, but blackness was not what she saw. She suddenly saw in front of her a man dressed all in black. It looked like they were in a starship and the man was on a communicator.

"Yes, I've tracked them to Dantooine, my Master. They appear to have settled in to the Jedi enclave here." He said.

"Keep and eye on them. Keep me posted if they try to leave." Said a voice on the other end.

"You father would be proud, Luskex." The man in black said.

"Thank you, my apprentice. Luskex out." Said the voice. The man in black who hadn't seemed to notice Mady suddenly turned and looked right at her. He smiled.

"I'm coming for you." He said, grinning ear-to-ear. Mady gasped and her eyes shot wide. She saw Ben, Axol and a few of the Masters hovering over her. Her breathing slowed and her bearings returned to her.

"An assassin…Luskex…son." Mady sputtered.

"Easy, kid…easy! Deep breaths." Axol urged.

"No, no! An assassin…coming here!" she said urgently.

"Mady, take it easy!" Ben ordered. Mady took a few deep breaths.

"Ben, there's an assassin out there waiting for us. I saw him!" she said.

"You saw him?" he asked.

"Do you remember when you _saw_ me on Nedo 5 and it was like you were there. I think that's what just happened! He saw me!" she said.

"Wait, what is she talking about? One of the Masters asked. Ben looked over at him.

"It's a long story." Ben said through a sigh.

"I think we'd all like to hear it." The Master replied. Mady looked up at him.

"Please don't make us leave…don't…don't make…" her words drifted away as she slowly lost consciousness. The Master reached down and felt her pulse.

"Her heart-rate is normal. She just needs to rest." He said.

"Can we stay here?" Ben asked.

"Of course, you can. This development is…most disturbing." The short Master said. "Axol, you may follow Master Kichec to find a suitable room for Madylyn. Ben, we would like you to relay the events that took place on Nedo 5 and how they relate to what just happened."

"Yes, Master." Ben said followed quickly by Axol. Axol lifted Mady and carried her out of the room and Ben remained.

"Well?" One Master said after a moment.

"It all started when Mady and the Mandalorians were preparing to attack a Sith army on Jabiim…" Ben began. This would indeed be a long story.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rodian Master led Axol to a small bunkroom…luxurious compared to what Mady was used to. Axol proceeded inside and set Mady down on the bed.

"If you need anything, we will be nearby." The Master said.

"Thank you, Master." Axol said as he took a seat at Mady's side. No more than five minutes later, Mady stirred. Slowly her eyes flickered open and she began to remember where she was.

"Axol? Wha-what happened?" she said.

"You had a vision and freaked and passed out." Axol said quickly. Mady nodded her head, embarrassed.

"Nice…was it right in front of everyone?" she asked.

"Yup." Axol replied. Her eyes began to show recollection

"I-I remember." She said softly. Axol reached out a touched her arm.

"Mady…you said something about Luskex in there. What was it?" he asked. Mady turned to him, an expression of fear on her face.

"A son, Axol. He had a son." Mady said, horror seeping through her words. Axol sat back in the chair and stared ahead at nothing.

"Sweet Force." He said under his breath.

"He is the one that sent the assassin." Mady said, in a hushed tone.

"Is he hunting all of us or just you?" Axol asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd guess just me. I don't know if they even know you two are still alive." She said. Axol sat back again and sighed.

"Well, I guess that leaves you more options." He said.

"I guess so." She replied.

"They say the best way to deal with an assassin is become one. You could go take him out before he even knows what's what." Axol said.

"I could." She said.

"Or you could hide out here for a while or bait him into a trap." Axol suggested.

"That might be a good idea." She said.

"The big question is, do you want Ben and My help?" he asked. Mady looked at the ceiling and tried to decide. If the Sith did think Ben and Axol were no longer in the picture, it might be best to keep it that way. However, she was unsure whether or not she could deal with this by herself. She didn't know whether it was best to play attacker or defender or a little bit of both. The decision was hers alone…and she had no idea what to do…

* * *

**So FinFans, attack or defend? Lone wolf or pack attack? It's up to you! Leave your reveiw and help me write the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	16. Sunrises

**Hey Everyone! Here is Chapter 16! When we last left off, Mady and the crew were being hunted by an assassin and were trying to decide what their next move should be. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Mady wondered for a moment whether or not her impulse was honorable. Frankly, she wanted to go rip the assassin's throat out for even thinking that he could conquer her. She wondered whether this should be acted upon or suppressed. Either way, she knew what had to be done and knew that it _would _be done regardless of the consequences.

"I want to go give this assassin a taste of his own medicine…" Mady began. There was a long pause as she thought about the other factor in her decision. She was fairly sure she'd not be able to defeat the assassin by herself whether she took him by surprise or not. However, she was also unsure whether she wanted to put Ben, Lakaar and Axol into that kind of danger. She knew that they would follow her into whatever she asked of them, but was asking them taking advantage?

"…and I want you three at my side." She said as she made her decision. She though it best that they attack together. It was least likely that anyone would get hurt that way…except, of course, the one man who needed to be hurt.

"We'll help however we can, kid." Axol said.

"Thank you, Axol." She replied.

"So what's our next move?" Axol asked. Mady rubbed the back of her neck.

"A trap. It's the smartest way." She said. Axol nodded.

"You might be right, kid. How should we do it?" He asked. Mady proceeded to tell Axol her idea to put this assassin back in his place.

* * *

The next morning, she set out onto the peaceful Dantooine plains to clear her head. She walked slowly running her fingers over top of the tall grasses and inhaling the pure, clean air. She looked at the sky as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon. The colors were of pastel purples and oranges as it seemed as though the sky was unable to make up its mind. She realized that the sky of this morning was not unlike the life she was leading now. Both were rife with uncertainty. Both were torn between two choices. The only certainty was that soon…very soon, the daylight would come and there would be no stopping it. She reached a spot in the field where she could no longer see even traces of the enclave or the ship or anything else. It was here that she felt as though she was truly at peace. She found a small yet comfortable looking boulder and sat in it. She closed her eyes and began to try to meditate. It was strange…life without the Force. She hadn't noticed the void it had left until she was thrust back into a world where, at times, it had been her only ally. She sat there and begged for this planet that was so full of life and peace to reach back at her like she expected it to. She felt nothing. Only blackness surrounded her. Suddenly, she felt something strange…like a wind blowing at her from the side, but it wasn't quite wind. It was a strange and foreign feeling. She leaned back and ducked off of the rock as the bolt from some distant sniper rifle missed her by a hair. Instantly, the sound of blasters could be heard from the steppes around her. She looked up and saw Ben, Lakaar, and Axol sprinting towards the area from which they had seen the shot fired. Mady reached into the small space under the rock and found her bowcaster. Right where Axol had left it for her. She slung it onto her back and climbed quickly up to the top of one of the steppes. She then armed herself and began firing at the same spot that Ben, Lakaar and Axol were. At first, she could not see him, but then there he was. She could see him doing his best to maintain his ground but slowly, he was losing. Axol, Lakaar and Ben pulled out their lightsabers and blocked bolts even as they fired ones of their own. It was then that the assassin knew that he was outmatched. He turned and tried to run away, but the instant he did, he was struck in the back by a shot from Mady's bowcaster. The man fell into the grass, writhed about and then went still. Ben and Axol reached him first, but Mady and Lakaar were close behind them. She put her bowcaster on her back as she walked through Ben and Axol. She walked over to the assassin who was dressed all in black. He was groaning loudly in pain as a small amount of blood trickled from his mouth. She knelt down on one knee and grabbed him by the shirt. She jerked him up to realize he was barely conscious. She slapped him in the face to arouse him.

"Hey! HEY! Listen up!" she said, as she shook him slightly. The man's eyes opened slightly as he could hear her.

"Listen here! Judging by my aim, I'd say you don't have very long left. So, now it's your choice. I can make your death as awful as I want it to be, or as painless…I can make it so you don't die at all. Tell me who sent you…right now." She said. The man began to fall unconscious again. Mady slapped him harder. Ben and Axol winced behind her and shot each other nervous glances.

"HEY!" she shouted. He looked up at her. His face showed the fear that only utter helplessness in the face of death itself can bring.

"P-please…please…" the man barely managed before drooping once more.

"Come on! Better hurry!" she said. Axol stepped forward.

"Mady, we can't wait anymore! Let me heal him!" he said urgently. Mady grabbed the shirt of the man with her other hand now and pulled him closer.

"Tell me who sent you or so help me Bacca you'll wish you were never born!" she shouted into the man's face. The man barely acknowledged her as he could barely hear her.

"MADY!" Axol said more forcefully. Mady slammed the man back to the ground.

"Damn it!" she said standing up and getting out of Axol's way. Axol knelt over the man, rolled him over and placed his hand over the wound. Mady paced angrily in the fields breathing heavily. Ben placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mady, stop." He said, gently.

"I almost had him!" she said turning away from him.

"Mady, you've scared him enough. He won't come after us again. Plus, you already know who sent him, don't you?" Ben asked.

"But I want him to say it! I want to be sure!" she said, turning back to Ben. His eyes softened and he took a step back. Her eyes imitated as she saw the way he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you hear yourself?" he asked. Mady's brow furrowed.

"I heard myself, trying to find out what I need to know." She said, defensively.

"Mady…you just threatened a dying man with pain and suffering beyond his dreams. You defended it by saying it was because he had something you _wanted_. Don't you hear what you sound like?" he asked, fear and pity seeping through his words. Mady looked at him and her expression softened as she realized exactly what she sounded like.

"I sound like someone who is scared to death." She said in the form of an admission. Ben took a step closer to her.

"What are you afraid of, Mady?" he asked. Mady shook her head.

"I'm afraid of all of it! I'm afraid of being here, I'm afraid of what else is out there for us, I'm afraid for you two, but most of all…I'm afraid of myself." She said sadly, turning away again.

"Mady…" Ben started.

"I so scared because I have no control. When I am in the heat of the moment…I lose it. I could have killed that guy just now. I could've hurt him worse than I have ever hurt anyone." She said.

"But you didn't." Ben added. Mady sighed.

"That was just because of Axol." She said.

"I don't think so." Said Ben stepping towards her. She faced him.

"Oh no?" she asked.

"Deep down, Mady, you didn't want to hurt him. You were angry and scared, but you could still feel compassion…you could still feel." He said. Mady looked at the ground.

"I'd like to think that…" Mady said.

"Then think that, but not because of what I said. Think it because it's true." He urged, coming closer still. Mady turned and threw her arms around him.

"You're too good to me, Ben." She said.

"I could never be _too_ good to you, Mady." He said softly as he held her. Axol came up beside them and they pulled back.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mady asked.

"He'll be fine after a few hours. He's unconscious now." Axol replied.

"Take him to the ship. I'd like to talk to him when he wakes up." Mady said.

"Mady…" Ben started.

"It'll just be a talk, Ben…promise." She said. Ben nodded and signaled Lakaar to carry the man back to the enclave. Ben began to walk with him as Axol stood next to Mady and watched. She turned to find him staring at her. His eyes showed not criticism or fear or anger…just uncertainty.

"Don't look at me like that." She said, turning away. She walked over and sat on the edge of one of the steppes and watched the sunrise.

"Are you alright?" Axol asked, joining her.

"I'm fine." Mady said, not making eye contact.

"Don't try that on me, kiddo. You're hurting…why?" Axol asked. Mady turned back to him without a word. Axol instantly knew what fire was burning Mady…and what in inferno it was.

"Ah…I get it." Axol said. Mady knew that Axol could tell what she was feeling. She looked back at the ground.

"He loves you an awful lot, you know." Axol said. Mady said nothing.

"When we thought you were gone, he never stopped thinking about you. I think a small part of him always knew that you were still alive. He would yell your name in his sleep and I'd always catch him daydreaming…and I knew it was about you." Axol said. Mady still didn't look at him, but she nodded to herself.

"I did those things, too." She said.

"And that's why you hurt so bad. You think that you're nothing but trouble for him." Axol said. Finally Mady looked over at him.

"Believe me, kid. I know the feeling. The thing you have to get through your head though is that Ben's a big boy. He can make decisions for himself. He knows the risks and if he accepts them, that's up to him. You want to let him in and he wants to be let in…so let it happen." Axol said. Neither of them said a word for the next few minutes. They just sat there and watched the sunrise. Axol patted Mady on the shoulder and stood up.

"We'll be back at the ship." He said simply, and with that he walked away. Mady sat there for a moment more and gave herself the privilege of not thinking about anything. She just watched the sun slowly rise and her mind relaxed. She listened to the bugs and the small birds around her and enjoyed the wind's breath in her hair. She smelled the wind and was greeted with the fresh aroma of the hundreds of plants and grasses. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the whole of Dantooine. Her breaths were slow and relaxing and her heart beat slowly. After several minutes, she opened her eyes and was greeted by the sun that was now resting as a ball on the horizon. She stood and began her walk back to the ship.

* * *

Back at the ship, she boarded to search for someone to talk to. She could hear from another section of the ship the growls and less sure grumbles of Lakaar and Ben as Ben learned his Wookieese. Mady guessed that Axol was likely in the cockpit. She walked towards it to meet him and, on the way, she passed the infirmary. She poked her head inside to find the man already awake. His head slowly turned and faced her and in the next instant the beeps of his heart-rate monitor sped up significantly. She smirked.

"No pazzaak face can work in here, chief." She said walking over to him.

"I won't tell you anything." He said as bravely as he could. Again, Mady smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't really need anything from you. I know who sent you…Luskex, right?" she stated rather than asked. The man's face didn't change, but his heart-rate monitor sped again. Mady glanced over at it and winked at the man.

"But, you still don't know where…" The man began, but was cut off.

"Coruscant." She said, simply. The monitor beeped rapidly. The man stared at her wide-eyed. She gazed back nonchalantly at him. To call the next few moments uncomfortable was an understatement…just the way she wanted it. Finally, she let him off the hook.

"Now, since we have nothing more to gain from each other's presence, I have no choice but to wait until you can walk…and then let you do it." She said, without breaking eye contact.

"You're not going to kill me?" the man asked in shock.

"You're not worth my time." She said. The man sighed of pure relief.

"Oh, thank you." He said, exhaustedly. Mady leaned forward, smile fading.

"Just know this, friend. If I ever get even the idea that you are hunting us or me ever again, I swear by anything holy that you will really, _really_ wish you weren't…clear?" she asked. The terrified man only nodded. Mady looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Also, I'd hurry up and heal if I were you. You'll wanna hit the ground running when your Master finds out about this." She said, with a final smirk. The man's legs kicked into the air and swung off the table.

"I think I can walk now." He said.

"Look at that…a miracle." Mady said sarcastically. The man ran past her, out of the infirmary and off the ship. Ben caught sight of him at the last second. He ran to the infirmary to find Mady still sitting there. Ben stood in the doorway panting and Mady turned. Ben expression was enough to let Mady know that she had better explain herself. She turned easily in swivel chair.

"Just a talk…just as promised." She said, with a reassuring smile. She stood and turned her body to him. He walked towards her.

"So you didn't…" he began.

"Not a finger." She finished.

"And you weren't…" he started.

"Didn't even cross my mind." She ended. Something in Mady's face told him that she was telling the truth. It wasn't the arrogance that was sometimes there or the mask that hid everything…it was relief. She had accomplished what she had needed to accomplish without resorting to such measures as she occasionally had thought necessary.

"I am so happy, Mad." He said, still catching his breath.

"Me too." She said, breaking into a small laugh of pure relief. Ben wrapped her in his arms and they held each other tight. It seemed to Mady, for the first time, that she could be everything that Ben thought she could be. It seemed, to her, for the first time, that maybe…he was right about her.

The small and stolen ship sat there on Dantooine for the rest of that day and night as her crew took a small amount of time for themselves. They realized that they all needed a break and for one night, they decided to allow themselves to take one. They played pazzaak, bought each of their favorite liquors, told stories, and for one night forgot completely about the outside. They forgot the past and the future and their minds were perfectly in the present. They laughed and reminisced about old times and the galaxy to them was a happy place, if only for a short while.

* * *

As all joyous nights do, it soon came to an end and the morning once again found the ragtag crew if nothing else, slightly more hung over than it had found them in a while. Axol's communicator beeped. He sat up straight as the thing startled him. He rubbed his face and looked over at the clock to find that it could hardly be called morning anymore at thirteen hundred hours. He reached to the side table for the thing and activated it.

"Yeah?" he said groggily.

"Axol, this is Master Lokirn." Said the shortest Master on the other end. Axol swung his feet around to the side of the bed as sat on the edge, rubbing his eyes once more.

"What can I do for you, Master?" He asked, trying to sound as if he had been awake for hours.

"We would like to request an audience with you and your companions most importantly Miss Conway." He said. Axol sat up slightly straighter and was ten times more alert than he was, but a moment ago.

"What do you want with her?" Axol asked, protectiveness sneaking into the sentence.

"We have some news that he may find interesting as well as a mission that she may be willing to embark upon." Lokirn said.

"Yes, Master. We will be there in a few minutes." Axol said. Axol walked into Mady's bunkroom to find her asleep on top of all her covers with an empty Corillian Ale bottle still in her hand. He walked over and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey, kid. Wake up." He said. Mady rolled over quickly and sat straight up.

"What's going on?!" she asked in an adrenaline fueled panic.

"Nothing, kid. Nothing." Axol said, trying to calm her down. Mady took a look around and breathed slowly.

"Oh, God." She said, grabbing her head.

"I know. But you have to shake it off. The Council wants to see you…like now." Axol said. Mady squeezed her eyes shut tight and then opened them wide and shook her head.

"Did you wake up Lakaar and Ben yet?" she asked, groggily.

"Not yet." Axol said.

"Why don't you do that while I collect myself a little bit." She said. Axol flashed a very fluid version of a Republic salute.

"Will do." He said leaving the room. Mady dug through her pack for the inhalant pain-killers the Wookiees had given her. The pack revealed itself and one of the stick-like things was quickly in her mouth. She dug fiercely now for matches, but could find none. Her eyes scanned the room for anything else she could use when the idea struck her. She called Axol back into the room.

"Yeah, kid?" he asked.

"Can I borrow my lightsaber for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure." He said nonchalantly. He tossed it to her and she activated it. She held the thing close to her mouth as she used it to light the now smoking painkiller. The thing shot back into its hilt as it had done its job. She held it away from her and examined it as she inhaled a deep breath of the smoke and blew it out.

"Nice to know this thing is still good for something." She said, tossing to back to Axol. Axol smirked and shook his head as he realized that the one he always called "kid" was quickly outgrowing that title. Sure, she would always be "kid" to him, but to the world around her, she was a full grow woman who had all the trials and tribulations thereof.

"You ready to go, Mad?" he asked. Mady stood slowly up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." She said, holding the painkiller in her lips. Axol turned and left the room and she followed closely behind. On the way out the door, she passed the small hook on which hung her bowcaster. She reached forward and grasped it, but hesitated. She stood there for a moment just holding on to it before removing her hand and leaving the room. The bowcaster remained hanging lonely on the hook.

They walked through the halls once more, slightly slower than the first time each focusing so hard on pretending that they were not still slightly drunk that they looked it all the more. They reached the Council's chambers and Mady flicked away her painkiller butt. The great doors opened and the four ragtag warriors entered. They all stood in the semi-circle facing the Masters. They were very careful as they bowed that they didn't biff face-first into the hard floor. The Masters all greeted them and Lokirn spoke.

"Madylyn Conway. We have given careful consideration to your special case and decided that, should you choose, you may stay and retrain yourself as a Jedi here on Dantooine." Mady looked at the Masters and nodded face showing very little expression.

"Master, might I make a request?" she asked after a beat.

"You may." He replied.

"Could my brother, Lakaar be trained here? He is a cunning warrior and would make a fine Jedi." She contended. The Masters all looked at each other.

"I suppose there would be no harm in it." The Master said. Mady smiled then. She knew Lakaar was likely smiling as well, but she didn't look over at him. She glanced up at the Masters again.

"Axol said on the way over here that you also have a mission we may be interested in." Mady reminded.

"Since you have decided to be retrained, that mission is useless to you." Lokirn said.

"I never said I wanted to be retrained. Tell me the mission and then I will make up my own mind." She said.

"Very well. We have learned that Luskex's son is having a rendezvous with a leader of the Sith army in a few days in a secluded port on Manaan. We thought you may be interested in gathering intelligence for us. The information exchanged may or may not be crucial, and if you are caught, you would likely not survive the encounter…considering your lost connection to the Force." Lokirn explained. Mady looked over at Axol who seemed to be stuck on the choice himself.

"I urge you to stay and train, Madylyn. We would hate to put you in any undue danger." Lokirn said.

"You said that the information at this meeting could be very important…" Mady said rubbing the back of her neck and shoulders. Lokirn sighed.

"It _could_ be." He said, stressing the "could". Mady was torn. She wasn't sure whether she dared to go out and be so close to someone who could be able to sense her presence. Without a connection to the Force, she would be dead in the water. However, if the information they did exchange was vital…and she missed it…it could mean destruction for the Republic. Could she avoid going because she was afraid? Could she go, knowing that it would likely be the most dangerous and slightly stupid thing she had ever done. Mady continued to rub the back of her neck as she tried to decide…

* * *

**Alright Fans, what should happen next? Should Mady go to Manaan or forget about it to stay and retrain herself? Should she take the crew or go by herself? What is going to happen to Lakaar? Post your reveiw and help write the next intallment of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	17. To Be Helpless

**

* * *

**

Hey FicFreaks! Sorry it's been a while! Things have gotten a little bit busy over here in Pirate88's cove. Anyway, when we last left Mady, she was deciding whether or not she should go to Manaan to spy on the meeting between Luskex and the General. And without further adeu...Chapter 17!

* * *

Mady sighed. She wanted to stay and train with Lakaar. She knew that that would be the wisest option. But the Mandalorian and now the Wookiee in her were both screaming that she would be a coward to stay here when there was valuable information to be gained somewhere else. Yes…she knew what had to be done…and she hated it.

"Master, I would love to stay and train, but—" she began.

"I'll go." Ben interrupted. Mady, Axol, and Lakaar's heads all snapped over to Ben. Ben looked back at them wondering why they were so shocked.

"Ben, no you won't." Mady said.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm going. I won't let you risk your neck when there is a willing and less valuable neck available." Mady said putting her hands on her hips.

"What, don't you think I can do it?" Ben asked. Mady looked away and rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"It's not that…" she said, softly.

"Then what is it?" Ben asked, becoming more offended by the second.

"Ben…it…it's just…" Mady started.

"What? Well, spit it out!" Ben said.

"You're too important!" Mady said nearly in a shout. Ben stood back on his heels taken aback by her reasoning.

"You…you're so important. Ben, I'm not…well…all I'm saying is that the galaxy could get along just fine without me." She said, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Mady, how could you say that?" he asked.

"Easy…I've been thinking it for years." Mady said. Ben sighed and looked at her sadly.

"You know that's not true." He said.

"Oh no? The galaxy spent three years without even knowing I was alive and did it explode? No." she pointed out, as she turned her back to him.

"What _did_ happen wasn't much better." Ben said. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"When the Sith army thought you were dead they struck. They invaded entire systems and toppled the Republic as we know it. They are even calling themselves the New Empire now. They've gained that much power." Ben said. Mady turned and faced him. He placed his hands on her shoulders again.

"Mady, you are important. You are. That's why Luskex hated you so much, and that's why that assassin was hunting you. You matter to the galaxy. You…" Ben stopped for a moment. Mady looked up at him as he looked for a moment at his feet. She bent her knees and looked up into his eyes. He returned her gaze.

"You matter to me." He said, as he dodged her stare again. Mady only looked at him for a moment. He really did care about her. She could tell. No one had ever looked at her that way before. No one had ever made her feel the way she felt with him. He was so strong and so capable. She felt safe with him and making her feel safe was no easy task. She knew that he could pull this mission off…she knew it.

"You'd better not die." She said. His eyes darted up. She smiled and he did the same.

"Cross my heart." He said. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. They just stood there for a moment and forgot about everything. They forgot about the war and the galaxy and the Jedi. All of it was dwarfed in comparison to what they had. All of it, if only for a moment, was meaningless.

"Ahem." One of the Masters cleared his throat bringing the two back. They parted almost instantly as they had nearly forgotten where they were.

"Ben, we will give you all the intelligence we have to go over tonight. Tomorrow, you blast for Manaan. Madylyn, tonight you and Lakaar will get a good nights rest for tomorrow, training begins for both of you." Lokirn said.

"What about me, Master?" Axol asked.

"You, Axol, will remain here and aid in the training of Madylyn and Lakaar." Lokirn said. Axol scoffed.

"There's nothing that I can teach her and there's really nothing I can teach him." Axol said.

"Axol, Madylyn and Lakaar can both gain from your wisdom and experience." Lokirn said. There was an extremely pregnant pause as Mady, Lakaar and Ben slowly turned their heads toward Axol. The instant their eyes met all four of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. The Masters did not seem amused. They all noticed the stares they were getting from the council and slowly the laughter died. The silence in the room them was thick. Mady stuck her lower lip out slightly and nodded her head.

"I think you could be right." Mady said to the Masters.

"Yes, so do we." Said the Twi'lek Master. The four friends all swallowed hard. They all bowed and quickly left the chambers. The gigantic doors shut behind them and they all looked at each other and laughed again, only slightly quieter this time. Mady walked over beside Axol and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked up at him seriously as he turned his head.

"Axol." She said, without the slightest trace of mockery in her voice. Axol's laughter faded followed by the Ben and Lakaar's as well.

"Yeah, Mady?" Axol replied, turning to her. She looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Can you tell me the secret of life?" she asked. Axol burst again into the laughter followed by the rest of them.

"Hey, Lakaar and I are gonna go get our stuff from the ship and bring it in here." Ben said, beginning to walk away, Lakaar following closely behind.

"Great, thanks." Mady said still through laughter. Axol and he stood there and watched them go and were all alone within seconds. As Ben and Lakaar turned the corner, Mady looked over at Axol as the laughter faded once more.

"Axol." She said.

"Yeah, kid?" Axol replied. Mady rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I just…I want you to know that…well…I really have learned a lot from you." She said, this time truly sincere. Axol placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"Not nearly as much as I've learned from you, kid." He said. Mady brushed his hand away.

"Oh, come on." She said critically.

"What in the galaxy have you learned from me?" she asked. Axol looked at his feet.

"Mady, if it weren't for you, I would still be burying myself in a dune on Tatooine. You've shown me how to stand up for what I believe in. You've shown me that despite whatever kind of life you have had forced upon you that you can still make good. What else is there to know?" he asked. Mady turned to him with a small grin.

"Where to get the best beer." She added. Axol smiled back. The point he was trying to make had gotten through to Mady. This was just her defense mechanism.

"I didn't need _you_ to teach me that, kid." He said. They walked back into the enclave toward their rooms and waited for Ben and Lakaar. Surely, they came lugging a bag of their own and one extra from each of them. Ben had very little of his own stuff since he would just be staying the night. Mady looked at him walk and thought more about what she had been thinking back on Kashyyyk. He had seemed to grow up so much. She had every faith that he would do well on this mission. That didn't mean, however, that she couldn't give him a few pointers.

* * *

"Don't ever be the first to break eye contact, but be careful you don't look threatening." She said. Ben rubbed his eyes. It was officially late and this was seriously cutting into both their "good night's sleeps". As she paced the room she turned her back to him. He walked up behind her quietly. She looked out the window think about what tip she had not yet told him. She turned suddenly having thought of one only to be met by two fingers pressed gently on her lips.

"I think, sleeping tonight could only help matters." He said, gently. His hand slid around the side of her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb softly. Her hands slowly rose to rest on his as they just gazed at each other. They leaned closer and their lips met. She ran her fingers through the slightly long hair as his free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. As the kiss ended, she rested her head on his chest as they embraced. They didn't say the words but they were both thinking the same thing.

"Be careful." Mady said, quietly.

"I will." He replied.

"And if anything goes wrong, don't be the hero. Just run away…" she said. He lifted her head so their eyes met.

"Like a little girl." He said with a smile. She returned the expression and buried her head once more in her chest.

"I love you so much." She said. He touched the back of her head and stroked her hair.

"Same here, Mad." He said, softly. They stood there and held each other for nearly a full five minutes before deciding that it was indeed best that they each get a good night's sleep.

* * *

She felt the heat of her shocksaber on her face as she held it poised to attack. Lakaar stood there at his two feet taller height, holding his shocksaber poised as well. This was the type of duel Mady loved best. Not a battle of brawn or even brain…but rather will. Who could hold out longer? Who could best read the next move? It was late in the day and they had been doing this for hours. This was the time that the warriors were separated from the imitators.

Mady lunged at Lakaar with a flurry of slashes and stabs that should have surely bested him at least once. She could find no reason why none of them did. Axol stood off to the side watching with his arm folded across his chest. Lakaar blocked the last blow and the sabers whined and snapped as the lock formed. Lakaar suddenly swept his great paw around the outside of the cross and slammed it neatly across Mady's elbows causing her to lose her grip on her saber. She slashed back and forth at her as she backed up further and further dodging each blow. Suddenly and without warning, her back hit the wall and Lakaar loomed over her. She would have rolled out of the way had it not been for the massive elbow that slammed to the wall blocking her path. Lakaar roared loudly as he towered over Mady and drew his saber back. Mady saw, for the briefest, moment a flashback of her encounter with Luskex as he prepared to kill her before the council…and the majority had agreed. Her eyes had surely shown fear that day…this day saw that fear come back. Lakaar winced slightly at the expression Mady was showing. He had never seen her look like that before, and especially never at him. Her shoulders hunkered slightly as she tried to get away from him knowing there was nowhere to go. The utter helplessness she felt was coming out in her every movement and her very expression. He lowered his shocksaber and backed away. Axol uncrossed his arms and crossed the room quickly.

"Why'd you stop? She lost! Give her a good jolt!" Axol scolded Lakaar. Lakaar just looked over at Mady who had straightened herself up. Her eyes were instantly absent of the emotion they had shown a moment ago. She spread her arms.

"Go ahead." She said to Lakaar. He drew back again and stabbed the thing into her stomach. The electricity spread through her body and caused her to fall to her knees groaning loudly. Lakaar pulled back and Mady put a hand on the floor to stead herself. Her breaths were heavy and quick at the same time. Axol watched without compassion…at least compared to Lakaar who was doing all he could not to pour his apologies all over his little sister. Mady rose unsteadily to her feet holding the spot that had been targeted.

"Lesson learned." She said, managing a weak laugh. She began to walk over to grab her training saber from the floor. Axol watched her for a moment before turning to Lakaar.

"Lakaar, you did a very good job today. Go meditate for a while and then get some sleep." Axol said. Lakaar bowed and growled.

"Thank you, Axol." He said before rising and leaving the room. Mady bent over gingerly and picked up her training saber knowing that she was about to get an earful.

"Mady, what the hell was that?" Axol asked walking over to her.

"What? You said it yourself. I lost." She said casually. Axol crossed his arms again.

"You've been losing all day. You're making stupid mistakes. That's not like you." He said.

"What do you want? I'm tired. We _have_ been doing this all day, you know." She said, unable to looking him in the eye. She turned her back to him and began to fiddle with the training saber. Axol's face lit slightly with recognition.

"I don't think you're tired, kid." He said walking up behind her. She looked up from the shocksaber, but didn't turn.

"How the hell do you know?" she said. In the next instant, he slashed down at her with his own lightsaber and she blocked instinctively without event turning around. She whirled around and blocked three more attacks that all came in no more than a second. Axol deactivated his lightsaber and Mady threw her trainer to the ground in a fury.

"Are you out of your damn mind?! You could have really—" her words got caught in her throat as she noticed the look her was giving her and that damn know-it-all smirk.

"Fine, so maybe I'm not tired. Big deal! I'm allowed to have an off day aren't I?" she argued as she turned away again.

"It's _why_ your off that we gotta talk about, kiddo." Axol replied placing his hands on her shoulder. Mady said nothing.

"Your distracted." Axol stated.

"What do _I_ have to be distracted about?" she said.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Mady." He said. And indeed they did. Mady turned.

"I can't stop thinking about him. I mean, I think he's more than capable, but…" she started.

"But you still can't help but worry." Axol said. Mady turned to him with a somewhat defeated look on her face. No one else could tear down her walls like Axol.

"Yeah." She said, quietly.

"Yeah." Axol repeated. Axol put his arm around her as they walked over to their bags and sat down.

"How do you know that?" she asked after a moment.

"You left him and I behind more than once you know." Axol said.

"I just feel so…so…" Mady started.

"Helpless." Axol finished. Mady looked at him and he could tell he was right.

"Look, kid. You're doing your part here. Retraining yourself and helping Lakaar is the best thing your can do. Ben'll be fine. I mean all he has to do is sit at a bar all day. Hell, we should be so lucky." Axol said. Mady smiled.

"I can't tell you to stop thinking about him or think about something else. I know how impossible that is. But, I can tell you that sitting here worrying isn't going to help anything. I can't even tell you not to worry, really. Just try…it's all you can do." He said. Mady nodded.

"I will." She said.

"That'a girl. Hey, go to sleep and come back ready to go tomorrow, alright?" he said, nudging her shoulder.

"Will do." She replied. Axol grabbed his bag and left the room. Mady picked up her trainer and started going through the exercise motions of Soresu form, then Mikashi, and before she realized it, she had gone through all of them. She decided to follow Axol's advice and get some sleep.

* * *

Ben sat in the bar as wondered where the hell these guys were. He knew that they would be meeting in here and he knew about what time they would be there…and that time had come and gone. His outfit was one that blended him into the backdrop perfectly. He wore a dark blue leather pilot's jacket and an optical amplifier to hide his eyes. His pants were gray and looked as though they had seen their better days and his boots were the same. The black t-shirt under the jacket was in a similar state of disrepair. He looked like any other spacer in the place…just like he wanted. The bar was dark and the smell of beer, liquor, and deathsticks hung heavy in the air. Also, as a special treat, the smell of fish graced the olfactory cocktail. Finally, a man walked in who was unmistakable. Ben nearly had to hold his jaw shut to keep it from dropping. The young man walking into the cantina was nearly a mirror image of Luskex. The eyes, the mouth, the nose, the way he walked all pointed to the same unavoidable fact…the man walking into the bar was undoubtedly Luskex's son. Ben watched him walk through the bar and his heart began to race. Luskex was walking right towards him. Closer he got, and closer still. Ben did not try to hide his face for fear of looking suspicious. He held his hand at his side, centimeters from his lightsaber. The man took two steps closer and Ben's hand grazed the hilt. Closer yet, and now a full grip. Closer still and Ben's knuckles were white. Ben took a sip of his drink in an attempt to appear casual, but set it down quickly as he realized his hand was shaking. Ben watched Luskex from the corner of his eye and breathed a silent sight of relief. Luskex made his way to the booth next to Ben's. The two arch nemeses sat now back to back. Ben released his lightsaber as the Luskex began to speak to the man who had already been waiting at the booth.

"Your assassin failed, Kulo." Luskex said angry yet in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Hey, don't blame me. I told you one assassin wasn't enough for a Jedi. Especially one as powerful as her." The grizzled old man said.

"She hasn't practiced the Jedi ways in years. She is at her weakest." Luskex said.

"She's still a Jedi…" Kulo pointed out, taking a sip of his drink. Ben felt the seat bow against him slightly as Luskex leaned back.

"If she is certainly that powerful, I want her alive." Luskex said. Ben heard the table creak as the General leaned forward.

"If we couldn't get her to you dead, what makes you think we can get her alive?" Kulo asked.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. In any case, we need to discuss our next strike." Luskex said.

"Yes. I was thinking that we should strike at Nar Shaddaa. If we control that planet, there will be mercenaries coming in by the hundreds." Kulo said. Luskex nodded.

"How soon can it be done?" Luskex asked.

"It take about eight or nine months to mobilize and urban-train all enough troops, but it will be worth it in the end." Kulo said.

"I see the merit. What request should I make to Korriban?" Luskex asked.

"Ask for at least 4 skilled Dark Jedi…maybe one Master." Kulo said.

"It is likely that the girl will join in the defense of Nar Shaddaa…" Luskex pointed out.

"Then she'll be treated as any other soldier I come across." Kulo said.

"If you must defend yourself, the do so, however, should the opportunity arise, I want her alive. I want to make her suffer for what she did to my father." Luskex said darkly. Ben had heard enough; he grabbed his drink as stood from the table, but as he turned to leave and slammed into something that knocked his drink all down the front of him. He looked up and was frozen to see that the obstruction was Luskex who had stood at the exact same time. Ben thanked all the powers of the Force that he was wearing the optic-amp because his eyes were wide with fear.

"Spast! I'm sorry, Spacer." Luskex said as he examined the front of his own clothes. Ben didn't speak for a moment, still horror stricken.

"It's alright. No worries." He barely managed after a moment. To Ben's further terror. Luskex then put his arm around Ben.

"No, no. Come on over here." Luskex said, leading Ben over to the bar. Ben didn't say a word as he was just trying to keep from throwing up with tension. As they reached the bar, Luskex tossed a five credit note on the bar.

"What were you drinkin', friend?" Luskex asked.

"Andoan ale." Ben replied.

"Andoan ale!" Luskex ordered.

"Keep the change, pal. Sorry about your shirt." Luskex said walking back to his table. Again, Ben tried to keep his sigh at a minimum decibel level. He sat uneasily at the bar and drank the ale Luskex had ordered for him, again for fear of looking suspicious. It was strange to Ben how one second, Luskex had been talking about causing horrible pain to Mady and the next second he was buying him a drink. In any case, he had what he had come for. He finished the drink and left the bar. It was very late, but Ben blasted for Dantooine right then and there. He needed to get back and tell his companions what he had found out.

* * *

"And you're sure it was him?" Mady asked, pacing the room.

"Absolutely positive. They said they're attacking Nar Shaddaa…and they mentioned you." Ben said.

"Revenge was in that sentence, no doubt." Mady said.

"How'd you guess?" Ben asked, sarcastically.

"My Jedi intuition is infallible." She said, with equal sarcasm. Mady continued to pace the room as she weighed the options.

"So what now, kid? Do you think we should nip this thing in the bud or do you think you should stay here and train for a few months?" Axol asked. Mady paced the floor more slowly now as the gravity of her next decision began to weigh her down…

* * *

**Alright everyone, what'll it be? Is it smarter to stay and train for a while or go straight to the problem and snuff it out? If she does stay, then for how long? Will her training succeed? If she leaves will her mission succeed? Will she go alone? What will happen to Lakaar's training? Submit your reveiw and help me write the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	18. Gut Instincts

**HEY FICFANS!!! Sorry I've been away for so long! Things over at the Pirate Cove have been kind of crazy. Anyway, here it is! The long-awaited Chapter 18! When we last left Mady she had a choice to make (surprise, surprise). She had to choose whether to attack the Sith outright before they make a move on Nar Shaddaa or wait and train so the four friends would be ready when the Sith strike. I wrote, you chose, I wrote again...and here's what happens next...**

* * *

He said it would take a few months to get all those troops trained, right?" Mady asked, trying to make a pro-con list in her head.

"Eight or nine." Ben said. Mady looked at the ground for a moment hands on her hips. She glanced up and out the window as she began to speak.

"If they are going to use this time to plan and train, I think we should too. If they have the resources I think they do, we won't be able to stop them now. We just need to be ready for whenever they do what they are gonna do." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." Axol said. He stood and began to leave the room.

"This is for the best, Kiito. We will be ten times what we are now by the time they make a move." Lakaar said, following Axol into the hallway. Mady smiled quickly up at him as she continued to look out the window. Ben walked up behind her and looked out at the horizon.

"Does it ever scare you?" he asked.

"A lot of things scare me, Ben. You gotta be more specific." She said, solemnly.

"Making the choices that take us everywhere. Aren't you ever unsure?" he asked.

"I don't think I have ever made a decision that I was sure of." Mady said, realizing this for the first time.

"Then how do you make them? How do you know what's right?" Ben asked.

"I guess it would be cliché to say I go with my gut. I just do what I have always been taught is right." She said.

"But you've been taught so many things." Ben pointed out.

"That's why it takes me so long." She said, with a small chuckle. It was then that Ben realized exactly why Mady was the way that she was. All her methodologies, all of her quirks, all of her actions suddenly made sense. She had the enormous pressure upon her of making all the decisions in this scruffy little team of theirs and meanwhile she was being pulled in four different directions. Her mind was a constant battle between the Jedi, Mandalorian, Sith, and Wookiee. More often than not, these ideologies clashed and that was what weighed Mady down so. That was her internal conflict. This was why Mady was Mady.

"I _will _say this…" Ben said. Mady turned and looked up at him.

"You're doin' pretty well so far." He said with a small smile. He bent slightly and their lips met. Something told them that whatever was coming their way, they had a better shot if they stood side by side.

* * *

The next few months felt like years. The monotony of all of it killed them all. The same thing, day in day out was excruciating. It was hardest on Mady. She had always been one for action and the Jedi lesson of patience had been forced down her throat for so long that she had learned to hate its bitter taste. Her days were filled with lesson after lesson about everything lightsaber forms to meditation, from urban fighting to dueling, from the Code to feeling the Force itself. Her nights were filled with study under a single lamp in her dark room. It was odd how such a long time had passed, but if she looked back on one moment…one day…it felt like yesterday. Her memories were so vivid…especially those most painful. Seeing her eyes burn bright for the first time, killing Luskex…being abandoned by Ben. She realized of course that these things were all in the past, but it still hurt her to think of them. She remembered what it felt like to lose the Force. The void that was left…the scar that remained. Regaining what she had felt like filling in a hole. She was better for it. Remembering how it felt not to have it drove her ever harder and in these past months she had become thrice the Jedi she was before. Each blow of her lightsaber was stronger and more precise. Her meditations took her deeper than she had ever delved into the Force. Her channeling of the Force had never been more effortless. By the time they got word that the inevitable had happened, she was ready.

The Masters called them all into their chambers and each of the four miscellaneous Jedi could tell why. Something was wrong.

"There has been a development." Lokirn said, gravely.

"What is it, Master?" Ben asked.

"The attack on Nar Shaddaa has begun…just as we knew it would." The Master said.

"When do we leave?" Mady asked, having trained for this day for months.

"Patience, Knight. You must first know the logistics and details about your troops." He said.

"I understand, Master." Mady said, taking a moment to collect herself.

"They have stricken an abandoned military base here." Lokirn explained as the hologram projected from the floor.

"They have taken control of that sector of the city and will certainly continue to spread unless they are stopped" Lokirn continued.

"What do you believe is the wisest course of action, Master?" Ben asked.

"I believe that you four should assess the situation first. If you feel that you can slay this beast from the inside out then it would be best to do so. However, if you need troops, do not hesitate to give the order." Lorkirn said.

"How long will it take to get troops there if we send the signal?" Lakaar asked.

"About four days." Lokirn replied.

"This means of course," added another Master, "that should you find yourselves captured or injured, there will be little help for you…only each other."

"Is there nothing we can do to further protect ourselves?" Mady said.

"You will each be outfitted with our finest equipment, but other than that you must trust in your skill and valor. We all strongly believe that you will be able succeed not only through the merits of your own strengths, but also by drawing on those of your team." Explained yet another Master off to the far left. The four friends stood there and said nothing. Surely if any four could work most dynamically with each other, it was them, but this would be a massive undertaking.

"You are all dismissed and should leave as soon as possible. May the Force be with You." Lokirn said. The four bowed and turned to leave the room. They walked quickly, but trying to contain themselves. They all tried to pretend that they were not itching to get back to the fight, but somehow, each of them knew that the other was feeling the same way. Things moved very quickly between the announcement of their mission and their arrival on Nar Shaddaa.

None of them would remember things they had said to each other or things they had done in that timeframe, but what they did know was that now they all deboarded the ship and made their way into the most wretched hive of scum and villainy the galaxy had ever known.

* * *

Their first stop was a local cantina and they chose that spot for two reasons. One was to find anyone who might know a secret way into the Sith base and the other reason was fairly obvious. Axol and Lakaar were disgruntled to have come up tails on a heads coin-flip and so Ben and Mady would be the ones to hit the small pub. Ben lit a relaxstick and smoked it casually as he walked over to the bar. Mady made her way over to the pazzaak table to see if she may find a worthy source of information there. She took a seat across from one of the players who looked as if he'd been doing this his whole life.

"How 'bout a game?" she asked, nonchalantly plopping down in the small seat. The man looked at her and let loose a patronizing chuckle.

"I'm not sure you belong at this table, Love." The man said, in a voice verging on fatherly.

"Is that right?" Mady asked leaning back in the seat and taking a sip of her drink.

"I wouldn't want to take money from a pretty little thing like you." He said, as he leaned forward and his tone became much less paternal. Mady smirked at the man's cockiness.

"Likewise." She said. He sat back and his face became slightly red.

"You have balls saying that to a stranger in a bar on Nar Shaddaa." The man pointed out as he tried to maintain his composure.

"Well I figure as long as you have more than the stranger..." She said, still grinning.

"Alright, Lass. You've got my attention. What's the wager?" he asked, leaning forward again.

"All I want from you is some information. That can be your bet." She said.

"And what of yours?" the man asked.

"How does 500 credits sound?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not enough. Information around here is very valuable." The man said.

"750." Mady offered.

"Come now, my dear. You know what I want." The man said. Suddenly, Mady felt a hand on her thigh. Had there not been a crowd a people all around them the man's hand would have no longer been attached, but the case being what it was, she did nothing.

"I am a very lonely man. The services of a young lady like yourself would be very valuable to me." He said. Mady glared at him, her poised demeanor had been nearly completely shattered at the very thought of losing now. She could sense that this man had something in that head of his that would be of great value to her and she needed to get it.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Then we have a game!" he said, as he let Mady begin to shuffle the cards. She finished and handed them back to him. He began the deal.

"But if I win…you tell me everything." She said, simply assuring herself more than anyone else.

"Just as long as if I win…you _give_ me everything." He said, lecherously. She glared once more and offered only a small nod. He finished dealing the cards and Mady looked down at her side-deck. Ben watched from the bar as he saw her expression change from unsure and scared to sick to her stomach. He could tell she had no hand to speak of and pazzaak faces had never been her specialty. The man across from her sat poised in his chair and a small smirk crossed his face.

"Honest deal, eh, love?" he asked and she felt his sweaty paw once more on her leg. This time she jerked her leg up and crunched his hand between her knee and the bottom of the table. He yanked his hand back and looked at her in anger. Her night would not be an enjoyable one if she had the hand he expected.

"Frack you, old man! I'm not your piece of meat yet!" she fired. He turned up his first card…10. Hers…3. Not a bad start. His next card…5. Hers was a 10. Mady's heart sank with his next card…a 5. Perfect 20. Her next card was a 1. She glanced down at her hand…yes! She played her six and the round was a draw. The game went on like that until both player were completely out of cards and the round was 2-1 in the man's favor. Mady won the next round as the man stood on an eighteen and her deal brought her a nineteen. 2-2.

"This is it, my Dear." Said the man trying to get into Mady's head.

"How about you just deal the damn cards?" she said with fire of a cornered animal. And so the cards were dealt. A nine to him and a ten to her. Then a ten came the man's way. The time between the man turning up his card and turning up Mady's card was like torture. If this card was any card other than that one that would win it for her. She would likely lose. He turned it up five. Mady let out not a sigh, more like a forced expulsion of air as from a hit in the stomach. He went to turn up one more and Mady felt the pressure again. A small crowd had gathered and were watching the game as it was a rare occasion that this man even came close to losing. Mady closed her eyes as the last card was turned up. An enormous cheer arose from all around her and her heart sank. Surely he had won. Surely she had gone over 20. She opened her eyes and had to blink for she could not believe them on the table lay the three cards she had been dealt. A ten, a five…and another five. She breathed a sigh of relief and her cocky demeanor began to set in again as people patted her on the back and congratulated her. The old man sat there spellbound. Gradually the crowd cleared. Mady stood after a moment.

"Don't go anywhere." She said, with a tone of warning. She walked out of the main area of the bar and into a side hallway, hidden from the view of the man. Once there, her legs nearly gave out from underneath her as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to a sitting position, knees to her chest, head in her hands.

"Oh, Force. Oh, thank you. Thank you." She said softly to herself, as she breathed heavily. Suddenly, Ben turned the corner.

"Hey, how's the—" he was cut off as he saw the position she was in. She looked up at him and realized that it was futile to hide her emotions at this point. His eyes lit up in recognition.

"So you _didn't _cheat." He said, taking the relaxstick out of his mouth and held it between his fingers.

"I forgot my deck." She said, rubbing her hands together trying to hide how they shook.

"What did you bet?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." She said, voice just now regaining stability. Mady telling him this, in all honesty, made him want to know all the more, however, he thought it best not to push the subject. He knelt down in front of her and took her by the shoulders.

"Hey, you won. You're alright." He said, pulling her into a hug. His warmth spread through her body and she was ready to once again face the man. The two stood up together and Ben popped the relaxstick back in his mouth and slapped Mady lightly on the shoulder.

"Alright, now get out there and give that guy what for." Ben said, trying to pump her up. She nodded lightly. A waitress passed by with a tray held over her head that supported about ten shots of some sweet and unknown liquor. Mady grabbed two of them and did both back-to-back. She then took what was left of Ben's relaxstick out of his mouth and took a deep puff.

"Alright." She said, softly to herself. The grizzled man sat at the table and took a humiliated drink of his ale. Across from him, the girl who look both foreign and domestic at the same time, took a seat and leaned forward on the table.

"So…what's going down on Nar Shaddaa?" Mady asked, in and even tone.

"I don't know what you mean." He said. Suddenly, a pining tone increasingly high in pitch and just barely audible above the crowd could be heard. The man looked through the slightly opaque table and noticed that the sly girl had pulled a blaster and had it pointed at an area that he valued very much. He glanced back up at her with a play of fear and anger on his face.

"If you try that shit with me again, I swear you will become a lot lonelier than you are now." Mady said threateningly.

"Very well." Said the man, trying to remain calm.

"Good…now that we understand each other, where have the Sith based on this planet?" she asked, in a low tone.

"There are several minor bases, but the major base is in the South Sector…right in the center. Believe me, you won't be able to miss it." He said.

"Can the other bases function without the primary base?" she asked.

"Not for long. If that base were to fall, I would guess the rest of them would tuck tail and run." The man said.

"What kind of security do they have?" she asked.

"Guards mostly. A few turrets here and there, but nothing a skilled slicer couldn't handle." He said.

"Do you have any idea where the central computer is…or the executive offices?" she asked.

"Look, Love…the only people who go in that place and come out in one piece are the Sith. I only know what things look like from the outside." He said.

"You said that the systems could be fairly easily sliced. Do you have the codes for the security doors?" she asked.

"My dear, why would I need security codes?" He said. Mady scoffed.

"Oh come on. I know how slicers think. You see something like that and you see a challenge. You wouldn't be able to resist getting those codes even if you never wanted to use them." She said critically. The man looked at her for a moment and then chuckled slightly.

"You see much, child. You'll find all the codes you need in here." He said, sliding a datapad across the table. She snatched it and stuffed it under her jacket.

"Are the minor bases less dangerous?" she asked.

"Oh, considerably. However, taking one of them would mean very little if you intended on defeating anybody. You might find some security codes maybe some way to hack into the Sith-systems, but even that would be a stretch. But, yes, the danger would be exponentially lower." He said. She nodded.

"Anything else I should know?" Mady asked.

"Just that if you go at the main building, you'll be dealing with the best of the best. Be careful. I wouldn't want that young body of yours to come out in a bag." He said, with a grin that showed no concern whatsoever. She glared at him in disgust and the sound of the blaster ceased from beneath the table. She smiled cockily and raised her glass.

"Here's hoping we never meet again." She said, with mock friendliness.

"Cheers." He said, defeated as he clinked his glass to hers. She downed the last of her drink and walked out of the bar. Ben waited a few minutes and then followed her outside to find her leaning against a wall smoking a relaxstick. He walked by and she followed him, walking at his side.

"So what'd you find out?" Ben asked.

"You mean besides the fact that the liquor here has a kick like a ronto?" she asked, looking over at him with eyes that were becoming glassy.

"Yeah, besides that." Ben said, laughing lightly.

"We got a couple rough days ahead of us." She said, voice shifting to seriousness.

"How do you mean?" Ben asked. Mady proceeded to explain all about everything the man had told her. Surely attacking the main base would be the most fruitful venture, but at what cost? There would be no reward at all if none of them were around to see it. Systematically attacking the minor bases would be safer, but the prize would be pitiful. Plus, even if they attacked the small bases, they would eventually have to take the primary base as well and the Sith would be aware of their presence. On the other hand, this would give them time to call in reinforcements from the Jedi and the Republic.

"I don't know what to do." She said, taking a deep draw.

"Do what you always do, Mad. What was it? 'Go with your gut'?" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Mady looked up at the neon canopy that towered above her and tried to decide what was best. Somehow though, this decision felt different. She felt somehow that there lurked in the shadows a far more threatening menace than turrets or troops. Still a decision had to be made.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cantina, a man in black sat down across from the grizzled old man who, at this point and nearly drank himself under the table.

"Ahh…Dark Lord Lusshkix." The man said in a slurred voice dripping with sarcasm. To the old veteran of the pazzaak board, the man who sat in front of him was no better that he was.

"Did you tell her everything?" Luskex asked.

"I mosht cert'nly did. Y'shud've sheen it. I was jus' sitting here and…" he began, but was cut off.

"I did see it, you old fool. I was watching on the cameras, remember?" Luskex said, with disdain.

"Hey, watsh who yer talking to there, fella. Without me, you'd never know what that girl has going through that head-a-hers." The old man muttered.

"Speaking of what's going through her head, where do you think she will attack…based on your ever-expansive intellect, sir." Luskex said dripping in sarcasm.

"Hard to say. That kid'sh like a closed book." He replied.

"You mean, you didn't ask her?" Luskex said.

"I s'pose I didn't." the man replied.

"You pathetic old drunkard! That was your main job! A trap must be set for her, don't you see?" Luskex said.

"Hey, I told her what you told me to! She'll be attacking one place or the other!" the man stumbled.

"Now I will have to set _effective_ traps at each base. Do you know the manpower that will take?" Luskex fumed.

"Don't you Jedi kind of feel each other, or something? Can't you figure it out? Or is that one little girl too much for you to handle?" the man argued. Suddenly, the man's eyes shot wide and then closed as he slumped over onto the table. Luskex stood and walked away from the old fool that everyone just thought passed out drunk. It would be hours before anyone noticed the blood dripping from the end of the knife that protruded from the legendary pazzaak player's stomach. Luskex stormed down the street towards the South Sector. The weak mind of this Mandalore-Jedi would be decoded. He _would_ know her next move and be lying in wait when she made it. Then, at that fateful and satisfying moment…she would be his.

* * *

**So FicFriends, where do the brave quartet strike next? Do they risk the danger of the Primary base to get the most from their efforts? Or do they play it safe and attack one of the smaller bases? Will Mady sense that there could be a trap ready to spring on her and her friends? Will the trap work? Write your review and make Mady's next choice in "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	19. A World Between

**Hey FicFans! Sorry this one took so long again! Things got hectic! Okay, so when we left our crew they were trying to decide whether it was best to strike at the main base or systematically at the minor bases. I only got one review and that's the one I'm going with! If you guys wouldn't mind, leave a review this time...I am really hurting for feedback and I would love all of yours! Thanks and without drawing this out any farther than it has to be, may the Force be with you... **

* * *

The great tower of the primary base loomed above them with an aura of foreboding. The thing was almost in itself an entity and a threatening one at that. The friends each wore a thick suit of armor, but not so thick as to inhibit their natural Jedi agility. They sprinted at the great fortress in the dead of the night and with the silence of winter after a fresh snowfall. They reached the rear ventilation shaft which would serve as the entry into the great base. Axol dove in first, then Lakaar. Ben was about to go next, but was quickly grabbed by Mady. She stepped close to him and their lips met slightly less than gently. The kiss broke just as quickly, and she gazed up at him for a moment. Then a smile crossed her face as she spoke.

"For luck." She said, simply. He smiled quickly back and was, the next instant in the ventilation shaft followed closely by Mady. The quartet of comrades crawled gently through the shafts peering through grates to see if they had reached their intended destination. That destination would be the central computer room. The room was heavily barricaded at all entrances, so if they moved quickly, they would be able to take the mainframe and defend their position with great effectiveness. They made their way ever so slowly through hundreds of yards of ducts. For nearly and hour they, with stealth that only a Jedi can possess, crawled through the metal piping until finally, upon crawling over one specific vent, Axol's hand shot into the air. The three remaining halted and watch Axol for further signals. His finger pointed down signaling that he was about to tell them how many feet it was to the floor. His hand flashed five twice. Ten feet…that'd be about right. A downturned three fingers signaled that he was about to show how many guards were in the room. Axol hesitated. Ben, Mady and Lakaar felt their hearts begin to thump hard. It was taking him too long to count. How many were there? All five of Axol's fingers flashed once, twice, three times, four times, then two fingers. Twenty two men, and those were only the ones Axol could see. Mady closed her eyes.

"Now or never." Each of them heard in their heads. With that final sentiment, lightsabers ignited slicing holes in the vent through each of which fell a Jedi. The scene seemed to play out in slow motion as each screamed a battle cry and slashed their way through the troopers. Mady glanced over her shoulder and saw about ten more troopers running at them down the hallway. She ran at them and yelled over her shoulder at Ben.

"Ben! Shut the door!" she called to him.

"But, wait…" he called back.

"Shut the door now!" she said sprinting out of the room. Ben bolted to the control panel and began punching in the codes as he saw Mady begin to block bolts from the horde. He saw smoke suddenly exude from her robe though she did not appear to be hit. A close enough call to make even him jump. She wasn't even phased.

"BEN!" she screamed reminding him of her order. He got back to the panel and just as the doors began to close, Mady began to back up towards them. How slowly they seemed to shut as, just as slowly did she back towards them. Seven troopers lay in her wake and more were now coming. She was close enough now. Just as the door was no more than a foot and a half above the floor she turned and dove under it, just missing the deadly crushing power of the steel. Bolts could be heard hitting and deflecting off the other side of the door for only a moment before the troopers decided it was useless. That door would need the Death Star to get it open. Mady stood up and brushed herself off. She noticed the hole in her robe only an instant before she noticed Ben staring at her.

"What?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"You're out of your mind." He said, plainly.

"What else is new?" she asked with a smirk. They both turned and began to help Axol and Lakaar set the charges and in no more than thirty seconds they were done. Ben, Mady, and Lakaar gathered by the back exit. Axol's hand hovered over the primary charged detonation switch. Once this was triggered, they would have about five minutes before the entire building exploded.

"You three ready to run?" he asked. They all nodded. Axol slammed his hand onto the button and all three were then off like a shot. The sprinted down hallways and corridors towards the exit that would save them all from ending up under a thousand tons of rubble. Blaster fire whizzed past them all as the stormtroopers caught up. Suddenly, Ben cried out and fell to the ground as his knee seemed to crumple beneath him. He had been hit. For the briefest moment Mady saw a flashback of that horrible day so long ago. She hollered for Lakaar to grab him which the great Wookiee did without hesitation as Mady fought back the stormtroopers. As the last one fell, Mady turned to follow Lakaar and Axol, when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. It was a voice that was familiar and yet different at the same time.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Mandalorian?" the voice asked in a tone loud, but relatively calm. She turned slowly, not wanting to believe her own assumption. Her eyes were wide as she saw his face as it showed only omniscience. She asked the question, praying to the Force that she would be wrong.

"Who are you?" she asked, voice quivering slightly.

"I think you already know." Said the young man before her. She felt the air ripped from her lungs as she only cemented what she already knew. The man before her was the flesh and blood of Luskex. Both of them just stood there for a moment. Axol ran up behind Mady and grabbed her arm, yet she showed no acknowledgement of him.

"Mady, we gotta get out of here!" he said before her noticed her frozen stare. He glanced over and saw Luskex just standing there.

"Bastard." Axol said under his breath as he activated his lightsaber and took a step towards Luskex. Suddenly though, he felt a hand on his chest.

"Axol…no. This fight is mine." Mady said calmly.

"No fight is yours alone, Mady! Not now!" he said.

"Axol, this place is going to come down around our ears very soon! It **can't** take us both! I need to do this! You need to get out!" she said grabbing the front of his tunic. With one last glare at Luskex, Axol deactivated his lightsaber and looked back at Mady.

"You'd better hurry." He ordered. For a moment he sounded just like her father.

"You'd better not wait up." She said, with that know it all grin Axol had come to know so well. With that Axol turned and bolted from the room. She glanced back at Luskex.

"You have no intention of making it out of here, do you?" he asked, still smiling. She only glared.

"I have no quarrel with you, Luskex." She said, calmly.

"Oh, but you do! See, when you kill someone's father, it's likely to make them do things that they truly desire…deep down. I should think you'd know that." He said. His face suddenly became serious as he activated his lightsaber.

"Don't make me hurt you." Mady said, threateningly.

"Don't worry…you won't." Luskex said, and with that, he lunged. He had everything his father had and more. The advantage Mady always had over Luskex Sr. was the physical. He had been old it seemed for as long as she had known him and it was that fact and Mady's knowledge of that fact that left him vulnerable. Junior here was different. They seemed to be about the same age and Luskex seemed to feel quite confidently that he could beat her. She could feel this in his every motion and parry. She dodged and blocked furiously only able to get a few attacks in edgewise. Lightsabers whined as they formed the iron cross that brought the two combatants to within inches of each other. Their faces were so close that each could see the sweat beading on the other's brow. They both stared in fury at each other as the heat of the lightsabers made the strain that much more difficult to bear. Finally, nearly as if there was an explosion between them, the two sprang apart as they shoved the other away simultaneously. They glared at each other for a moment without words. Neither of them even jumped as the first explosion rocked the base. Then the second and the third. Their eyes remained firmly locked on each other.

"I can see why my father ached for you to fight at his side so. You are a worthy adversary." He said.

"Too bad he never thought about you that way, eh Junior?" Mady taunted. Luskex only smirked at that.

"Yes, I suppose I was never quite the Sith he wanted me to be. He saw you as ten times the Sith that I was and you didn't even follow the dark side." He said, jealousy leaking into his words.

"Can't pick your parents, I guess." Mady said with no sympathy.

"You are so close to the edge, aren't you?" Luskex said abruptly. Suddenly Mady was slightly rattled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, brow furrowing.

"You have so much hate in you. I can feel it. I haven't felt such anger since my father lived." Luskex said, appearing to notice this for the first time himself.

"You're wrong." Mady said calmly, trying tor regain her composure.

"Am I? Maybe you've forgotten what happened when your father was cut down like the old bantha he was." Luskex taunted.

"Shut up." Mady said, softly. The room all around them now was aflame. Parts of the walls glowed red hot and became weak as they burned. The room was smallish and was rapidly becoming an oven.

"Maybe you forgot how good it felt to give in. You sliced a human being in half! You used the Force for attack! Just like a good Sith!" Luskex said.

"I said, 'Shut up'!" Mady repeated more forcefully. The two continued to circle.

"Oh, and don't tell me you thought it was fair how the Council treated you after your little brat buddy was killed! Well…it _has_ been a long time. Maybe you just don't care anymore." Luskex said.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Mady screamed and with that a shockwave of the Force expelled from her in all directions decimating the rest of the room. Around them now were only high platforms over a deep pit the bottom of which was not visible. Luskex flew back through the wall, but managed to land on his feet. Mady was instantly upon him again and this time she was launching all the attacks. He backed up further and further until his back hit a rail. With one mighty blow Mady knocked his lightsaber from his hand and it went flipping into the black abyss. Luskex leaned back over the railing to avoid the lightsaber that grew ever closer to his throat. Mady breathed heavily as she stared at the spawn of the man that had caused her galaxies of pain. The spawn planned to do so as well.

"Go on. Do it! Just like my father!" he urged. Suddenly, her expression softened. The lightsaber deactivated and she took a few steps back. He leaned forward again and stood normally. He glared at her with rage.

"Why?" he growled.

"Your father made you the way you are. Without him, you wouldn't be this way. All of this…it's not your fault. Your father deserved to die…you don't." she said, returning his glared not with a glare or her own, but rather an accepting gaze. Let him glare.

Suddenly, another giant explosion sent the roof of the great base crumbling down upon them. Time slowed. The last thing she remembered was diving out of the path of one of the great pieces. The next instant found her unable to move. More giant chunks fell all around them and all she could do was cover her head. For nearly thirty seconds, the base fell around them. When finally it stopped Mady uncovered her head slowly. She looked down at her torso to find that she was pinned beneath a rock that was heavy enough to have crushed her, had the full brunt of the fall been exerted. A tiny amount of the force of the fall had been spent on the railing. She was reminded of just how tiny as she tried to breathe. Only half breaths were a possibility and as she tried to move, she found it out of the question. Pain shot through her legs and hips and back causing her to cry out. The focus it would take to use the Force to move this boulder was impossible with the agony she was in. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her. The rest of the meter wide walkway was in tact. Lukex approached her and looked down at her as if observing a piece of art or an animal in a zoo. She only looked up at him for a moment and tried to read the icy expressionless face. With as much strength as she could muster she uttered a single sentence.

"You're not him." She groaned. His face suddenly lit up with anger.

"I am his flesh and blood! I am his son! I am his legacy! And you...you are mine." He said. With the next motion the dark and silent tunnel was lit with blue electric light and cries of pain as he made sure she would not wake during the journey.

* * *

The base was a fireball in the urban landscape. Ben's eyes went wide.

"NOOO!" he screamed as he began to bolt towards the fiery destruction as best her could with his all but crippled knee. Axol caught him and held him back.

"No! Stop it, kid!" Axol said.

"Aaah! Get the hell off me! Let me go!" Ben said trying to get into the blaze. In reality, he didn't even know what he would do if Axol let him go. The base was a base no longer and all that was left of it was melted metal and flame. Ben felt the same terrible helplessness that he had felt when she had crashed onto Kashyyyk. He let her go again. Perhaps, she was truly the uncontrollable phoenix that she thought herself to be. He felt the horrible weight upon his shoulders. He felt somehow that this was his fault. He tried to wrench away from Axol once more, but was unable to escape the grip that he had on him.

"This is my fault, Axol. If I hadn't gotten hit, she never would have even seen him." Ben said.

"Kid, don't you feel that?" Axol asked.

"Feel what?" Ben asked.

"I don't think she's gone, Ben." Axol said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, rising to his feet.

"I…I can still feel her…it's weak, but it's there. Kid…she's alive." Axol said, with more certainty.

"Well…where?" Ben asked. Just then, a starship marked with Imperial symbols blasted by no more than thirty feet above their head, forcing them all to the ground.

"I have a pretty good guess." Axol said. With that, they all sprinted back to their ship. The distance was short and the trip was quick as they continued to duck through the corridors of the ship to the comm room.

"Master Turil, this is Axol Jento! Come in! Jento to Turil, come in!" he frantically said into the communicator.

"Turil here. What is your status, Axol?" Turil asked.

"Master, we have destroyed the base. But we believe that Mady's been taken prisoner." Axol said.

"Do you know who has taken her?" Turil asked.

"Master, we believe that it was Luskex's son, Syano." Axol said.

"What was Syano doing there?" Turil asked.

"Master, I believe it was a trap meant to snare Mady." Axol said.

"Indeed. That would make sense." Turil said.

"We need all the clearance codes for all ships leaving this sector tonight. We saw them blast away, Master. We believe the vessel to be Imperial." Axol said.

"We will get the codes and the destinations to the ships to you in the morning, Axol." Turil said, relatively calm.

"In the morning?!" Axol exclaimed.

"That's all we can do." Turil said.

"Sir, she could be…" Axol stopped himself remembering that Ben was in the room as was Lakaar and surely somewhere on the ship P4 was listening.

"Master, we can't wait that long." Axol said.

"Well, you'll have to, Axol. There is nothing more we can do. My best masters and knights have already begun working on finding that ship. They will work through the night and if we have anything before morning I will let you know. But right now, all we can do is wait." Turil said. Axol let a deep sigh away from his chest.

"Yes, Master." He said calmly.

"Keep hailing frequencies open, Knights. We will get back to you soon. Out." Turil promised.

"Out." Axol said with a defeated tone into the communicator.

"Axol, what do we do?" Ben asked.

"We don't know where that ship was going, we don't know where it came from, we don't even know for sure if it was him. All we can do is wait, kid." Axol said. Ben leaned back against the frame of the door and put his hands on top of his head. He sighed.

"Spast." He uttered.

"You can say that again." Axol said as he walked out of the room. Lakaar just stood there, numb.

"You want a drink, kid?" Axol asked.

"Yeah, sure. Lakaar, how about you?" Ben asked.

"I don't think your drinks are strong enough to make me feel any better." Lakaar said as he sat in the pilot's seat. He simply stared at the unlit comm light, waiting for it to glow red once more.

"Alright, man. Well, if you feel like a break, let us know." Ben said. Lakaar did not reply. Ben walked through the corridors to the mess hall. On the way, he ran into P4.

"Is everything alright, Master Ben?" P4 asked.

"Yeah, P4, fine." Ben replied. The droid, of course, took his as gospel and went about his work. Ben and Axol both walked wearily into the mss hall and Axol dug from the cabinet about a half of a bottle of Corellian amber. He set two glasses roughly on the table and filled them both up about halfway. Neither really spoke as they sat there. They were both exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. They sat there and just tried to drink away their worries and guzzle away thoughts of what might be happening to Mady. Finally, Ben was the one to break the silence.

"You know, I just feel like her entire life has been about how long she can last." Ben said.

"How do you mean?" Axol asked, pouring himself another glass.

"She never gets a break, you know. It seems like just when she overcomes one thing there are ten more things right behind it. I just can't help, but wonder when is one of those things gonna catch up to her? That's a hell of a way to live." Ben said, polishing off his first glass and reaching for the bottle. Axol sighed and leaned forward.

"Ben, I need to tell you something." Axol said.

"What?" Ben replied.

"Do you remember that day in the Council chambers when I mentioned the fact that Mady had many qualities of the 'Grey Warrior'?" Axol asked.

"I think so." Ben said.

"The 'Grey Warrior' is an old Jedi prophecy. Older even than the 'One Who Will Bring Balance'. It's basically about this Jedi who is doomed forever to walk the line of dark and light. This Jedi will be very powerful, very clever, but no matter how good or evil their intentions they will always be drawn back to the grey. It is said that whomever aligns with the Grey Warrior will have a powerful ally and may indeed pull them from the shadowy line." Axol said.

"So basically, that side will…'win'?" Ben asked.

"All prophecies involve somebody 'winning', Ben, if that's the way you want to put it. It's just usually more defined. That's why she's called the Grey Warrior. We just don't know." Axol said.

"Don't say 'she'. We don't know it's her." Ben said, trying to fight the inevitable.

"Sure, kid." Axol said.

"What else does the prophecy say?" Ben asked after a beat.

"It says that the Grey Warrior will face great adversity from both sides for their entire life. They will battle simply to hold their place. Finally, there will be a monumental event that will culminate their journey. The Grey Warrior will make a great sacrifice and in doing so, will choose the light or the dark. The power will then shift. That's all the books say." Axol said.

"That's it?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Axol replied. There was a long pause as both men pondered what this meant. They each thought along their own paths and tried to remain where the road was comfortable and well travelled.

"Well…we don't know it's her." Ben said, taking another swig of his drink.

"Sure, kid…sure." Axol said.

* * *

Mady slowly awakened to find that she lay now in a hospital bed in a pristine white room. The room was empty save her and the bed. She looked around slowly, as her vision was still blurred. Suddenly, a voice startled her.

"Ah…good. You're awake." The voice said. She knew instantly who the voice belonged to. She said nothing. Even if she had said something she wouldn't have known who to say it to. The voice seemed disembodied. There was not even a speaker in the white room.

"Your injuries were quite substantial. You're lucky to be alive." Syano said. Mady scoffed slightly as she knew that she would be remember that phrase quite often for the next few days.

"Where am I?" she finally got up the energy to say.

"Ahh, yes. Good question. You are right on my ship. Right now, I am standing right over you." The voice said. Mady glanced all around, but still saw no one.

"No, no. Not there. Out here." Syano said as he gently touched the forehead of the motionless woman strapped to the chair. Electrodes ran to her head and vital areas and was in ultimate control. Mady glanced all around her and sprang from the bed in panic.

"You see, Mandalorian. You exist now in something of a limbo between reality and unconsciousness. In this state, I will be the puppet master. The Force is a remarkable thing once it penetrates the human mind. I control the environment…" he said. Suddenly, flashes of a starship, Kashyyyk, and Mandalore landscapes shown all around her.

"I control the events…" he said. Suddenly, a Dark Jedi leapt from the trees of Mandalore and began to slash furiously at the unarmed Mady. She dodged and ducked and leapt out of the way, but this man, if he was that, was fast. In came that slash she'd not be able to avoid when suddenly, all around her froze.

"I control everything you feel." The voice concluded. Suddenly, Mady felt a burn in her stomach like she had been impaled. She crumpled to the ground and groaned.

"AAHH! Damn you!" she yelled at the sky. The pain continued for a few seconds more and then was gone as quickly as it had come. Mady lay there on the ground and gasped.

"You said that I am not my father…well, we'll just see how alike we really are." He said.

"You're not like him! He had evil inside him! You just have it on the surface! I can feel that this isn't really you!" Mady cried. Her head now exploded with pain as she grasped it futilely tying to make it stop.

"This is me! I hate you and you will pay for what you did to my father! By the time I'm done with you you'll beg for death! Do you hear me?!" he shouted, into the still face of the woman in the chair. Mady didn't know there could be a higher level of pain then that which she was in right now…until she felt the next level. She screamed and writhed on the floor. Again, the pain stopped leaving her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Yes…you'll _pray_ for death. You'll pray to me. But, I won't answer…not until I'm good and ready." He said. His tone frightened Mady more than anything ever could. In here, she had no control. It's not even like she could fight him for there was nothing there to fight.

"If your waiting for me to do something like that, nerf-herder, you're gonna be really disappointed." She threatened.

"We'll see. You've just gotten a small taste of what you'll experience in the considerably shortened time you have left. I must go hail my Masters, but while you wait, I have a little flashback you'll remember quite vividly I should think." The voice finished. With that, Mady was surrounded with the scene that had haunted her nightmares ever since it had happened. All around her now was the Biology Lecture hall filled with the victims of that monsters wrath. She looked over to where she knew he was laying and looked away. She crumpled to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She rocked back and forth.

"It's not real…it's not real." She tried to assure herself. As she opened her eyes once more and looked all around her, it became harder to convince herself of her words. Suddenly, his head lifted up and he looked over at her.

"Why did you let this happen, Mady?" Johnny asked, voice full of hurt.

"Johnny, I…I didn't…" she answered.

"You could've stopped this…you could've helped us." He said as more of them began to slowly rise.

"No…no…it's not real…come on, Mady…it's not real!" She said to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her face. She opened her eyes to see a different Johnny looking down at her with anger and twisted pleasure at her fear. His face was no more than three inches from hers.

"Yes it is." He said in a low tone. She screamed into the sky at the monster that was doing this to her. It was a scream of desperation and fear…and she didn't care who heard it. Meanwhile, a tear fell down the cheek of the girl strapped to the chair.

* * *

"Ben! There's news! Ben!" Lakaar shook Ben's shoulder waking him up.

"What?" he asked.

"The Masters know where the ship is! They know where it's going! Come on!" Lakaar said. Ben followed him out of the room in the next heartbeat.

"The ship's hyperspace routes were set for Korriban." Said a Master on the other end.

"Of course." Axol said into the receiver.

"We believe that there is a militant force waiting there for Luskex to arrive. Without him they are disorganize mercenaries and that's all." The Master said.

"So what is our next course of action, Master?" Ben asked.

"The council recommends that you go ahead to Korriban and deal with the militia. Once Luskex gets there, they will be very powerful, but if you get there first they may even turn tour side." The Master said.

"What about Mady?" Ben asked. There was a long pause on the other end.

"If we go to Korriban, that gives Syano that much more time with her, and if he finds out we're there…well, Master all through the night we've been feeling strange. We can feel her, sir, and well…she…she won't last long." Axol said. There was another long pause. Finally the Master on the other end broke the silence.

"Well, it seems you have a choice to make and it _is_ yours alone…if you try to intercept the ship Luskex is on you may rescue Madylyn, but Syano is quite sly. He'd likely get away in the scuffle. He would them be able to make it to Korriban and mobilize that militia. Again, the council strongly advises that you go to Korriban and nip that in the bud." The Master said.

"But…she could die." Ben said.

"The choice is yours alone. However, allow me to leave you with one question. What would Mady want you to do?" he asked. Lakaar, Axol and Ben looked sadly at each other.

"Master Rylos, out." He said.

"Out." Axol said. There were no words in the tiny cramped cockpit. Each knew that a decision needed to be made and they all knew the one their hearts wanted them to make. However, that question burned through all of them like a hot spike. What would she want? Mady was the kind of person would give anything for a cause she believed in. Crushing the evil that was the rising Sith empire would have been at her forefront. She would want her friends to do their duty in order to strike this blow to the Sith…but each of the men in the cockpit knew what that could mean for her. They all just sat there staring blankly ahead at nothing, trying to decide what was best…

* * *

**Okay all...got a little bit of a toughy here, but a classic nonetheless. It's time to choose...duty or human compassion? Obligation or Love? The plan of attack is in your hands now fictionites...don't let Mady down...**


	20. Dark Prophecy

**Hey FicFreaks! If you hear the JAWS theme song playing, it's because this chapter is kind of a monster, but I thought I owed you after a long break. I think you'll all be pleased. When we last left them, Axol, Ben, Lakaar, and P4 were trying to dedide whether to cut off Syano's ship or to head ahead to Korriban as the Council suggested. Enjoy!**

* * *

They looked at one another in sorrow. They all knew what Mady would want and it broke all their hearts. The curse of the decision they were about to make was the fact that they knew full well what could happen to the best companion any of them had ever known. A master, a sister, a daughter and a lover was what each saw in her and now Axol prepared to make the hardest communication of his life.

"Yes? Go Ahead." Signaled a master on the other side.

"This is Axol Jento of the _Hidden Hero_. We have a message for Master Lokirn." He said, unsteadily. There was a short pause on the other line.

"This is Lokirn. Proceed with your transmission, Axol." He said.

"We have decided to go ahead to Korriban." He said, sadness leaking into his voice. There was a short pause.

"This is a very wise choice. Madylyn would be very proud of all of you." Said Lokirn.

"How many mercs are we talking about here, Lokirn?" Axol asked, trying to push the main issue away.

"Upon arrival at Korriban, you will encounter approximately four thousand mercenaries. Attempt to convince them to turn over to our side, but if you cannot, at least get them to turn away from the Sith." Lokirn said.

"Understood, Master." Axol said.

"Again Knights, I am sure Madylyn would be proud of you." Lokirn said.

"With all due respect, sir. I don't think Mady is thinking about anyone but herself right now." Axol said, becoming irritated. They had made the damn choice. Did they have to keep coming back to it?

"I hope you're not considering her selfish." Lokirn said, sounding slightly angry.

"Hardly. I think any one of us would be doing the same if we were going through the hell that she is." Axol said, standing up and making a move towards the door.

"Axol." Lokirn said. Axol sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't turn around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do not let your love for her cloud your judgement." Lokirn said, calmly. Axol bolted back at the panel.

"Damn it! That's why she doesn't want to be a Jedi! You frackin' Masters are always trying to control the uncontrollable! We're people damn it! We can love and not instantly slide down any slippery slope!" Axol yelled into the communicator. There was a long pause and Axol straightened up and took a deep breath.

"I never told you _not_ to love, Axol. That would be foolish of me to ask of you. You _are_ people, after all." Lokirn said. Axol took a step back from the communicator.

"Keep your wits about you, Knights. Contact us as soon as you have more information. Lokirn out." Lokirn said.

"Out." Ben replied, looking over at Axol. Axol was red in the face. With rage or embarrassment, Ben couldn't tell.

"We'll get her back, Axol. We will." Ben said.

"I know, kid." Axol replied, though in the dark corners of his mind…he had his doubts.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Luskex's ship, those doubts found great merit. Mady had spent nearly a week on the horrible vessel and it had been the nearest thing she knew to hell. Pain and anguish had become her only companion and they were also the only signal to her that she was still alive. This vast and endless prison in which she was contained was the most ghastly one she could have imagined. No fight to be had at all. No small victory. No tiny win. Nothing was here, but agony. Parseks and Parseks of it.

"My father was right about you, you know." Syano said, calmly as he sat in the chair, surrounded by the grayish backdrop that seemed to stretch to infinity in all directions. She sat on the floor, if it was that, staring up at him with disdain.

"You are so very near to the edge and yet so reluctant to fall one way or the other." He said. Her glare would have bore through him had he really been there. Her punches had taught her quickly that his image was only an illusion and that sitting and listening to him rant was merely an inevitability.

"You're wrong." She said, finally nearing the end of her patience with him.

"Am I? You have tasted both the light and dark sides of the Force and chosen neither. I suppose you believe you have followed the lighter path. You can tell yourself till you lack breath that you have followed the light side ways, but you know this to be false. You feel in your heart the same passion and hate that I feel and as my father before me felt. Yet you still think you have it in you to be a Jedi. Maybe it was the words of that filthy old man that swayed you, or the Wookiee? The droid? Perhaps it was another…" said Syano, with a grin.

"Yeah…well, you know…it's hard not to listen to someone when they tell the truth." Mady said, trying not to listen.

"Exactly…so listen to me! You are not what they tell you you are! You are a Sith! You deserve all that goes with it! The Sith have more to give than the Jedi ever could! With the Jedi you will only give your life away for everyone else. With the Sith you will win the world by the sweat of your own brow! Don't you want that? Don't you deserve it?!" Syano said, with the same lust that his father once possessed.

"Frankly, no. I don't." Mady said, simply.

"Why?" Syano said. She smiled up at him.

"Maybe because I give time of day to creeps like you." She said sarcastically. He stretched his hand towards her and sent her curling to the ground in a bout of lightning. She screamed as the burning rocked her very existence into nothing more than a tangent of pain. It stopped and her breaths were quick.

"Is that all you got? I'm getting used to it, you know." She said, cockily.

"I suppose you are…we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" he suggested as he stretched his hands toward her once more. Her insides felt instantly afire as she was thrust into a world of suffering unlike any she had ever known. Her thoughts all moved inward as she tried desperately to endure. Somehow though, she knew she would not be able to take much more. The only reason she knew it had stopped was the fact that she could hear herself breathe. The breaths were quick, like before, but as long as they were happening, she thought herself lucky. She neared unconsciousness, but that wouldn't halt her wit.

"Whoo! Now that's the stuff, Junior! Daddy teach you that?" she asked, with a smirk.

"As much as my father taught me, I cannot take credit for that. What you just felt is the awesome and terrible power of Korriban. Perhaps, you hold more light than I thought to have reacted like that." Syano said.

"Ah, well. Don't beat yourself up. You win some, you lose some." She said.

"Oh, but I will win this one. You see, this planet is a place of great darkness. Sith Lords of millennia past have trained and lived here spreading and infusing their power. You walk the line of dark and light like no captive I have ever brought here. I should think _you_ will find yourself quite unable to resist the temptation." He said, darkly.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked, angrily.

"You think you will be able to walk away untouched by the energy here?" Syano asked.

"Yes." She said, surely.

"Well…you'd be the first." Syano said, with a cruel sneer. Fear filled her. She no longer even tried not to show it for she knew that he could see her innermost emotions. This was his power.

"I will fight you every step, you bastard." She said, threateningly.

"I'd have it no other way." He said with a smile.

In the ship, Syano glanced out the window at the brown planet, looming in the distance. They would dock tonight and in the morning, her world of mental torture would become all too real.

* * *

He stormed into her cell with the same damn arrogance he always flaunted. She thought nothing of it. Suddenly, she was jerked to her feet by two gigantic men whom she had never seen. Her body wrenched and pulled away from them, but it was no use. They were simply too strong. Suddenly, the sound of a lightsaber made her halt in her tracks. The red glow of the thing lit up her face which showed fear now more than ever.

"Now you feel what my father felt." Syano said. With that the two gargantuan henchmen pulled Mady over to a chair. They slammed her into the thing and one man held her tight to it. The other held her wrist and pulled her hand out in front of her. She struggled and yanked her arm as hard as she could, but she watched the lightsaber draw slowly closer. Before she knew it, it was too late. Smoke issued from her skin and muscle and bone as he slowly pulled the red blade through her forearm. She screamed and begged him to stop, but this only fueled him all the more. The limb flopped deadly to the floor as she went nearly limp in the men's grasp. They lifted her to her feet and kicked the chair out of the way. Syano approached her.

"You are of no further use to me, you pathetic Mandalorian bantha-fodder. You will suffer the same fate my father had…tenfold!" he screamed. He reared back the lightsaber and rammed it into her stomach. Her eyes shot wide and her body jerked as the men held her tighter. Syano pulled the lightsaber back and with a scream thrust it through her once more. Again and again he struck her with the rage that only a Sith could live with. Her eyes squeezed shut tight now and her scream echoed in the dark ship hull as Ben sat straight up in bed.

"NO!" he shouted in his bunk. Sweat poured from him and he rubbed his face. Axol suddenly came flying around the corner.

"Kid! What's wrong?!" he questioned. Ben's head shot over to him.

"I…a dream…she…she was dying…" Ben managed. Axol walked over and threw his arms around Ben.

"Oh, kid. It's okay…it's not real. I know it feels like it's real right now…" Axol said know too well the horror that dreams of this nature brought.

"Oh Force, Axol. What are we gonna do?" Ben asked.

"We get her back, Ben. Just like you said." Axol said as confidently as he could muster.

"We have to, Axol. We have to." Ben said.

* * *

They touched down on Korriban a few days later and made their way into the rocky wilderness toward what their sensors had told them was an encampment. Before long, they came upon a large metal structure preceded by a village of tents and campfires. Ben and Axol had had the foresight to ditch their robes in favor of more…mercenary looking clothes. Lakaar simply carried a pack which concealed his lightsaber. P4 had stayed behind with the ship to make sure it was not stolen.

"What the frack do you three want?" asked the blocky and grizzled figure in front of them.

"Same thing you want I suspect." Axol said.

"Well you best march your asses back to whatever port you came from to look for it, because there are already too many of us as it is." The man said.

"Sure, sure. We didn't realize it was so packed. Just out of curiosity…" Axol said, waving the man to come slightly closer.

"…How much do you all stand to make?" he asked.

"'Bout two hundred creds a man." The merc said. Axol nearly sprang back.

"Pff. Well spast if we'd known that we wouldn't have come out here at all. That's not nearly worth our time. Come on boys let's go." Axol said as they all turned to leave.

"I don't suppose you boys know where there's more?" The man asked.

"Hey nerf-herder, things are crowded everywhere. I'm not just gonna tell you where the creds are. Gotta look out for numbers one, two and three, you know what I'm sayin'?" Axol asked gesturing at the trio. Suddenly, Axol was roughly spun around by the shoulder.

"Hey step off!" Ben said, shoving the man. Suddenly, Ben found his wrist grabbed.

"Sit down, Junior!" the man said hurling him to the ground. Axol only watched and slightly smiled. The man then pulled a blaster and stuck it right in Axol's face. Axol's expression didn't change.

"Where?" the man repeated.

"Well, I just got an offer back from the Jedi on Dantooine and they are in desperate need of a few thousand men." Axol said. The man shoved Axol away.

"I should blow your head off for leadin' me on like that. The Jedi don't hire mercenaries—" he said.

"'Didn't' would be the more appropriate word. Things are changing all over…those stuffy old philosophers are finally starting to change with 'em." Axol said.

"Say I believed you. How much more would we stand to make with them than with that creepy young guy who got here a few days ago." The man asked.

"He's already here?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Got here about four days ago. Why?" the man asked. Each of the three felt a small drop in their stomachs at the deadly fear that they might be too late. Damn the busted hyperdrive and the extra week it took them to get here.

"Just worried you all might already be committed to being paid so poorly. Jedi are offering five hundred creds a man." Axol said.

"Whoo. That's pretty persuasive." The man said.

"Yup. That's where we're headed." Axol said.

"Well then, I suppose we are, too. Never heard of a merc who turns down credits. I'll let these ol' dogs know." The man said.

"Don't all leave at once. They'll know where you're headed and cut you off. Trickle off this rock nice and slow and they'll just think us mercs are just being mercs." Axol said. The man laughed.

"That be true. I'll let the men know. By the way, I never caught your name." the man asked.

"Axol. This is Ben and Lakaar." Axol said shaking the man's hand.

"Look forward to fighting with you, Axol. My name's Dorran and you'll be seeing me when all is said and done." Dorran said.

"On the same side, I hope." Axol said.

"H-hey. If there's such a thing as an honorable merc, I'm it. Once I get paid, you got me for good." He said.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'll be seeing you on Dantooine then." Axol said.

"On Dantooine." Dorran repeated. With that Axol, Ben and Lakaar walked past him and into the camp.

"We gotta get to her fast, Axol." Ben said.

"I know, kid." Axol replied as his steps hastened. They walked all through the near mile of tents until they came to the fenced behemoth. They stared at the thing to find it heavily guarded by troops. They all froze. Their journey which had seemed an eternity long as it was would have to wait until nightfall.

* * *

Mady's screams echoed through the hallways of the great building causing even the most seasoned of Sith veterans to quiver in their boots. She no longer even had the strength to struggle against the binders that held her to the inclined table. The wave of frustration and anger between his blasts used to nearly give her the strength to break them. Not now.

"The time will come when you will beg for all this to end Madylyn Conway." He assured her.

"Wh-why the hell would I want that? I'm hav-ving a ball." She said in a broken voice that was now barely above a whisper. The lightning flew through her once more reminding her why she was so hoarse. Her body seemed to jerk and thrust at its own will and her insides felt like they were one the outside. The burn stopped and her body seemed to slump even as she lay there.

"You are a stubborn one, Mandalorian. But your brave words cannot hide what you have inside you…not from me." Syano said, calmly.

"I know what I am." Mady said, simply.

"And yet you lie to yourself! You fly the galaxy with those chumps when even they are blinded to the truth!" Syano said.

"What truth?" Mady asked, weakly.

"That they can't win! The battle they fight will rage always because what they fight for is indefinite! They want peace and justice, but they believe that a thirst for power is evil. They don't understand that the things they desire will only be gained through power! The Sith understand that…_you_ understand that." Syano said. She thanked the Force that her head was turned from him for her expression had never been more unsure. A few moments of silence passed.

"Hmm. You're scared." He said, nearly as if he could smell it.

"Banthashit! I'm not scared of you!" she said, finding the strength to face him.

"No…no, not _of me_ exactly. You're scared right now…because, oh…because I'm starting to make sense." He said, with a smirk.

"The day I listen to you seriously is the day that Kyle Katarn rises from the grave." Mady spat.

"Don't lie to me, Mady. We are past that, don't you think?" he taunted. She only glared at him.

"It's not a crime, you know. In fact most logical men would find it unhealthy to go through life completely denying another ideal and all it entails simply because it's different." Syano said. She said nothing.

"You stand now before a buffet and yet you eat only one dish. Would at least _considering _another viewpoint really be all that evil?" Syano asked.

"I've touched the dark side of the Force. It ate me away inside! Who would desire that?!" Mady asked argumentatively.

"We all pay a price, Mady. All of us…no matter what side. Perhaps the fuel for my power will cripple me one day…but not today. A Jedi's life is sacrifice…_all_ sacrifice. Never will the Jedi even smell gratification or pride. Never will they reap what they sow. They will simply give and give until there is nothing left. They fade away like ship flying into a distant star. Should your life really end like that? Is that the way a _Mandalorian_ life should end? Would your father have wanted that?" Syano asked. She slammed against the straps as she lunged slightly at him.

"Mention my father again and I'll make you wish I was more of a Jedi." She growled through clenched teeth. Suddenly, a cold unlike any she had ever felt rushed through her body as he placed his hand on her forehead. Her body shook and wrenched about, but there was nowhere for it to go. She felt him reaching deep inside her, learning all her intimate secrets and discovering about her more than she knew about herself. His hand pulled back and she gasped. He stepped back and chuckled.

"You do have quite the fate in store for you it seems. You are more important than anyone around you knows." He said.

"Thanks for the compliment." She said wearily.

"I saw the boy." He said, smiling. Somehow Mady knew that Syano had seen everything, but some part of her had hoped at least that Ben had been untouched. She turned to face him as he walked around to the other side of the table.

"You don't really think you stand any chance with him do you? Not him. He's nothing like you." He said.

"You don't know him." She said, simply.

"Oh, but I do. I do now. He is so noble, isn't he? He sees things more black and white than you ever could. You are the closest person to the edge that he has ever known." He said.

"You have no idea the way he feels about me!" she argued.

"He doesn't know you! He doesn't know the real you! That scares him to death! You scare him! But he loves you…and one day it will cost him." Syano said, as the table began to incline to its standing position.

"What do you mean?" Mady asked as the thing clamped into the upright position.

"I mean that if you are one the same side as him he will pay a very high price. You will too, I suspect…Jedi often do, after all." Syano said, as he turned to walk out of the room.

"W-will he die?" Mady asked, softly. Syano didn't turn his body, only his head.

"He'll die the death of a Jedi…and you'll watch." He said. Mady watched the man leave, frozen solid by his words. The slit of light narrowed until Mady was left once again in the dark.

* * *

"This has got to be it." Whispered Axol looking up through the vent. He glanced down at his sensor showing that they were directly underneath the only "in use" detention cell in the complex. Ben and Lakaar were hunkered right behind him. Suddenly, something dripped on his face and his head shot back. He glanced through it again peering up into nearly complete darkness. Another few drips came, but he wasn't as startled.

"Mady!" Axol whispered into the room.

"What was that?!" the three heard as their stomachs flipped. They held their breath.

"Mandalorian, what did you say?!" asked a man that sounded as if he was speaking through a communicator, perhaps a helmet? Odds held that it was a Stormtrooper.

"I didn't say anything." She said, resignedly. A sickening thud reached the vent trio's ears followed immediately by an expulsion of air, then a sick groan.

"Don't get smart with me, girl! You tell me what you said!" the man ordered.

"Do you troopers even have to pass the psych exam anymore? Hearing things on the job—" she began. Another thud cut her off.

"I never get sick of giving you Jedi what you got coming to you so we can to this all day." The man said.

"But you can't." Axol piped up at full volume. Suddenly, the trooper was cut down by a blaster bolt that shot directly up under his chin. A lightsaber scorched through the floor and the three all stood.

"What took you jokers so long?" she asked, managing a small smile. The tiny amount of light that shown on her found her battered and bruised. As Axol looked down in horror, he discovered what had been dripping on his face. The red river ran right to where the vent had once been and began back at his young comrade.

"We took the scenic route." The Ben said unable to control his joy. Lakaar sprang to the binders that held her and ripped them right off the table. Unable to bear her own weight given her proximity to unconsciousness, she collapse into her big brother's arms.

"Thanks." She squeaked.

"You rest. We're getting the hell out of here." Ben said.

"Ben, there's…there's something…I…I need…" Mady started, but before she could utter another syllable her eyes drooped closed and she was out.

"Whatever it is, Mady, it'll have to wait anyway. We gotta jet." Ben said.

Surprisingly, the escape from the base was not very difficult. Apparently, even some of the stormtroopers had found other financial offers more enticing. Only a few stood in the way of these Jedi and before they even knew it, they were blasting away from that Force forsaken planet for good.

* * *

"The homing beacon is secured, sir." The trooper said as he stood at Syano's side.

"Very good, Captain." Syano replied.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir. Why did you let her go? It seemed as though she was nearly broken." The trooper said.

"There is only so much physical pain that will phase her. However, the agony she will go through this way will truly bring her to her knees. Her suffering means nothing to her anymore…but that of those around her is as good as a vibroblade though her chest." Syano explained.

"So everything you said to her-" the trooper began.

"It was all true. Her companionship will cost him greatly…and she'll be right there when it does." Syano said. The trooper's helmet his expression of newfound fear for his Sith commander. He made a mental note never to get on Syano Luskex's bad side.

* * *

"I feel terrible." Were the first words out of her mouth after nearly three days of nothingness. They all sprang to her and Mady heard Lakaar growl for Axol to come quick. She had not yet even opened her eyes.

"Well, you don't look as bad as you did a few days ago." Ben said. She glanced to her right and found Ben sitting there holding her hand. She hadn't even felt it.

"That's nice to hear." She said sarcastically. Ben chuckled slightly.

"How is she?" Axol asked as he rushed in.

"She's officially making jokes." Ben said, turning to him.

"Well, that's a good sign." He said, laughing. He leaned over her and hugged her gently.

"You took quite a thrashing, kid." Axol said.

"Yeah…I, uh…I noticed." Mady said, straining as she scooted up on the exam table so she sat upright.

"What did they want to know?" Axol asked. Mady shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, without a trace of humor. All three sets of eyes opposite her became sad, angry, and horror stricken all at once. That word hung heavily in the air for several seconds.

"If I see that Sith trash ever again, I'll rip his legs off!" Lakaar said, angrily.

"Lakaar!" Mady shouted, causing everyone to slightly jump.

"I never want to hear you say anything like that again! Do you understand me?!" she said. Lakaar only nodded, still surprised by his sisters reaction to his anger. She sighed.

"Force, I'm just as bad. Anger is not the way, Lakaar. Revenge is not the way of the Jedi. Honor the Code." She said, softly.

"I will, Kiito. I am sorry." The great Wookiee said.

"I am too, Lakaar." She said. Another pause.

"Get your furry ass over here and hug me." She said, suddenly. Lakaar was only too happy to rush over and hug his sister. Of course, the hug even as gentle as he could make it, hurt her wounds greatly. She kept quiet though for she knew that there were worse ways to feel pain.

"Oh, Mady. I forgot. You said that you had something to tell us before we pulled you out of the base. What was it?" Ben asked. Lakaar stood and looked at her. Axol likewise looked over Ben's shoulder. She looked at all of them and remembered the words of the Sith that had hurt her so. She didn't know now whether to tell them or not. Somehow, the idea that Syano had lied to her never even crossed her mind. There was so much truth in his words. She did feel a certain guilt and she had sensed that one day it would cost those she loved most. But could she tell them outright? They would only want to help her and save as they always did. Perhaps this was a battle best fought alone. But they were the best friends she had ever known. Did she owe them the truth? Her mind hot back and forth as her body lay still and injured on the exam table.

* * *

**So there it is guys...what should she do? Does she tell them what Syano told her and risk frightening them away or worse...inspire their need to help? Does she stay silent and deal with this on her own? The pull from the Sith is stronger than ever. Will she give in? Write you reveiw and let me know what you want to see happen next in "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	21. Trust

**Hey FicFlakes! Hope you're all still having as much fun as I am! So...no reviews...my soul hurts. I would love to see more on the next chapter if y'all woulnd't mind :) Also, you know, reccomend this story to friends, because what are friends for, but another vessel to spread Fan Fics like a virus? LOL! Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you are still enjoying! When we last left Mady, she was faced with telling Ben the terrible truth of what could happen to him is they stay together or keeping to herself to deal with it all on her own! Let's see what she chose...**

* * *

Mady shook her head.

"You know…now I don't even remember." She said, with a smile. She hated lying to Ben, but for now, this was best.

"Well, if it was important I'm sure you will." Ben said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mady said.

"Listen, we'll leave you alone for a while so you can get some rest." Axol said, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Ah, come on. I've been resting enough. I need to get out of this bed." She said, swinging her legs around the side of the exam table. She jumped off the bed and was lightheaded for a moment. Her stance was unsteady and she swayed slightly back and forth. Axol and Ben moved to either side of her and prepared to catch her. She widened her stance and waved them off.

"No! No, I got it." She said. After a few wobbly steps she managed to right herself and she could walk normally.

"See, I'm fine." She said.

"Damn your pride, Mady Conway. You could have hurt yourself." Axol said.

"But I didn't, did I?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Axol grinned.

"No you didn't." he said.

"No I didn't. Well boys, where are we headed?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Back to Dantooine. We have us a war." Axol said.

"Where did we get an army?" Mady asked.

"We found it on Korriban. It was just laying around." Axol said.

"Mercs." Mady insinuated.

"Exactly." Axol said.

"Well, we should get going then." Mady said, somewhat halfheartedly.

"You don't sound thrilled." Axol noticed.

"Are you? We are about to go out and fight a war. All we've done and all the battles we've fought could end with a blaster bolt that we don't even notice from some random soldier that won't think twice about it." She spilled. There was a long silence.

"Ben, Lakaar. Can I talk to Mady alone for a moment?" Axol asked, never breaking his stare at her. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. It was a rarity that she could. Without a word Ben and Lakaar left the sickbay and they were alone.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked.

"Nothing…I…nothing." She started.

"Come on, Mady. We're past that now, huh?" Axol asked. Suddenly, Mady felt her blood run cold and her hands started to shake. Her heart pumped loudly and hard and head spun. That same sentence had been uttered by that thing that dared call himself a man. That thing that dared pretend that he knew her well. That…that thing…that had made all the sense in the world when nothing else seemed to. Her icy blood suddenly boiled at the very thought of him. No. No, he was a Sith. Nothing he said was true. But, it was. She hated much. She was scared when he said she was. He knew her well. His words were less idealistic than the Jedi…but they were real. No, thoughts like this are evil. She knew this to be true. But what consequence did they bring? Her skin had not gone pale. Her eyes had not changed to orange. Her lightsaber was as blue as the ocean. There was no punishment where the Jedi Council had told her there would be. Could they be wrong?

"Kid! Kid! Wake up!" Axol's voice echoed and sounded parseks away.

"Wha…ugh…wha…happen?" she managed as she looked up at him from the floor.

"I-I don't know. You were just standing there and I said something to you and you just crumpled. Just like when you had that vision in front of the Council." He said. Her eyes grew sad as she looked at him. He believed in her with all he had and she dared let thoughts like she'd just been having into her head. Tears streaked her cheeks.

"Force. I'm all fracked up, Axol. That son on a bitch messed me up inside. Force, Axol, help me…help me." She sobbed into his chest. He threw his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm so tired, Axol. I…I don't know how much longer I can last." She said.

"You'll last as long as you have to, kid. Just like always." He said. She bawled and bawled as she lay there and his arms held her tightly as she shuttered in them. She felt as though somehow she was being eaten away by something intangible. Some invisible virus destroyed her now from the inside out. Syano had told her that no one could walk away from Korriban untouched. She was believing that more and more with each passing moment. Fear enveloped her as her tears continued to wet his shirt. They just sat there in the unfeeling sickbay for near a half an hour. When she finally went silent Axol looked down at her to find she had cried herself to sleep. He lifted her gently and carried her back to her bunkroom. She didn't need to wake up with glaring lights in her face again. He set her on the soft bed and covered her with the blanket. He knelt by her and gently touched her hand.

"You'll be fine, kid. You'll make it. You will. You…you have to." He said, resting his head on his arm. After a few moments he stood up and left the room so she could get some rest.

* * *

"You think you've gotten away. But, you know you haven't…not really." The voice echoed through the blackness.

"You're wrong…I'm free." Her voice seemed to float without her lips even moving. Her thoughts had skipped the middle-man that was her mouth and joined Syano's in the black abyss.

"And yet you still feel like a prisoner. Even now as you sleep, you fly towards a war that you are too weary to fight…but you will fight it. You will fight because they make you fight." Syano's voice came.

"No…they wouldn't." Mady fought.

"Oh no? Prove me wrong. You also have Ben to think about here. Do you dare fight alongside him, given your rather unfortunate destiny? Say you will not fight and see what happens. They will beg. They will say that they need you. You will stand firm…then they will make you." The voice said.

"N-no. They…they won't. This council isn't like the others." Mady argued.

"Who are you really fighting, Mady? Is it me? Is this voice really mine? Or is it only your own?" the voice asked. The voice ceased to be Syano's and became feminine with the last sentence. It was strangely familiar. Suddenly, a face came slowly from the shadows.

"They'll make you. They will." Said the voice. The face became clear and suddenly Mady couldn't breathe. The face was her own.

"You know it's true." the voice said. Mady's eyes shot wide as she lay in her bunkroom. She could breathe again and rapidly it was. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she felt the back of her neck was drenched. She rolled to her side and curled up, head in her hands.

"No…no…they won't. They won't." she told herself over and over. She sat up in the bed and stood from it.

"They won't." she said, more surely as she stood. Her eyes itched and she rubbed them as she walked to the showers. The water poured over her for the first time in a long time and she just leaned forward on the wall as it did. She closed her eyes for a moment but opened them again as she couldn't get the image out of her head. The face she had seen in the dream had been hers, but not hers at the same time. It was different somehow. Warped. Altered in some strange and dark way. The shower handle squeaked several minutes later as the shower concluded. She walked across the room to grab a towel and she began then to dry her hair. The thing fell to her shoulders as she walked over to the mirror. It was all fogged up. She ran her hand across the thing and sprang away from it. She stumbled to the back of the shower room, but couldn't stop staring at the image. It was just like the dream.

"They will." The thing said.

"NO!" Mady screamed as she charged the thing arm cocked. The glass shattered as she slammed her fist into the face of evil that stared back at her grinning. She just stood there for a moment and stared into the sink and onto the floor at the shards of broken glass. Her hand dripped blood onto the floor and onto more chunks of the destroyed mirror. In one particularly large chunk she saw her reflection again. She held the thing up and saw nothing but her normal reflection.

"What's going on?!" Ben questioned frantically as he burst into the room. His arm shot to his eyes as he covered them. In all truth, Mady had forgotten that she was naked. It was only this reaction by Ben that reminded her.

"Oh Sith spit!" she said scrambling for the towel.

"Spast, Mady. I'm sorry!" he said, bolting back out of the room.

"Where the hell is that towel?!" she thought aloud. The instant that sentence was out she found it and wrapped it around herself. She stood to find that he was gone. She continued with her routine and walked out of the shower room in her undershirt and pants. She turned the corner to find Ben sitting at the table.

"Mady, I am so sorry." He said standing up.

"Don't worry about it, Ben. We live in such close quarters it was bound to happen sooner or later." She said.

"I…well…" Ben started again. Mady just walked past him and opened the storage bin to find something to eat.

"Hey. As long as you weren't horrified, then I'm not too worried about it." She said, nonchalantly. She knew all too well that there were worse things in the world.

"I wasn't." he said.

"Good." She replied. Suddenly, her hand shot back and she held it into her stomach.

"Ah! Spast!" She said, as she found that her hand was still bleeding. She had forgotten all about it. Grabbing a piece of her cured batha jerky reminded her.

"Mady, what happened?" Ben asked.

"I…uh…broke the mirror." She said.

"With your hand?" he asked, taking it and examining the gashes. She looked up at him without a word. He looked back after a few seconds.

"Something's wrong with me." She said.

"You're damn right there's something wrong with you. I think there's still glass in there." Ben said, looking back down. She took his hand with her good one and he looked back into her eyes.

"It's not that." She said, gravely. He felt the seriousness of the statement as he felt her hands begin to tremble. There were a few moments of silence.

"Well, first things first. Let's get you cleaned up." He said leading her back into the shower room.

* * *

Master Lokirn put a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"What is it, Master?" asked Master Tynark.

"Madylyn Conway. She…she is in terrible pain." Lokirn said, sadly.

"She has been for days, Master." Tynark said.

"No…she is among friends now. The realm of her suffering is not the physical. Something else is wrong. She is…infected. Her mind is in horrible anguish." Lokirn said.

"What must be done, Master?" Tynark asked.

"We must wait and watch. There is nothing left to do. If she does anything out of the ordinary, measures may be taken to keep her from hurting herself or others." Lokirn said.

"Is that wise, Master? She is quite powerful." Tynark said.

"Perhaps so…perhaps not. Either way, it must be done." Lokirn said simply.

"Yes, Master." Tynark agreed.

* * *

"All the time. I…I'm scared to close my eyes." She answered, sadly. He sat at the table across from her and wrapped her hand in the bandage.

"You said you hear things, too?" he asked.

"Well, real things become other things. The hum of the hyperdrive starts to sound like voices…sometimes the voices just come out of nowhere." She said, unable to meet his gaze. He tied the bandage as he finished and took her hand. Finally she looked up at him.

"We'll get that Sith trash, Mady. Then all this will stop. He's doing this to you." Ben said, with confidence. Mady managed a small smile and nodded.

"You're right. We'll get him." She said. He smiled and put a hand on her cheek. He stood from the table and kissed her before making his way to the cockpit to help navigate the rest of the journey to Dantooine. She smiled until he was out of the room before the tears fell. She was sure to be quiet for fear that he might hear her. She had not told Ben of the destiny that awaited him should they fight side-by-side. She couldn't bear it.

Deep down, she knew that Syano was not the sole source of this conflict. Her mind had been conflicted before he had captured her. Now everything was just in plain view. She was the cause of this. All the pain she felt was her own fault…and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

The settled down on Dantooine two days later. Ben thought back to Mady's comment about the close quarters and was that much more amazed at how little he had seen of her over this time. The length of any conversation was about two words and the only time he had seen her was walking from her bunkroom to the shower room or the kitchen. When he did walk back to get her when it was time to see the Council he caught her walking to the loading ramp already.

"Mady." He said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"We're here." He said.

"Yeah…I know." She replied, distantly.

"Okay, well, Council wants to see you right away." He said.

"Good…I want to see them, too." She said, just as plainly.

"Well good." He said.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked, turning around. Ben's eyes filled with pity.

"Aw, Mady." He said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Have you slept at all these past two days?" Ben asked, having noticed the dark circles and vague, glazed look in her eyes.

"I…yeah…sure I have." She said. His expression turned to critical. Her eyes shifted to the floor.

"Why not, Mady?" he asked. Her lower lip quivered.

"I…I'm afraid to sleep. I don't want to dream." She said, still avoiding eye contact. Ben found himself hurting inside nearly as much as he was. The reason for the pain was the sheer sense of helplessness. He had no idea how to help her and he knew she was not ready to talk about things yet.

"The Council will be able to help, Mady. You'll get through this." Ben reassured her.

"Yeah…I hope so." She said, managing a small smile. All four of them walked to the Council chambers escorted closely by Knights. Somehow, Mady felt as though she had been away from here for years. Perhaps, she thought, it was because she had never felt more distanced from this place. The great doors opened and they all entered and bowed.

"Rise, Knights." Lokirn said. They obeyed.

"I must say, on behalf of all of us, well done. You have accomplished your mission. Madylyn, we are overjoyed that you have made it here in one piece." Lokirn said.

"As am I, Master." She said, emotionlessly.

"Where is the army that we sent here?" Axol asked.

"They are all being housed behind the enclave. They seem perfectly happy in their tents." Lokirn said.

"What will be the plan of attack?" Lakaar asked.

"Patience, Knight. We will slowly attack Sith controlled systems one by one until all that remains in Korriban. Then we strike with all our power." Lokirn said. Mady wasn't even listening. She was just standing there trying to think of how best to say it. Right now she would prove Syano wrong. It was that moment of truth.

"Madylyn. Are you alright?" Lokirn asked.

"Master?" she asked, trying to buy herself a few more seconds.

"You seem distant. Your thoughts are elsewhere." Lokirn said. There was a long pause and Mady stared at the ground. Finally she looked up at him and the other Masters.

"Master…I cannot fight alongside the Jedi in this battle." She said, solemnly. There were nervous glances exchanged from the Masters and all three of her companions heads snapped over to her.

"Madylyn, why not?" Lokirn said.

"I cannot say, Master." She said, in a quiet voice.

"You must give a reason. Is it that you are weary of this war?" Lokirn asked, sounding more frustrated by the second.

"Perhaps." She lied. She could not tell them the real reason. This was a problem to be faced on her own.

"Madylyn, please. You must reconsider. This battle may be lost without you." Lokrin said, urgently.

"I am sorry, Master." She said, looking away. Axol turned to her.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" he asked, in a whisper.

"What needs to be done." She said simply, looking up at him with sleepless eyes. Lokirn suddenly stood.

"Knights, take Knight Conway into custody." Lokrin ordered the Knights that watched the door. The walked quickly towards her.

"What?!" Asked Ben, Axol and Lakaar in unison.

"No…you can't!" Mady stuttered, hurt leaking through her words. Without even thinking, Lakaar, Ben and Axol stepped away. The Knights surrounded her and moved closer.

"You must remain here until you have your mind righted." Lokirn said. Mady stared at him with hurt.

"You mean until I agree to fight!" she accused.

"You must fight in this battle, Madylyn. You are essential to our effort. In time you will come to realize this." Lokirn said, staring back at her with emotionless eyes.

"I don't believe this. He was right…he was right." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"Knights, detain her!" Lokirn ordered more sternly.

"NO! Damn you!" she screamed as she lunged at Lokirn. She was grabbed by two of the Knights. Full of rage, she shoved them to the walls on either side of her and leapt at Lokirn once more. Tynark stretched forth his hand before she could reach Lokirn she found herself lifted into the air and slammed to the floor with force that knocked the air from her chest. As she scrambled to her feet it happened again. By that time the other three Knights were right there and the two had regained themselves. They dove on her and held her tightly as she struggled and wrenched around trying furiously to get at the Masters.

"You tyrants! You dogs! You're just as bad as the Sith!!! You're worse! He was right! I'll get you all for this! You hear me?! You treat me like a damn commodity!!! I'll die before I fight for you!!! AHHH! NO!" she screamed as they dragged her from the chambers.

"Master, please! Have mercy. We can fight this battle without her! She just needs time." Ben said.

"She needs more than that, Ben." Lokirn said.

"Does she need that?! Does she need to be dragged out of here like a damn convict?! Locked up like an animal?!" Ben asked stepping forward.

"Ben…she needs help." Lokirn said, softly. With that one step, Ben was close enough to see what he had missed only seconds ago. Lokirn and several of the other Masters had tears welling in their eyes. He stepped back.

"She understands that we need her. She understands that if she is the Grey Warrior the fate of the galaxy could rest with her. She gets the fact that if she falls to the dark side…then we could be hurled into another dark age. In the right state of mind she would fight with us. But I sense that this goes deeper." Lokirn said.

"She has mentioned hallucinations to me, Master. She seems to be afraid all the time." Ben suggested.

"Yes, I sensed that as well. Korriban has had a profound effect on her as it has had on so many. Syano has as well. She is traumatized…and right now she is extremely emotionally unstable." Lokirn said.

"What do we do?" Axol asked.

"We wait. We offer what guidance we can. The Council will use all our energies to keep dark forces away from this place. Ben, perhaps you could go to the detention area and offer her support. Just let her know you're there for her. That should help matters some. At the very least it may calm her down." Lokirn said.

"Yes, Master." Ben said leaving the room. He was only too happy to have received this order. The instant he was gone, Lokirn turned to Axol.

"You must keep an eye on him, Axol." Lokirn said.

"Why him, Master?" Lokirn said.

"He cares for her very much. He is also very willful, just as she is. If he pities her too much, it could be a dangerous proposition." Lokirn said. As much as Axol hated to believe that love could be dangerous, this was a prime example of that being true.

"I will, Master." He replied.

"There is something else you should know." Lokirn said, seriously.

"What?" Axol asked.

"We have sensed that Syano has told her something of her future that we can't quite make out. The only thing we do know, is that she believes it." Lokirn said.

"Well, what was it?" Lakaar asked, speaking up.

"She believes that her fate and Ben's are connected. Syano has told her that her actions could have a profound effect on him. What effect and whether or not this is true is unknown to us." Lokirn said.

"How is it unknown? Isn't your power as great as Syano's?" Axol asked.

"It is…but it's different. The Sith can sense suffering across time and space. They thrive on it. If there is pain in Madylyn's future, he would be able to know about it better than we could." Lokirn explained.

"I see." Said Axol.

"Master Vu will guide you to your quarters. They will be yours for the length of your stay, whatever that may be." Lokirn said. Master Vu stepped forward.

"Thank you, Master." Axol said as he and Lakaar bowed.

"And Axol…" Lokirn started.

"Sir?" he replied.

"We all care for her very much. We will do what's best." Lokirn said.

"Yes, Master." Axol said. And with that they followed Master Vu out of the room and to their quarters.

* * *

Ben walked past the guards, who looked slightly worse for the wear, into the aged detention facility, to find Mady sitting in a cell up against the bars. As he approached, she didn't even turn around.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I've been better." She said, angrily. Ben leaned against the bars himself and slid down them to the ground. There was a long pause as the two just sat there. Finally, as was the norm, Ben broke the silence.

"Why won't you fight?" Ben asked.

"I…I just can't." she said.

"Are you scared? Is that it?" Ben asked. Her head snapped over to him.

"Never." She said, full of conviction. He sighed.

"Mady Conway, I wish I understood you." He said, sadly.

"So do I." She said, smiling slightly over her shoulder. He looked over at her and cracked a small grin himself.

"I don't know what I can do for you anymore, Mady." He said. She said nothing.

"I mean…I can tell you until I'm blue in the face that I am here for you, but that doesn't seem to be enough anymore." He said.

"Do you think what the Masters did here was right?" Mady said.

"Mady, it doesn't matter what I—" Ben was cut off.

"Do you think they were right?!" Mady pressed. Ben looked over at her.

"Mady…anyone would need help after what you've been through." He said.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked.

"You've been seeing things…hearing things. Mady, they can make that go away." Ben reasoned.

"If I had nothing to offer them in the battle, would they still want to help me?" she asked. Ben looked away.

"I like to think they would." He said. Mady sighed.

"They're going to make me fight…just like he said." She said.

"Who said?" Ben asked. Mady thought for a moment. Come to think of it, she didn't really know. The words had come to her in a dream and it _was_ then that she decided that it could have been her own thoughts seeping through.

"I-I don't know." She said, helplessly.

"Was it Syano?" he asked.

"Maybe…I'm not sure." She said.

"Is that the only reason you said you wouldn't fight?" Ben asked.

"No." Mady said, softly.

"Well, what was the other?" he asked.

"I…I can't…" she said. Ben stood.

"Damn it all, Mad! I know why I don't get you now! You don't want to be gotten! I love you with everything I have and you still won't let me in!" Ben said, raising his voice. She said nothing.

"MADY, TALK TO ME!!! For Force's sake…say something!" he urged. Suddenly, she stood and glared at him through the bars.

"What do you want me to say?! When I have a problem, I deal with it on my own!!! I don't want to be a burden and I _won't _be a danger to people I love." She said, loudly.

"Mady, I don't give a shit if you are a danger! I can take care of myself and so can Axol and Lakaar! You need to get that through your head!" he said. She stepped back from the bars. What he had just said had hit her core…and he was right. Even she didn't know why she could not just let the three of them take care of themselves. She knew each of them was more than capable. There was a long pause.

"I…I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you. I know you can fend for yourself…I know. I just…I just think about…about something happening to you…and I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't move. I'm sorry for being like that. I don't want to be." She said sadly. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Will you try?" he asked.

"Will you leave if I don't?" she asked. He paused.

"Why won't you fight with us?" he asked. Her eyes filled with tears as she remained silent. He shook his head.

"We're done here." He said coldly as he began to walk away.

"Ben, wait! Please!" she begged. He continued to walk.

"It's because of you!" she yelled after him though he was no longer in sight. She fell to her knees crying. A few seconds later he reappeared.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Syano said that if I fight beside you, you'll pay for it. If anything happened to you Ben…I'd never forgive myself." She said desperately, not looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself for any of this. You don't deserve that." She said, quietly.

"Mady, more harm will be done if you don't fight. You must realize it." He said, crouching to face her.

"I don't know what to believe." She said. He touched her hand as it gripped a bar.

"Believe me. A long time ago I decided to trust you and you trusted me back. Remember how that felt. Feel it again." He urged. She looked up at him still unsure.

"You need sleep and I have to talk to the Masters. Rest now. I'll be back soon alright?" he said.

"Alright." She said. He stood and walked once more out of the cell. A few hours went by and she heard the sound that made her blood chill.

"More harm? Not so sure about that." Said a voice that sounded as though it was right behind her. She whirled around to see no one. She held her head in her hands.

"No. Not here." She begged.

"Sure, I guess the Republic will benefit, but what about Junior?" suggested the voice. She turned once more as she stood, but again was met with only the dingy walls of the cell.

"Shut up." She said, angrily.

"Come on. You can't stay here any longer. You need to get as far from him as possible." The voice said.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Get out." The voice said.

"I can't." she said, helplessly.

"Why?" the voice asked, innocently.

"I'm locked up." She said.

"Oh, Mady. Haven't you learned that all things are possible in the Force? Why you might say it's as simple as…" the voice said. Suddenly, the cell door clicked open.

"…walking out." The voice finished. She stood and considered this for a moment. Somehow, even after what Ben had said, she couldn't deny the fact that she would hurt him. She didn't care about the Republic…at least not like she did him. She looked at the door and made her choice.

* * *

The guards fell silently to the floor as they felt the energy she forced on them. She bent down quickly and took her lightsaber from one of their belts and swiftly made her way through the corridors. The hangar was easy enough to find and she made her way quickly to a ship. Suddenly, she was stopped short by the sound of a lightsaber.

"What are you doing, kid?" Axol asked as he emerged from the shadows, saber poised.

"I have to leave." She said simply.

"You can't…not yet." Axol said, concern in his voice.

"Just let me go, Axol. You don't understand." She said.

"Ben told me everything." Axol said.

"Then you know why I have to leave." She said, hoping for some understanding from him.

"I know why you think you have to leave…but I also know that you're wrong." He said.

"Am I? I could get Ben killed. I won't let that happen. If that means I don't fight at his side ever again then so be it!" she said.

"Mady, you said it yourself…you're all fracked up inside. You need help the Masters want to give you that." Axol pleaded.

"By throwing me in a cell like a criminal?! By 'using all their power to keep the darkness away'? I don't need their brand of help!" Mady said.

"Yes you do." Axol said, calmly.

"Stand aside, Axol." She said, coldly.

"Mady, you can't leave. I care too much about you to let you live the rest of your life like this." Axol said, sadly.

"I don't want to fight you. But, if you make me…I will." She said, lightsaber igniting.

"You'll have to do more than that to get out of here." He said, gravely. Her eyes widened and she shuttered slightly at the prospect of what he was suggesting. She stood firm in her fighting stance, but found herself unable to move. Could she go through with this? Attacking one of her best companions? It had to be done. Ben had to be protected…but t what cost? No…no she had to leave. The two Jedi were statues in the gigantic hangar as Mady's damaged mind tried to pick between two of the greatest friends she had ever known.

* * *

**So all, what to do? It looks like we have an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Does she have the strength to go through with fighting Axol? Does she have the strength to back down? If she fights, will she win? What length is Axol willing to reach to stop her? It's all up to you Fic Fans...don't screw it up!**


	22. The Cost

**

* * *

**

Hey, Ficsters!

**Thanks for the reviews and your wonderful feedback! When we last left Mady, she found herself toe to toe with the last person she expect to be willing to fight her...Axol. Let's see what you all decided...**

* * *

Mady shook. She was further backed into a corner than she had ever been in her life. Her mind raced and her heart with it. Her lower lip quivered as she spoke.

"Please don't make me do this, Axol. I just want to leave. I _need _to leave." She said, voice cracking.

"I can't let you do that, kid." He said, holding his fighting stance.

"Why won't you just let me live my life?!" she asked, desperately.

"Because this way…it wouldn't be worth living." He said. Mady took a deep breath.

"I won't enjoy this." She said, sadly twirling her lightsaber into another fighting stance.

"Me neither." He replied. With a scream of frustration she leapt into the air and landed right in front of him. For the briefest moment they looked right into each others eyes. Both saw the reluctance in the other and yet, both were warriors who believed in what they fought for. Neither would back away.

She slashed upwards at him to which he just backed away. Several more of her blows were dodged without Axol even swinging his lightsaber. He had always been faster than she given in ability in the Force. On the eleventh slash at his torso, he blocked and the lightsabers whined. He shoved her saber away and began his attack on her. She blocked swipe after swipe as she backed away from him. Finally, he stretched his hand forward and shoved her ten feet backwards into the metal wall behind her. She fell to her stomach, but scrambled to her feet and blocked a downward slash at her. The heat of the sabers was felt on her face as Axol strength began to overwhelm her own. Axol's feet were, in the next instant, swept out from underneath him and he fell to his back. Both Jedi sprang to their feet in the same moment and locked sabers once more. This time Axol was the aggressor spinning Mady's lightsaber away before striking. Showing her own speed, Mady managed to block his attack, but in the next instant she felt herself lifted into the air and slammed to the ground. She laid there and groaned slightly for only a moment before forcing herself to her feet and showing a somewhat weakened stance.

"Mady, stop this. It doesn't have to be this way!" Axol urged.

"You're right. Let me out and it doesn't!" she urged. He only looked at her with sadness and took up once more a fighting stance. She charged him. Before she even knew what was happening she was screaming and lying on the floor, lightsaber still in hand. He had slashed her thigh and the smell of her own sizzling flesh filled the air. Pride winning out over the pain, she cried out as she pushed off the ground and stood. In one last adrenaline fueled rampage she sprinted at him, lightsaber striking.

What she felt in the next few moments was intangible and yet precise at the same time. She knew what had happened and yet was unable to comprehend it. The scream that echoed through the hangar seemed to come from the very depths of her as tears fell to the floor. Damn her body's stubbornness. Why would she not pass out? She glanced to her left for only a moment, but quickly looked away as what she saw frightened her. Her eyes met her hand and half of her forearm laying limp on the ground as if it had never lived. She held tightly to what was left trying to will the pain and burning away. Axol walked around to the front of her. She looked up at him nearly unable to see him through her tears.

"Why?" she asked. Strangely, she found it impossible to hate him for what he had just done. She hurled no swear words at him nor any other slanderous tones. Only that one word.

"Because I love you, kid." He said, looking down with pity. She clenched her teeth as a new wave of pain came over her.

"Make it stop, Axol! For Force's sake…make it stop!" she cried through the agony. He bent down and placed a hand on her forehead to which she slumped to the ground and was unconscious

* * *

The droids constructed a mechanized hand onto Mady's forearm as Ben and Axol watched through the window.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Axol said.

"Something's ripping her up, Axol. Do you think she'd have…well, if she _had_ to go through you to get out…do you think she really would have—" Ben was unable to finish the sentence. Axol sighed.

"I don't know, kid. In her mind, it was something that had to be done…and the way her mind is right now…well, I don't know." Axol said.

"I don't know how to help her." Ben said, admittedly.

"Neither do I, Ben." Axol said.

"I just don't understand why she would actually fight you…or worse. You've been nearly like her father." Ben said.

"That's easy. In her mind as it is, she had to pick between me and you. She picked you." Axol explained.

"But she doesn't have to pick." Ben said.

"Ben, right now her line between reality and fantasy is nonexistent. That Sith son of a bitch has her confused as hell. Some of the things he told her were true and some weren't. She doesn't know which is which." Axol said.

"And he meant it to be that way." Ben insinuated.

"Exactly." Axol said.

"Bastard." Ben uttered under his breath.

"The Sith have no boundaries, Ben. No blow is too low for them. He infected her like this because he knew that this would be what killed her the most. Her uncertainty has always been her weakness." Axol said.

"That's why we fight." Ben said.

"Yeah…that's why we do it." Axol said.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep." Ben said.

"Yeah, I'm not long for the world either." Axol replied. Ben shuffled off wearily to bed knowing full well he'd probably not sleep very well at all tonight.

* * *

Axol was awakened in the night by his communicator's signal beeping.

"Axol, this is Master Lokirn. Come in! Lokirn to Axol, come in!" Lokirn said frantically.

"Axol to Lokirn. What's wrong?" Axol said, barely awake.

"She's gone and he's gone with her!" Lokirn exclaimed.

"Wait…wait…what now?" Axol asked, still waking up.

"Mady is gone and Ben is gone, too! You must come to the Council chambers right now!" Lokirn said.

"Yes Master. I'll be right there." Axol said. As he pulled on his tunic he remembered what the Masters had said before about him having such a loyalty to her. For the time being, he knew that Ben meant her no harm. But if the worst were to happen and she did fall to the Dark side, there was no telling what he'd do. This was a dangerous situation indeed. He walked quickly down the corridor to the Council chambers and found there all the Masters in likewise sleepy states each trying to explain to the other what had happened.

"Good. Axol's here." Lokirn said. With that the room quieted considerably.

"What can I do to help, Master?" Axol asked.

"Axol, do you have any idea where they would have gone?" Tynark asked.

"Not really, no. Mady has no real home and Ben wouldn't risk taking her to his." Axol said.

"She will be nearly impossible to locate through the channels of the Force given her mental state. However, Ben might be. Axol, you must attempt to locate them through the Force." Lokirn said.

"But Master, are you sure we should be hunting them? Perhaps Ben knows what's good for her. He has countless times before." Axol said.

"Ben might know what is best for her, but he is too emotionally attached. If something happens that is out of his control, who knows what could happen?" Lokirn said.

"As you wish, Master. I will report if I find anything." Axol said, bowing.

"Thank you, Axol." Lokirn said. Axol walked out of the chambers inwardly questioning whether or not he would actually be able to report the location of his two young comrades knowing full well they'd be tracked down like dogs.

* * *

He realized that Lakaar probably didn't know about all this yet and he made a left turn towards his room. Quietly, he opened the door and saw the massive Wookiee laying there. Suddenly, Axol felt his heart thump painfully and a lump form in his throat. He wasn't sure how to break this news to Lakaar and was equally unsure of how he would react. He reached down an shook Lakaar's shoulder slightly.

"Hey, Lakaar. Wake up." Axol said.

"What is it, Axol?" he growled.

"Lakaar, I just got back from the Council chambers and…well…it sounds like Ben took Mady and got out of here." Axol said abruptly. Lakaar sat up.

"Are you sure?" He rumbled.

"Yeah." Axol replied.

"Yes! Yes! They have escaped! This is good!" Lakaar whispered.

"Not according to the Council." Axol whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Lakaar asked.

"They want me to use the Force to find them." Axol said.

"Well…you're not going to, are you?" Lakaar asked.

"I don't know yet." Axol said.

"How can you not know? Ben and Mady are our friends! You are actually considering giving them up?!" Lakaar accused.

"Lakaar, as much as I hate it, the Council makes sense. If Mady falls to the Dark side then Ben could fall, too…or worse." Axol contended.

"But she won't!" Lakaar growled.

"Lakaar, believe me I want to believe that with all my heart. But she has gone through more shit in her life that you or I could ever imagine…and everyone has a breaking point." Axol said, sadly. Lakaar looked down.

"I won't turn them in unless I feel it's necessary. I think Ben will help her and I think that she needs time away from all this. I also think that if the council truly wants to help her, they would honor my…_executive decision_ in this matter." Axol said.

"Thank you, Axol." Lakaar said.

"Don't thank me, Lakaar. This action is just as much for me as for you. I just want her to be alright." Axol said. With that he left the room and the door slid shut behind him, leaving Lakaar alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Mady awoke slowly and felt numb. There was no part of her body that, at this moment, she could properly identify. However, given the pain that she could remember all too vividly, she was grateful to be in this near paralysis. She looked back and tried to remember what had happened and found that the memory returned quickly, but only really in images. The look on Axol face as she charged him. Axol looking down at her. Her arm lying deadly on the floor. Her eyes watered slightly from the painkillers and as she blinked, tears fell. She lifted her arm slowly and looked upon her new appendage. She had seen mechanized arms before growing up with Mandalorians, but somehow never could imagine what it would be like to have one. It was slightly less than completed, still metallic with no pseudoskin applied. It was strange to look at the thing as she moved it. The movements were natural and moving it felt normal to her, but the strange part was the fact that she was not frightened. Seeing such a thing would normally panic her, but somehow she felt relatively calm. She glanced around now, trying to figure out where she was. No sooner than she realized that she should be in the infirmary a familiar voice met her ears.

"Miss Conway! Thank the Force you're awake!" P4 said as he shuffled into the room.

"P4, where am I?" she asked.

"Why, we are on a small Jedi vessel ma'am, Master. Are you not aware of this?" P4 asked.

"Well, I am now." She said, scooching herself up in the bed.

"Who's flying?" she asked.

"Master Ben, Miss Conway. He is the only other organic aboard." P4 said.

"Wha…what about Axol and Lakaar?" she asked.

"They are still on Dantooine, ma'am." He explained. She knew that the droid would not know more than this in this matter, so she decided to switch the subject.

"Did you fix my arm?" she asked.

"Not completely, Miss Conway. You see, it had been worked on by another droid somewhere in the Enclave I suspect. I just finished it. Forgive me for having no coverings to have given you." The droid said apologetically.

"No. No, it's great. Thank you, P4." She said, examining it again.

"My pleasure, Miss Conway." He said.

"P4, will you go get Ben for me?" Mady asked.

"Of course, Miss Conway." The droid said subserviently. Mady laid there and looked at the ceiling as she waited for him. How was she going to explain this?

"They'll hunt you down. They'll make you fight." The voice whispered inside her.

"They can't. I won't let them." She said, curling up in the bed.

"Now you're talking like a Sith." The voice came. Her breaths became quick.

"No!" she screamed.

"Mady! Mady! Snap out of it!" Ben shouted as he gathered her into his arms. She threw her arms around him and sobbed.

"Help me, Ben! Please…please make it go away!" she begged him.

"You'll be alright, Mad. We're going somewhere where they'll never find us. You'll be safe there. You'll get better." He assured her.

"Why aren't Axol and Lakaar here?" she asked, looking up at him.

"The Jedi need them for the battle. They have no idea where we're going. That's just you and me." He said.

"Well, so far just you." She reminded.

"We're going to Degobah, Mady. The home planet of Master Yoda himself. The Force surges through that place like the Dark Side surges through Korriban. It is that Force that will make you what you were before…and things will be right again." He said, pulling her tighter to him.

"Ben, I don't want to hurt you." She said, sadly.

"Mady, look at me." He said softly. She gazed up at him through her tears.

"There is nothing in the world that I would trade for having you at my side. Nothing." He said, wiping hand on her cheek.

"It's just that—" she was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.

"Nothing." He said. His finger was replaced by his lips as he leaned forward to kiss her. Suddenly, Mady felt warm. She ran her finger through his hair and found the strange sensation of not being able to feel for the first time. She pulled her hand back and tried to hide her surprise. Ben looked down at the mechanized appendage as she pulled away from him. He reached down and held the hand as if nothing was amiss.

"Look on the bright side." Ben said. She looked up at him.

"Now you don't need a bottle opener." He said, with a little smile. A small laugh escaped her and the warmth she felt seemed to spread and grow. She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"We're gonna be fine. Just fine." He said, stroking her hair.

* * *

"Axol, have you found them yet?" Lokirn asked.

"For the twentieth time now, Master, I have not, and I will let you know when I do." Axol replied into the communicator sounding slightly annoyed.

"Very well. Lokirn out." The Master said.

"So do you know?" Lakaar asked from the bed where he sat.

"I'm close. I sense that they are going someplace where Mady will be able to find peace." Axol said, as he sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed.

"Could they be going back to Kashyyyk?" Lakaar guessed.

"No…no, not there. She will also be able to come to terms with herself in this place. It is a place where she will be tested. The Force is strong there…signals all running together. Great Jedi past spirits still lurk. It is a perfect place for them to hide." Axol said.

"If you can sense them so well, why can the Masters not do the same?" Lakaar questioned.

"Because I am closer with both Mady and Ben. I have known them longer and in times of greater hardship. The longer Jedi are together and the closer they are, the stronger their Force Bonds become. That is partially why Mady and Ben have the connection that they do. Even you should be able to sense them better than the Masters." Axol said. Lakaar joined him on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Yes…yes, it think I can sense them. Oh, the Force is strong there, but I can still sense them somehow." Lakaar said.

"I'm not surprised. What do you see?" Axol asked.

"I see forest, but not like Kashyyyk. It is different…more alive." Lakaar said.

"What else?" Axol urged.

"I see…wetland. Creatures of all size and shape." Lakaar said.

"Oh Force…" Axol said to himself.

"What?" asked Lakaar eyes shooting open.

"Degobah. They're going to Degobah." Axol said.

"How do you know?" Lakaar said.

"I saw peace and trial at the same time, you saw swampy landscape, we both felt the Force like no tomorrow. It's gotta be there." Axol said, standing.

"You may be right, Axol. What now?" Lakaar asked intently. Axol turned and looked at Lakaar. Part of him had hoped that they'd not find Ben and Mady. That way he would not have to wrestle with what he was wrestling with now. He should tell the Master as he said he would, but at the same time, he felt a loyalty to Mady and Ben…not to mention the furry beast looking at him now with hopeful eyes.

"We keep this quiet." Axol said.

"Yes…good." Lakaar said, quietly.

"I think some time there will do her good and the Masters won't be able to find her in a million years." Axol said.

"You're right." Lakaar said.

"I also think we should give the okay to start the battle." Axol said.

"Why?" Lakaar asked.

"It's better than waiting around to be attacked. We can't let that happen. Plus, we have enough men, we have the council and we have you and me. We'll be fine." Axol said.

"I suppose that makes sense." Lakaar agreed.

"You bet your furry ass it does. Now…_I_ am absolutely exhausted from all this Force hunting. I am going to go get a drink and you're comin' with me." Axol said.

"Oh, Axol. I don't think—" Lakaar began.

"Come on, kid. I won't take no for an answer." Axol said. Lakaar rose to his feet and the two began the trek to the nearest cantina.

* * *

Mady stepped off the tiny cruiser and into mud up to her mid-calf.

"This should be a fun trip." She said sarcastically.

"This is for the best, Mad." Ben said, jumping to spot of land more solid.

"No…Spira would have been for the best." Mady corrected. Ben stopped and turned.

"Ooh. Yeah…yeah, Spira would have been better." Ben said, jokingly admitting his mistake. He smiled and she returned it as he gave her his hand and helped her out of the mud.

"Seriously though, Mady, right now this is where we need to be." Ben said, straining as he pulled. With one last great yank she flew forward at him and they both fell to the ground. Mady landed squarely on top of Ben and looked down at him grinning.

"I think you're right." She said. She stood up and he followed brushing himself off.

"Come on. We should get moving." Ben said.

"Where?" Mady asked.

"I know of a place where we can stay." Ben said. With that they venture into the swampy forest of Degobah. The air was thick and fog laden. The smell of fungus and vegetation overwhelmed their senses. After about twenty minutes they came upon the dwelling of Gandon and the runaways, but it was not as they had expected.

"Oh spast." Ben said. The thing was abandoned as he had imagined, but it was also in ruins. Only remnants of the walls stood and there was very little left that was recognizable.

"What could have done this?" Mady marveled. Suddenly, they heard from behind them footsteps from something that sounded as big as a ronto. Thy slowly turned around and were nearly frozen with fear at what was in front of them.

"I think I could guess." Ben said in horror. Before them was a very adult Tarenatek that stood around eleven feet tall. It's massive claws, spikes and tusks seemed to be ready for action as the thunderous roar shook the two Jedi to their very cores. They lit their lightsabers at the beast glared at them, as if deciding how best to go about obtaining this meal.

"I thought these things were extinct." Mady said.

"So did I." Ben said as they all circled each other.

"Will we even be able to get close to that damn thing?" Mady questioned.

"With those spikes all over him, I doubt it." Ben said.

"Well, then. There's only one thing to do." She said. To Ben's shock, she deactivated her lightsaber and took a few steps toward the great monster.

"Mady, what the frack are you doing?!" he whispered. She showed no acknowledgement of him. The Tarenatek let loose a mighty bellow that blew her hair back, but she stood firm. She breathed deeply and shut her eyes. Her hand stretched towards the thing.

The feeling she felt was euphoric. She felt as a passageway for all the energy and all the power that this place held. It was all being focused through her and used to manipulate is animal. The thing shook its head slightly as it's expression seemed to change. It looked somehow confused and angry. The more at peace Mady was, the more furious the creature seemed to be.

"Ben, now!" Mady said, eye shooting open. With that Ben hurled his lightsaber at the giant creature and it stuck in its thorax. The beast roared and fell to the ground dead. Both of them walked over and looked down at it.

"Looks like we have dinner for a few nights." Mady said.

"How did you do that?" Ben asked.

"I don't know…I…I just let the Force work through me." Mady said.

"Well…that's really, really good news. Hey, let's carve this guy up and get a fire going. I'm starved." Ben said.

"Sounds like plan." Mady said. Ben smiled over at her. This was indeed great. In only minutes after their arrival, she had already begun to use the Force in peace and serenity rather than anger and rage. This was for the best…and he could see it already.

* * *

"Now? But we are without Ben and Mady." Lokirn said.

"Master, think about it. We have more men, we have you and we have Lakaar and me. That's more than enough. We can defeat this menace now…and we must act as soon as possible." Axol said.

"I don't like it, Axol." Lokirn maintained.

"You said you care deeply about, Mady. Master, what kind of world will she be coming back to if we wait? She'll be thrust into a battle and she'll be forced to use skills and energy that could drive her back to the dark side." Axol said. Lokirn was silent for a moment.

"Axol, if you're wrong about this—" Lokirn began.

"I'm not, Master. We need to take the fight to them…and we can do it on our own." Axol said.

"Alright, Knight. We attack when you think it wisest. I am giving you command of the mercenary forces. You better keep me updated at every turn do you understand me?" Lokirn asked in a threatening tone.

"I will, Master." Axol said as he bowed. He began the walk back to Lakaar's room to tell him the good news.

* * *

"Oh Force." Mady said, dropping her steak and holding a hand to her head. She and Ben sat around the fire as they ate their newly acquired meal. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Ben said.

"The battle…with the Sith. It's going to happen soon." Mady said.

"How soon?" Ben asked, no longer even questioning her vision.

"Within days." Mady replied.

"Axol must be trying to attack before the enclave gets attacked." Ben insinuated.

"Ben, we have to go back." Mady said.

"We can't, Mady. You're not ready." Ben said.

"I'm ready enough to help my friends." She said.

"But at what cost, Mad? If you join that battle you would face enormous temptation from the Sith and you can't handle that right now!" Ben argued.

"The hell I can't! The Jedi need me and I'll fight for them! How is that dark sided?" she questioned.

"Mady, you have seen your fair share of battles. You know how unpredictable they are. If you get out on that battlefield and the dark side promises you power, you'd accept it." Ben said.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked.

"It is for you. Mady, I'm convinced you're the grey warrior. If you turn to the dark side…it could mean the end of all of us. Sure the battle may be won…but, what then?" Ben asked. Mady stared at him in silence for a moment. Her emotions at the thought of the battle were enough to tell her she was not ready to be around that kind of temptation. But, Axol and Lakaar and the Jedi…they needed her. She looked into the mall campfire and tried to choose the lesser of two evils.

* * *

**There you go fans...what now? Is it better to fight the battle and risk falling to the dark side...or should she take Ben's advice and wait? Write a review and tell me how to write the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	23. Calling

**FICSTERS!!! I am so sorry I have been away for so long! Things have been so crazy around the cove lately. Anyway, thank you guys so much for your wonderful suggestions! I am so happy to have all of you and I hope you are still enjoying this as much as me! When we last left her, Mady had t choose whether to go back to Dantooine and fight or stay on Degobah and try to find some peace. Anyway, without making you wait one more second...the long time coming...chapter 23...**

* * *

Mady shook her head.

"Ben, you know I've never been one to sit back and watch." She said. He sighed.

"I know." He said, sadly, knowing with that sentence he had not gotten through to her.

"I have to go back, Ben. I might go down, but I promise I won't take any of you with me." She said, with conviction. Mady stood from the fire and began to repack her bag.

"Mady…you can't leave." He said, without even looking at her.

"It's not the way I want it either, but I have to. It's like something's calling me back." She said, dismissively.

"No…I mean physically…you _can't_ leave." He said, finally looking at her. She looked back with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I knew that if something like this happened you want to go back…and I knew that that could mean the worst. I couldn't let that happen." Ben said.

"What did you do?" Mady asked, fear leaking into her voice as she tried to deny her own intellect.

"I scuttled the ship, Mady." Ben said solemnly. She stood straighter as her jaw dropped. She put a hand on her forehead and quickly took it off as she put both hands on her hips.

"Ben, you'd better be joking." She said. Ben's expression did not change and he said nothing.

"You…you…" she fumed.

"Mady, you know why I had to." He said, trying to calm her down.

"Shut up! You son of a bitch! You've trapped me here! You've taken away my free will in this! I'm your prisoner, huh?!" she ranted.

"Mady, calm down…" he started.

"Calm down?! Yeah, calm down! I am stuck on a savage backwater planet with someone I can't even trust anymore!" she yelled.

"Come on, you can trust me…" he said, standing up

"I can't either!!! You brought me here in my sleep and marooned us both! You gotta be out of your damn mind! I should…I should…" she sputtered, as she walked quickly to him and grabbed him by the tunic, but then seemed to freeze.

"You should what?" he asked expression not changing. Her expression looked pained as she fought with herself.

"You should what?" Ben repeated.

"I _should_beat you into bantha fodder!" She said, giving him a jerk.

"Do it then." He said, plainly. Mady's brow furrowed.

"If you wanna hit me then go ahead. I won't fight back." He said. Her stomach hurt she was so angry. She had enough hate for him at this moment to break his jaw, but something held her back. He was her friend…somehow, she couldn't even bring herself to hit him. She shoved him away from her and spun her back to him.

"AHHH!!! DAMN IT!!! AHHH! YODA, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, GIVE THIS BASTARD FOOD POISONING!!! AHH!!!" she yelled aimlessly into the jungle in sheer frustration. She suddenly became still and turned around. She walked quickly towards the fire and scooped her pack off the ground as she went.

"I wanna be alone for a few hours." She said, simply.

"Mady, come on. You…" Ben started, but was cut off as she spun around once more and her glare stopped him dead in his tracks.

"It's better for us both if I am alone for a few hours." She said, common sense taking the place of the anger in her voice. Ben didn't say another word as Mady turned around and stormed off into the forest.

* * *

She walked until a decent amount of her steam was worked off. It was not a moment too soon since sitting before her now was a lake large for this planet…a good seventy-five meters across. She spotted a large flat rock and she sat down on it. She rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands as she sighed. How could Ben have scuttled the ship? How could he not trust her? Well, come to think of it…she _was_ ready to leave when he told her. Perhaps he had been wise in doing what he'd done.

She looked out at the lake and felt great calm. This place had an odd life to it that Mady found compelling. All around her was life. The trees, the creatures, the water, the air, even the rock beneath her seemed to be teaming with energy. Suddenly, though something threw it off…a rift…faint, but strangely so…intentionally hidden. Her feeling was made physical as she heard a small rustle in the brush behind her. So sooner than she had snapped her head around, a blur of a figure rocketed toward her accompanied by the glow that could only come from a lightsaber. Before she would really even register what was happening, she was enthralled in a battle unlike any she had faced before. Her entire fight was the defensive and his attacks seemed to come quicker and quicker by the second. Her steps were only backwards as his intensity climbed. The air was knocked from her chest as his boot connected with her stomach and send her sprawling backwards into the mud. The next instant found her without a lightsaber, on her back, in three inches of water with a lightsaber at her throat.

"Woah…woah!" was all she could get out.

"Who are you?" asked the darkened figure above her.

"You attacked me!" she exclaimed.

"And if the next word out of your mouth isn't a name, I could kill you." Said the figure in calm tone. Her eyes widened.

"Mady Conway." She said shakily. The lightsaber deactivated and was replaced by an open hand.

"You have great skill with a lightsaber, Miss Conway." The voice said, slightly more warmly than before. Mady took the hand as he helped her up. Mady tried to wipe some of the mud off of herself as she grumbled.

"Doesn't anyone just say 'hello' anymore?" she thought aloud.

"Please forgive me. I have been alone here for many months. When I saw another Jedi I couldn't help myself." He said. She turned to face him and found she could now see him better. His complexion was fairly dark even for the relatively sunless planet and his face presented a neatly trimmed goatee. His hair was brown with a tiny bit of grey sneaking through. Mady guessed he was in his late forties or early fifties judging by his hair and the lines in his face. Considering his surroundings, Mady was surprised at how clean he looked. Not a smudge of dirt on any part of his skin nor his garment which looked like…oh no. A Jedi Robe. Wasn't there a single Jedi-less planet in the whole damn galaxy?

"I'm not a Jedi." She said plainly.

"But, you—" he began.

"You fight with a lightsaber, you exude the Force, blah blah blah…I know. I don't want any part of the Jedi and they don't want me neither." She said.

"Ah…I see. Well then, Mady…is that short for Madylyn?" he asked.

"Yeah…Jedi intuition?" she asked.

"Lucky guess." He answered. "Come sit with me and tell me of your travels."

"Why?" she asked. As he sat cross-legged on the large rock he looked at her quizzically.

"You have a…confusing energy about you…I'd like to further understand why that might be." He explained. She looked at him for a moment as if analyzing him.

"Not very trusting, are you, child?" he assumed.

"No I'm not." She answered.

"Come now, girl. I mean you no harm. You saw my veridian blade. I seek to _understand_ the Force and all touched by it. That's why I came here in the first place. I find you…intriguing. Come sit with me. You needn't even talk. You can watch me the entire time, if it eases your mind." He said. Mady took a deep breath.

"What the hell?" She said. She sat cross-legged facing him as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly and intentionally. She just stared. For nearly an hour and a half they sat like that the man just taking her in and she just watching. Finally, the man opened his eyes.

"Find anything 'intriguing'?" she asked.

"Immensely." He answered.

"So I think I've earned your name." She said.

"Katarn…Jared Katarn." He answered. Her eyes widened as she sat straighter.

"So you…you're…" she started.

"He was my great-great-grandfather." Jared answered.

"I guess I never knew he had children." Mady realized.

"He went to great lengths to keep his bloodline hidden. Considering his role in the galaxy, he was afraid that any family he had would be in danger." Jared explained.

"But, he would be able to keep any family safe wouldn't he?" Mady insinuated.

"It was a dangerous time. Things had a way of happening when people least expected them. Plus, with his work at Skywalker's academy and his wife's work with Alpha Blue-" Jared was cut off.

"Wait…wife?" Mady asked.

"Yes…he did marry his rebel companion. Pilot, she was. Some say the best in the galaxy. Ors was her name, Jan Ors. They married in secret naturally." Jared said.

"I thought she turned him down." Mady said.

"She did…at first. She was afraid. Times as they were and situations they were in, she knew that either of them could be killed at any time. She told him that and it scared him, too." Jared said.

"But…" Mady pried.

"But, finally they decided that they didn't care anymore. They knew they loved each other and they wanted to seal the deal. So they did and they had a daughter. Nomi was her name. They raised her in secret at the academy a taught her the ways of the Force. The rest is history. The Katarn line has continued, but only in shadow." Jared finished. Mady just stared ahead. Something told her that bumping into this man was something more than coincidence.

"You know a thing or two about shadows yourself, don't you Madylyn?" Jared asked. Mady snapped back.

"I suppose I do." She answered.

"And you're not just here passing through, are you?" he asked.

"I suppose I'm not." She replied.

"Something inside you aches." He said.

"Yes." She agreed.

"It frightens you. It frightens you because you don't know what's real and what's not…what's truly inside you and what's been implanted." He said.

"Yes." She said, eyes becoming teary.

"But what scares you most is what you do know…you hold on to your anger, and it might not hurt _just _you." He said. Mady took a deep breath and it shook as she exhaled it.

"You see a lot." She said.

"Is my vision clear?" He asked. There was a long pause as she looked at him. This man was a great Jedi indeed and whether or not she had known it at first, she was abundantly aware now.

"Yes." She said, sadly.

"You hide your emotions well." He said.

"I try not to feel them at all." She said, turning away.

"A Jedi lesson?" He asked.

"Life lesson. I find that life is a lot more simple when nothing hurts." She said. Jared nodded lightly.

"I think I can help you, Madylyn." He said.

"Who says I need help?" She asked turning back to him.

"That _is_ why you're here, is it not?" he asked.

"Well, yeah technically, but…" she started.

"But what? You don't want to be able to feel? You don't want to make those voices go away?" he asked.

"How did you know--?" she began.

"Madylyn, my entire life has been training and re-training. My powers are quite enough to feel the darkness that is eating you away like a virus." He said. She crossed her arms, slightly disturbed by the fact that he could read her so deeply.

"Alright then, fix me. Do it if you can." She said, critically.

"Not yet, first I have much to teach you." He said.

"Wait…woah, woah, woah. We are not bartering here. Besides I thought Jedi assist without a second thought." Mady said.

"And I am. I seek to train you Madylyn. I wish to train you to feel the Force like you never have and become a Jedi once more." He explained.

"I told you, I don't want to be a Jedi." She said.

"Only a Jedi will be able to survive what you will face Madylyn Conway…I have seen this…without my training, you will fail." He said. Mady uncrossed her arms and moved closer to him.

"You can see my future?" she asked.

"Yes, I can." Jared said, solemnly.

"Did you see anything…well, about a boy? A man?" she asked, trying to hide her eagerness.

"Ben?" Jared asked.

"Yes, Ben. What's going to happen to him?" she asked, intently now no longer even trying to hide it.

"His future is in great motion." Jared said.

"Come on! Tell me what's going to happen to him! I need to know! I can't take anymore cryptic Jedi words!" she said, loudly.

"His fate depends greatly on yours, Madylyn. That's all I can see." Jared said.

"Wh…How? W-Will I hurt him?" she asked.

"I don't know, child." Jared said.

"Why is it that you damn Masters can never see the one thing I want you to?" she thought out loud.

"We're not omniscient, Madylyn." He said.

"I know…I'm sorry." She said, softly.

"Will you accept my training, Madylyn Conway?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment. It was not as if she had much choice in the matter and to her, he did seem genuine. Perhaps his training would tip the balance in her favor once the time came.

"Yes…I will accept the training." She said.

"Good! Now, I must meet this young lad, Ben and see if he's all he's cracked up to be." Jared said in an amiable tone.

"He's all that and more." Mady said, under her breath.

"What was that?" Jared asked.

"Nothing…I think you two will get along." She said as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulders. Jared smiled at her a curious little smile.

"It seems you can feel, after all." He said, in a tone inaudible to her. They began the walk back to the small encampment in the woods.

* * *

Ben heard a rustle in the brush as they approached. He stood quickly and whirled around to find Mady walking out of the woods. He hustled over and embraced her.

"Thank the Force…I was starting to get worried." He said.

"I was in good hands." She said in sync with Jared walking out of the woods. Ben let her go as he examined the man.

"Can't we find a single planet without Jedi anymore?" he asked her with a smirk, sensing that this was her sentiment on this matter as well.

"Ben, this is Jared Katarn." Mady introduced. Ben smiled as he reached out to shake the man's hand.

"So you're the long lost secret descendant of Kyle Katarn. For a while I was staring to think you were just a glowlamp tale." Ben said.

"That I'm not. Mady has told me quite a bit about you." Jared said.

"Good things I hope." Ben said.

"Very." Jared replied.

"Jared offered to retrain me and I took him up on it. This man is a Skywalker with a lightsaber." Mady said.

"Wow…I brought you here to find peace and we found a trainer. That's really lucky." Ben observed.

"Believe me, lad, it is impossible not to find peace here. The solitude makes it nearly automatic." Jared explained.

"I imagine. Well, great. Can I help in any way?" Ben asked.

"Oh, I planned on it. She will need a sparring partner and someone who knows her will be able to train her best." Jared explained.

"Perfect." Ben said.

"It is. This is a good thing for all of us. Now come! This little campsite won't serve you for long. My home will be much more comfortable, I should think." Jared said welcomingly.

"Nice! I like this guy! I like him a lot!" Ben said as he turned to Mady to find her already all packed up and ready to walk. It didn't take Ben long to match her and they were on their way to Jared's home. As they walked into a clearing they saw the house build high in a tree.

"Wow…" Mady said in total awe.

"That's incredible…" Ben said in a tone that matched.

"It's sturdy and it's safe. That's all I need." Jared said. They climbed a rope ladder a good twenty feet until they were up into the house. It was quite lived in and cozy for being a tree house. Jared lit a small fire in the metal pit in the center of the room as he invited Mady and Ben to find rooms for themselves. The house was remarkable. It had several rooms and balconies that were all around the trunk of a great tree at least ten meters across. Mady and Ben made themselves some lodgings and joined Jared at the fire and began sipping on the tea that he had brewed for them.

"Have you found places to sleep?" Jared asked.

"Yes, thank you, Jared." Mady said.

"I sense that you two have come to me in a time of great plight." Jared said.

"We have…right now on Dantooine a battle rages." Ben said.

"I have sensed a rift, but Dantooine? The farm world?" Jared asked.

"The Jedi World as the Sith see it." Mady explained.

"I see." Jared said as he sipped some beverage from a wooden cup.

"We have friends there fighting with the Jedi." Ben added.

"This is good. If they are as strong as Madylyn here, they should surely win." Jared complimented.

"Yeah, we hope so." Mady said with an unconvincing smile.

"You want to fight, don't you?" Jared asked Mady suddenly.

"Not for the sake of fighting, but yeah." She replied.

"You're afraid for your friends." He insinuated. Mady and Ben both looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Listen, this may sound cold-hearted, but it will help you. While you're here, forget about them. Let not your thoughts wander to them, let not your emotions be affected by them." He warned.

"How can you say that? They're my life…my family." She argued calmly.

"And they would want you to focus on you while you're here. I sense that their battle is trivial in the grand scheme. You're training here, however, is not." He said. She exhaled deeply.

"I understand." She said softly.

"I'm glad…and I understand that they mean a great deal to you…just try to remain focused on the here and now. That's all I can ask. You are human after all." He said with a smile. Ben stretched and groaned as he finished his tea.

"Well, I think I am just about done for the day. I'm gonna hit it." He said, as he stood.

"Okay. Night, Ben." Mady said.

"Night, Mady. Master Katarn, thank you again." Ben said.

"Call me Jared, Ben. No need for pleasantries way out here." He said.

"Will do." Ben said on the way out of the room.

"He seems like a truly noble Jedi." Jared noticed.

"He is." Mady said staring down into her beverage.

"He cares about you a lot." Jared ventured. Mady smiled quickly.

"Yeah…he does." She answered.

"And you care about him?" Jared asked.

"Oh yes…very much." Mady answered.

"But?" Jared asked.

"But nothing…I care about him very much." She said, trying to understand what this old man was driving at.

"You have a great capacity for love, Madylyn and I sense you hold back around him. Why?" he asked. Mady said nothing and stared into the fire as she tried to figure out the answer herself.

"I'm afraid." She said after a minute or two.

"Of what?" Jared asked.

"Things don't usually go well for the people I love…I guess maybe I think that if I don't love him as much…well, he might not get hurt. And if he does, maybe it won't hurt me." She said, with honesty she didn't even know she had. Something about this place had done this to her. For some reason she felt as though she was in a safe and secure cocoon through which no information could escape. Here…somehow…she could say anything.

"Do you _want_ to love him?" Jared asked. Mady nodded.

"Yes…I do." She answered.

"Such is not the way of the Jedi." Jared said.

"Not these days. But look at Skywalker's Order. He understood that love doesn't automatically make you a Sith. Only allowing yourself to act on heated emotions can do that. Simply _not_ feeling them is impossible." She explained.

"Then why do you try?" Jared asked. Mady looked up at him and noticed the conundrum in which he had just trapped her. She smirked.

"Point taken." She said. He smiled back.

"I am glad you've come here, Madylyn. You are a very interesting person. I can't help but feel as though it is my calling to train you." He said.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into a Master I feel like I can trust." She said.

"Trust is a good first step, Madylyn. I am glad you feel this here." He said.

"Jared, I just have one more question." She asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"Do you know anything about the prophecy of the Grey Warrior?" she asked. Jared sighed.

"I knew this question would come." He said setting his tea down.

"Do you sense any of that in me?" she asked.

"Madylyn, I feel I must be honest with you. I have sensed that you hold many traits of the Grey Warrior." He said.

"So it is true." She said, sitting back slightly as she took this in.

"I can't say for sure if you are or aren't, though Madylyn… know that. The tragic thing here is most prophecies aren't truly realized until they're gone. Anakin Skywalker only brought balance at the end. The Grey Warrior will make great sacrifice, and I wish that was something you needn't do." He said, solemnly.

"But, will I?" she asked.

"Only time will tell, child. But, no more talk of this. I sense your story still has many chapters and tonight is a happy night. Now go get some sleep. Training will begin tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you, Jared." She said as she stood. She bowed to him and left the room.

It seemed as though she had just fallen asleep when she found herself being shaken awake by Ben.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Ben said loudly, startling Mady awake. She noticed the clock showed 0600 hours and she rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Do you even know what 'bakey' is?" she asked, as she buried her face back in the pillow.

"No, but I remember you said that to me when you woke me up once." He said.

"Oh." She said simply.

"Hey, Jared's waiting for you outside, you'd better hurry." He said. Mady dragged herself out of bed and stretched several times as she got dressed. Soon, she was standing before her new Master ready to absorb his teachings.

"Madylyn your path to this point has been branched unbelievably. You have made many choices to get to this point and now I offer you another. Do you wish to train as a Guardian, Sentinel, or Consular?" he asked. She stood there for a moment as she tried to decide. The Mandalorian in her would choose Guardian without a second thought, but somehow she still tried to look at the positives and negatives.

"Ben, what do you think?" she asked.

"I appreciate balance so would go Sentinel, but that's just me. You and I are very different and this choice is yours." Ben said. Mady turned back to Jared.

"You're a Consular, right Master Katarn?" she asked.

"I am indeed. I enjoy the intricacies of the Force, though, and that's not for everyone. Do you think it's for you? Or is another path calling you to follow it?" he asked. Mady stood in the clearing, hands clapped behind her back as she tried to listen for the path that was calling her.

* * *

**So FicFans...which path is calling our dear protagonist? Sorry for assuming you're all as big dorks as me...if you don't know what the different classes mean you can find out on Wookieepedia or just play KOTOR all the way through! LOL! Anyway, I am looking forward to hearing your reviews and getting your next step in "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	24. Crossroads

**Fictionites! I feel like I have been apologizing to you all a lot lately...and for that I apologize. Haha...things have been CRAZY in the cove, but I finally had some time to keep this story moving. When we last left her, Mady had to choose the color of her lightsaber, so to speak. Guardian, Sentinel or Consular. I really appreciate the feedback you all have been leaving me! For those of you who don't feel like leaving a review, but still wanna tell me how much I suck, go ahead and drop me a private message. We'll see how that feature works! Anyway, time for me to shut up so you guys can enjoy Chapter 24!**

* * *

"Master Katarn…I don't know. Wh-what do you think?" Mady asked, genuinely at an uncrossable crossroads.

"This is a decision you must make for yourself, Madylyn. I think you should take a run. Perhaps it will clear your mind and show you your true path." Jared suggested.

"Yes, perhaps it will. I will comm you if I need anything." She said, and without another word, she was bolting off into the forest. Ben walked over to Jared as they watched her go.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Ben asked.

"I don't see how. Given that performance you pulled yesterday even I might have guessed we didn't know each other." Jared said.

"I can't believe this luck…I haven't seen you since I was a boy and now we just bump into you in the most backwater planet in the sector." Ben marveled.

"I know…I almost have to believe that this is more than just luck." Jared said.

"How so?" Ben asked.

"You said it yourself…I've not seen you since you were very young and now…you come back with a young woman who is standing on such a precipice. Don't you find that unbelievable?" Jared asked.

"Yes, but I guess I didn't think it was…well _destiny_ or anything like that." Ben said.

"She has two distinct futures before her Ben as many Jedi do. One of heroism, bravery and strength, the other of cowardice, weakness and greed. One of light, one of dark. Victory and defeat. But her path will not only affect her, rather send a ripple effect throughout the entire galaxy that will be felt for centuries to come. And right now she's walking a balance beam." Jared said, solemnly.

"But she wants your training…she's moving towards our side." Ben said.

"Very true. This is a good day for the Jedi and the Republic, but I have a feeling she's not out of the woods yet." Jared said.

"Well…she _just_ ran in." Ben said shooting a smile over to Jared who broke into laughter.

* * *

She hurdled fallen logs and ducked in and out between hanging vines as she ran into the forest of the swampy planet. Her mind was clear of all thought. She thought not of her decision or Jared or Ben or Axol or Lakaar. She just ran. Before she knew it, she came to a lake much like the one where she had met Jared. She could not see the other side through the fog but several stones lay almost strategically across the murky water just waiting to be trod upon. She saw no other path but to do so. She sped lightly across the rocks and found that there seemed to be more of them than expected. In fact, she could still not see the other side of the lake. As she looked back, she realized she could no longer see the side she came from either. Her steps halted as she found herself uncomfortably enveloped in the dense and suddenly threatening fog.

An odd laugh met her ears and spun her back around only to find the thick condensation was all she could see. She ignited her lightsaber poised to defend herself.

"Over here, Jedi." Came a strange voice from behind her, followed by another laugh. She spun once more, afraid that the voices which she had thought herself escaped from, had returned. What met her eyes brought her only slightly more relief. There, seemingly standing on the water was the ghostly figure of a wrinkled little green man who was somehow familiar to her.

"Ahh, so a Jedi you are!" the specter of a creature insinuated.

"No…I just tend to turn around when things scare the shit out of me." Mady corrected.

"I see. Lost are you?" he asked.

"No, I was just running." She said, still getting used to the fact that she could see through the little figure before her.

"No, I mean lost _on this planet_, are you? Few other humanoids in years I have seen!" said the ghost excitedly.

"I'm not lost…I'm just looking for something." She said, facing him fully.

"Oh, so something you've lost there is, hmm?" the figure assumed.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said.

"Something I can help with, is it?" he said.

"You tell me. The thing I'm looking for isn't really a _thing_." She added.

"Ah, an intangible something it is." The creature ventured.

"You…wait…Yoda. You're Yoda!" Mady realized.

"A name I went by, 'Yoda' once was. One with the Force I am now." The apparition mentioned.

"Then you can help me. Master Yoda…I have come here seeking inner peace." Mady said, sitting cross legged on her current stone.

"Yes…feel the discord in you I can. Infected…you seem." The Master sensed.

"Yes…I hear voices, see faces. I am haunted by something I don't understand." She said.

"Don't understand?" the spirit questioned.

"Master…I was captured by a Dark Jedi. Since then it's his voice I've heard, but the things it says…I-I think some of them are things that_ I_ feel…things that _I_ think…terrible things that I don't want to believe are inside me." She explained as best she could.

"Hmmm…it is the Dark Side you feel." The specter insinuated.

"I wish it weren't so, Master. I hate it…it's uncontrollable…and…and I'm afraid-" she began staring into her lap, ashamed to even make eye contact with the grand figure in front of her.

"Afraid you are that it will drive away the people you love, yes?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Master, is love possible without feeling the Dark Side?" Mady asked. There was a short silence between them. Mady knew that Yoda had been a Master in a time when the ways of the Old Order were still held sacred. When a Jedi shan't show love.

"Used to think it was not, I did. Many years ago that was." Yoda said.

"What do you think now?" Mady asked intently.

"Not think…know. I _know_ now." He said.

"Well…is it?" Mady asked, dying to hear his answer.

"For you to decide that is." Yoda said after a moment. Mady sighed.

"Great…" she said disappointedly.

"Decide you must! Is it worth it _for you_? This you must decide." Yoda said.

"Are you saying that there is a different Dark Side for everyone?" Mady asked.

"No…but one Dark Side there is. His own path, each Jedi has, however. Is yours love?" Yoda asked.

"I like to think my love makes me stronger." She said.

"Has love itself harmed you?" Yoda asked.

"I suppose not." She said.

"Then stronger it makes you, yes?" Yoda asked.

"Well, I think so." She said, still slightly unsure.

"Ahhh…cautious you are and good that is. A Jedi, ever-watchful must be. But speak no more of this we will. Tell me Jedi…why out in this harsh swamp were you running?" Yoda asked.

"I was just thinking…I have kind of a big choice to make." She said.

"What is this choice, Jedi? Advice perhaps I can offer." The apparition suggested.

"Master, I have decided to once again walk the Jedi path." She said. Hearing those words come out of her mouth was strange to her. She didn't exactly know why…perhaps it was simply because she never thought they would.

"Thought as much, I did. Reach for your lightsaber instinctively you do." He said, chuckling slightly. Mady smiled sheepishly know he was right.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She replied.

"What choice must you make then, hmm?" Yoda continued.

"I must choose one of the three paths of a Jedi." She said.

"Ahhh, so Guardian, Sentinel, Consular you must choose, yes?" he insinuated.

"Yes Master…and I'm unsure." She said. The ghostly figure closed his eyes.

"Hmmm…yes…greatness I sense in you…greatness of many things. Yet…weakness also. Ahhh…never before have I sensed such instability and such balance in one being." Yoda said as he seemed to examine her. She lowered her eyes. She knew not whether to feel good or bad about what he was saying about her.

"Extreme…_grayness_ I feel in you…the Gray Warrior you are!" Yoda discovered.

"So I've been told, Master. Is it true?" she asked.

"True it is. You have felt both sides of the Force strongly and are cursed to forever do so until…" Yoda stopped himself.

"Until what?" she pried.

"Until you tip the balance." He finished.

"But what does that mean? How do I 'tip the balance'?" she asked, finding herself physically leaning forward now.

"More than this I cannot say. It is for you to discover and you alone." Yoda said. Mady looked down sadly. Another resource exhausted.

"However, I should think it clear what Jedi path you must take." Yoda said.

"Why clear, Master?" she asked.

"You are a cunning warrior, Madylyn, but more to you there is. You seek glory at a higher level. Knowledgeable of the Force you are, but to sit and profess its teachings is not enough for you. You must meet in the middle and so…" Yoda began.

"A Sentinel?" she asked.

"Yes…noble the sentinel is…balanced and strong. A fine Jedi will you make on this path." He said.

"Thank you, Master." She said.

"You're welcome, my dear." Yoda replied as he began to diminish.

"Master! One more thing!" she called. He became more visible.

"My companion, Ben—" she began.

"Ahh…so he is the boy." Yoda said, omnisciently.

"Master…please…if you cannot tell me of my fate, please tell me of his. I need to know…will…will he…" She tried but could not bring herself to say the words.

"Seen the boy's fate I have Madylyn. Sure you are that you want to know what lies in store?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She said.

"Die he will, Madylyn." Yoda said. She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach.

"A Jedi's death it will be…dignified and proud. No regrets shall he have. Happy he will be." Yoda said.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, tears streaking her cheeks.

"No…last forever no life can …not even a Jedi's." Yoda said. Mady just stared off into the fog as the tears continued to fall. She did not sob for not yet had anything tragic occurred. The tears still fell though as she knew now what was to come. Yoda's very spirit ached to see such helplessness. He had to do something.

"Said you have heard voices you did, yes?" Yoda asked.

"I have, Master. Is there anything you can do?" She asked.

"There is. This I will give you to aid your path to Jedihood." Yoda said. Suddenly, the spirit leaped forth causing Mady to instinctively lurch back. As she did this, she lost her balance and tumbled into the murky waters of the swamp that surrounded her. The fact that she could not breathe paled in comparison to the battle that raged inside her. It was nearly as if she could feel the great Jedi Master and terrible Sith dueling inside her. She lost control of her body as the war continued and she was unable to do anything about the fact that she was sinking deeper and deeper. Her brain cried for oxygen, but her body was paralyzed by the combat in her mind. As her vision blackened she saw the tiny green specter with his lightsaber twirling like a propeller and the tall black-clad young man defend futilely against him. With one last great leap she saw the tiny Master drive the green blade through the man's chest and with that act the Sith diminished and Yoda landed back surely on his feet. His head then turned.

"Now, young Jedi…fulfill your destiny. Hold you back nothing can now. Now you must only wake up…wake up…" Yoda's voice blurred into another. It was familiar.

"Wake up! Force Mady! WAKE UP!" Ben screamed. It was strange, the place she was in. Though he sounded as if he were far away, she could hear him fairly clearly now and she could feel his fist slamming into her chest. She wondered why he was doing this for only a moment before the cold set in. Her blood had run still and her whole body felt as if she had been buried alive. Why could she feel this? Her lungs were full of the chilly and algae laden water and the moments, she soon realized were passing like hours. She begged her body to return to its senses as she begged Ben's next punch to hit its mark.

"Ben…that's enough." Jared's voice came. No new punch did Mady feel and with its absence, she felt hope fade. Just one more. Just one well placed hit. She was so close.

"Just let her go peacefully." She heard. No! She wasn't ready to go yet. She could feel herself slipping away as the precious seconds ticked. Damn it…she had been so close.

"Get off me! I can feel her! Mady, I know you're in there! I can't lose you! I love you! WAKE UP!" Ben yelled and with that the last blow landed. Mady could feel the blood begin to course once more through her veins and as it did, her whole body jerked. As she tried to breathe she found her lungs already filled and her body seemed to know what to do. She rolled to her side and coughed a torrent of water out onto the muddy bank of the swamp. The instant it was clear she gasped the deepest breath she had in her entire life and with the exhale her body fell numb. She breathed deep breaths as her body shook for nearly three full minutes before finally she could feel her system begin to normalize. Though she had not even felt it, Ben had gathered her into his arms and held her rocking back and forth. As she listened she could hear him saying things like "You're okay" over and over as if trying to reassure himself that she was indeed alive. As her breathing became normal she looked up and him and he looked back nearly as if he could feel her gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She pretended not to notice his red and puffy eyes.

"I think so." She said.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I…I don't really…" she tried. Ben shook his head.

"Tell you what. Just tell me later….like when my heart starts beating again." He said as he held her tighter to him. She buried her face in his chest as she lay there on the muddy bank as she seemed to agree. Before even an entire minute had gone by, she had fallen asleep right there in his arms…and he still held her tight never wanting to let go.

* * *

The smell of some thick and unknown stew hung heavy in the air as she slowly awoke to find that the darkness of night now surrounded the warmly lit little tree house. She glanced around and found her vision slightly blurry for several moments. The glow of the little fire could be seen roasting the heavenly smelling meal as well as the several torches that had been lit the night before. Native birds and insects of every kind chirped and buzzed out in the forest as she lay there and tried to make sense out of everything. Had she really seen what she had thought she'd seen? Had it all just been a very vivid dream? But how would she have just fallen into the swamp and nearly drowned. She was quite a strong swimmer and knew that something like that would not have happened under normal circumstances. However, the circumstances of her life had been far from normal in the past months. But she saw him…she just knew. It had to have been him. Something inside her felt…lighter. She felt somehow less burdened…less tight. The grassy plains of Dantooine were where her thoughts now turned for it was not since then that she had felt this peaceful and calm. As she tried to sit up her head pounded and her back fell quickly back to the bed as she held her head in both hands. She didn't groan, but her heavy breathing caught the attention of Ben and Jared both who had been eating their stew at the table. They rushed over to the little makeshift bed they had created in the center room so they could keep and eye on her.

"How ya feelin' there, Killer?" Ben asked, the excitement of seeing her wake up after such incidents slightly wearing off.

"Like shit." She groaned, hands still to her head.

"Here, Madylyn. Here." Jared said placing the cool rag on her forehead which she held there after a moment. After about a minute, she slowly sat up uneasily yet more easily than the first time. She still held the rag up to her head as the slight throbbing slowly became bearable. Ben had walked over to the little pot and returned with a bowl of the stew which Mady took gratefully.

"Ready to spill, Conway?" Ben asked, after a moment. Mady looked up at him in mid-bite and nodded as she put her spoon down into the bowl and the bowl into her lap.

"I saw him." She said.

"Him?" Ben asked. Mady looked over at him with a gaze that told Ben all her needed to know.

"_Him_ him." She said slowly. Both men sat back slightly. Jared sat forward then jus as quickly.

"Master Yoda revealed himself to you? Are you sure?" Jared asked in disbelief.

"Positive." She said.

"How'd you fall in the swamp? Why didn't you swim?" Ben asked.

"A weird little ghost jumped at me like a frackin' kath hound. I leaned back and lost my balance. As for swimming, I…I don't know. I_ couldn't_." Mady said.

"Why did he jump at you?" Jared asked.

"The last thing I remember was him saying that he would help me…then bam!" she explained.

"How did he say he'd help you?" Ben asked.

"By making the voices stop." She said plainly.

"Have they?" Ben followed.

"I…I think they have. I feel…I feel different…in a good way. I think he helped me." She said.

"This is good news and cause for celebration!" Jared said standing and walking to a small cabinet than neither Ben nor Mady had noticed before now. From the cabinet, he pulled three small wooden cups and a bladder of some unknown beverage. He returned to the bed and handed each of them a cup which was promptly filled with some of the dark brown concoction. He held his up in toast.

"Here's to getting rid of nasty headaches." He said, cheerfully. With the first sip of the brew Mady did indeed believe that the aspirations of the toast would come to fruition. She could not get the entire amount down and she looked over to find Jared had taken his like a shot! He stood in ceremonial fashion and bowed.

"And on that note dear children, I shall be going to bed." He said. They both bid him goodnight as he walked into the back of the tree house and turned the corner to his room. They sat of the edge of the bed and chuckled for a moment at Jared's general manner before Ben turned to Mady once more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…I've had worse." She said, nodding with a small smile. Ben laughed.

"That's the truth." He said. There were a few seconds of silence before Mady spoke back up.

"Ben. I just wanted you to know, when we were lying on that bank…" she began.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I heard you. The things you said." She said.

"Were you awake?" he asked with a tone not of anger, but curiosity.

"No…I don't know how it happened. But I heard you talking and I…well…thanks for not listening to Jared." She said, with a grin. Ben smiled and looked down at his hands.

"You said you heard _everything_?" he asked, now glancing over. By the look in his eyes, she could tell what part he was wondering if she'd heard.

"Yes." She said, looking back.

"I meant it you know…every word." He said, without the slightest tone of joking in his voice.

"Ben…I feel those things, too. I feel the same way." She said intensely. Ben reached forward and stroked her hair as he smiled and got slightly misty at the same time.

"I was just so scared today. When I saw the way you looked just laying there in the mud…I just started to think—" he was cut off.

"About things that didn't end up happening." Mady finished. She smirked.

"At least not today." She added. He grew closer to her.

"All the more reason to live in the moment I suppose." He said. She leaned in to him.

"I guess so." She replied. Their lips met and the fire between them was nearly enough to melt Hoth. She ran her fingers through his hair as he caressed hers and pulled her closer. The front of his tunic was pulled open and hers soon matched as they eased down into the makeshift bed. Each felt the secure warmth in the other as they chased their passion deep into the night. One dim lantern remained lit in the little tree house as the sounds of the Degobah night played the music that accompanied a love the galaxy had rarely known.

* * *

The sun beat in in streaks through the thick canopy of Degobah as the two awoke. Mady smiled as she found his muscular arm slung over her as he still slept. She snuggled slightly closer to him and touched his arm gently. Never had she thought she could feel such a love and now that it was here, she was having a hard time believing it. She ran her fingers tenderly over his skin and for her the whole thing was made tangible. He was here with her…and he wanted to be. He wanted her and she him. She was beautiful to him and he made her feel beautiful…it was a way she had rarely felt. For this, she felt immensely grateful to him.

The sound of a swinging lightsaber met her ears and she perked up slightly. She carefully worked her way out from under Ben's arm so as not to wake him. She found the upper part of her underwear and slipped it on. Her tunic had found its way to the bedside and she pulled the thing over her shoulders. She tied the belt loosely so as to keep the front closed, but little else. She quietly pulled on her underwear and pants and walked over to the railing of the tree house. Down on the forest floor was Jared practicing a lightsaber form she had never seen before. She watched the fluid yet precise movement of his green blade in awe. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders as Ben came up behind her.

"I see you're ready to get back on the training wagon already." He said. She chuckled.

"I suppose I am." She replied

"Typical Mandalorian. Wasted time to you is worse than torture." He said with a quick kiss on her cheek. He walked back over to the bed and began to put his pants on followed promptly by his tunic which he left open as he went to pour himself some coffee from the pot that hung over the fire. As she watched him just carry out his morning routine, she realized that for all the time they had spent together, she really knew very little about him. Far less than he knew about her in any case. He had seen her home planet, he knew her entire life story…what did she know of him? He had been a squeaky-clean Jedi when she'd found him and before that, she hadn't a clue. She walked over to where her sat, pour her own cup of coffee and plopped down across from him.

"Where did you grow up, Ben?" she asked. He laughed lightly.

"Haven't I ever told you?" he asked.

"No…I don't really know much about you, come to think of it. Hell…do I even know your last name?" she asked, more to herself than anyone. Surely he must have told her or at least used it, hadn't he? Surely, someone else had called him by it around her…had they? Ben seemed oddly flustered for a moment before speaking up.

"I grew up on Arbra. My family fought for the Rebellion in the Old War and we always just kind of find our way back there." He explained. Mady was listening intently, but in the back of her mind she was desperately still trying to come up with his name.

"When did they send you to the Academy?" she asked.

"When I was about ten. I was a little old, but I came from a line of Jedi who had risen through the ranks pretty fast and with quite a bit of success so they took me without any fuss." He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Were you going to go back to Arbra after you stopped your training?" she asked, still rifling through her memories.

"Yeah, I was. I thought about going for Master, but it sounded so difficult and I kind of wanted a family and some kids to carry on the Jedi way, you know? Master's don't usually have families." He said.

"So you kind of grew up with the Jedi ways, huh?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember the first time my dad let me light up his lightsaber…and that sound. I just knew that I wanted that life for myself. He trained me up until I got sent to the academy…and…wow…" he began.

"What?" Mady asked.

"I was just thinking…I haven't seen him since. I haven't even contacted him in over four years." Ben said as he remembered.

"We should contact him soon." Mady said.

"We will as soon as we can." Ben said with a smile.

"Ben there's one more thing I gotta ask…and I'm really embarrassed." She said finally with a small humiliated laugh.

"What's that?" Ben replied.

"What's your last name?" She asked, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Why did you wait so long to ask?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess 'Ben' has always been enough." She figured. He sighed.

"I guess it's not all your fault. I don't really like to throw my last name around too much." He said, taking another sip.

"Well, what is it?" she asked. He sighed once more as he set the cup down on the table and leaned forward slightly.

"Katarn, Mad. My name's Ben Katarn." He said. She sat back in her chair, jaw agape. He just let her sit that way for a moment, before she sat back up.

"So you and…" she started pointing out the window.

"He's my uncle." Ben answered preemptively.

"And you're descended from…" she began.

"Yup…just like Jared." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. He stood and began to pace.

"Because all my life I have had to live up to my last name! Any victory I won at the academy wasn't because I trained hard, or fought to my utmost, or studied my ass off, which I did! It was always because I was a Katarn! 'I didn't even need to try', 'It was just easier for me', or 'the Masters just liked me better'!" he ranted.

"Ben…" she began.

"And if they did it was only because I worked so hard! Those old enough to remember Kyle or even his children knew that every one of us has had to work ourselves raw to make something of our lives. We have to fight a side of us every day that most Jedi never even fathom! If we beat that, then we are strong Jedi! But everyone thinks it's easy." Ben said looking over the railing. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't." Mady said simply. He turned to her.

"We haven't had the same journey, Ben, but I know what it means to deserve credit and not have it." She said. Ben knew this was true. Their paths had been different and yet he just now realized how similar they were. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You are one of the strongest Jedi I've ever known, Ben…and I know what that takes." She said, muffled slightly by his sleeve. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"And I know that calling you or me the lucky ones should be a one way ticket to the loony-bin." She said with a smile. He smiled back as he hugged her again.

"Oh, I like you." He said, through a sigh.

"You're alright yourself, Ben Katarn." She said, smiling.

"We'd better get dressed before Jared starts wondering how we could sleep so late." Ben said. Mady agreed and they both began to hunt down the rest of their clothes. As soon as they were dressed, they climbed down to the forest floor and met Jared.

"Ah, Good morning you two!" Jared said.

"Good morning, Master Katarn." Mady said.

"So, Padawan, have you decided on a Jedi class yet?" Jared asked.

"I have, Master. I wish to be a Sentinel." She said. Jared smiled.

"I thought you would. The perfect mix of Mental and Physical. Let us begin." He said. And with those three words time seemed to kick into hyperdrive. The next three months felt like days and Mady was becoming stronger than she ever thought possible. Her knowledge of the Force was increasing exponentially as were her skills in combat and meditation. Yes, it had only seemed to be a short time, but oh the substance that that time held.

* * *

One night Mady was awakened by a strange rustling and footsteps in another room. She got out of bed and walked to the back spare room to find Ben stuffing his clothes and some other supplies into a medium sized pack.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly enough to not wake Jared, but loud enough to get Ben's attention. Ben jumped and spun around.

"Force, Mad, you scared the hell out of me." He whispered, putting a hand on his forehead. "I'm just straightening up some stuff."

"You're packing a bag." She observed as she crossed her arms. He sighed, knowing that this pitiful attempt at a lie should not be followed through.

"I contacted my Father today while you were training." He said. Mady uncrossed her arms and stepped towards him.

"That's good! How was—" she began, but as he looked up at her, she knew that whatever had been said had been far from good.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he needs me to come home…and that it was urgent." He said.

"What was urgent?" she asked.

"He wouldn't say…but something in his voice. He didn't sound the way I remember. Something…something was off. Something's wrong…and I need to go." Ben said, with certainty as he continued to pack.

"How are you gonna leave? You scuttled the ship, remember?" she reminded. Ben looked back at her.

"Mady, I didn't scuttle the ship. I just hid it to make sure you would stay." He said. She slugged him in the shoulder.

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me?!" she whispered angrily

"Because you would have left and you needed time away! You wanted so badly to fight with Lakaar and Axol and they didn't even need us!" Ben said.

"Didn't need us? Have you been in contact with them?" she asked. Ben turned away and began to pack again.

"Mady, there's not time right now." He said. Mady grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"Make time!" she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I have, okay. And they said that the Jedi Masters wanted to get you back there in a bad way. Now Axol and Lakaar know where we are but that Masters have no idea. So either I could let you fly back in there blasters blazing and fall right into a trap or I could tell you a little white lie and keep you from a battle that we weren't even needed in!" he whispered back.

"The battle happened already?" she asked, brow furrowing.

"Yeah, and the Jedi and Mercs won by a damn landslide! That's why you didn't even feel it!" Ben replied.

"And Axol and Lakaar?" Mady asked.

"They're both getting the frackin' hero treatment…listen, I really gotta get out of here before Jared wakes up." He said.

"I'm coming with you." Mady said without missing a beat.

"Mady, your training has been going so well. You can't leave now." Ben insisted.

"We'll leave Jared a note. We'll come right back, but I won't let you just fly off alone." She said.

"What's gonna happen? I'm going to Arbra. There's nothing there but an abandoned Rebel Base, one colony and some trees." He pointed out.

"I…I just…I just have a bad feeling about this." She said. Ben rubbed his eyes the dropped his arm exasperatedly to his side.

"Well, I've never been able to stop you from doing anything before. So I guess it's up to you, isn't it? You want to stroll down memory lane with me or you want to stay here and finish up your training." Ben asked. Mady looked up at him and was unsure. The way he was making it sound, going with him would just be a waste of time. Yet, somehow she couldn't shake this feeling that more lay in store for him than woodland and a warm family reunion. Besides, she was nearly done with her training anyway. What could it hurt? On the other hand, she was so close. She had the chance to finish the most fruitful training she had ever experience and become a great Jedi Knight once more. Ben would be fine by himself…or would he? The dim torch barely lit their faces, but lit them enough that Ben could see the uncertainty in Mady's.

* * *

**So Ficsters, what's it gonna be? Trust your Jedi intuition...is something more waiting for Ben on Arbra or will this just be a boring errand? How often has Mady's gut feeling been wrong? Should she go with him or finish her training? Choice is yours, fictionarians! Don't mess up!**


	25. Family Ties

* * *

**HEY FICSTERS! Sorry it's been so long! I hope you are still getting a kick out of this story! I know I am! Anyway, when she last left Mady, she was torn on whether to go with Ben to his home on Arbra or to stay and complete her training...I hope you guys like what I did with it! Anyway, here it is...CHAPTER 25!**

* * *

Her sigh of discontent was like a language to him. He had heard it so often that he had come to know its subtleties and inflections. All its dialects and colloquialisms…and he knew it well enough to know that the worry was nearly too much for her to bear.

"You know what you have to do, Mad." He said, gently.

"Yeah." She said simply trying to hide her cracking voice.

"You know I'll be fine." He said.

"Yeah, I know." She said, looking down and quickly and wiping her eyes. There was a long silence. He didn't like this any more than she did and it showed on his face. His brow furrowed as he looked at her trying to be so brave. He would have liked it better if she'd gotten mad or made him stay. Not now…she was trying so hard. His fingers came up under her chin and lifted her head. The puffy eyes looked up into his steel grey ones.

"If it'll make you feel better I'll bring you back a leaf." He said, with a little grin. She laughed exasperatedly and hugged him.

"Just contact me once or twice, okay?" she said.

"It's a deal." He said. He kissed her quickly and was gone from the tree house in nothing flat. A few minutes later, Mady heard from somewhere close in the forest, the engines of a small Jedi class freighter start up then fade into the night. She walked wearily back to her bed and crawled in hoping that Arbra would be just as tame as Ben had made it out to be.

* * *

"Madylyn! Madylyn, wake up, Girl!" Jared said frantically. As she opened her eyes, she found a streak of sun shining directly into them like a laser beam. She covered them and sat up slowly.

"What?" she asked wearily.

"Ben's gone!" Jared reported. Mady plopped back down onto her pillow.

"I know." She said, in a tired voice.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'you know'?" Jared asked stunned.

"I saw him go. He's going to see his family." She said, waking up slightly more.

"Why would he leave in the middle of the night…and without a word?" Jared asked himself aloud.

"He got a comm from your brother. Something happened and he needed Ben on Arbra." She said crawling out of the bed.

"What did he need him for?" Jared asked.

"He didn't say…didn't know…" Mady explained.

"I see." Jared said as he looked out the window seeming to contemplate the situation. Mady grabbed a piece of fruit from the kitchen before joining Jared at the window.

"Did you just let him go?" Jared asked.

"If I hadn't, he wouldn't be gone." Mady said, shooting Jared a smile. Jared laughed.

"Well then…I think we should make the most of this time." Jared said. Mady nodded and walked over to grab her outer tunic.

"You won't be needing that…believe me, you'll be warm enough." Jared said. Mady's smile faded slightly as she sighed.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

The tiny holographic monster on the table slammed the smaller one to the ground as if it weighed nothing.

"Check mate." Lakaar growled. Axol smiled at him somewhat halfheartedly from his leaned back position.

"That's the fifth game. I think it about time to call it a night." Axol suggested.

"Fifth game we've played, fifth I've smoked you." Lakaar pointed out.

"Yeah…off night, I guess." Axol shrugged.

"Something wrong?" Lakaar asked. Axol sighed.

"I haven't heard from Ben in two weeks now." Axol said.

"Well, we know he's on Degobah. How much trouble could he get into there? And with Kiito?" Lakaar said.

"That's the thing…he's not on Degobah anymore." Axol said.

"Where is he then?" Lakaar asked.

"He got a message from his father and had to go to him on Arbra. He was on his way there." Axol said.

"When was that?" Lakaar asked

"Twelve days ago." Axol said simply.

"When were you going to tell me?" Lakaar asked, feeling slighted.

"When I knew what the hell to do." Axol answered. There was a short silence before Axol's communicator started beeping. Axol read the message and sat straighter.

"Sweet Force, it's him!" Axol said in disbelief. Lakaar sat straighter too as he watched Axol read. When he had finished, he looked over at his Wookiee companion.

"He needs our help…Mady followed him…" Axol said, gravely.

* * *

**ONE WEEK EARLIER…**

Mady circled Jared in the clearing. His posture was poised and strong, lightsaber locked into a fighting grip. Mady whirled her nonchalantly as she smiled boastfully at him.

"I've beaten you once, Master. I can do it again." She said.

"Are you sure of that?" he asked, omnisciently.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't tell you." She said.

"Then I've taught you one lesson well." He said. With that, he lunged. He had a natural affinity for leaping just when she least expected it. She got her guard up and blocked a few blows before ending up, mysteriously to her, on her back. She went to sit up only to be stopped short by his green blade.

"Several others, alternatively, might need some work." He said, extending a hand to her and helping her to her feet.

"If your combat was as biting as your wit, you'd need no more training." He said as she dusted herself off.

"I know, Master. I'm sorry." She said. She followed him into the dense forest as he told her tales and taught her the lessons learned by great Jedi past. They came to a lake that had a gigantic boulder in the center of it. They stopped and he looked over at her with a nearly giddy look on his face.

"Let me guess." She said.

"Do you even need to?" he asked.

"I suppose not." She said defeated as she sat cross-legged on the bank and focused all her power into lifting the behemoth from the swamp. Axol smiled as the thing ever so slowly began to shift…then rise only slightly…then more. All of a sudden, at the peak of this triumph he heard Mady cry out. The boulder crashed back into the water sending large waves in all directions. Mady gripped her stomach and folded to her side and into the mud. Jared grabbed her and called her name, but nothing seemed to bring her out of this rigid trance. Then as quickly as it had come, her body went limp and she gasped for air. She grabbed the front of his robe with one hand.

"Ben's in trouble! He's in pain!" she raved.

"Easy Madylyn! Easy now!" he urged. She looked up at him regretfully.

"I have to go, Jared. I _have_ to go!" she said desperately. He could only look down at her in the mud and wonder if them meeting had really been the blessing that he had perceived it to be.

And he knew there would be no stopping her. She had been living with him for long enough for him to know that if Ben was involved she was as unstoppable as a basilisk war droid. He led her the next morning to his old ship which they quickly had up and running. She hugged him and promised she'd return and like a shooting star across the sky, she blasted for blackspace.

* * *

Little more than a week of uneventful flying later, she settled down on the tiny forest world of Arbra. She had never been there before, but once you've seen Endor, you've seen Arbra as the locals would say. The evening sun shone through the trees in golden streaks that would go unnoticed by Mady this night. The ship's loading ramp crunched down layers of leaves in the little clearing that they called a spaceport and she walked down it trying to appear as casual as she could with a bowcaster strapped to her back and a lightsaber at her hip. A man in a Jedi robe approached her and shook her hand.

"Welcome to Arbra, my Jedi sister!" the man said cheerily.

"Thank you. You're a Jedi, I take it." She said, needing to fairly jerk her hand out of the man's grasp.

"That I am, Mason Katarn is my name." The man introduced. Mady's eyes lit up.

"Do you know a Ben Katarn?" she asked, wanting to be sure of her intellect.

"Know him? He's my son!" the man said. Mady nodded now noticing the similarities in their appearance. They looked nearly identical add a few years for the father. Mady reached and shook his hand again.

"Sir, my name's Madylyn Conway…I know your son." She said, in a somewhat urgent tone.

"Has something happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. But I…I had this…well, it's kind of a long story…" she explained.

"Then a spaceport is no place to tell it. Come we'll fix you a good meal and we'll talk." He said, throwing his arm around her and leading her to his home.

* * *

"So he hasn't been back here?" she asked a few hours later over a bowl of soup.

"No, we haven't seen him in person for years." He said.

"Would you like some more, Madylyn?" Deena Katarn asked, warmly lit by the fire. She was a very pretty woman and barely showed her age. However, Mady looked at her and saw traces of her own mother whom she'd barely know. Perhaps, Ben's mother was simply what Mady would have wanted in a mother. Either way, she made a mean stew.

"No thank you, Ma'am. I'm full." She said, with a polite smile. She turned back to Mason.

"He said you told him that his getting here was urgent." Mady suggested.

"Did I say that?" he asked.

"Well…he said it_ sounded_ urgent." Mady corrected.

"All I said was that I'd like to see him…but then, it's been so long since he's even heard my voice, I can understand why he might not recognize subtleties like that anymore." The man reasoned.

"I suppose." She said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do tonight. In the morning we'll take a few ships out and begin looking." He said. She nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said as she stood and began to make her way for the door.

"Where are you going, Madylyn?" he asked.

"Back to my ship. Gotta get some sleep for tomorrow." She said.

"And you'll get it in my home, if you don't mind." The man said, with a smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you, sir. I'll do that." She said.

"One more thing, Madylyn." he said.

"Yes sir." she responded.

"I see you carry a bowcaster. Where you raised by Wookiees?" he asked.

"No, sir." she answered.

"Then where are you from, child?" he asked. She shook her head slightly.

"Sir, I'd rather not say." she replied, not wanting to offend her Jedi host.

"Come now, girl. I'll pass no judgement upon you." he said. She looked at the floor. This man _was_ giving her a place to sleep...perhaps she owed him at least this.

"Mandalore, sir." she said, almost shamefully. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I see...so you're..." he began.

"Maybe I should sleep on my ship." she said making her way for the door. Suddenly, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Deena and I made up the spare room for you. Sleep well." He said with a warm smile. She nodded and shuffled wearily to bed. Perhaps her vision had been wrong…and she'd spend the rest of the night hoping for that fact.

She awoke slowly the next morning having gotten very little viable sleep. She walked yawning into the other room to find Ben's father eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Madylyn. Would you like a bite?" he asked as he swallowed a bite.

"No thank you, sir. Considering your wife's stew I won't need a bite for days." She said with a groggy smile. The man laughed.

"That's very true. It's a wonder I'm not a Hutt by now!" he joked back. She laughed with him.

"Will we be leaving soon?" she asked, gathering her bowcaster onto her back once more.

"Yes, yes. As soon as I finish breakfast. Why don't you go and prep you ship and I will meet you in about an hour?" he suggested.

"Alright. See you soon then." She said as she walked outside. Her steps were weary as she made her way to the clearing. As she turned the corner around the docking station, she was frozen in her tracks. Without so much as leafless patches where it had been, her ship was gone. She marveled for just a moment…but that would be a moment she would sincerely wish she had back.

She suddenly felt her head jut forward as something slammed into it from behind. Her vision spun as her knees hit the ground, but knowing her luck, she wasn't quite unconscious. She felt them push her the rest of the way to the ground and as she regained consciousness she felt them trying to tie her hands. Her face was full of leaves as she writhed around trying to get the men off of her. As she further regained normal cerebral function, she found that it was a good four men working on restraining her and for some reason her connection with the Force seemed severed. She managed to free a hand and reached forward for her bowcaster only to have a boot come down roughly pinning her hand to the ground. She looked up in horror and saw Ben's father staring down at her, hand outstretched. The weight of the men lifted from her back and as they lifted her, she seemed to fairly fly to her feet. She still struggled against their grip as she stared with disdain at Ben's father.

"Turn her around." He said as he pulled a small injection gun from his belt. The men roughly spun her and it wasn't more than a second before she felt the sting on the back of her neck, but it wasn't an injection really more like a constant and excruciating pinch. Suddenly, her whole head seemed to be filled with noise and her body went nearly limp. The noise was nearly too much to bear…then nothing. Gone as quickly as it had come…and it left a hole, it seemed, where the Force had once been.

"That should take care of your Force affinity for a while…and don't try to take it out…it'll take half your spine with it." Ben's father said nonchalantly as the men spun Mady back around.

"Bring him out." He said, darkly. There was a lull in the gathered crowd and only the sound of a struggling man could be heard. Mady looked over to her side and saw Ben being dragged from the crowd. His tunic and undershirt were gone as were his boots and his very body looked quite worse for the wear. He could barely hold himself up. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene play out. Tears filled her eyes instantly as she looked upon Ben…reduced to this. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the front of her tunic and jerked it diverting her attention.

"Don't you even look at him, you little shutta!" Ben's father said through clenched teeth as her reddened eyes snapped over to him.

"What are you doing? He's your son!" she pleaded.

"The son I raised is dead! And you killed him!" he yelled, mere inches from her face. It really was remarkable how he had changed from the man she had known just the night before. She just shook her head slightly as she looked up at him.

"He comes back here spewing your Sith trash! Even after helped kill the high council!" the man ranted.

"Ben didn't kill anyone!" Mady protested.

"But he helps and accepts the one who did! That's worse!" he said.

"And you knew I would come for him!" she realized out loud.

"Exactly. I knew you'd not give up your new prized apprentice." he insinuated.

"The Council was corrupt! They had to be stopped!" Mady fought.

"My son has told me that time and time again! You brainwashed him with your Sith lies! The Council has never been corrupt." Ben's father pointed out. Mady's frustration seemed to overflow finally.

"Frack you, old man! I don't have to explain myself to you!" she fumed.

"And I need no more of your Sith explanations…so we find ourselves at an impasse." He said darkly. Mady smiled cockily.

"So what're you gonna do now? Philosophize me to death?" she asked sarcastically.

"Only half correct, Sith." He said, matching her arrogant expression. As she looked up at him her smile faded as she could guess which half of her statement she was correct about.

"I thought Jedi didn't kill their prisoners." She said, trying desperately to sound sure of herself.

"Considering your crimes I should think the High Council would condone such an act." He reasoned.

"So you'd kill your own son because he may or may not have associated with a Sith?" Mady asked, wrenching slightly in the arms of the men that still held her tight. The man in front of her nodded.

"Leave it to a Sith to be driven by emotion. I had thought of that, and while I could kill him emotionlessly as I should, he _is_ still of my own blood." The man mused. Mady just looked at him.

"So we'll let him decide for himself which side he's on." The man said. He motioned the other set of men to bring Ben over which they did. His father pulled a stun baton off his belt and turned the energy variation knob up to high. Ben hadn't noticed any of this as he was just staring into Mady's eyes and she into his. A crowd of Arbrans had gathered in a circle that surrounded them all. Suddenly, he felt his father nudge his arm then hand him the stunner. Ben took it numbly.

"Hit her." His father said simply. Mady's eyes widened. At that power…the shock could be enough to kill her. She jerked in the men's grasp but they held fast. Their gloves would shield them from the enormous voltage.

"What?" Ben asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his own father would be capable of doing such a thing to a sentient being…Sith or no.

"Show me that I raised you to be a Jedi! HIT HER!" the desperate man yelled. Ben looked at his father then down at the stunner then up at Mady. There was only slight fear on her face now…but then a look that confused him. An oddly sinister smile crossed her face…then a scoff passed her lips.

"Well, well…look at the noble Jedi." She said saturated in sarcasm. Ben looked at her puzzled.

"Just like all weak Jedi before you. Your sense of honor cripples you and all of your kind! Your pathetic Order will be wiped from the face of the galaxy…all for you flawed beliefs." She said darkly. About halfway through this tirade, Ben had figured out what Mady was trying to do. As the cries of "do it!" and "hit her!" went up from the people of the colony he realized what Mady wanted. Let the people have him as their hero…and her as the villain. Then, for the briefest moment as if confirming his theory she shot him a look. It was a look so quick and so intimate that none around them would have ever been able to decipher it…but he could. She wanted him to obey his father. She wanted him to be the champion that she knew his could be. And if this was how it was to end...on a tiny forest laden planet on the edge of the galaxy where no one need ever even hear of these events…then so be it.

"Yes, Jedi. Let me go! So I can wipe out everything you hold dear!" she urged one last time. And with that Ben proved he was a Jedi. He heard no sound at all…seeming deafened himself by her pain. It only seemed as though he was watching from a distance. He could see her fight the scream for a few seconds as her face turned red, eyes grew bloodshot and sweat instantly appeared on her brow. Her eyes never left his as he urged her mentally to be strong. Silent to him was the scream that to all assembled echoed surely for miles into the trees. As if being able to take no more her eyes seemed to drift off and gaze blankly at nothing. The scream stopped as she went limp in the hulking arms. Ben pulled the stunner away and sounds returned, particularly the sickening thud as the men tossed her body aside like a sack of flour. She was motionless. Ben just stood there frozen staring at her as a medic ran from the crowd. Ben's father put his hand on his shoulder…and Ben was too numb to swat it away. The bittersweetness of the whole affair was nearly too much for Ben. He had regained his father's respect and trust…but at what cost. He had worked his whole life to make his father proud…and had planned to spend the rest of it making her proud. The medic kneeled at Mady's side and put her fingers to Mady's throat. Then she readjusted them, her very posture seeming bewildered at something. He turned to Ben and his father with an unreadable expression on her face.

"This girl's alive." She said nearly as solemnly as she would have had the announcement been the alternative. Ben had to hide the sigh of relief that still slightly escaped him.

"Damn Mandalorian tolerance!" Ben's father cursed under his breath. He snatched the stunner from Ben's hand.

"I'll finish this myself!" he said. Ben held a hand to his father's chest.

"Dad, wait!" Ben said. His father turned that unsure eye on him once more.

"This is no way to execute a Sith. In some backwoods clearing with a fracking stun baton! No…for a Sith, let alone a Sith so wicked, the execution must be more…ceremonial…and more public. The hunters are not even here. We must wait until we have our entire colony present for this." Ben said.

"They won't be back for three days." His father explained.

"The perfect amount of time to prepare the execution." Ben said, eyes gleaming falsely. His father looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"Alright son. Three days it is." He said with a small smile. Ben did his best to smile back as his father's arm wrapped around him and the walked away. The two giant men gathered Mady up and took her from the clearing as the disappointed crowd dissipated. Ben's mother remained and looked on sadly as the beasts dragged the girl away to await an execution that was against all the Jedi teachings she'd ever known.

"Force be with her." she whispered under her breath as she finally turned and left the clearing.

* * *

That night Ben walked slowly so as to hide his worry. He entered the detention building which had hardly been used since the old war. Two men stood at the door of the only cell. Beyond them, Ben could see her curled up in one of the corners getting what could barely be called sleep.

"What do you want, Ben?" one of the men asked. Ben cracked his knuckles as he looked at them suggestively.

"Privacy." He said menacingly. The older man cracked a small smirk and handed Ben a key to the cell.

"Don't be too long." He said. And with that the two men were outside and they shut the door behind them. Ben rushed to the cell door and threw it open. Mady aroused slightly and instinctively curled tighter, hands up in defense. Ben kneeled down and took hand gently.

"Mady, it's me!" he whispered. She glanced up at him cautiously. Before sitting up to her knees and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank the Force! Oh I am so glad you're here!" she said in a tone slightly louder than a whisper.

"SHH! I'm supposed to be kicking your ass right now!" Ben urged. Mady cringed as she realized how loud she had been.

"Sorry." She said more quietly. He gathered her to him.

"Not nearly as sorry as I am." He said as tears streamed down his face.

"Why? You did just what I wanted you to do. I am so glad you got the hint." She said as she held him. He pulled her back.

"I could have killed you." He said somberly.

"No, you couldn't have." She said trying to make his feel better.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked. She smiled arrogantly.

"Because I just refuse to die." She said before breaking into laughter. Ben laughed too if for no other reason at her simple fortitude. Here she was in a prison cell after a brush with death with her day numbered…cracking jokes. His smile faded.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He said. Mady looked at his tear streaked cheeks and nodded.

"I understand, Ben." She said acceptingly. There was a pause.

"And at least _you_ didn't take a limb." She said, smiling. Ben smiled too.

"Listen…I've contacted, Axol. He's on his way with one of the Masters to try to clear your name." Ben said. Mady thought for a moment.

"How far away is Dantooine?" she asked. Ben slowly realized what she was driving at.

"About four days…but, think about it. We're talking about Axol here. He can make it in two." He encouraged, knowing full well that it would be close. Mady smiled again, but less convincingly.

"We'll keep our fingers crossed then." She said optimistically.

"We could try to bust you out before then." Ben suggested.

"How?" she asked.

"Blow the walls right off this place and blast into the night with a speeder." He said, having thought it out.

"I can't let you do that, Ben. Run from your own family…let them live under the illusion you've joined the Sith." She said. He sighed

"Well, Mad. I guess it's really up to you, isn't it? I'll go along with whatever you decide." He said. Mady looked up at him and knew this was true. She looked into her lap as she tried to choose between her risk…and Ben's rapport…

* * *

**So there it is everyone! What's the best way? There's no guarantee that Axol will get there in time...on the other hand, can Mady bear to let Ben live out his days knowing full well that his parents think he's a Sith. Leave a review and keep watching for the next chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	26. The Destination

**Hey everyone! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I went ahead and wrote the new one so it would advance the story the best. As you may suspect after twenty-six chapters, Mady's tale is just about at it's end. In true Non-Linear Star Wars fashion, there will be a Dark Side and a Light Side split in this story both of which will have their own chapters. Your choices as far as _how _Mady gets to that fork are coming to an end! Be sure to make them count! Last time, Mady was in quite a bind finding herself on death row...accused by Ben's father. Her choice...sit tight or bust out? Here's what she chose...

* * *

**

"Axol will get here in time…I know he will. We should lay low till then." Mady said, trying to sound confident. Ben sighed then nodded.

"You're right. Force, I just can't believe my father! When we get out of this he's never gonna see me again!" Ben said to himself. Mady gently took his arm.

"Don't say that, Ben. He's only doing what he thinks is right." Mady said.

"He's too set in his ways. It's warped him." Ben argued.

"Even if he has faults, Ben, he's still your father…and you only get one." She said. He looked sadly over at her remembering the tragic way her father was killed before her very eyes.

"And you still have your mother. She loves you so much." Mady said, voice cracking slightly.

"Mady, where's your mother?" Ben asked.

"She died not long after I was born. I never knew her." Mady said.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Ben asked.

"She and my father went off to battle while they left me behind with the other children. She was killed during the last campaign before they were supposed to come home." She said.

"Mady…I'm sorry." He said. She only shrugged.

"I think sometimes it's better not to know what your missing. Anyway, I think that's why my Dad always pushed me so hard when I was training…he just didn't want to lose me too." She figured.

"And that's why it hurt him so badly when you left for the Jedi." Ben concluded. Mady teared up slightly but, it was dark enough that Ben didn't notice.

"I think he felt like he was losing her all over again." She thought out loud. There was a long silence as they both just sat there in the dark. She turned to him.

"Ben…if Axol doesn't make it…" she began.

"He will." Ben interrupted.

"_If _he doesn't…I don't want you to stop what happens to me." She said.

"What are you talking about? I have to." He insisted.

"I don't want you to, you hear me? I won't let you alienate your family for my sake." She said.

"But I care about you…" he argued.

"And they love you! More than anyone ever could…even me." She said.

"I can't live without you." He said, sadly.

"You did for eighteen years. If you did something like that for me…I-I couldn't live with myself." She said. He nodded slowly, still hating everything about this.

"I understand." He said, softly. She leaned forward and held him tight. His eyes filled with tears as his hand grazed the neural disrupter still attached to her neck.

"I want you to promise me you won't get in the way if…well, you know…" she said, unable to bring herself to say it. He hesitated.

"Promise me." She repeated.

"I promise." He said.

"Thank you." She said, quietly.

"I should go…they might start getting suspicious." Ben said.

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed.

"Don't forget to act like I just beat you up." He said.

"_You _beat _me _up? That _will_ take some acting." She said, with a little grin.

"See you soon." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Stay safe." She said as he walked away. She watched him leave and realized that the embrace they just shared would likely be their last. There wasn't a chance in hell Axol would make it on time. Mady knew that Ben had lied to her. It was five days flight from Dantooine, not four, and even Axol wasn't fast enough to make it in three. Mady had never believed in miracles…but there was never a time when she wanted to more.

* * *

The days were excruciating for them both. For Mady, hordes of angry citizens paying her "visits" made her days hell and her nights sleepless. She spent most of the time in one corner facing the door to ensure that she was never surprised. For Ben, it was a different pain, but an agonizing one all the same. Walking around acting happy to have lured the villainous Sith here and being hailed a hero for it was nearly too much to live with. Hearing conversations about the ill-repute of Mady not only for being a Sith, but at a deeply personal level was terrible. It was worse when he was forced to contribute, calling her names he would never repeat even in her presence let alone at her. It tore him apart inside as he prayed with every breath that Axol would make it in time.

He didn't know if he would be able to keep his promise. He had seen the townsfolk preparing the platform for the execution and as he stared at it, he couldn't help but picture the entire grisly scene play out. Once, when the scene became slightly too real, Ben had to find his way to an alley so he could vomit with no one the wiser. After two days, he almost wished he was the one to be killed the next morning.

* * *

Mady fought the urge to fall asleep as she crouched in the corner where she had been for the entirety of this time save the totaled few minutes spent relieving herself in another corner. Her eyes glued open by nothing but unbridled will. Judging by the light that came in the door with the last vengeful villager she guessed that it was likely night by now which meant she'd probably not see another person till morning. Since no one was watching she thought it an opportune time to lick her wounds. She rotated her shoulder which ached after one man had gotten a hold of it and held the cool back of her hand to her blackened eye. She was wondering whether her decision to wait for Axol had been a wise one. The door creaked and she tightened the crouch once more. She couldn't see who it was as night had indeed fallen, but it wasn't like it really mattered. She noticed that there was but one person and a small person at that. This was very odd since they usually came in groups. She glared at the dark figure.

"I fight back, nerfherder! If you don't want a few knocks in the face turn around!" she warned, but the figure continued to move forward.

"I'm not here to fight, dear." Said a motherly voice from above her. Mady squinted trying to make this woman out.

"Mrs. Katarn?" she asked into the darkness. The woman leaned down to where Mady could now see her. She said nothing.

"What do you want?" Mady asked trying to keep up the Sith visage, but genuinely wondering all the same.

"I brought you some stew." The woman said. Mady hadn't eaten since she had entered the cell and she fought the urge to scramble to the bowl like an animal. Mady said nothing and turned her body away slightly.

"My son calls your name in his sleep, you know." She said suddenly. Mady resisted the surprise that fought to show on her face.

"Is that right?" she said, coldly.

"I know how he feels about you." Deena said. Mady said nothing now for she knew that if she did, Deena would hear her voice crack.

"My husband's stubbornness has blinded him to this…but not me." Deena continued.

"Yeah? Lotta frackin' good it does me." Mady said, finally. Deena was silent then.

"No wonder the old Jedi forbade love. What blasted good is it in the end? All that loving me ever got Ben is pain! And if what you say is true, that's all it'll leave him when I'm gone!" Mady's voice escalated as she stood and moved towards the bars. With the last word of that sentence she kicked the small bowl of stew into the side wall where it splattered. Deena stood then too, but slower and more calmly.

"You do love him." Deena said. Mady glanced back at her with frustration.

"Only someone who truly loved another would be worried more about them than themselves…especially in your position." Deena pointed out. Mady only continued to glare, still coming down off the adrenaline boost she was just on.

"And I don't think a Sith can love that way." Deena said. Mady leaned against the bars and slid down to a sitting position as she sighed. Tears fell freely now as the reality of the entire situation suddenly seemed to hit her. It was so easy for her to be brave around Ben…but somehow now something was different. Knowing that the last time she would see him would be as her dying breath left her was a thought that until this moment, she had pushed away. Deena crouched down again and put her hand through the bars onto Mady's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell them what you are, child or at least what you're not?" the older woman urged.

"Say I did. Then what? Everything else they say is true. I killed half the high council…one of the masters out of plain cold revenge. The dark side has enveloped me in my life just as much as the light. What would they say to that?" Mady asked more rhetorically than anything else. There was a silence then as Deena realized that there would be no fooling Mady on this point. While Mady clung to several ideals, in this instance she was the ultimate realist. It wasn't even as if Deena could release Mady from this prison lest face the entire town and explain why…Mady wouldn't have wanted that anyway.

"Do you love my son?" the older woman asked after several minutes of silence.

"Of course I do. And I love him enough not to let him throw away a family like yours for a piece of garbage like me. I mean, why am I worth saving? What have I ever given him? All I have been is his downfall, well no more. He has two wonderful parents who love him and I _will not_ let him throw that away for a used up Grey Jedi." She said, concretely.

"I see…well maybe you're right." The woman said. Mady nodded to herself. Finally, this woman was getting the point through her head.

"Maybe you haven't given him anything back. But love is a strange thing Madylyn Conway. Love isn't like fuel or money. Love can't be used up…no matter how much you give away." The woman said, Mady said nothing.

"And a long time ago a young pilot loved a scruffy stormtrooper turned rebel. A long time ago, an assassin loved a legendary Jedi. A long time ago, a scoundrel of a smuggler loved a princess." The woman said as she stood. Her words seemed to sink into Mady as the woman stood to walk away.

"So what's so crazy about a Mandalorian loving a Jedi?" the woman said over her shoulder as she walked out. Mady watched her go then as her words sunk in further. Maybe there was a reason that Ben loved her so and it wasn't just because she had something to offer. Maybe love didn't need a substrate. Mady's head fell back on the bars and she fell asleep…sitting right there.

* * *

The door creaked and she sprang awake just like always. As they approached her cell, one guard pulled out a pair of binders and the other pulled out a bothan stunner. Mady thought about fighting back, but what good would it do? It would only be to prove a point and it could mean being too out of it to see Ben. She stood slowly and held out her arms for them to put the binders on. One of them scoffed.

"Oh well, look at you! Aren't you just so brave?!" The man mocked before slamming his fist into Mady's stomach. Her body seemed to fold around his fist before she fell to her knees. She coughed and tried to regain the wind that had been knocked from her chest.

"Two Sith killed my parents you know. Killed 'em in their sleep." The man said as Mady tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." Mady tried. Both guards looked at each other in confusion.

"What did you say?" the man said. As Mady caught her breath her words became clear.

"I'm…I'm sorry that happened to you. Sith killed my parents, too." She said, glancing up at him. Both of the guards looked at each other confused. Mady continued to just regain her breath.

"What game are you playing Sith?" asked the other man as he lifted her to her feet and strapped her into binders.

"I don't play games. Why go out kicking and spitting like a damn animal?" Mady said, calmly. The guard fiddled with the binders further and Mady looked over at the first one.

"Did you grow up here?" Mady asked.

"No…I grew up on Coruscant. I went to the academy." The man said, still trying to figure out what this girl was trying to do. Mady looked down as she remembered her last trip to the academy. She knew full well that she had likely killed this man's master. A master, perhaps, who had been kind to him and showed him love. Someone he'd trusted. Then she thought of her own days at the academy. The dark dungeon it seemed to be, filled with anger and mistrust. Filled with fear and suspicion. She managed a small smile in the man's direction as the other man finished with her binders.

"Me too." She said sadly. As the other man began to lead her away, the first man followed, though slightly less enthusiastic as he had been a moment ago.

She couldn't keep her eyes open for the first few seconds as they stepped into the sun and even after a few seconds was up, it was difficult to see. They stopped for a moment just outside the makeshift jail and Mady noticed that the crowd had been split into two sections with an aisle cleared to the stage. On the stage waited Ben's father. The crowd was dead silent.

"Bring her forward!" called Ben's father. As the guards began to bring her through the crowd she began to looked for Ben. She barely even noticed the people spitting in her path or even directly at her. The time was a blur and before she knew it she held to her knees on the stage in front of the entire crowd. Ben's father held Mady's lightsaber in his hand and ignited it. Mady began to shake slightly at the sound. Odd it seemed that the sound that she had befriended and utilized so many times, now left her fear-stricken. As he held the lightsaber over his head, a hush fell over the crowd. He spoke.

"Today…is not a proud day, but a day of necessity." He said. Mady still searched the crowd for Ben's face. She couldn't find it.

"This is the day that we attain vengeance for the lost souls that were our noble high council. Perhaps our desire is selfish, but in our actions today we rid the world of a menace that would surely commit such an atrocity again, given the chance." The man said. Mady's eyes filled with tears as she could not find Ben in the crowd. She had been right that night in her cell. That touch…that embrace, would be the last time she'd ever see him. In the end, perhaps, he just couldn't bear to see her killed. Suddenly, Ben's father turned and pointed the lightsaber in her direction.

"And now, Sith, I give you the chance to choose your last words! I suggest you repent! But I find that doubtful!" he said. The crowd was silent waiting for what this damned Sith girl had to say. Another tear fell down her cheek as she could feel her seconds tick away.

"There is…much I have to repent for. However, none are things that would bring me before you today prepared to face my own lightsaber. I'll not deny or apologize for what I am accused of. I'll not pretend I am sorry nor will I beg for my life. I know why you all hate me and I understand the feelings you have…because I have felt them, too. I understand the pain you all feel at losing, to the Sith, the ones you love…because I have felt it, too. The truth is that there is only one judge I face…and that is the Force itself. The Force knows what I am and what I am not…and I am not afraid to face it." She said, looking into the crowd. She felt a different energy from them than she had a moment ago. It was less angry than before. There were several seconds of silence before Ben's father spoke again.

"And now as the Sith destroy one another, this Sith will be destroyed by her own blade." He said. The men stepped away from Mady and she remained on her knees. Ben's father came closer to Mady on her left and held the lightsaber to her throat as if aiming. Mady took deep breaths as her heart raced. She hoped that Ben's face would appear if only at the last moment. He was still absent. Ben's father drew the lightsaber back. She looked up at him then. If he was going to do this, he'd have to look her in the eye. The downward swing of the blue blade began.

"Stop!" came a call from the silenced crowd. Mady exhaled as if she'd been holding her breath which, as she realized, she had. She could see someone pushing their way through the crowd. Then in a final leap, Ben's mother jumped onto the stage and ignited her lightsaber. She stood between her husband and Mady. Mady scrambled away from the two slightly, but the guards stopped her short of getting off the stage.

"Deena, what are you doing?" Ben's father asked.

"You know damn well what I'm doing." She replied.

"So…you're prepared to defend a Sith…against your own husband?" he asked.

"Can't you see this child is not a Sith, Mason! Open your eyes! Can you not see that she is genuinely a decent person! Can you not hear the sincerity in her words and the bravery in them! Is that the way a Sith would speak?!" she questioned. Her husband only looked at her.

"And our son loves her! And she loves him back." The woman said. Mason's eyes shot to Mady. She stared back at him not denying what his wife had just said.

"Is this true, girl?" Mason questioned. Mady's expression did not change. Only a nod was returned. He shook his head.

"Even so, it does not excuse her crimes! She murdered the high council!" Mason said raising his voice. Deena turned to Mady, for even she did not have an argument for this fact. Mady's expression was as stone cold as ever. Suddenly, another voice was heard.

"She spoke the truth to you before, Mason." Lokirn said as he stepped to the front of the crowd.

"Who are you?" Mason asked.

"My name is Lokirn and I am a Master of the Dantooine Jedi Council." He said.

"You defend this girl's actions, Master?" Mason said.

"Only for the fact that the Council was indeed corrupt as she claimed. They were sending Jedi to the Sith to be turned." Lokirn said.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Mason asked.

"They sought galactic stability…and they went too far. The child you were about to slay saw through the guise and stopped them the only was she could." Lokirn said, calmly. A small smile began to form on Mady's face as she slowly realized that perhaps she was not about to die. She looked from Lokirn to Mason to check if this was sinking in. He deactivated Mady's lightsaber and Deena soon imitated.

"For Force's sake get her out of those binders…and get that disruptor off her neck." He said. Suddenly, the crowd began to cheer as the guards helped her out of the binders. The feeling of them taking the disruptor out was a new one altogether. It was euphoric. It was seeing after being blind, hearing from deafness. As she returned to the real world, she walked over to Mason who handed her her lightsaber. He shook his head and could barely look her in the eye.

"Madylyn…I…I can't tell you how sorry I am." He said simply.

"You don't have to. I understand." Mady said. There was a pause.

"I'm just glad you decided to marry her." She added, with a smile. Mason looked at her and realized that all was forgiven. He marveled at the girl before him. He didn't know if he would be so willing to call the past three days water under the bridge.

"Mady!" came a voice from the crowd. Mady turned to see Ben appear at the front of the mob. She leaped off the stage and ran to him tears pouring down her face now. His puffy eyes seemed to reply to this as their lips met and she threw her arms around him. They held each other there for several minutes. Before Mady pulled back and hit Ben in the chest.

"Ah! What was that for?" he asked.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she said, anger setting in.

"I was the one who told Lokirn everything when he got here!" Ben said. She hit him again.

"Then you need to get better timing!" She said, throwing her arms around him again.

"Thank you." She said, after a minute of letting her adrenaline cool.

"Hey, you got a hug for me?" said Axol from behind her. She turned and held him nearly as tight as she'd held Ben and Lakaar was close behind with a bone-crunching hug of his own. Mason and Deena insisted that the four friends be treated to a meal and a warm place to sleep for the night which they were happy to accept.

* * *

"So you were exiled for it?" Mason asked as they sat around the fire. They had all been drinking and anyone who knew Mady knew that she was more willing to spill her life story if alcohol was involve. Besides, the past years had helped her move beyond those events and she was now fairly comfortable talking about them…relatively speaking, of course.

"Yeah…" Mady said, as she gazed into the flames.

"Where did they send you?" he asked.

"Another galaxy…planet a lot like Dantooine. They never told me the name of it…ummm…the people there called it something. I don't remember. Started with and "E" I think." She guessed.

"What brought you back?" he asked. Mady realized that she had not thought about that horrible day in a long time. And Johnny…he had been nearly forgotten. Come to think of it, Ben reminded her a lot of him. The way he spoke…his kindness and acceptance. Ben was her true love.

"A Sith came looking for me…he…he killed all the friends I had and left me alive. Then a Master came to get me." She said, simply.

"Why would a Sith come all that way to find an exile?" Mason wondered aloud. Mady shook her head.

"The murderer I killed…the one I got exiled for. They were brothers." Mady said. Suddenly, Mason's eyes lit up.

"Was he a big guy? Muscles like bricks?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." Mady answered, wondering how Mason knew.

"Was the last name, Yuron?" Mason asked.

"Yes, it was." Mady said.

"Come with me, Madylyn. I have something to show you." He said. They stood from the fire and began to walk a short distance into the forest. Mason told Mady of the day that the hulking beast had come to Arbra with the intent of capturing Jedi…killing several of them in the process. They came to a small stone that Mady didn't even notice at first.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"Because, Mady…this is where he died." Mason said. Mady looked down at the little stone marked with the Sith emblem. All her memories came flooding back. The day she ran away from the enclave with Ben…it was hunt down this very Sith. That was how the journey had began…and look where it had taken them. Still, in the end, she had not gained vengeance for the lives lost that terrible day over four years ago, and a part of her felt sick for it.

"How?" Mady asked.

"Uneventfully. A hunter was coming home from a trip when he saw the carnage this brute had laid to the village. The hunter sniped him." Mason said.

"Just like that?" Mady questioned. Mason shook his head, wishing her could tell her something more epic.

"Just like that." He answered. Mady looked down at the stone and thought about the entire journey she had been on to hunt this man down…and how she didn't even get to see him die.

"But he did have this holocron on him. Something about a main Sith base…a few plans even." Mason said.

"Do you still have it?" Mady asked.

"Back at the house. Come on." He replied. They walked back to the little house and dug the holocron from some dusty bin that had been tucked away and nearly forgotten. It spoke of many Sith plans and one most important. The friends watched in horror at the data tapes of Jedi being turned to the dark side slowly and painfully working towards this master plan, years in the making. A Sith army…rich in Dark Jedi. The base…Rugosa.

"Why there?" Lakaar thought aloud.

"Hard to say." Ben said.

"Don't you guys see…it's perfect. All those coral skeletons. Open enough to make an army…closed enough to hide." Mady said.

"Your Mando's showing, kid." Axol said with a smirk.

"And it's helping us out pretty well right now." Mady said, grinning back.

"Are you going to go there?" Mason asked.

"Not yet…we have to amass an army first." Axol said. There was a short silence before Mady stood and looked out the window.

"What are you thinking about, kid?" Axol asked, almost afraid to know.

"About whether or not we can afford to wait." She said.

"Let me guess, you want to run in there with a blurry lightsaber and hope for the best." Axol said.

"Hardly…I want to sneak in there and lop off the krayt dragon's head before it can lay its eggs." Mady said.

"Come again?" Ben asked, not understanding the expression.

"I am just trying to decide whether it's best to wait for an army…or to take matters into our own hands." She mused.

"Well, kiddo. You know we'll follow you anywhere." Axol said. Mady turned and managed and confident smile though on the inside, she was as unsure as the first day she picked up a lightsaber.

* * *

**There is is Ficsters. Should she go to Rugosa or wait for an army? Remember, this could be the last choice you make in Mady's journey before she comes to the ultimate crossroads. Mind you, you will still get to offer suggestions of what should happen down each road, but this could be the last real choice Mady has to make. Any questions, just PM. Make your choice count fictionites! Good luck!**


	27. The Divide

**Fictionarians! Great to be back. So this one is a little shorter than most of the them, but remember the fork that I discussed before the last chapter...it's now. After this chapter. This means that I do not need suggestions as to what Mady will do next as I have already figured it out, but I always appreciate some feedback and would love a few reviews...and, hell, I guess if you have a small suggestion go ahead and make it. But I make no promises. You guys have been awesome...Here's chapter 27! **

* * *

"We've got to get there as soon as possible." She said, after a moment.

"The place'll be heavily guarded." Ben said.

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Mady asked. Ben shook his head and hid a small smile.

"They've had over a decade, kid. The army might not be complete, but they won't be pushovers either." Axol pointed out.

"I know. But, with luck, we won't even have to deal with any of them. We're going to go in there, kill the leaders and blow the place sky high. And, Force be with us, that'll end this uprising once and for all." She said, looking out the window at the surrounding forest of Arbra.

"Do you have a plan?" Lakaar asked. Mady turned with an arrogant grin on her lips.

"Do I ever?" she questioned. They looked at her and found that oddly enough, they trusted her more than any leader they could have imagined…even in her own uncertainty.

The friends shuffled off wearily to bed. Mady though, found it impossible to sleep. She just lay there in the dark staring at the ceiling when she suddenly heard sounds from the kitchen. It was voices. She crawled from her makeshift bed and stood up to follow the noise. She peeked around the corner of the dimly lit kitchen to see Ben sitting at the table across from his parents.

"I just want you two to know…you know, in case something happens." Ben said. Mady ducked back into the darkness now to listen. Something about Ben's words just then, seemed to punch her in the stomach. "In case something happens." It scared her to imagine the "something" that he was thinking about. Though she couldn't see them, she could almost feel the uncomfortable gaze of his parents.

"You just have so much to offer the order…this sounds like a suicide mission." His mother pointed out. Mady couldn't even become angry at the comment, simply because it was true. From their perspective, a plan of any substance would be hard to make out.

"It's not." Ben said simply.

"How can you be sure?" his father asked.

"Because I'm still here. I have fought at her side for years now and this is just how she operates. She is one of the most skilled warriors I have ever known and I trust her." Ben said. Mady smiled to herself.

"Do you love her?" his father asked. There was a pause.

"Do you love her?" the older man repeated.

"Yes…I trust her with my life. Her…way. The way she is…it's like nothing I have ever experienced. And I plan to follow her into whatever danger she faces. If that's what love is…then I love her with all my heart." Ben said. Suddenly, Mady felt the crushing weight of guilt on her shoulders. He trusted her so deeply when she couldn't help but feel that the fact that he was still alive was nothing but sheer luck. The way he spoke of her was poetic…yet in her mind it was inaccurate and inappropriately whimsical. No matter what Ben had ever told her, she couldn't shake the awful dark shadow that forever haunted the back of her mind. The shadow loomed over all her actions that each new mission would be his last leaving her alone, afraid of both life and death.

Ben left the kitchen then and glanced for a moment at Mady's sleeping form in the makeshift bed. Little did he know, her form would be doing no sleeping that night.

The next morning, Mady found herself in the doorway of the Katarn's little home watching her companions pack the _Hidden Hero_ with all their belongings. All Mady owned was on her back. She had little appetite and had politely refused breakfast and now she just stood and watched the hustle and bustle as a few villagers helped load the _Hero_ with some extra supplies. Since it had been said, she hadn't stopped thinking about Ben's words. He loved her. He trusted her. He had told her these things time and time again yet she had always had a hard time letting it sink in. It seemed that Ben saying that he trusted her enough to follow her anywhere, was enough to break down the walls. The only question now was, did she want him to love her that way? Was she worth it? She remembered his mother's words, about him having so much to offer the order and knowing that the words were true. She remembered that guilt that had sucked the air from her body. And for all this, she remembered why she had no appetite.

"Nice thing about not having much…makes moving a lot easier." Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Mason standing behind her, with a smirk that seemed to run in the family.

"Ain't that the truth." She said trying to hide the fact that he had just jerked her out of her exhausted hypnosis. He walked up behind her.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Mady asked.

"My place is here. I'm too damn old to fight the Sith anymore." He said, taking another sip of his coffee. Mady nodded lightly and returned her gaze to her friends.

"I don't know whether you're stupid or brave, Mady Conway." He said, after a moment.

"You're not the only one." She replied, lowering her eyes.

"Well, my son seems to believe the latter." He said, after a moment. Mady turned her head and looked at him.

"So I suppose I do, as well." He said, smile appearing. Mady smiled back, before shaking her head slightly.

"He's really something, isn't he?" she said, stomach beginning to hurt again.

"Always has been. Didn't make any fuss when we sent him to the academy, never made a fuss about anything really. Never complained, never argued…yeah…when he trusts someone, that'll be the deepest trust you'll find anywhere." Mason mused. Mady said nothing and returned her gaze at the ground. She exhaled deeply. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"But, that trust doesn't come easy. He doesn't waste it…doesn't just give it away at a whim." He said, as Mady's eyes rose.

"Then why the hell do I have it?" Mady asked. Mason walked up beside Mady and leaned on the other half of the doorframe.

"Because you earned it." He said, simply. She looked over at him to find that he was smiling down at her with that intoxicating Katarn smile. Somehow, she was deeply hit by the statement he just made. Perhaps Ben's trust in her was not misplaced. Perhaps she had earned it in the years that they'd known each other. The man before her had just read her like a book and point he made had caused her joy…though her face still showed surprise at his ability to see through her.

"Mady, come on!" Ben called. She didn't hear him and continued to look up at Mason. He ran over to them.

"Mad, it's time to go." He said, snapping her from her trance.

"May the Force be with you, Madylyn Conway." Mason said, still grinning. Mady smiled up at him then and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Mason." She said with slightly more sincerity than she'd used in a while. Ben stood beside his father as Mady walked toward the ship.

"You hang on to that one, boy. She's something special." Mason said glancing over at his boy who'd long since become a man.

"You don't have to tell me that." Ben said, with a grin as he turned to his father. The two men embraced then, the brief visit made even more brief by the condition of the galaxy around them. Ben would have loved to stay longer, but knew at the same time that Mady needed him by her side. Ben pulled back as his mother came to the door and hugged her even tighter than his father. He kissed his mother's cheek as he pulled away. Mason put his arm around Deena as they watched their son make his way to the revving starship. Then, he stopped and turned back to them.

"I won't be long." He said, a cocky grin meeting his lips. His steps continued then as he boarded. Within seconds the _Hidden Hero_ was lifting off the ground.

"He gets that arrogance from your side of the family." Deena said, turning to Mason.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Mason said.

"It is a bad thing!" Deena exclaimed.

"We Katarn men have get girls somehow." He replied. Deena looked up at that brash grin and couldn't help but smile…even as she punched him lightly in the shoulder. She felt that if her son ended up like his father, he would indeed have a great destiny before him.

* * *

They all had come to know well that the worst part of their work was the walking. However, for some reason, it seemed to connect them to the rebels of old. Sneaking around, trying to avoid an enemy that was exponentially bigger than them made them feel a certain bond with the fighters of the old war. And yet, it was on the hot days like today when the walking seemed much less symbolic and much more of a plain old pain in the ass.

"We have walked over five kilometers. Tell me we're getting close." Axol said.

"We're past halfway." Ben said from the front of the ragtag troop.

"Besides, Axol. Would you rather land the ship far away or get caught by the Sith?" Mady asked.

"Well right now, I'd like to take a breather, if the young fit kids wouldn't mind." Axol said, sarcasm leaking through even as he panted. They agreed and found a coral formation to reside under.

"Lakaar, stand watch, would you?" Mady asked. Lakaar looked at her in disappointment. She laughed.

"Alright, _sit_ watch then." She corrected to which he offered a pleased smile. Mady walked over to Ben then and sat down next to him, bowcaster in her lap. The two didn't say anything for a while partially because they didn't know how far away the Sith were and, thus, how much they should be speaking, but also because there was simply nothing to say.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked after a few minutes.

"Literally nothing…and it's great." She said, sounding very relaxed.

"How long has it been since that's happened?" Ben asked with a grin.

"Too long." She said, simply. She leaned her head back on the coral formation and, had she thought it safe at all to sleep, she could have been that way in a matter of seconds.

"I can't wait 'till all this is over…and then things can get back to normal again. No corruption, no war. No fighting, no running or hiding. Just us…living the lives we were meant to live." Mady mused as she sat there.

"Have you ever thought that maybe this is the life we were meant to live?" Ben asked. Mady opened her eyes and leaned forward.

"What do you mean?" Mady asked.

"Well, it's just…what's left for us after this? Say we win and everything goes back to normalcy. What about us? We follow the order, we get old and fat, and we reminisce about what we are doing right now." Ben said. Mady shook her head.

"Are you saying that there are people born for war? Not a very Jedi belief, Benny." She said in a tone only half mocking.

"It's not that. I've just always been taught that if a man does one great thing in his life, then he can die happy. Mady…what could be greater than this?" he asked.

"Carrying on the Jedi way, Ben. Teaching it to others, passing on its traditions. In that, in some ways, we won't ever die." Mady said with confidence.

"Mady Conway, how you are not more bitter is a mystery to me." Ben marveled.

"If there is one thing I have learned in all our travels it's that life is short…too short to be sulking around all the time. And sometimes…Force, it's just nice to empty your mind and just relax." She said, moving to lean back on the coral once more. However, before the last syllable of the word "relax" was out of her mouth, an enormous Sith desert cruiser as big as a sand crawl came flying over the dune at a good hundred kilometers per hour. Due to the sheer mass of the thing, there was no chance that it would see the five tiny Jedi. This was also partially due to the fact that as the cruiser seemingly flew over them as it jumped the dune, it pulverized the very coral formation they all leaned against, covering them all in pinkish debris and powder. The gargantuan vehicle returned to land on the adjacent dune and sped away as if nothing had happened.

A few moments later, Mady crawled out from beneath a pile of coral chunks and spit the gritty power from her mouth. Her four comrades then followed crawling from their respective piles of chunky coral and dust. Mady climbed atop on of the taller piles and stared at the cruiser as it began to vanish into the distance. As she slung her bowcaster onto her back her companions came up behind her awaiting some reaction.

"Well, boys. I do believe we are closer than we thought." She said. After that, another word was not uttered between the friends until they lay atop a large dune overlooking a coral formation that could only be the base of the Sith uprising. It appeared to be concealing an elevator that lead downward into the base. Mady, let go of a shaky expulsion of air.

"There it is." She said simply.

"Only question now is, how do we get in?" Jared questioned aloud.

"You don't." came a dark voice from behind them. All five of the noble knights sprang to their feet and ignited their lightsabers. Standing across from them were five dark Jedi each brandishing a weapon of his own.

"Five on five. I certainly hope you all have reinforcements on the way." Mady said arrogantly.

"Now why on earth would _we_ need reinforcements?" asked one of the Sith.

"Because when we steal your uniforms I want one that fits." Mady said with an arrogant grin.

Without another word the battle was on. Lightsabers whirled and buzzed and the scorching desert sun beat down on them all. The fluidity of the fight nearly made it look like a dance and as the Sith slowly fell, the dance seemed more complex. Suddenly, Mady felt a strange sensation of heat and cold at once. Somehow, she knew what was about to happen, it seemed before any particular event had occurred. As she looked over her shoulder, she caught out of the corner of her eye, the ruby blade emerge from the center of Lakaar's back as the roar he released echoed across the dunes. The red blade ripped through his side then nearly rending him in two and the roar that came from the depths of Mady was nearly matching Lakaar's as she sprang to the Sith who had done the deed and hacked away his head with a swift stroke sending it tumbling down the dune as a child's wayward play ball. Without even worrying about the fight that Jared, Axol and Ben were still fighting. Mady fell to her knees at her brother's side and exerting enormous and adrenaline fueled strength, lifted his head and shoulders into her lap. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes as she looked down with likewise sentiment. Her hands were instantly covered in blood as she pressured the wound trying to help in any way. Jared, Axol and Ben fought the remaining Sith behind them as Mady spoke.

"Lakaar…Lakaar! Stay with me!" she urged as she saw his eyes struggle to remain open. She felt a great paw brush against her cheek and she placed her hand against it.

"You are the greatest sister any Wookiee ever had." He growled, wearily.

"Don't leave me. Don't…you can't." she said, tears falling freely.

"I can…and I think…I think I'm going to…" he rumbled, in a shaky voice. Mady's metal appendage was held so tightly to Lakaar's wound. She looked down at the great fuzzball she had called "brother" and could feel him slipping away. She wanted to say something…anything, but there were no words. Even if there were, she'd not be able to speak them for she was utterly and completely numb. The great paw fell as he lost strength and Mady watched on in helplessness even as the battle raged behind her.

* * *

**There it is guys! And from here the story splits...one light side and one dark side! Let me know if there is anything in particular you'd like to see, but other than that, just keep watch for the conclusions of "Choices from a Dark Past"!**


	28. Bright Futures

**As you may have guessed, this is the light ending of Choices from a Dark past". When we last left Mady, her wookiee brother lay dying in her arms and the Sith base of Syano Luskex was still on the horizon. Without further adeu, the final chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past".**

* * *

Mady's whole body shook. As she looked down at him, she thought of all they had been through together and all the good that Lakaar had never gotten to share. It couldn't end this way…it just couldn't. Mady closed her eyes and with one great and final exhale, she let go of her fear. She let go of her anger and hatred towards the ones that had done this to her younger brother. Her mind was only on the good that Lakaar could do…and would do for the future Order. She placed her hand over the gaping wound and focused all her energy onto it. Each repairing fiber and filament, bone and blood, marrow and muscle all worked in perfect unison through her. The three men behind her all stood frozen even under the sweltering sun of the desert as they watched the wound repair, first slowly but quicker as time went. Suddenly, Lakaar's entire body jerked as he sat straight up and gasped in stereo with Mady whose hand seemed suddenly propelled away from him. Mady sat back propped up by her arms as she stared at Lakaar nearly as dumfounded as her four companions who now stared at her with awe. None of them spoke. None of them moved. Mady was the first to budge. She sat forward and crawled to her brother. Her trembling hand reached forward and touched Lakaar's face and a furry paw reached up to meet it. A single sob escaped her.

"Thank the Force." She said to herself as she lunged forward and embraced him. Slowly but surely the reality of what had just happened sank in for the three behind them as well. Mady felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, kid?" Axol asked. She smiled through the tears.

"I'm just fine." She said. Ben, Jared and Axol all smiled down at her. After a moment she rose to her feet and faced the great base in front of them.

"Axol, Jared. I want you two to help Lakaar back to the _Hero. _Ben and I are going in there." She said.

"Are you sure, my dear?" Jared asked. Mady shook her head.

"Three's a crowd, Jared. Too many of us will tip off Syano as to our presence. And we'll need a quick getaway once that charge is set.

"Kiito, let me help! I'm fi—" Lakaar was cut off as he tried to stand and crumpled back to the sand in pain. Mady chuckled slightly.

"You are going to live a very long time, fuzzball. You'll have plenty of days of glory. Today's not one of them. Help him back to the ship, guys." Mady said. Axol and Jared each slung one of the great wookiee arms their shoulders.

"May the Force be with you, you two." Axol said, as he walked away. They nodded. She looked over at Ben and smiled.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest." He replied confidently.

"That's good…because I'm terrified." She said. His head snapped over to her.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Relax." Se said beginning to march down the dune. The guards at the gate snapped their blasters up in defense as they approached.

"Halt! State your business." One said in nearly a shout.

"We're here on Sith business with Lord Luskex." Mady said, with a wave.

"They're here on Sith business with Lord Luskex." He repeated to the other.

"You should make an announcement to all the troopers inside that we are not to be disturbed in any way." Mady added.

"We should make an announcement. These two shouldn't be disturbed in any way." He added to the other guard.

"We can go inside now. You'll open the gates." She said.

"You can go on inside. I'll get the gates open for you." He said rushing into his booth. Sure enough, with a great metallic creak, the gates opened and Mady and Ben walked inside as if they owned the place. As promised, not a single guard, officer or stormtrooper gave them more than a passing glance as they marched towards Syano's chambers. They entered and quickly shut and locked the door behind them. The room was shadowed and they could hardly see some areas. They began to search for signs of Luskex and both jumped at the loud sound of hands clapping in applause.

"Very good. _Very_ good. You made it all the way here and without a single drop of blood spilled. Aw…how noble." He said patronizingly.

"This ends today, Luskex. Your evil will spread no further." Ben said, boldly.

"Really? Evil, is it? What do you have to say about that, Mando?" Syano mocked Mady.

"Repeating what he said would waste time." Mady said simply.

"Oh come on now. Don't be so ignorant…so…so closed-minded. Don't you feel like the Jedi way is just the tiniest bit…oppressive." Syano asked.

"Of course not." She said.

"Really? Is that why you chose pretty boy over there to come in here with you? Perhaps it was for another reason?" he asked. Mady said nothing, but her glare became more severe.

"I thought so. Well, I think that's adorable. But it's not really the way of the Jedi now…is it?" Syano asked.

"Don't listen, Mady." Ben urged.

"And, oh. Let's not forget the little job you pulled on ol' Master Vinli in that jail cell." He prodded, making a scissor motion with his fingers. The memory of this sent chills up Mady's spine, but she did her best to hide it.

"I did what I had to do." She said, quickly.

"You did what a Sith would do." Luskex replied. Mady's grip tightened.

"Enough of this! Do you intend to come quietly, Sith?!" Ben asked.

"Do you really think the Jedi of tomorrow will every truly trust you?" Syano said to Mady without even acknowledging Ben. She knew the answer.

"Luskex!" Ben shouted trying to force him to answer.

"Do you think you'll ever really be one of them?" Syano continued.

"Quiet, Sith!" Ben shouted louder as Mady's grip tightened.

"Do you think anyone will _ever_ be able to stand-up with no shame and say, I know Madylyn Conway?" Syano asked. Ben could feel the rage swell inside her like a tide. He would have guess right them that she would attack. But, just as a tide, it flowed back out and was gone.

"Maybe and maybe not, Syano. But you know, I don't care anymore. I have been through more shit in the past few years than many Jedi see in a lifetime, and I am still standing. Let people say what they will. I'm still here." She said. Suddenly, a red blade emerged and lit Syano's scowl perfectly.

"Not for long." He said. And with that, he was airborne. He came down almost directly on top of her. She blocked close to five attacks in the first second. Ben leapt in and forced Syano to the offensive. After about a minute, of all three of them fighting, a slash of Ben's hit its mark and clipped Syano's shoulder. Syano cried out and with nothing but a wave of his hand shoved Ben to a wall, where he slumped and was unconscious. Mady and Syano circled. Mady watched as Syano's wound healed within moments.

"Surprised? Jedi aren't the only ones who heal, you know. And Sith…you must see they aren't them only ones who shoot lightning and kill. It's not so black and white, Mady." He said. For the first time, it seemed, he spoke to her as a person. Not as a vile Jedi or Mandalorian scum…just Mady.

"I know that, Syano." She said.

"Yet you still refuse me. Mady, don't you see? I want you to rule by my side! I could be Lord of the galaxy and you, my lady! Imagine the power! Imagine the entire galaxy at your fingertips, to mold and shape as you see fit! Does that not appeal to you?" he asked.

"It's what happens between now and then that I couldn't live with, Syano. Do you have any idea the number of live that would be lost? Do you know what kind of pain that would bring? What galaxy would be left to rule? It would be nothing but a…scarred, broken…wasteland." She said.

"But we would rebuild. We would make it our galaxy! Our New Empire!" he said.

"But the scar would remain." She said, shaking her head.

"Fool Jedi! Unable to see past minor negatives for one great outcome! That is why your Order will fall!" Syano growled. Mady twirled her lightsaber back into a fighting stance.

"Not today." She said, simply. Syano attacked again. Mady backed up further and further. Suddenly, Syano's saber seemed to lock with hers and the instant she realized she was in trouble, the danger increased tenfold. With a mere flick of his wrist, he launched her lightsaber into the air and caught it with his off hand. He slashed at her head with one and she leaned back narrowly missing a deathblow. Then, her entire leg instantly burned as he slashed her thigh. As she tried to recover, she was stopped short by her own lightsaber no more than a foot from her throat. She scrambled backwards though he could keep up with her without effort.

"Symbolic, don't you think? Killed by your own lightsaber? And in the end it was your damn Jedi stubbornness that has doomed you. I could have given you everything." He said. She glared up at him.

"And I would have wanted none of it." She said.

"Say hello to your father, Mandalorian." He said as he drew back.

"No, you say hello to yours." She said. Before he could blink, he was thrown backwards by a direct blaster bolt to his chest. She shook her head as she stuffed the Mandalorian Ripper back to safety in the back of her lower robe.

"Didn't know as much about Mandalorians as you thought, did ya?" she said, to the corpse in front of her. She began to focus on her thigh. It healed slowly.

"Ben. Ben!" she called at his unconscious form across the way. He didn't move. She stood as best she could and limped towards him, picking up her lightsaber along the way. She crumpled next to him and slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"Ben, snap out of it!" she said, sternly. He aroused slightly.

"Ben, come on! We gotta go!" she said. He looked over at her, still woozy.

"Is…is he--?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I shot him. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, you have to set the charges." She said. He noticed her leg.

"You're hurt." He said. Mady was in a great deal of pain and her next words came through clenched teeth.

"That's why she said. He looked over at her, still woozy.

"Is…is he--?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I shot him. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, you have to set the charges." She said. He noticed her leg.

"You're hurt." He said. Mady was in a great deal of pain and her next words came through clenched teeth.

"That's why_ you_ have to set the charges." She groaned. An alarm rang out startling them both. Someone must have noticed them on the security monitors.

"Fast!" Mady added. Ben sprang to his feet and pulled the tiny charges from his belt pouch. He began to look for where the fuel lines might be and set the charges on them. Meanwhile, Mady's wound continued to close as she focused. At the exact moment Ben finished setting the devices, Mady rose.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" she said. With Syano dead every armed person in the base was all over them as they ran. Entire legions nipped at their heels and more seemed to join the chase with each new level of the base. Five flights up and they had reached a grand hallway. The ceiling was tall and the grand tall windows overlooked a small and pristine lake. Odd it seemed for such a battle to rage over such a clam scene. The two bolted down the grand corridor, but the troopers had gotten too close. One of them lobbed a grenade that landed slightly ahead of the two escaping Jedi. The troopers ducked back as the blast was close enough to harm them as well as the Jedi who were even closer. They could only drop to their stomachs and cover their heads. The great explosion blasted the base of one of the monumental pillars sending it crashing down between the Jedi and the white armored army behind them. The troopers recovered more quickly than Ben and Mady and were too close now for them to even stand up. Instead they scrambled as close to the pillar as they could. Mady stood once and sent a few blaster bolts back as she blocked them, letting the troopers know they'd better not come any closer. That message came across somewhat half-heartedly though as she could only safely stand for about two seconds before crouching back down. They hunkered behind the three-foot tall makeshift fort as the blaster fire from the stormtroopers filled the hall with smoke and now made even the briefest bout of return fire impossible.

"Axol, we're pinned! Get the _Hero_ on the ground!" Ben yelled into the communicator.

"I can't, kid! If I land for more than a few seconds they'll shoot this ship out of commission before anyone even says 'fire'." Axol's voice came. Mady looked over at Ben.

"Looks like this is it." She said with small smile on her face.

"We'll figure some way out of this." Ben said.

"I already have." She said, expression not changing. Ben's eyes widened.

"Mady…no." was all he got out. Mady reached out and put her hand on the back of his neck. She pulled him in and their lips met. For the briefest of moments the air that filled their lungs was not the smoke filled atmosphere of the hallway. The blaster fire was silenced and the world around them melted away. For just a moment…there was only them…not even Knight Conway and Knight Katarn…just Ben and Mady. After the world began to fade back in, Mady pulled away.

"When I say the word…you run your ass off." She said.

"Mady…it doesn't have to be this way." he said.

"You'll be a great Master someday, Ben. Someday soon!" she said, fully smiling now. There was one last moment when they just looked into each other's eyes. Mady knew what was about to happen and so did Ben. They knew that it was inevitable and for some strange reason that neither could fully comprehend…it was okay. Tears welled in both their eyes. Mady looked up at the top of the barrier, planning her move, but Ben touched her arm.

"I love you, Mady Conway!" Ben shouted above the noise. She smiled.

"Same here, Ben! I always have!" she yelled. He smiled back.

"Ready?!" she called. He nodded lightly.

He didn't even hear her say the word "now", but he saw her lips form the word followed closely by what could have only been a battle cry that would have made her father proud. Ben's world went into slow motion accompanied by total deafness. He saw her leap up onto the fallen pillar and block blaster bolts more furiously than he had ever seen from her or any other Jedi. He sprinted towards the door behind them occasionally looking back to see the blur of a figure still defending him with all she had. After what seemed like an eternity of running he made it to the great open doorway. As he turned the corner, he caught one last glimpse of her and it was one that he wished he had never caught.

After blocking literally thousands of shots, Mady was finally overwhelmed as he saw her shoulder jerk backwards and her balance thrown. In the next instant another bolt seemed to hit her opposite arm as Ben saw blood spray and her body square back to the troopers. Then, finally, he saw the bolt emerge from her back as the last shot sent her falling backwards onto the floor behind their makeshift fort once more. He saw her arm weakly try to lift the lightsaber once more but fall in defeat as her grip released. Her body was still then as her lightsaber rolled away from her on the stone floor. All this had happened in no more than a second or two, but to Ben it seemed as eternal as hell and just as painful. Unable to watch anymore, Ben bolted down the hallway away from the troopers and commed Axol.

"Axol, meet me at the roof!" she shouted as he ran. Ben bolted around corners and up flights of stairs until finally, he emerged to feel the rain pouring. The _Hero_ swooped down and hovered, boarding ramp lowered and Ben leapt to it as the stormtroopers began to appear firing at the rugged little ship. The ramp closed and the ship made a gigantic loop up into the sky and then, to the stormtroopers' surprise came circling back. The troopers were blown to pieces as they ship fired on them. The great Sith enclave met much the same fate as the charges ignited and proton torpedoes from the _Hero _finished the job. Without even a victory flyby, the _Hidden Hero_ headed for blackspace and in no more than four minutes, they were in the clear.

Ben lay on his back, trying to regain his breath even as he sobbed. Axol came around the corner and knew in an instant what had happened. Somehow, he knew before he even saw Ben laying there.

"There's nothing I can say to make the pain go away, kid." Axol said. Ben said nothing as he squeezed his eyes shut tight sending even more tears streaking down his temples.

"But I will say this…the love she had for you was greater than any love I have seen in my life and she was always afraid to completely let it out. At the end, she got that chance…she died happy." Axol said.

"How do you know?" Ben asked, composing himself slightly.

"I could feel it…I couldn't miss something like that…" he said. Both men were silent then for a long time. It seemed as though there was nothing to be said.

A few hours later, the ship swept down over the army of mercenaries on Dantooine as they made port. Ben, Axol, Jared, Lakaar, P4, and Dorran all made their way into the enclave and stood before the council.

"Master, Syano Luskex and his base are no more." Axol reported.

"Very Good. Dorran?" Lokrin asked.

"The Sith and Remnant forces attacking this enclave have been defeated." Dorran said.

"Good. Ben, what has become of Madylyn?" Lokirn asked. Ben struggled not to cry and once again wet the cheeks that had only just dried.

"Master, she sacrificed herself to see that I get out of Syano's base safely." Ben said. The room was silent for a few moments. Each had known what had happened if only in their hearts, yet somehow as the words were said the impact was felt by all. Madylyn Conway had been so full of life. She had been so dogged in her pursuit of each and every goal. She had been a light of hope though she never saw herself as such…and now she was gone. She had been the Grey Warrior and she had made her choice…and the ultimate sacrifice for it. She had chosen the light and tipped the balance, just as the prophecy had foreseen. She would truly never be forgotten.

"Master, if I may, what will happen now? The High Council of the Jedi is non-existent and we must begin to rebuild. Will you Masters take their place?" Jared asked. The Masters all looked at each other with uneasy looks on their faces.

"I suppose we must. We need to begin rebuilding the Order and for that we need leaders." Lokirn said.

"But, Lokirn what of the Council on Dantooine?" Master Kichec piped up.

"Well, I should think that would be obvious, Kichec. The Jedi before us would make a fine Council." Lokirn said. The four Jedi jaws dropped in unison.

"With the four of you that is nearly a complete council." Lokirn said. The four were still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"You will need a High Master." Lokirn said.

"I can think of no one of us better than my nephew." Jared said. Ben's head snapped over to him.

"I suppose I could stand behind the kid." Axol said.

"Ben has taught me many things. I will stand at his side always." Lakaar said. Ben smiled to himself.

"Well then Ben Katarn. I grant you full custody of this enclave academy and the title of Master Katarn to be recognized by all in our Order." Lokirn said. The same Mastery speech was given to the rest of the four Jedi and Dorran was made chief of Defense for the enclave. The whole thing seemed like a blur to all of them as their minds seemed to be elsewhere.

"Now, there is the final matter of the fifth seat." Lokirn said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"There must be five seats filled on the council. You must appoint one more." Lokirn explained as he pointed to one last chair. Ben walked over to it and took a deep breath. He touched gently the material that made it and knew what must be done.

"This seat is for her." Ben said.

"What do you mean, Master Katarn?" Lokirn said.

"This seat will always remain empty…it's hers." Ben said solemnly. The Masters looked on with nods of approval.

"Very well, Master. You have your Council. Now we must away. There is much to be done." Lokirn said. He walked out of the Council chambers followed by the new High Council of the Jedi Order.

And so it was that the new Council of Dantooine was formed of a Wookiee, a Scoundrel, a Runaway, a Kid, and the Ghost of a Hero. They would make a fine council indeed.

* * *

Only about three months had gone by and already things began to settle down. Ben had hardly stopped thinking of Mady for even an instant even as he went about his new duties. The busyness of the whole thing helped, but it wasn't enough to heal the scar.

They had begun the erection of a great stone statue in her memory. Somehow, though, Ben felt no sadness when he looked at it. Instead, he felt joy. More as he read the plate on the base. "Madylyn Conway: The Grey Warrior". Her greatness would be known for generations as they read the brief history of her on the plate. Ben had been the one to give the directive for this to be built…and as he walked by it each day, he was newly inspired to rebuild…just as she'd wanted. Still though, his heart hurt that she would never see the new Order she'd fought for.

The new Masters of Dantooine gathered for breakfast as they did each day and made their way for the Council chambers. When the doors opened the breath was fairly sucked from all their chests. There, sitting sideways with her legs slung over the arm of the chair was Mady drinking a cup of coffee and spin-hovering her lightsaber above her hand. She glanced up.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, boys. Sorry I'm late." She said nonchalantly.

"Kiito…how?" Lakaar growled as they all began to walk toward her. Mady stood and they saw a makeshift sling holding her shoulder that still showed signs of her wounds through the bandage.

"H-hey, I'm a prophecy remember? You think a few blaster bolts are gonna take me out?" she said sarcastically flashing a mockingly heroic pose. The four smirked as they continued towards her.

"Well…I guess Axol taught me a thing or two about healing, but you know I'm convinced I'm just immortal." She said, shrugging as she joked. Ben's steps quickened and Mady's eyes widened. She took a small step back.

"I'm not sayin' it didn't hurt. I'm not sayin'—" she was cut off by Ben lunging at her and wrapping her in a very painful but welcome hug.

"AHH! I'm not saying it didn't hurt! I'm not saying it didn't hurt! AH!" she cried in pain. Finally he set her down and loosened the embrace. She held him and tears streamed down both their faces as Ben pulled her back and put his hand on her cheek.

"I-I thought you were dead." He said.

"So did those stormtroopers. No one around here gives me enough credit." She said smiling. Ben pulled her in again.

"But Mady, how did you get out?" Jared asked.

"The troopers ran right by me when I was unconscious, but I came to a few seconds later. I made a bolt for a back window and jumped for the lake just when I saw you all making the final run. From there I just ditched my old robe, found some other clothes and hitchhiked my way here." Mady explained. Ben hugged her again and kissed the top of her head over and over. She pulled back and walked to hug Axol and Jared and Lakaar as they all just laughed. It was a strange laugh for there was nothing funny. They laughed because that was all they could do. Even as the tears flowed laughter filled the room.

"This is a truly joyous day! We must tell the entire Order of this homecoming!" Jared said as he made his way for the door.

"No!" Mady said in nearly a shout, freezing Jared in his tracks. They all just looked at her for a moment.

"Madylyn, everyone thinks you're dead. They'll be overjoyed." Jared reasoned.

"Sure, I-I know they _would _be." Mady said.

"You'd be a Jedi Master." Lakaar tried.

"Well…yeah…" Mady agreed.

"Then why can't we tell anyone?" Ben asked. Mady sighed.

"Guys…we have been from one end of this galaxy to the other. You all have gotten to know me better than anyone else has ever dared. You know what I'm like and if you do, you know I am not perfect. There are things that I hate…and I have acted on that hate. There are things that I love…" she said, as she turned slightly to Ben.

"…and I have acted on that love. I feel my emotions and act on them when I feel them strongly…I have killed in the name of hate and love…and that's something a Jedi Master can not do. A Master is a person of great honor…and I have made an underhanded deal or two in my time. A Master is an infallible warrior…and I've gotten aced by a few blaster bolts. A Master is a solemn and serious proprietor of the Order…I can't say three sentences back to back without a joke or sarcasm." She explained.

"But Mady, all of us have those qualities too and we're Masters now." Axol said.

"Exactly, it'll be hard enough for the galaxy to get used to you jokers. No…I don't think the galaxy is quite ready for a Jedi like me…or at least a Jedi Master like me." She said. There was a long pause as they all seemed to agree to her unwritten terms.

"Plus, they've already started putting up the statue…" Mady added. They all burst into laughter simultaneously and when it died she spoke again.

"I will serve all of you and do whatever you ask of me, but I will do so only in shadow…forever hidden." She said.

"It will be difficult." Jared said.

"I know, but think about it, being a martyr is a hell of a lot easier if you're dead." She said. It was a good point.

"Guys, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to talk with Ben in private." Mady asked. Jared, Axol and Lakaar all walked out of the room prepared to keep the biggest secret to which any of them had ever been entrusted. Mady and Ben walked out onto the third story balcony off the chambers to find that the sun was setting.

"What took you so long to get here?" Ben asked. Mady shrugged.

"I wasn't sure I wanted you all to know I was alive. I thought…well…it might just be…better if I just disappeared." She said.

"Why did you change your mind?" he asked.

"I missed you all." She said, quickly.

"That's it?" Ben asked. Mady thought for a moment.

"Yeah." She said then. Ben chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck after a moment.

"I don't understand…I was so sure you were the Grey Warrior." Ben said.

"Who says I'm not?" Mady asked.

"It said you would tip the balance in favor of the light or dark." Ben said.

"Well, let's see…I saved a Jedi Master from certain doom. I usurped the corrupt Council. I killed the leader of the Sith uprising. Need any more?" She asked, smiling at him. He chuckled, point taken.

"It said you would make a great sacrifice..." Ben said.

"Haven't I? I can't be Mady Conway anymore. She's dead. Technically, you could say that Mady Conway made the ultimate sacrifice." Mady said, still smiling.

"We'll just have to come up with a new name for you." Ben said with a small laugh. Mady laughed too and walked down the balcony.

"Hmm…I suppose so…I've always liked Lara…how about Cate? Or maybe Alyx…ooh! How about…" she turned to him and found a finger pressed against her lips. Her took her hands and held them to his chest.

"How about Mady Katarn?" he asked, with a little smile on his face. Her smile grew as she slightly shrugged.

"That has a nice ring to it." She said.

The sun slowly dipped below the horizon and the sky was purple and blue as the stars of Dantooine were just becoming visible. However, neither of them would have known it as their lips met and their whole world once again became each other…just as it always had been, whether they knew it or not.

* * *

**I would like to sincerely thank all of you for following this story. For those of you who have been with me from the beginning, and perhaps you who have just found this story I would like to offer you my deepest thanks. A writer's greatest goal is to write something people want to read and for my part I believe I have done so for at least a few of you. If any of you have gotten even a smigeon of joy from this story then I have done what I set out to do. Here's to further good reading and again, my warmest regards to all of you! You have made this story what it is! May the Force be With You!**

**Pirate**


	29. Dark Continuances

**As you may have guessed, this is the dark ending of Choices from a Dark past". When we last left Mady, her wookiee brother lay dying in her arms and the Sith base of Syano Luskex was still on the horizon. Without further adeu, the final chapter of "Choices from a Dark Past".**

* * *

Fear and anger seemed to overwhelm her as she tried to heal him. She closed her eyes and with all her might she tried to somehow heal his massive wound. But as she opened her eyes she found that he was gone and her efforts had been for naught. Suddenly a tiny spark seemed to light in her eyes and the grey became bright orange. Ben, Axol and Jared had come up behind her having finished the battle. She stood slowly and looked off into the distance. One last tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that now was not a time for tears…it was a time for revenge.

"Mady." Ben said, gently from behind her. She didn't even hear him. Her pounding heartbeat drowned out all sounds and she began to walk down the dune toward the base.

"Mady." Ben said slightly louder, but with no more harshness. This time she did hear him.

"Stay here." She said, darkly without even turning around. They began walking after her.

"Mady, you can't go in there by yourself." Ben said.

"I said 'STAY HERE'!" she yelled as she whirled around, hand stretched forth. Suddenly, each of her three comrades found themselves frozen in their tracks and unable to do so much as wiggle a finger. She walked closer to Ben and looked him in the eye. Though his expression was unable to change, she could feel the fear as he noticed her eyes.

"When this wears off, go back to the ship and get the hell out of here." She ordered. Ben would have argued had he been able to speak. Mady turned to leave and glanced over her shoulder as she walked away.

"And don't come looking for me." She added.

She continued down the dune and walked right up to the front gates of the Sith base. The guards rushed at her, weapons drawn. Barely even batting an eye she waved her hand and continue to walk.

"FREEZE!" one of the men shouted. Before the word was completely even out of his mouth, the other man turned to his partner and shot him in the side of the head. Mady then walked right up to him and with a single swish of her lightsaber decapitated him. The pace of her steps had not even slowed. Ben was just close enough to watch all this in horror. Of course, they too had intended to kill the guards, but to manipulate a mind in such a way was cruel beyond belief.

But she didn't care. She walked through the base as if she owned it. Guards were tossed aside like ragdolls…if they were lucky. With hardly any effort, she hoisted grown men in the air and instantly crushed every bone in their bodies. Hate had turned her into a machine, and she was fine with it. She wanted to destroy the man whose army had killed her mother, her father, Yurick, and now her brother. Suddenly, as she turned a corner she was met by a whole platoon of about thirty stormtroopers, blaster rifles poised as if they were a firing squad. For the longest moment, all the people in the wide hallway just stared. Mady's expression only changed slightly and it changed from numb anger to annoyed anger which was a step in the wrong direction for the stormtroopers. Finally, words escaped.

"Kill her!" one of the troopers yelled. Blaster fire filled the hallway and smoke followed in stead. Suddenly, the troopers found themselves firing blindly into the haze. Their clips gradually emptied and they stared into the fog to ensure that their job was done. Horror struck them all though as they saw what had happened instead. As the smoke cleared, they saw the Jedi standing behind a wall of blaster bolts that appeared to be frozen in mid air. She was standing with her eyes closed as the bolts stood stagnant, in front of her. The troopers were thankful for their helmets to hide their fear. Suddenly, they all saw bright orange irises glare back at them and the fear was compounded. Her hands opened from fists and with one great thrust of the Force, she sent each of the thousands of bolts back at the terrified platoon instantly killing them all. She felt nothing as she stepped over their bodies as she continued down the hallway.

She marched toward the largest chamber, knowing that is where he would be. A large door met her path and she knew this would be the one. The door slid open revealing the great chamber. Then she felt something behind her.

"DIE, JEDI DOG!" yelled a stormtrooper as he leapt from the shadows. She hurled her lightsaber at him and in one twirl, it sliced his blaster rifle and his forearm in half. The man fell to his knees groaning loudly and holding the limb. She walked to him slowly remembering the pain of losing her own arm. As she thought about how this man dared sneak up behind her and heard his screams of agony, she smiled. She extended her blue blade at him.

"Take your helmet off." She ordered. The man obeyed and removed his helmet. He stared up at her with terror.

"Please…please don't kill me." He begged.

"You tried to kill me, didn't you?" she asked, calmly.

"Y-yes. But, please…I beg you! I have a family…a wife, children! I have a younger brother!" he pleaded. She breathed deeply.

"Stand up." She said. The man did, and in the next instant found the blue blade rammed through his stomach.

"I _had_ a younger brother!" she whispered in the man's ear, before shoving him to the ground. She heard a small laugh grow behind her and she turned slowly. It was him.

"I guess my father was wrong about you. I guess you do have a little Sith in you." Syano said.

"I have Mandalorian blood in my body, you son of a bitch! And Mandalorians avenge their fallen!" Mady growled.

"Oh spare me the Mandalorian Honor banthashit! I saw you smile while you watched that man suffer! I felt the euphoria you had when you killed him! Don't hide behind that code of yours!" Syano shot back. Saryn ignited her lightsaber and walked toward him.

"Call me whatever you want: Wookiee, Jedi, Sith, Mandalorian, Hero, Villain. Go ahead…call me a name, because in about forty seconds…you won't be able to call me anything." She said, eyes showing an expression rarely seen. Syano's eyes showed fear as she grew closer.

"You're insane." He said as he backed away and lit up his lightsaber.

"You're a coward. You have anything else? You're down to thirty seconds." She said.

"You can't rule this galaxy alone, Mady. You need me alive." He said.

"I don't want to rule the galaxy. Twenty." She reminded. Syano's lightsaber ignited.

"I suppose there'll be no changing your mind." Syano said, gravely. In a burst of Jedi speed and before Syano could even blink Mady was behind him with her blue blade emerging from his chest. She held him to his feet by his shirt as his strength faded

"I suppose not. You still have ten seconds. Anything else?" she asked. He coughed and blood spilled over his chin. She shrugged.

"Guess not." She said. And with that, she sliced upward splitting him like a banana. As if being timed from some higher power, at least three legions of stormtroopers rushed in from all sides of Mady. She looked around at all of them while never fearing having them at her back. They stood with blaster rifles poised, yet she could sense the uncertainty in them. After a few seconds, she raised her lightsaber in the air.

"You're my army now! Get on your knees!" she growled. The troopers glanced uneasily at the one among them with some adornments on his armor. Must be the captain. She then locked her eyes on him, as well. Slowly, the man removed his helmet and knelt before her. The rest followed. She looked at them there for a moment.

"Rise commander." She said solemnly. He stood straight and saluted her.

"Orders, ma'am?" he asked.

"Prepare a ship. We're going to Korriban." She said. Power was all she needed now and on a planet like Korriban, for a Jedi like her…she knew she would get it.

* * *

Three months passed with them searching for her. After but one, Jared had gone back to Arbra, unable to bring himself to hunt her down like an animal. Neither Ben nor Axol had wanted to believe that Mady could actually fall to the dark side, but when Lakaar died, they knew that something in Mady had snapped. That had been her last straw. She could take no more. When they had accepted this, they knew where she would go.

Her legion of stormtroopers had grown considerably and fighting through them proved to be a larger challenge than Ben or Axol had expected. Nonetheless they worked their way through the complex toward the docking bay where they expected she'd be, given the evacuation alarm sounding. They reached the docking bay and noticed her ship. It was adorned with Mandalorian emblems, but there was a more striking feature about it. It wasn't prepped. It wasn't even running.

"I suppose you thought I would run." She said emerging from the shadows.

"Kid. We've looked everywhere for you!" Axol said.

"Have you? I thought I specifically said not to follow me." She reminded.

"Mady, we had to find you. We had to save you." Ben said.

"Save me? Save _me_? From what?" she asked.

"Whatever's got a hold of you now." Axol said, tone becoming cautious.

"Oh, I get it. Some evil force has a hold of me, is that it? I'm just a victim possessed by some kind of dark side demon, right? Sorry, boys. That's not really how it works." She said, grinning.

"We understand that, Mad. We know the hurt you're feeling." Ben said.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!!! You've not even whiffed the pain that crushes me each day! And you've definitely never felt the immense power that I'll use to make it stop." she hissed.

"Make it stop?" Ben questioned.

"That's right. I plan to wipe the Jedi and the Sith off the charts. I will amass a force unlike any the galaxy has ever known and eradicate both of them. Then I will build the Jedi anew! My Jedi Order! My story shall never happen to another!" she said.

"That won't be the Jedi Order, kid. Don't you see that? It…it'll be a perversion." He pleaded.

"The Order of today is a perversion! A corrupt Jedi council. A meek and diplomatic Sith Council. It will all be no more! There will be but one side! Mine! There will be no conflict. It will be utopia!" she raved.

"That'll never work, Mady." Axol said.

"Enough out of you, Old Man!" she growled as she stretched her hand towards him. Axol clutched his chest and fell to his knees, gasping. Ben moved toward Mady to stop her, but the snap-hiss and the red blade stretched towards him halted him in mid-step.

"One more step and I'll kill him." She said to Ben. There was no hint of bluffing in her voice and Ben stepped back. She turned her attention back to Axol.

"If you knew half the power I wield, you'd know that anything I say is possible is indeed. When you saw the council's corruption, you ran and hid like a child. I am doing something about it. I am gaining vengeance for all that this flawed system has done to me. NO OTHER JEDI SHALL SUFFER AS I DO!" she said. With this, Axol fell completely to the floor, unconscious.

"I was growing sick of his lectures." She said, turning to Ben.

"Do you really think that killing everyone will make the pain go away, Mady?" Ben asked.

"Not mine. It's not me I'm worried about anymore. It's that ten year old Mandalorian kid. That one that has all the potential in the world. Who doesn't even know the feel of a weapon. Who feels the Force in all they do. But doesn't stand a chance because "Mandalorians can't be Jedi." She said.

"Maybe they can't." Ben said looking at her.

"They could." She said, trying to keep her tears invisible.

"No one else need die, Mady. We can form a new Order without another Order 66." He said.

"No. The slate must be wiped clean. The remnants have to be flushed away." She said.

"It sounds like you want revenge." Ben noticed.

"What if I do?! Is that so wrong?! You know all they've taken from me! Both sides! If I wanted them all to suffer as horribly as I have, would it be that unjustified?! Would it be so sinful?!" she questioned. He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"No." he said. "It wouldn't."

"Join me, Ben. Help me build the future from the rubble. Help me wipe clean the filth and bring a new Order from the ashes." She said. He appeared hesitant. Mady's eyes glowed orange as she stared at him.

"You've followed me before, Ben. Follow me again! With both of us working in tandem we can be all-powerful…have everything we've ever wanted!" she said, enticingly. Ben's expression did not change as he shook his head slowly.

"Ben, for once in your life, stop being the martyr! Stand up and take what you deserve! No one will ever just hand it to you! You and I both know that!" she pointed out.

"Mady…I am not a Sith!" he said forcefully.

"What is a _Sith_, Ben? What is it really?! What is a Jedi? What are good and evil? Grow up! Don't you see? They're just words! Labels! All I've done is taken what's rightfully mine! I stood up for myself…FOR ONCE! Now, when I get hit, I hit back! If that makes me a _Sith_ by definition, then so be it!" she raved.

"And a _Sith_, by definition, must fight a Jedi." He said solemnly.

"And you think you're that Jedi. Well, I've got news for you…you're far from it." She said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"You betrayed the Council more than once. You've acted on hate. Force knows you've possessed…loved." She said with a cruel grin. There was a pause as his expression hardened further.

"So what does that make you?" Mady asked after a moment. Ben looked up from his stare at the ground.

"So this ultimate power you crave? What's going to happen if someone stands in your way?" he said.

"They won't." she replied.

"They will. You see, Mady, people have a tendency not to care for dictators in this galaxy. They will rise up…someone will stand in your way." He said.

"Then they'll not stand long." She said, darkly.

"What if that someone is someone you care about?" he asked. She said nothing, at a loss for words for the first time.

"What if that someone was me?" he asked finally.

"What if it was?" she asked, seeming to urge him away from the choice he was about to make.

"Would you see that I 'don't stand long'?" he asked.

"Don't do this, Ben. You've seen me fight…you've thought to yourself how lucky you are that we're on the same side. If we're not…I'll kill you…and I won't even blink." She said, red blade shooting from its hilt. Ben's face was somber. He knew that she would fight him tooth and nail, but somehow he could still feel a whisper of conflict in her. The snap-hiss of his lightsaber rang in the hanger.

"Let's see." He said, simply. With a scream of fury and betrayal she leapt into the air and came down nearly on top of him. The flurry of slashes and swipes was nearly too much for him, but something about her fighting wasn't the same. It was more aggressive and less focused. It was also here that Ben found the tangible reluctance in her fighting…she didn't want to kill him. After a few more minutes of battle, sweat dripped down both their faces. With one last great shove they fairly sprang apart. They stood staring daggers at each other breathing heavily. Ben deactivated his lightsaber.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You don't want to do this." He said calmly.

"I said I'd kill you and I will!" she hissed.

"You think you can really do that?" he questioned. She walked forward quickly and grabbed the front of his tunic. His expression did not change.

"You think I won't?!" she fumed, drawing her lightsaber back so the red light shone on his face and the blade was mere inches away. He only gazed into her glowing eyes that burned hot with rage. She glared back as her expression showed her inner struggle. With one last scream she shoved him away and deactivated her lightsaber. She turned her back to him as she fumed. There was a long silence then.

"You think you're the only one who can play games?" she asked, in a malevolent tone. He only stared.

"How about it, Jedi? You know what I plan to do. You just gonna let me walk out of here…let that happen?" she asked, turning to him. His expression then changed. Suddenly, she seemed to have the trump card. His blue blade appeared once more.

"No." he said, solemnly. She grinned.

"I didn't think so." She replied. The two clashed once more. Both were fighting with fury now and both knew what had to be done. With one final yell Ben shoved Mady's downward slash back skyward and swiped across her stomach. She cringed as she cried out. The cut was deep and blood spilled even as flesh sizzled. Her arm shot to the gash as she staggered backwards, crimson blade extended in Ben's direction. He stepped forward with her and hit her lightsaber with his own. The weak and fluid grip was growing visibly more difficult to maintain, but she extended it at him once more. Again, he knocked it away and again. She wasn't even looking at him anymore, just feebly trying to keep him away. She knew what a strong and devout Jedi he was…and she knew what he would have to do. His steps stopped as he just watched her now as she stumbled backwards a few feet more before barely managing a wide and wobbling stance. A few deep, pained breaths as she looked at him with bloodshot eyes…and irises that were no longer orange. The lightsaber deactivated as it hit the floor with a clang. He could see her stance failing then and for some reason unknown to him, he ran to her letting his own lightsaber fall to the floor as he ran. The thing rolled slightly and rested right up against hers. She fell into his arms and he lowered her gently to the ground.

As time settled back in, he didn't know why he had just done what he had done. She was a Sith. She would have killed him had he let her. But somehow as he looked down into her storm grey eyes, he found himself believing that less and less. As they looked at each other there were no words. What could they say to each other…a Jedi and a Sith? Sworn enemies…that had been the closest of companions. Arch rivals…and best friends. Tears formed in Ben's eyes and he bowed his head and started reading her a Jedi's last rites.

"Ben…Ben…" she said weakly. He looked back into her eyes.

"Stop." She said simply and quietly.

"Mady…" he began, but no words would come.

"I'm not a Jedi, Ben…I-I don't think I ever really was." She said, barely breaking a whisper.

"You were…you were!" he insisted. She smiled vaguely.

"It's okay…we don't have to pretend anymore." She said, relief leaking into her voice. He bowed his head once more and sobbed lightly.

"I just need to know, Ben…one…one thing." She asked. He looked up.

"Anything, Mad." He said.

"Did…did you ever love me? Really love me?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. Ben pressed his lips together and nodded as his tears wet the front of her tunic.

"I still do." He said, voice cracking uncontrollably. Her eyes showed surprise.

"Even now…after everything?" she asked, sadly. He only nodded. She looked off into nowhere as she seemed to be unable to comprehend such a love…it seemed impossible to her.

"Where's your lightsaber?" she asked. He turned his body and pulled it towards him. The thing shifted her lightsaber as it slid across the floor then flew into Ben's waiting hand. He turned back to her. She took the hand that held the unlit thing with her own blood covered organic hand…she did want to feel his skin one last time. It was so warm…and hers was so cold. She pressed the emitter end of the hilt to her chest

"Mady…I can't." he said.

"The Jedi must fight the Sith, Ben. Just like always. " She said. She slid his fingers over the ignition switch before moving her own fingers on top of his, sandwiching them between hers and the switch. She smiled up at him.

"I love you." She said. The next moments were surreal. Ben felt the pressure on the backs of his fingers…heard the sound. He saw her eyes squeeze shut tight before then shifting to him as he realized that she had missed her heart.

"…and I'm sorry." She barely managed. Her eyes then gazed at nothing before her final breath departed and her head rolled limply to the side. His head bowed once more as nothing held back the sobs. He cried loud and long as he cradled her body and held it tightly to him. None of this had been her fault. She was never to have been this way. It was the Jedi of old that had forced this life of agony upon her. He knew that he would have to be the one to bring the Jedi back to what they had once been…and he would do it for her.

He ran to Axol and shook him awake. Without any words, Axol knew what had happened. It broke his heart. He and Ben gathered her body into her ship and they blasted for Mandalore. It was here where they made her pyre. They knew she'd have wanted it that way. Both men looked on at the fire numbly. They had hoped this day would never come.

"Ben?" Axol asked. Ben turned to him to find tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah?" Ben returned.

"You knew he better than I did. Did…did she die a Sith?" Axol asked. Ben thought for a moment. Her beliefs at the end were consistent with the textbook Sith beliefs, but somehow…

"No. But she didn't die a Jedi either...and I think that's the way she wanted it." He said. There was a microscopic amount of solace that Axol took in this…it still left an unimaginable ache.

Both Ben and Axol were granted Master rank when they returned. Ben was made high master of the Dantooine Council where Lokirn undertook the mantle of Grand Master of the Jedi. Ben saw to it that he worked closely with the younglings at the newly annexed academy. At the end of each day, he reminded the loot of them that "they were the Order, and without them, the Jedi are nothing." No one knew why the Master said this to them so religiously. Well…almost no one. Axol knew. He knew all too well. And he knew that this high master would never live a day without thinking of the Mandalore-Jedi that changed his life.

* * *

**I would like to sincerely thank all of you for following this story. For those of you who have been with me from the beginning, and perhaps you who have just found this story I would like to offer you my deepest thanks. A writer's greatest goal is to write something people want to read and for my part I believe I have done so for at least a few of you. If any of you have gotten even a smigeon of joy from this story then I have done what I set out to do. Here's to further good reading and again, my warmest regards to all of you! You have made this story what it is! May the Force be With You!**

**Pirate**


End file.
